Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Forgotten Isles
by lucarioknight56
Summary: In this sequel to 'Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Legends Unraveled', bully, victim, and rival team leaders come together to explore a set of rediscovered islands, helping a cosmic being return to her home and fulfill her destiny.
1. A Divine Introduction

**Chapter 01:** _ **A Divine Introduction**_

 **Beginning of Act 1: The Rivals' Journey**

 **300 Years AU (After the Usurper)**

 _In a distant region, Legends live. Equivos, a location where only Pokemon live within the world, and where Mystery Dungeons exist. Deitae, domain of the legends; Harmonia and Serenita, lands of mortal Pokemon. And the Forgotten Isles, the long lost place where ancient deity lie. This tale-_

"Bah, too boring!"

A pencil flew through the air, clattering to the wooden floor of a cone-shaped room. Upon further inspection, one could see that the room was within the bark of a massive tree. The room narrowed toward the ceiling, letting a shaft of sunlight from the boughs above. Leaves shining with all the colors of the rainbow hung high above, shifting with the breeze, tiny yellow lights darting and dancing in an everlasting swing. Within the room was a small oval desk, with a sizable stack of paper and a cup full of pencils on next to it, with a swirling purple orb in the corner.

A black paw reached down for the pencil, lifting it into the air. The paw belonged to the arm of a Lucario, with silver fur where the blue would ordinarily be. Despite this color shift, he looked quite young, his chest-fur golden and his legs and paws onyx. His eyes shown with curiosity and intrigue, inspecting the sharpened pencil.

He rubbed his chin, thinking. "I can't start my tale with something so _dull_. I have to be more creative, or this entire thing will be ruined!" He sat on the chair in front of the desk, tapping his head with the pencil, leaning on top of the surface. From the stairwell behind him, a floating purple figure came up, peeking his head over the banister.

"Whatcha doin' Matheus?" the figure asked.

Matheus sat up and groaned, slamming the pencil on the desk. "Hello Hoopa, once again. What do you want?"

Hoopa floated behind him, setting an arm on the silver Lucario's shoulder. He pointed at the swirling purple orb, cheerily smiling. "Have you used my gift yet?"

Matheus set the pencil down and lifted the orb from its ornate golden pedestal, the violet surface softly glowing. "Your 'Orb of Transcendence'? How do you know it even works?"

Hoopa tsked, taking the orb from Matheus' paws, hovering in front of him. He set it back on its pedestal, the purple swirls within continuing their trance. "Matheus, Matheus, Matheus. Can't you have some faith in me? You've been a Legend for 300 years! There's got to be a bond there!" He exclaimed, referring to the fact that he was a Myth, similar to a Legend in that they are immortal. The difference lay only in name.

Matheus shoved him away, looking to the wall. "Leave me alone. For the past 300 years, you've taken to annoying me without end. It's a good thing Lucario Guild has your bottle in their vault, or else I'd use it just to wish you out of my life."

Hoopa put a hand over his chest, putting the other over his head in mock agony, cringing. "You have stabbed me through the heart Matheus! I've been a loyal companion, helping you see Equivos and snag the occasional treasure from a dangerous Mystery Dungeon!" he exclaimed, wiping away a faux tear. He quickly abandoned the ridiculous pose and rubbed his arm, dejected. "Plus, I've been lonely. Being a Myth's tough, you know, having to wait for someone to find you, then you do something for them in exchange."

Matheus sighed, pulling up the chair and facing his crestfallen companion. He clasped his paws together, leaning on his arms on his lap. "Fine then, let's have a chat. You want me to use your orb. I want to write a story. How can we do what we want together?" His tail wagged impatiently as Hoopa looked to the air setting his hand on his chin as he thought of an answer.

He beamed, turning Matheus back to the desk, pushing it closer. "How about you use my Orb to find a story to write?"

Matheus took a pencil, setting the tip in his mouth as he considered the Trickster's suggestion. He shrugged, pulling the Orb closer and setting his paws on top of it. "Might as well. I can't seem to think of a story to write myself, so let's see if we can find something somewhere else." He closed his eyes, his black appendages rising slightly.

Hoopa tittered with delight, setting his hands on top of the Orb as well. "Oh, I can't wait!" Their thoughts became less-crowded, filling with clarity and vision. They felt a strange pulling sensation on their chests, beginning to feel lighter in body.

Matheus opened his eyes, looking down. He saw that he was floating above himself, his body in meditation while his astral form hovered above him. He looked down at his paw, the limb transparent. He tried to cry out, but discovered that he couldn't, the yell coming out in silence. He tried to speak properly, pronouncing simple syllables with his lips, but found that it was futile.

 _"Silly, you can't talk!"_

Matheus turned around, seeing the transparent form of Hoopa floating behind him. Matheus inwardly groaned, wishing that his persistent companion didn't come with him.

Hoopa waved to him, clutching his belly and making a chuckling face. _"Astral projections can't talk. Just think out your words!"_ Hoopa's voice explained.

Matheus rolled his eyes, focusing on Hoopa. _**"How's this!"**_ he thought, his voice booming.

Hoopa clutched his head, cringing. _"Not so loud!"_ he cried. He shook his head, freeing his ears of ringing.

Matheus sighed, and said slowly, _"How is this?"_

Hoopa clapped his hands, nodding appreciatively. " _Bravo, bravo! Very well done!"_ He said excitedly. He floated through the air, just as he would with his physical body. _"I'm used to this sort of thing, but you'll need practice. Try thinking of moving forward; that should do the trick!"_

Matheus did as he asked, shooting forward and passing through the wall, silently screaming as he did so. He stopped just outside, disoriented by the new view. He hovered in front of an enormous tree, rainbow leaves crowning above, and a massive trunk extending to gnarled roots below. The clearing that held the tree had new lights coming from them continually, popping from the soil and floating into the sky. It was the afternoon, the breeze soft and the Luminescent Woods surrounding the clearing as peaceful as ever. The Tree of Life towered over the woods, its life-giving light basking the land below with vitality.

Matheus took several deep breaths, amazed by the sudden change of events. _"Beats sitting around all day I suppose…"_ After his turning to a Legend, he took to exploring Equivos, and for many years he went to brand new areas. He grew bored after 200 years of it, and while it is his favorite thing, he took to other hobbies. He tried cooking, but discovered it was as boring he imagined it to be. He tried knitting, but paws weren't very good for that sort of thing. He tried various other activities, until it finally came to writing.

Hoopa followed him out the wall, looking around. _"At least you got outside."_ Hoopa said, chuckling.

Matheus turned to him, putting a paw to his lips. _"From now on, just follow me where I go and stay quiet. Let's see if we can find something good to write about,"_ he warned, drawing closer to Hoopa.

Hoopa nodded, tracing his hand over his lips, sealing them. Matheus drifted away from the Tree of Life, thinking of the best place to look for a tale.

He searched all Deitae, the home of the Legends and Myths. There lay many landmarks to the deities of the Pokemon World, such as the Lakes of Enlightenment, Full and New Moon Isles, the Gracidea Fields, and more. It was a magnificent array of wondrous environments, the different areas all having the Luminescent forest surrounding them. The Alakazam Guild monitored this continent, researching the legendary properties and rescuing those trapped within the monuments, basing themselves in the high cliffs of Mortil.

Matheus continued, displeased. Deitae was his new home; he explored every inch of it, meeting the Legends and Myths after he himself became a Legend. There was only a small development of mortals on the coast of the island, and there were no Mystery Dungeons on the continent, so there were no fun interactions to have. He drifted toward Harmonia, the largest of the three continents of Equivos, the sea rushing beneath him and Hoopa.

He scanned Harmonia, crossing the Gigawatt Plains, the Frigid Ice Floes, Mount Inferno and many other locations, all desolate for most Pokemon, but perfectly respectable to those that could stand it. All lived in harmony in their environments, hence the name of Harmonia. The Rhyperior Guild kept the peace here, saving Pokemon in these dangerous biomes from the Dungeons, holding outposts in each of the realms, their headquarters in the underground tunnels of Digdun.

He crossed by Venocide Marsh, the overpowering stench of the swamp overtaking his nose. He coughed, amazed that the smell could affect him even as a spirit. He knew that Harmonia was a poor choice for a story; too many hostile environments, even if there were plenty of Pokemon and villages within them. He sighed, moving toward the final continent, Serenita, the rolling ocean frothing beneath him.

Serenita boasted the less hostile environment of the region: rolling hills, rising mountains, magnificent canyons, vast forests, peaceful lakes, and many other benign areas. Serenita contained the most villages, usually popping up after one or two Mystery Dungeons. Serenita is also the home of the illustrious Lucario Guild, the only one that has jurisdiction across all three continents.

Matheus yawned, scratching his transparent shoulder. While he loved Serenita, it had been peaceful for the past 300 years, ever since the defeat of the Usurper Pokemon, Arthus Zoroark. There have always been Pokemon in need of rescue, and many rescue missions went unfinished still. But the Lucario Guild had grown strong, and has no need for assistance...or a commentator.

He floated in the air, leaning on his back. He could go to the Archipelago of Cretea, but he knew that few Pokemon remain there after the conflict with Groudon and Kyogre; the only reason Pokemon still visit the area is for the Luminous Cavern, the only place Pokemon can evolve quickly and instantaneously. There had to be one location he forgot.

A gale blew by, drifting to the south. He looked over, seeing one of the most defining features of the region: The Mist Wall. No Pokemon has crossed the Mist Wall since time immemorial, the rolling and spiraling cloud of fog that surrounds all sides, ending the supposedly endless ocean. No one knew what lay behind it, the mysteries within tempting to any explorer.

Matheus grinned, rocketing toward the wall. He didn't know if one could actually cross it in his state, but might as well. Night was falling, dusk reaching its last legs, the Pokemon of Equivos settling for sleep. Hoopa floated behind, excited just as Matheus was, remaining as quiet as he could. They stopped in front of the mist, the peaceful yet foreboding clouds thick and opaque. Matheus and Hoopa looked at each other and nodded, floating cautiously into the giant Mist Wall, heading southward to what could be a new location.

The mist pushed past them, the endless wall consuming them. They felt the pressure to turn back, but knew that they must see what lay beyond. Darkness fell; the light grey mist turned to blackness in the night. They pushed onward, the mist seemed to grow lighter and lighter as they continued.

A vast ocean without walls loomed in front of them. Storm clouds hovered overhead, silent and foreboding. Down below, four large islands broke up the sea, distant from the shores of Equivos. All held a single pillar in the center, depicting a totem-shaped Pokemon on top of them. Jungles, plains, mountains; all the different biomes existed on these islands near each other.

Hoopa beamed, spinning in the air. _"The Forgotten Isles! That has to be it!"_ he exclaimed. Matheus nodded slowly, thinking of what could lie unexplored in these four islands.

Lightning struck the water, thunder crashing overhead. From the island with a bull-shaped statue, several figures could be seen on the beach. Matheus looked to Hoopa, then back to the beach. They had to see what was happening. They drifted to the beach, seeing four grey and gold scaled reptiles, standing on two legs. One stood mightier than the rest, decorated with longer chains of scales, having a golden helm on his head. In the center of the four was a tiny puff of blue and purple clouds, with a black face and yellow ring around its body.

Next to the beach was a boat, supported by a pontoon, and laden with some supplies. The large Dragon stomped closer, leaving the three smaller ones behind. He drew the cloud Pokemon closer, pointing at the boat. The Pokemon nodded, floating into the boat.

A loud screech sounded overhead, and all the Pokemon, astral and real, turned to see the source. A long sliver of silver light hovered in the air, emitting an elongated screech. It split open, expanding into a large hole in the sky. Three beings shot out of the hole, one red with muscular arms, another white with slender limbs, and the last a transparent tentacled creature. The hole remained in the air, the three creatures landing on the soft sand of the beach, just yards away from the dragon Pokemon.

The elegant white Pokemon stepped forward, her arm on her hip. She stood upright, her hair nearly touching the ground, her antennae drooping to her legs. She held herself confidently, staring coldly at the Dragons.

"The Cosmog will not leave this island. Do as we say, and you can remain alive," the feminine figure said, pointing at the craft.

The large dragon clenched his fists, holding them in the air. "The Kommo-o tribe will protect Cosma as she leaves for the mainland. Only the Tapu Pokemon can direct our kind, Pheromosa. "

Pheromosa turned to the red bug-like creature, the being pounding his fists together. She gestured to it, and said, "Then Buzzwole will enjoy taking your lives away. Do not say we did not warn you." She then turned to the jellyfish-like being. "Come Nihilego, we must return to Ultra Space."

Nihilego waved her tentacles, grabbing onto Pheromosa's arms, lifting her into the air. They flew toward the hole in the sky, the dark lights within spiraling from the alien dimension.

Buzzwole stepped forward, his metallic proboscis pointed at the Kommo-o. The dragon pushed the boat into the water, the Cosmog away from the island. He turned to the beast, roaring and stamping the ground.

Buzzwole chuckled, his four legs patting gently on the sand. "It is a shame I must eliminate such great warriors. At least your vitality will make me stronger." He flexed his arms, and ran forward, his four legs running rapidly toward the Dragon Pokemon. He held an arm in the air, charging with red energy, throwing a punch at the defensive Kommo-o. They were absorbed in a flash of light, a deep-throated bellow coming from within.

Matheus blinked, amazed about what he saw. Between Buzzwole and the Kommo-o was a red wooden mask, in the shape of a bull, blocking Buzzwole's mighty fist. It split through the middle, the two halves lifting, revealing a black Pokemon, snorting.

Kommo grinned, stepping back. "Tapu Bulu has come. Prepare for your reckoning, Ultra Beast."

Buzzwole buzzed angrily, drawing his fist back. Tapu Bulu clapped his hooves together, grunting furiously at the alien invader. The Ultra Beast lowered his arm and stepped back, extending his red wings into the air. "Bulu Island's guardian has arrived. You are not who I strive to eliminate." His needle turned to the craft bobbing in the ocean, the tiny passenger hiding behind the sides. "The Cosmog shall die!" He sprung into the air, zooming toward the craft. Tapu Bulu roared, charging in front of the Ultra Beast, the two wrestling with each other in the air.

Matheus and Hoopa watched intently, astonished by the conflict at this island. The two brawlers continued to fight, throwing punches and pushing each other back and forth. They saw a green beam of light charge on Buzzwole's proboscis, the energy launching off toward Cosma's ship. It struck, splintering the boards and launching whatever was within it away.

Tapu Bulu roared, grabbing hold of the Ultra Beast, flinging him toward the wormhole. Buzzwole soared through the sky, landing within the hole. With an echoing screech, the wound in the sky sealed, the shaft of light gone.

A strange tugging sensation came upon the two spectators as they saw a blue mask surface from under the water, splitting horizontally to reveal a black Pokemon similar to Tapu Bulu. Their vision faded, and their souls were drawn back into the Tree of Life, reawakening their immortal frames.

Hoopa hovered around Matheus, hyperventilating with excitement. "Can you believe it! A real adventure! The danger, the romance, the-"

Matheus clamped a paw over his mouth, quickly halting the Trickster's spouting. He removed his paw, staring into the Orb. "While that is certainly something to start with, I don't want to be like every other writer in the region, if there are any. I want something to educate Pokemon too, you know?" He pondered, grabbing hold of a pencil. He pulled open a drawer, revealing a tiny book, dusty with age. He picked it up, blowing away the dust.

Hoopa hacked away the dust, wiping his lips. "How long has it been since you used _that_ old thing?" The dust cleared away, revealing a plain book with golden letters. 'The Explorer's Guide to Equivos'.

Matheus opened the Guide, tracing his paw along the first page. "I will write the story of the Forgotten Isles, and at the beginning of every chapter of it, I will take an excerpt from my nephew's book, and stick it at the beginning. It will help readers understand what makes Equivos unique from other places of the world." He took a new piece of paper from the stack, copying the part of the Guide he wanted. "I'll also add some of my own comments, for personal tastes," he quipped.

Hoopa shrugged, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "A nice idea, but every good story needs a starring Pokemon. Shall it be us? I always wanted to be a protagonist!" he exclaimed, miming holding a sword in the air, swiping it back and forth, grinning as he did so.

Matheus furrowed his brow, shaking his head. He set a paw on the Orb, the inside now showing a magnificent fortress, set inside a large canyon. A flag extended from a turret of the wall surrounding, showing the seal of Arceus with a blue flame in the center.

"Everything that happens in Equivos eventually ends up in Lucario Guild. Let's see if we can find our protagonists there."


	2. Schoolhouse Contentions

**Chapter 02: Schoolhouse Contentions**

 **Page 12 of the Explorer's Guide: The Continents**

 **There are three continents in Equivos: Serenita, Harmonia, and Deitae. These were renamed from their root words 63 AU by a vote in the Council of Guilds. All three host civilized Pokemon, while only Serenita and Harmonia yield Wild Pokemon. Mystery Dungeons can also only be found on Serenita and Harmonia.**

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 _ **Deitae was explicitly created by the Legends to house their landmarks, providing them a home away from the other regions that supposedly exist. I wouldn't recommend going to Tornadus' and Thundurus' homes however...it's literally going through a windstorm. Trust me, I know.**_

Lucario Guild, a lasting landmark in the landscape of Serenita. Built into the edge of a massive canyon, it provides a home for many Pokemon, whether they be part of an Exploration Team or not. It leads from the Founder's Canyon Mystery Dungeon, a peaceful place with few Pokemon and many items. At the exit of the dungeon were statues of the eight founders of Lucario Guild: Ferrick Zoroark, Aram Electivire, Nix Nuzleaf, Gaska Bibarel, Arianne Gardevoir, and Azure, Matheus and Laryon Lucario. All worked together to create the six buildings that compromised the premises, and the gorgeous courtyard that housed them.

The Wenstrel Café, named after a Quagsire dear to Azure and Laryon, gives food to all who live there, most of the staff friendly with the inhabitants. Arianne's Medical Bay gave free medical treatment to whomever needed it, only charging service for injuries with unreasonable causes—such as jabbing a berry into your snout to see how it tastes like from there. The Azure Inn and Nursery provided lodging and daycare for the Pokemon within Lucario Guild, gladly supporting families within Exploration Teams. The Aram Fighting Dojo taught student explorers the necessities of their trade, as well as providing Exploration Team members the chance to hone their fighting skills. The Expedition Hall, the jewel of the Lucario Guild, houses the rooms for exploration teams, and posts the wishes of travelers that have suffered less-than-good tidings on their travelers. In the center of this hubbub was the Guildmaster's Tower, where Guildmaster Lukas watched over his Guild, and ensured that all were treated fairly in his walls, while also housing the dangerous artifacts of the world within the lower depths. Lucario Guild, the pinnacle of the Equivos Region's three remaining Guilds, is loved by all.

 _In the beginning, there was only darkness. Darkness, and an Egg. From this egg came forth Arceus the Creator, and with his power, he created the elements of the world, and the hearts of our Mystery Dungeons. After this work, he created the first Legends and Myths, ordering them to use their own powers to organize the elements. Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza organized the land, sea and sky. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina stabilized the world's cosmic energies, bringing time, space, and the distortion world to be. From Xerneas came the first Pokemon, and with Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit, a select few gained willpower, memories, and emotions, creating the first civilized Pokemon. Reshiram and Zekrom gave Pokemon truth and ideals, to give them the will to grow strong. Yveltal came forth to bring an end to Pokemon when these ideals infringe on the good of the world._

 _300 years ago, three Pokemon clashed: Matheus Lucario, founder of our guilds and then Deity Elect; Laryon Lucario, the first Guildmaster of Lucario Guild and the Chosen of Arceus; Arthus Zoroark, the Usurper Pokemon, who strived to take the power of the Legends into his own claws, and take the life from this world. After a long and disastrous battle, Laryon stood victorious, and Arthus was taken into Yveltal's power, to die upon his awakening. Matheus was reawakened into the Legend he is now, and Laryon Lucario went on to found Lucario Guild._

 _Twenty years after that time, the legends Kyogre and Groudon fought, infuriated over the issue of land and sea. The continents Wayfare and Creation sunk into the sea, creating the Archipelago of Cretea, and the continents shifted. Laryon settled their dispute, and peace continued for many years._

 _In recent history, there have been myths and legends uncovered of a lost set of islands: The Forgotten Isles, or their proper name, the Tapu Islands. Past the Mist Wall surrounding our region, in the far south, these islands supposedly lie, with their four guardians, and two Legends long thought nonexistent: Solgaleo and Lunala, bringers of day and night. In the age of Laryon, an individual called Zacheus Incineroar supposedly came from the Tapu Islands...but he is our only link to such a place. All historians and explorers conclude that the Forgotten Isles are a myth, and nothing more._

A large stick jabbed at a map, pointing at the empty whiteness of the Mist Wall to the south. A Mienshao held the shaft, pointing it out to his students, all sitting behind wooden desks. He took back the stick, pointing it at the students. "Do not think they know everything however. I am sure that within time, the Forgotten Isles will be found once more."

This classroom lay within the Training Dojo of the Lucario Guild, temporarily converted for the purpose. The building was an upright triangle, the roof extending all the way to the ground. Along the walls were slots for the desks to be stacked, making a rectangular shape when finished. Several closets and cupboards sat against the walls, holding school supplies for Master Mienshao to use. The floor was marked with various remains of previously used moves, as the ceiling and walls did, through years of sparring sessions. Several training dummies were piled together, of varying sizes and shapes for practicing against different Pokemon. On the far wall, near where Mienshao stood, a chalkboard and Map hung, and just in front of it, Mienshao's desk, and in front of that were all the students...except one.

Mienshao looked at the single empty desk, in the center of the cluster. He looked to the sky, shaking his head. "Why does Sion have to be late?" He asked himself. Mienshao had a class of nine Pokemon: An Umbreon, a Luxio, a Hitmonchan, a Roselia, a Kirlia, A Geodude, a Snorunt, a Lucario, and a Zoroark. The Zoroark was not present.

The Lucario raised his paw, smirking slyly and looking to his peers. A small tuft of black fur poked from the normally smooth head fur, and his spikes gleamed more brightly in the light. His arms and legs were larger and more toned than most Lucarios, and he had at least one or two inches extra in height as well.

Master Mienshao sighed, pointing at the Lucario. "Yes Auren?"

Auren lowered his paw, peeved. "It's Ren, not Auren," he said, irritated.

Mienshao rolled his eyes, and said, "Alright, Ren, what do you have to say?"

Ren leaned back in his chair, the Luxio next to him smirking as well. "Me and my friend John were wondering why Sion has to come to class. I mean, with who he is, he doesn't belong here," Ren asked. The other students oohed, the sensitive subject touched upon.

Mienshao furrowed his brow, smacking his staff on his paw, the fur on them rippling. "What are you suggesting Ren? That we should kick him out because one of his grandfathers was Erik Zoroark, son of Arthus the Usurper? Erik did many honorable deeds." All eyes turned to Ren as he thought of his answer.

"Well, why should he come? He came here because his mom was running from something, and I think it might have something to do with that."

Mienshao tsked, looking to the sky once more. "Rumors are all they are. Sion is a perfectly respectable Pokemon, despite who he might be related to," Mienshao stated, giving Ren a warning look.

The Lucario hawed, leaning back in his desk, an arrogant grin on his face. "Just thought I'd point it out," he added, his fellow classmates in agreement. The door to the dojo flung open, a Zoroark haggardly panting, leaning against the door, his fur unkempt. He stood shorter than others of his species, his stature lower, and there seemed to be a small but noticeable shimmer in the air around him. In the fur next to his right ear was a short pencil, and his eyes were a bright blue, just like his ancestor's.

The students to see the latecomer, Ren standing up. "You came right on time, _Illusion_. We were just talking about your famous grandpa."

Sion held up his paw for a few moments, wanting time to catch his breath. "My mom needed berries for breakfast...I had to run down to get them...since she's sick right now...sorry Master..." Sion wheezed, leaning on the frame, ignoring Ren's comment.

Mienshao leaned the stick on the wall, walking to the Zoroark. "I can understand you being late Sion. Corinne hasn't been doing so well. Please, take a seat." Sion nodded, shuffling to the empty desk, collapsing to his seat.

Ren furrowed his brow, pounding his paw on his desk. "Why isn't he being marked late? He's no better than any of us!" Sion shrunk in his seat, looking away from Ren.

Mienshao stared crossly at Ren, pointing his finger accusingly. "You should be glad I let you off the hook at times too, Ren. If your father wasn't the Guildmaster I would mark you late every day," Mienshao warned. Ren muttered to himself, glaring at Sion.

Mienshao sighed, returning to the map. "Now as I was saying class, while many consider the Tapu Islands to be a myth, some do still believe that it can be discovered…" Mienshao continued speaking, going into one of his daily lectures to his class.

Sion listened intently, leaning on the desk, enthralled by Mienshao's descriptions. Ren continued to stare crossly at Sion, whispering to John Luxio. They nodded to each other, and Ren lifted the lid of the desk, taking a leaf of paper from within. He folded it up, then began to tear it into small squares, quietly as to not catch Mienshao's attention. He passed the squares to John, who proceeded to set his paws on the desk, scrunching the squares into small paper balls.

John shoved the balls to the edge of his desk, allowing Ren to grab one and toss it in the air. Mienshao stood distracted, now explaining advanced dungeon illnesses such as Discord, which confuses Pokémon's minds and prevents teamwork among them. Ren grinned, chucking the paper ball at Sion's head.

It bounced off his head, landing on the floor. Surprised, he looked to Ren, who sat attentively, looking at Mienshao, no paper balls present. Sion shrugged, going back into a comfortable position. He felt another paper ball, and turned to Ren more quickly, suspicious. He saw the hint of a smile on Ren's face, and a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Sion groaned quietly, looking back at Mienshao. He didn't want to miss Master Mienshao's explanation of dungeon exploration strategies, even with the annoyance of Ren. He heard the crumpling of paper to his right, and turned to it. A paper ball hit him square in the face, falling harmlessly to the ground.

Ren covered his mouth, restraining his laughter. The Geodude did the same, his eyes closing and his rocky body floating slightly above the chair. John buried his face into his paws, hiding a smile. Sion breathed in sharply, wishing for nothing more than peace. He turned back to Mienshao, bracing for another paper ball, the teacher absorbed in his work.

In the corner of his eye, Sion saw Ren packing tightly another ball, getting it ready to throw. The ball flew, flying straight toward Sion. Sion lifted his arm and swatted it away, the ball bouncing to Ren's feet. Sion made a satisfied smirk, glad to have ended that. The thought of calling Ren out for it crossed his mind, but he knew that Ren would deny it, as he usually did.

Ren harrumphed quietly, scowling. He was determined to not be beaten so easily. He looked into his desk, seeing what he had to use. He saw a sizeable stack of paper, a bundle of pencils, several textbooks, and the small Explorer's Guide that everyone had to have.

Sion looked over to Ren, seeing the Lucario folding another piece of paper. He quickly turned back to Mienshao, not wanting to be seen by Ren. He heard the whoosh of paper in the air, then felt the poke of a paper airplane on his side.

Sion swiftly turned back to Ren, seeing the Lucario twiddling his fingers, watching Mienshao. Sion groaned, looking to the floor and seeing the tiny airplane Ren had made. He picked it up gingerly and set it on the desk. He carefully unfolded it, seeing a message inside:

 _To: Illusion Zoroark, descendant of Arthus_

 _Why are you here? You don't belong here. A villain has no place with heroes, like me. You'll never find anyone wanting to be in an exploration team with you. Not with who you have: nobody._

 _Ren Lucario_

The paper shook in Sion's claws, the Zoroark staring in astonishment. He received many notes and exclamations like this from Ren before, but this was different. The descendant of Laryon had pushed this too far.

Sion crumpled the letter and threw it to the ground and stood up, jabbing an accusing claw at Ren. "If you don't want me here, then say it to my face!" Mienshao stopped midsentence, surprised that the normally quiet Sion would do such a thing. Ren was shocked as well, although in a different way; Sion had never reacted this way to his messages before.

Sion looked around the classroom, all the Pokemon staring intently at him. He stood erect, and took a deep breath. "I'll go out myself. Have a good day…especially you _Auren Lucario_." He faded from view, the illusory abilities of the Zoroark species in use. The class whispered to each other, starting new gossip about Sion.

Mienshao stood with his arms hanging uselessly, defeated, shaking his head slowly. He looked to Sion's desk, seeing the ball of paper that caused his negative reaction. He uncrumpled it, and quickly reading the message, looked up, his eyes focused on Ren.

Ren quickly recovered, high-fiving John Luxio. "About time he left. He shouldn't be here anyways."

Mienshao appeared in front of them, furious. He slammed the letter on his desk, the written details all visible. "This is not your first infringement of the school rules Ren. For the past twelve years, Guildmaster Lukas has provided sanctuary for Sion and his mother, and Mistress Lopunny has been kind enough to give them lodging since then. Why can't you give him the least degree of respect?"

Ren crossed his arms behind his head, closing his eyes arrogantly. "Why does it matter? I can act how I want. I'm going to be Guildmaster someday, and what you say won't change things," Ren argued.

Mienshao stepped back, feeling the soft breath of an invisible individual next to him. He marched back to his desk, sitting down. "We'll continue our lesson, but I expect all of you to treat Sion better in the future. He has been a wonderful student despite your misgivings toward him…especially you Ren. I expect you to go talk with your father about this after class."

Ren shrugged, looking to Johnson confidently. He whispered to his friend, "My dad doesn't do anything when I talk with him. No groundings, no curfews, no nothing. This'll be a piece of cake." Class continued, the atmosphere less relaxed by Mienshao's ever-attentive eye, now watching carefully to make sure that his law was followed. At the end of the day, the only Pokemon to be seen were Ren and Mienshao. Mienshao shook his finger at him, cross.

"I have talked to you about this too many times Ren. Just because Sion is related to the Usurper doesn't mean he isn't a good Pokemon," Mienshao explained.

Ren waved him off, walking toward the door, where the setting sun could be seen in the sky. He grabbed onto the doorframe and said, "We never know. Arthus was good before he turned into the Usurper. Sion might be the same way," he proceeded out, leaving Mienshao to wonder what would become of him.

Mienshao sat at his desk again, looking over his papers. Still looking down, he said, "You can come out now. Ren's gone."

Sion's body reappeared, his face crestfallen and his body slack. Dejected, he said, "Maybe he's right. I'll probably not be better than Arthus in the end. We can never tell."

Mienshao abruptly stood up from his desk, taking Sion' claws. He looked up into his student's eyes, seeing the sad but bright light of intelligence inside. He clasped his student's claws tightly, shaking them. "You are the best in my class Sion. The only thing Ren has against you is his ability to beat up dummies, both literal and figurative. You'd so far make a better Guildmaster than he'd ever be."

Sion straightened, his posture a little grander. "You really think so?"

Mienshao nodded. "Yes, I do. A teacher wouldn't lie to his students," Mienshao replied. He looked to the open door, the light of dusk stretching onto the floor. "You'd best go home to your mother. She is not too sick, is she?"

Sion shook his head, taking back his claws. "No, not at all. A sore throat and some weak limbs, that's all. Still though, better safe than sorry," Sion replied. He began going out the door, feeling better about himself. "I'll see you tomorrow Master. What will we be learning?"

Mienshao smiled weakly, going back to his desk. "Combat training," he replied.

Sion gulped, remembering the last time they had that subject. He was sore for the rest of the week.

Mienshao seemed to sense his unease, and held up his paw. "I'll make sure he gets paired up with John. Those two might seem like good friends, but I think it's a goon-to-boss sort of relationship. I hardly hear John say a thing next to him." Sion chuckled, going out the door.

"See you tomorrow," he finished, going outside, leaving Mienshao behind. The older Pokemon set his paws on the desk, his fur hanging over the edge.

"Given the right chance, he could be great. I wonder when that chance will come…"


	3. Difficult Discussions

**Chapter 03:** _ **After-Class Thoughts**_

 **Page 25 of the Explorer's Guide: The Guilds**

 **There are three Guilds in Equivos: Rhyperior, Alakazam, and Lucario. Rhyperior Guild is based in Harmonia, specializing in missions in extreme conditions. Alakazam Guild primarily researches ancient lore and artifacts from the Legends and Myths, as well as other features of Equivos, from Deitae. Lucario Guild takes charge of any rescue missions needed in Serenita, where the population is most tightly concentrated.**

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 _ **Trust me, it is no fun going to Harmony Continent—I mean, Harmonia—for exploration or rescue purposes, at least for one such as me. I once had to go to the Talof Mountains, which I figure is short for 'Tail-Off', as in, freeze your tail off! Brr!**_

Sion exited the dojo, ready to face the world. Green grass sprouted around the light stone pathways, flowers popping from the rich soil. The path encircled the tower, small offshoots extending to another four buildings. Surrounding this trail was the lawn, where Pokemon sat together and discussed, played, and had an enjoyable time.

The Master's Tower rose in front of Sion, the dark stone worn with age. It was mostly featureless along the height of structure, changing at the top to a cylinder-shaped building on top. It had a large dome over it as a roof, and there was a series of windows encircling the stone wall. At the base of the tower there was a small set of stairs leading up to a large oaken door, with a large round doorknob set in the side. From the ground, one couldn't see anything except the dark figure within: Guildmaster Lukas, watching over the Guild.

Sion began to walk along the path, following it to the right. The vast lawn surrounding it boasted a variety of Pokemon; some were exploration teams discussing their next plan, others were parents teaching their children how to behave. Some were just lying on the grass enjoying the sky above.

A Minun and Plusle squeal with delight, running in Sion's direction. They looked up, quickly stopping their fun, their faces blank. Sion turned away, wanting to avoid them. They whispered to each other, just within Sion's range of hearing.

"Why does Lukas let him stay?"

"No idea. Isn't he related to Arthus?"

"He is. That's why I asked."

Sion winced, walking past them, increasing his speed. He saw a pair of Wigglytuff with their child Igglybuff, watching them float into the air. They snatched them from the sky and drew them close as Sion drew near, looking at him with fearful eyes. Sion continued, growing closer to a building he so wished to be a part of: The Expedition Hall.

To his right, a tall, white wooden building stood, a flag pole near its entrance showing the symbol of the Lucario Guild. It was three stories high, the first floor being the tallest. Exploration Teams constantly moved in and out of the structure, bringing completed and uncompleted requests for rescue with them. The first floor was devoted to the main gathering hall and a select few Exploration Teams; the second and third floors were reserved for team housing. Only teams and a select few other individuals were allowed inside.

Sion stopped for a moment, admiring the hall. He wanted to go inside someday, part of a team with his friends, exploring dungeons day-in and day-out. It was all he wanted, at least right now.

A Simisage looked over in his direction suspiciously, talking to his companion Simisear and Simipour. Sion quickly continued walking down the path, averting his eyes, knowing that he couldn't make an exploration team without Pokemon who wanted to be with him.

He sighed as he reached a smaller wooden building with balconies and little chimneys sprouting up top, couples and children all around it. It was coated in a rich blue paint, after its name, the Azure Inn and Nursery. Windows lined the sides of it, and to the right was a playground for the children of the members of Exploration Teams out doing their work. The porch was riddled with chairs, available for anyone to sit on, and the front entry was decorated with blue flowers, further emphasizing the blue colors of the inn.

Sion entered the inn, pushing past Pokemon who wanted to deposit their children and get going on their expeditions. He received angry comments as stepped on tails and toes, being as careful as he could despite this. Some mothers grabbed up their children, and hugged them tight as Sion passed by, whispering to them.

Past the entrance was a parlor of sorts, where a Lopunny sat behind a counter, a door leading to the outside behind her. To the left was a stairwell, and seats lined the edges of the entry. Pokemon of all sorts were packed inside, ranging from Leafeon to Nidoqueen, all having a question involving their daycare or their room in the inn.

"Be careful around him kids; he has Arthus as an ancestor," one Azumarill said to her Azurill. Sion sheepishly stepped away, going up the stairs of the tiny passageway. The cacophony of the room below turned into a peaceful quietness as he entered, seeing no Pokemon in the hallway. Doors no more than ten feet apart lined the walls, the stairwell he was in and another one to his right being in the center. Candles sat on sconces, as there were no windows in this part of the inn to allow light.

He padded on the planks, his claws clattering on the finish. He stepped toward a door with a small sign next to it, labelled, 'Zoroark Family'. He looked down, seeing yet another angry note to him and his mother, Corinne Zoroark. He opened it up, his eyes moving back and forth as he read.

 _Your kind don't belong here! Lucario Guild has a proud history of protecting those in need, but you don't need any sort of help! Twelve years of open doors, and you've done nothing for us! Get out!_

Sion was tempted to crumple it up, beginning to scrunch it together, but stopped as he remembered what happened in school. He sighed, folding it back up, reaching for the door knob. He grabbed it, opening the door.

He poked his head in, seeing a familiar sight. The window on the far wall emitted pale orange light, reminiscent of the time of day. A small desk with a picture frame was to the right, with a bed just behind it, newly made and the covers smooth. Next to it was a trash bin, full of other notes like the one he received today. On the left side of the room was a closet, open and with a light inside. Next to the door was another bed, parallel to the one on the right, only with the covers thrown over it rather than smoothed down. All the furniture had a secondhand feel to it, feeling new but at the same time used.

A Zoroark came out of the closet, a bundle of berries in her paws. She was thin, thinner than most Zoroarks, and had several strands of gray in her headfur. On her left wrist was a green bracelet, with several beads woven within.

She looked at Sion happily, setting the berries on the desk. "Welcome home, Illusion!" She hugged her son, who hugged her back, somewhat hesitantly but welcoming at the same time.

Sion let his arms fall, stepping back. He softly smiled. "How are you feeling? You're not still sick, are you?"

Corinne shook her head, returning to the closet and pulling sheets away from the shelves. "I'm feeling better than I did this morning; those Pecha berries really helped. The ones we grow around here just don't have the same effect as the ones that come from the Dungeons," she replied, a jug of water in her paws.

Sion sat on the messy bed, a far more favorable seat than the hard wooden chair at the dojo. "I was a bit late to class, but I was fine...mostly," Sion replied, trailing off at the end.

Corinne set the jug on the desk next to the berries, looking to Sion curiously. She reentered the closet. "That Auren didn't bully you again, did he?"

Sion was tempted to say otherwise.

"Yeah...yeah he did. Just like every day," Sion replied, looking to the floor, attempting a smile, riffling the note in his claws.

Corinne came out of the closet again, a set of plates and cups in her paws. She set them on the table, then sat down next to her son, setting her claw on his shoulder. She looked down at the note, then to Sion's face. "You know he just says those things to get to you Illusion. They aren't true." Sion sighed, handing the paper to her. She took it and opened it up, reading the contents. She folded it back up, looking to the door. Setting it aside, she said, "What they say doesn't matter either. We can hardly find work thanks to the prejudice around this place." She groaned, shaking her head, holding it with her paw. "Thank goodness Molly, Victor and Lukas support us being here."

Sion stood up, opening the window. He looked outside, seeing Ren strutting toward the door to the Tower, waving to those he crossed. He groaned, pointing outside, "He makes my life miserable! Every single day, he reminds me that I have the worst Pokemon in the world as my ancestor, and that I'll end up just like him!"

Corrine stood up, paws on hips. "That's enough Illusion! Blood does not determine who you are! Look at Arthus' son, Erik; he was a good and honorable Pokemon while he lived," She exclaimed.

Sion took the portrait from the desk, holding it out toward his mother. It showed a large Zoroark with the same eyes as his, holding a large beige bag and grinning. He stood on top of a hill, where in the background a mountain towered into the air. He pointed at the picture and said, "Was Dad like Erik, or was he more like Arthus?"

Corinne's face turned from irritation to shame, the Zoroark turning away. She held her paws together, looking at the bracelet on her wrist. "You know the answer to that."

Sion set the frame back on the desk, shaking the jug and berries. He turned to the door, holding his head, grimacing. To himself, he thought of one thing: "Am I going to be like my ancestor, like everyone says? If so, why should I be here?"

Outside the Master's Tower, Ren looked to the sky confidently. He took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, taking the golden doorknob that glittered in the setting sun. "Time for the same old routine," he said to himself, pulling open the door and entering the home of Lukas Lucario. From the window above, a cloaked figure turned away, his tail still and his paws crossed behind his back.

The door closed behind Ren as he saw the familiar entryway of the tower. A stairwell spiraled overhead, crawling along the wall toward the top floor and the floor below, the wooden planks giving way to a hole to Ren's right. A set of three chairs sat underneath the stairs, with a two side tables next to them to the left and right, and a sign that said, 'Do Not Enter' hung in front of the lower stairwell.

A plume of dust erupted from the basement, and a Pokemon hacked out the particles as he made his way up the stairs. Wiping his eyes, a Heliolisk coughed, blinking rapidly as he saw Ren. On his left arm was a white armband with the symbol of the Lucario Guild; The Arc of Arceus with a blue flame in the center. Around his neck was a silver pendant with the same design, polished with great effort, and in his left hand was a notebook, with a pencil attached to it by a string.

The Heliolisk gave one final cough, wiping off his shoulders. He looked at Ren with studying eyes and said with contempt, "You're late, as usual. I'm sure your father would have had you work down here with me as I catalogued the storage room. I hope you're happy."

Ren moved to the stairs and shrugged, smiling confidently. "Sorry Harry, I have a busy life, Being the future Guildmaster and all that," Ren replied.

Harry snorted, making a note in his book. He tutted to himself, saying, "I hope someone else is Assistant Guildmaster when old Lukas goes."

Ren stepped up the stairs with ease, confident with what future he thought lay ahead. To his right were portraits of other Lucario, a tradition to keep the Lucario Guild name alive. All seven Guildmasters succeeding Laryon were descended from the hero of Equivos, the current Guildmaster being one of the better favored ones: Lukas Lucario.

At the top of the stairs was a round room, with windows embedded all around the wall. A bed sat farthest from the wall, a rounded table behind it to make it sit smoothly with the wall. To the right was a large desk with papers scattered on top of it, a table like the one next to the bed being present behind the desk, and a large cushioned chair sat away from it. To the left was a closet, the left door partially open, revealing a hook on the right side and the slight glimmer of Orbs within. A light fixture hung from the ceiling, the little lantern, providing enough light to illuminate the entire room when needed. Painted on the ceiling was the Arc of Arceus, the wooden roof coming from the age of Laryon as everything else had. A small round table stood in the center, and seven blue-cushioned chairs surrounded it.

Ren stopped at the top, grinning. Standing in between the bed and desk was a brown cloaked figure wearing a large brown hat, his black paws clasped behind his back. His blue ears popped through it, his cobalt tail swayed back and forth, patiently. He turned around, revealing a golden pendant of intricate design around his neck, the Arc visible within it. The Lucario had a worn and tired look, but one could feel an aura of power and respect around the Guildmaster.

The Lucario grunted, looking at Ren, irritated. "You're late. What was so important for you to be tardy for a meeting with your father?"

Ren took one of the chairs from the center and sat in it, leaning backward and setting his legs on the table. "You're sometimes late to things...why is it such a big deal if I am?" Ren asked, looking out the window.

Lukas looked to the sky, muttering to himself. He took a chair from the table, sitting in it upright, his paws sitting on top of the table. "This isn't _sometimes_ , it's all the time. You are always late, you are disrespectful to everyone you meet, and you hold little care for the finer points of exploration," Lukas explained, staring at his son disapprovingly.

Ren sat up, his smile fading and being replaced with indignation. He replied, pounding the table "I am the best in fighting class Dad, and I love what I do there! I'd hardly call that 'little care'!"

Lukas sighed, looking down at the pendant around his neck. "Knowing how to drive off outlaws and wild Pokemon is important, but surviving natural dangers is another thing entirely," Lukas said. He looked at Ren once more, grabbing his son's paw. "When you go out there, I want to know that you can survive and see me again."

Ren pulled his paw away, looking to the floor. "I'll do just fine, school or not. I'm a Guildmaster, right?" Ren asked. Lukas remained silent, tracing the pendant's design. He stood up, looking out the window once more. Ren looked at him curiously, and asked, "I'll be a Guildmaster, right?" Lukas let the pendant drop, the metal clinking against his chest.

"The Guildmaster's Seal is to be entrusted with someone who can bring the Guild to new heights, a light to the world. They need to be trustworthy, kind, obedient, and wise. Those are the words my father told me, and his father before him, and so on, all the way until Laryon Lucario, who told his own son the same," Lukas said, strained. He turned back to Ren, his face stern and solemn, while Ren's turned into one of fear. "I cannot allow one such as you to become Guildmaster." Ren sat in the chair, openmouthed. Lukas continued to look at him harshly, his decision unchanging.

After a moment, Ren's features creased, glaring at Lukas angrily. He came to his feet abruptly, the chair knocking over. He jabbed a finger at Lukas and said, "It's because of that Zoroark Sion, isn't it! You think I should treat him like everybody else, all because you say so! He is _not_ like everyone else!" He lowered his arm, his father's face as stern as ever. Ren inhaled sharply, turning to the stairs. "I'll show you that I'm a Guildmaster. I'll prove you wrong." He descended the stairs, shoving aside Harold Heliolisk as he came up with a stack of books. Harold stepped side-to-side, keeping the towering stack balanced, the front door slamming behind him.

Lukas slapped his forehead, shaking his head. "He'll never be a worthy successor. The Guild would be ruined if I let him take control."

Harold set the books on the table, the woodwork creaking under the weight. Picking the chair up from the floor, Harold said, "Well, you did what a good father should. If you don't see him as what is needed for a Guildmaster, why would let him?"

Lukas nodded, sitting on the bed, head in paws.

On the distant shores, broken planks of wood lay scattered on a beach. The sky was clear of clouds, with hardly a gust of wind. The tide brushed softly against the sand, pushing in debris and pulling out nothing. Krabby scuttled on the beach, picking through the driftwood for good bits to eat.

One such Krabby lifted what remained of a sail, hearing a distinct moan. It fizzed, dropping the cloth and sidestepping away. The cloth shifted, a roundish shape crawling out from underneath. The Krabby scattered, knowing that things that move tend to want to hurt them.

A purple and blue blob crawled out, two smaller globes on her head pushing her forward. She floated into the air, her little black face yawning. She opened her beady yellow eyes, and looked around, seeing where she was. She hovered in awe, seeing a coastline that extended far beyond her sight, a new vision to behold.

"What a wondrous view!" she cried. She twirled in the air, cheering. "I actually made it! The continents exist!" She pondered, the yellow ring around her body glinting in the setting sun. She hopped in the air, shrugging as best she could.

"Might as well find someone to help me. There's sure to be a nice Pokemon around here somewhere," she stated. She traveled up toward the grass above, the Krabby looking curiously at the strange Pokemon. In the sea, a black maiden floated on the waves, her blue shell gently rocking as she held her arms to the sky and thanked Arceus for this blessing.


	4. Unexpected Events

**Chapter 04:** _ **Unexpected Conflicts**_

 **Page 27 of the Explorer's Guide: Lucario Guild**

 **Lucario Guild is the oldest of the three Guilds, being founded 6 AU by Laryon Lucario. It is based on the Old Lucario Guild, the first of the former six Guilds of Equivos formed by Matheus Lucario. Lucario Guild specializes in rescue work and discovery missions, similar to Rhyperior Guild in that sense. Eight statues within the connected Mystery Dungeon's exit depict the seven Pokemon who built it and the one who inspired it, Matheus Lucario.**

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 _ **This new Guild was formed before I was reborn as a Legend, so I don't know much about its construction. I will say, however, they did a good job on my statue. It looks regal, lifelike, and-hey, is my nose really that big?**_

Sion's eyes fluttered open, the Zoroark sprawled over his bed. The room was illuminated with yellow light, the rays from the morning sun brightening what it touched. Lucario Guild began to stir, refreshed for a new day of exploration and work. Swablu from the Founder's Canyon called through the morning air, waking all who heard their warbles.

Sion rubbed his face, then looked to his left, seeing Corinne sleeping peacefully. He sat up, smacking his lips, then set his feet on the floor, slowly standing up. He stood up straight, leaning back to stretch, then shuffled to the closet, opening the door.

Within were what belonging they had in their stay here. A basket of berries with a set of messy dishes sat on a shelf, next to some sheets and blankets. An unlit lantern hung overhead, the light of the room making the dull surface shine slightly. Two bags were on the center shelf, and a bundle of wands labelled as 'Petrify' sat next to them. Outside of these few things, the closet loomed with dust and cobwebs, seen with little need to clean.

Sion yawned once more, taking a handful of random berries from the basket. He popped a Cheri Berry in his mouth, the tangy flavor spreading in his mouth. He exited the closet, closing the door, and opened the door to the hallway. He looked back to his mother, seeing her stir, and waved to her.

"I'll see you later," he said, shutting the door behind him. He walked down the hallway to the stairs, eating a sweet Wacan Berry on his way. He stepped down the stairs, hearing the gentle breathing of a Pokemon down below.

Behind the desk was a Lopunny, arms crossed and head on top of them, her ears acting as pillows. She wore a blue apron, emblazoned with the Arc so prevalent in Lucario Guild, patterned with dirt and various other stains. Despite the apron's messiness, her fur was immaculately clean, combed and scrubbed thoroughly.

Sion reached the edge of the stairs, jumping off the last step. The vibrations shook the desk, causing her head to slip from its comfortable position, ending up with her falling to the floor.

 _Thunk!_

The Lopunny stood up, clutching her forehead wincing. "Ow!" She straightened up, and with a barely audible crack, grabbed her back. She leaned forward, looking behind her. "Ow..." She slumped against the desk, and sighed. "That's the last time I _sleep_ at my station," she muttered. She looked forward, seeing a scruffy Zoroark with a bundle of berries in is claws, watching her curiously. The Lopunny smiled, standing up properly and walking around the desk.

"Good morning Sion! How did you sleep?" she asked, hugging him. Sion, carefully holding out the berries as to not get them crushed, returned the hug. They let go of each other, and Sion grabbed another berry, holding it gingerly between his claws.

He said while eating it, "It was great Molly; you always make the beds right." He ignored the fact that his bed had the covers thrown everywhere last night, as it usually ended up when he slept at night.

Molly wiped her brow, going back to her desk. "Thank goodness. I thought I forgot to do your room." She returned to the desk, rubbing her back. "It's hard being an innkeeper _and_ a daycare worker. Everyone's wanting me everywhere at once!" She sighed, propping her head on top of the desk. "I wish that Doug could help me out around here..." A door to the right swung open, a big Diggersby stomping out of it then leaning on the doorframe, the wood creaking under his weight. He looked grumpily at Molly, squinting his eyes, adjusting to the sudden brightness of the room.

With a gruff voice Doug said, "I have a hard enough time going out of the guild and finding good stuff to sell to ole Kecleon. The inn's your work, not mine." Sion steadily stepped back, keeping the berries behind his back.

Doug sniffed the air, perking up. His barrel-like stomach grumbled, the Diggersby rubbing it hungrily. He looked to the entrance, seeing nothing, yet smelling something sweet in that direction.

He looked at Molly and pointed at the door, saying, "Did you get some berries from the patch just for me?" Molly looked toward the door, seeing a slight shimmer in the air, and berries floating within it.

She looked back at Doug, biting her lip. "Uh..." she replied, looking away from the berries. Doug smiled laxly, lumbering toward the berries, still groggy from last night's rest.

He grasped at the berries, not hearing the increased breathing of the hidden Zoroark. The berries lifted in the air, going above his reach. Doug growled, throwing his right ear toward the berries, punching Sion's paw. He cried out, dropping the berries. Doug grinned, scooping the berries from the floor with his hand, eating all of them at once.

He patted his belly, returning to the door he came from. "Thanks very much for the meal. I loved the sound they made when I grabbed them." He opened the door and entered the room once more, slamming the ocean-blue door.

Sion reappeared, grasping his paw. Molly rushed over to him, inspecting his paw. "He didn't hurt you too badly did he?"

Sion shook his head, taking back his limb. He rubbed it, saying, "No, but he took my breakfast. I want to leave the rest of the berries for mom, so I guess I'll have to go to the cafe." He shuddered, remembering the last time he entered.

Molly whistled softly, looking away. She went back behind her desk, stooping down and digging through the underside, and said, "I need to grab a bite too. I'll come with you." She came out with a bag over her shoulder, stepping around the desk and drawing close to Sion. They exited the inn, walking along the path toward the Wenstrel Cafe.

They talked with each other, trading banter as they strolled. Few Pokemon were out from their beds, the few being berry workers and early bird explorers. There were none to distract Sion with their worries, so he could freely express himself:

"Has Doug always been like that?"

"He was better when I married him. He's so tired from going abroad that he can hardly do anything but sleep when he returns."

"It'd be nice if he didn't want me out of the inn."

"You know how strongly he feels about the Guild. In his mind, all Zoroarks are bad. There's only so much you can do for public opinion."

"Well, he's not far off. There's few Zoroarks in Equivos, and they tend to be Outlaws, using their illusions to get the better of people. It only got worse with Arthus."

"Don't let that thing bother you too much. Everyone here will eventually see how good of Pokemon you are. I see that, Victor sees that, even Lukas sees that!"

"Master Mienshao does what he can, especially with...certain Pokemon."

"You mean Ren, don't you?"

"...yeah. He's just downright cruel at times. Every day he does something to hurt me, and it always focuses around how I shouldn't be here because I'm descended from Arthus."

"Ren's just a bully. I dread the day he becomes Guildmaster, and when that day comes, I'm going to move out, whether Doug likes it or not."

"I feel like I want to move out right now. It's been nice here in the Guild, but with him around, it makes it difficult to want anything more than to get away."

"Don't worry about what he or anyone else has to say about you. You are a good and honest Pokemon, and I am glad to see that you aren't the stereotypical Zoroark."

"...thanks."

Just ahead of them was an oval-shaped building, extending lengthwise on the path. Two heavy wooden doors were propped open, the delicious aromas wafting out from the kitchen within. The walls were painted a pale cyan, in commemoration of the ancient Chef Wenstrel Quagsire, a dear friend of Laryon Lucario in his time, the roof covered with dark purple tiles. The sign overhead showed the face of a Quagsire, with the words "The Wenstrel Cafe: In Memoriam" Large windows were embedded into the walls, letting the morning sun shine into the interior.

Molly set a paw on Sion's, looking up to him. "You know I can just get you some food. You wouldn't have to deal with Simeon."

Sion looked down, smiling halfheartedly. "I'll be fine. I have to face him at some point, right?" He replied. He entered the doorway, Molly crossing her fingers that all would go well.

Inside, the walls were painted a pale purple, the stonework below them painted with cyan paint. In the center of the floor, the ever-noticeable Seal of Arceus painted in a bold yellow. Small oval tables littered the floor, spotlessly clean for the breakfast rush, the chairs surrounding the smooth surfaces. A large wall bisected the oval lengthwise, with a long rectangular hole through it, showing the ever-busy cooks preparing today's meal: Oran Crepes with Moomoo Cream. No other Pokemon stood inside, the other Guild Pokemon still rousing themselves from sleep.

Sion set a paw over the threshold, and a wobbly pink and white figure stopped. He turned around, staring warily at Sion. The Slurpuff wore an oversized chef's hat atop his head, and a messily clean apron around his wide chest. He stood on top of a stepstool, making himself the same height as the other kitchen workers, preparing the crepe filling for the meal.

He grunted, leaving his work and stepping down the ladder, budging through the other workers' way and stepping through the door, his arms on his hips. In a high and reedy voice, he exclaimed, "I thought I told you that you weren't welcome here!" Sion grinned weakly and waved hello.

Molly entered, grabbing hold of Sion's arm. "Simeon, you know he's sorry for dumping your cake batter over you. Can't you please let him have breakfast?" She sniffed the air, smiling. "Mm, smells like your famous crepes!"

Simeon Slurpuff blushed slightly at the mention of his cooking. "Filled with Oran berry filling! Delicious!" He sighed, looking dreamily into the air. He shook his head, pointing at Sion. "Anyway, it's not just the whole cake incidence—even if I really missed baking that cake—it's also because I'm not sure how much I can trust you," Simeon stated.

Sion groaned, rubbing his temples at the same response he's heard for years. "I've lived here for years, helping out where I can, and you _still_ don't know how much you trust me?" Sion exclaimed.

Simeon held up his arms defensively, eyes widened and his little pink tongue tucked back into his mouth. "Can't be too careful in today's day and age you know!" He replied. He closed his eyes, drooping forward slightly, leaning his head on his arms, thinking. He looked back at Sion and sighed, saying, "Alright, I'll give you another chance. I'm warning you though:" He leered cautiously at Sion, saying, "If you make one wrong move, I'll kick you out of here faster than you can say 'cupcake'! The Guildmaster might like you hanging around, but I don't, and this is _my_ café, so _I_ make the rules! Understood?"

Sion nodded, inwardly groaning as to not offend his unwilling host. Slurpuff nodded agreeably, waddling back into the kitchen, shoving past his co-workers and going back on top of his stepladder, scraping the bottom of his pan and sampling his Oran handiwork.

Molly and Sion took their seats, the latter rubbing her back afterward. "I need a break from the daycare, or I'll go crazy! I can hardly touch the Nido-Lord Team's kids because of their spines, and they're the ones that cause the most trouble!" She shuddered, looking behind her. "And there's _seven_ of them _._ " Sion nodded, taking a napkin from the wooden holder, unfolding it and laying I across his lap.

He replied, "Those little terrors are nothing compared to what Ren does to me. One day he took some jam from a sandwich he brought from lunch and slathered it over my headfur!" Sion rubbed his long bundle of fur, feeling it stick to his fingers. "It was over a week ago, and I can _still_ feel it!" He took back his claw, sniffing it. "Even worse, it was Pecha berry; I hate Pecha!"

Molly grimaced, rubbing her ear's luxuriously soft fur. "I'm glad my husband changed his prankster ways when we began to date; he liked doing the same thing to me when we were younger. The best way to get rid of it is to—" She cut herself short, mouth agape and eyes widening. She tapped on Sion's paw, pointing at the Pokemon who just came through the doors. Sion looked in that direction, his face falling.

Stomping angrily through the door was Ren Lucario, his brow furrowed and his jaw clenched, paws up in the air. His tail hovered closer to the ground as he approached his seat, which happened to be at the opposite corner of the room. He scooted the chair back, purposely making it screech across the wood. He sat down in it, pulling it up, making the screech one more, and sat with his arms crossed, looking down at the table.

Sion quickly turned invisible, not wanting to be spotted by the infuriated Lucario. He came close to Molly, he stood as still as possible as to not gather his attention. "Just stay still, and don't say a thing. I haven't seen him in a mood like this since I put his name in the dancing competition." Molly looked in his direction with a bewildered look on her face. Sion quickly added, "Johnson wanted me to do it."

Ren looked around, seeing only Molly. He looked in the kitchen's direction, groaning. Grumpily he exclaimed, "When will breakfast be ready? I'm starving!"

A Drowzee looked over the counter, looking over to the son of Lukas. "Hold your Ponyta there, we've got another ten minutes before the crepes are done! We can't rush everything for the future Guildmaster," the Drowzee replied, stepping away and taking a plate from a fellow Lombre.

Ren growled, looking in Molly's direction. "Future Guildmaster…yeah right. I know I'll be a good one, even if _Dad_ doesn't think so. I'm honorable. I'm kind. I've got friends." He looked at Molly, his angered face unchanging. "What do _you_ think?" Molly remained silent, unsure of what the right answer would be.

Ren growled again, standing up swiftly and marching toward the Lopunny, his chair's back falling to the ground. "Well, what do you think!" he exclaimed louder.

Molly began to stand up, edging away from Ren. Stuttering, she said, "I-I think y-you're a good Pokemon, a-and that you'd make a great G-Guildmaster."

Ren fumed, slamming his paw against the table. "Then why am I not good enough!" he asked, his voice echoing into the kitchen. Simeon perked up, ladling Oran filling into wraps, concerned. He looked out into the cafeteria, seeing Ren approaching Molly with a stern expression, the Lopunny fearful and holding her paws out.

Simeon jumped off his ladder and rushed out of the kitchen, his belly scraping against the floor. He jabbed his arm at Ren and exclaimed, "Oi you! Get out of here or shape up! We treat the ladies respectfully here!"

Ren turned to him, quivering. With restraint, he replied, "I was just asking her a question…like a friend."

Simeon set his arms on his hips again, studying him crossly. "Ha, sure. You've been such a great friend that you had to have your daddy send you to the Luminous Cavern to evolve," Simeon stated. Molly ran away from Ren and out the door as he clenched his paws, gritting his teeth and trembling in anger.

He ran forward, Simeon's grin of insult turning into a grimace of fear. Ren raised his paw into the air, the limb glowing with orange energy. Ren exhaled inhaled sharply, and exhaled quickly, then roaring, "You'll regret saying that!" He threw a punch downward, radiating waves of orange energy.

Ren got thrown backward, the Power-Up Punch dissipating into a violet scratch in the air, the owner reappearing in front of Simeon. Ren sat up on the ground, growling.

"You're always there, _Illusion_ , hiding with your vicious tricks!" Ren sneered, Sion standing protectively in front of Simeon. The tubby Slurpuff quickly dove over the counter, pulling a rope away from its anchor next to the wall, a metal sheet crashed down, covering the hole between the kitchen and the café.

"We got a mad Lucario in there, and it ain't pretty!" his voice exclaimed, the bolts for the doors clicking.

Sion got into a defensive position, keeping his legs and arms apart. Ren raise his fist, glowing with orange energy once more. He lunged for Sion, the Zoroark jumping to the right. Ren punched the wall instead, leaving a deep indentation within. He pulled his arm away, running after Sion, a dark-blue energy enveloping his limbs.

Sion quickly turned invisible, the dark-blue energy in Ren's hands forming into an elongated bone. Ren halted, listening for the fleeing Zoroark. He heard the creak of wood, and jumped into the air, slamming a table below with his bone. It cracked and splintered, splitting in half under the force. He heard a cry, saw Sion reappear on the ground, sprawled out.

Ren roared, jumping into the air once more. A purple energy reverberated around Sion, and he dashed out of the way, leaving Ren to bury his bone deep into the floor. Sion seemed to run faster than before, leaving light-purple streaks behind. Ren let go of the bone, the weapon dissipating into the same dark-blue energy. He thrust his paw out, his entire body glowing red, tiny incarnations of swords floating overhead.

Sion ran toward the door, breathing rapidly. Ren clapped his paws together, the clinking of metal coming from them. He opened his paws, keeping his wrists together, and a grey-white beam of light shot out, striking Sion on his side. He gasped in pain, falling to the floor, just making it outside.

Ren stepped forward, moving around the pieces of wooden debris. He stood over Sion, grabbing him by his headfur. He turned him around looking directly into his foes eyes. "You'll _never_ be as good as I am. I am related to Laryon, and you to Arthus. Who was the winner in that story?" With his other paw, he charged it with orange-energy once more, rearing it back, preparing for another strike. Sion cringed, expecting the worst.

Behind Ren, a burst of electricity surrounded him, the Lucario's face turning from hate to fear. He dropped Sion, leaving him to collapse to the ground, breathing rapidly. Ren dropped to the ground as well, his limbs frozen and his face set. Behind him a Heliolisk, his frilled neck extended. Next to him was Molly Lopunny, clutching her bag and her paw to her cheek as she saw Sion and Ren. Behind both was a tall figure, wearing a brown cloak and hat, the Guildmaster's Seal around his neck.

The Heliolisk lowered his frill, looking down at Ren sadly. The brown-cloaked Lucario pushed through, kneeling and taking off his hat, revealing himself to be Guildmaster Lukas. He sighed, studying both Ren and Sion with grief.

"Harold, send them both to the Medical Bay, then after they are healed send them to me. Punishment is in order."


	5. Detention and Introduction

**Chapter 05:** _ **Detention and Introduction**_

 **Page 32 of the Explorer's Guide: The Founders**

 **The statues in the exit of the Founders' Canyon depict the Pokemon who helped create the Lucario Guild and its facilities, acting as their architects. Gaska Bibarel created the Wenstrel Cafe, Ferrick Zoroark and Azure Lucario the Azure Inn, Aram Electivire the Fighting Dojo, Arianne Gardevoir the Medical Bay and Berry Patch, and Nix Nuzleaf and Laryon Lucario the Master's Tower. Matheus Lucario provided the original grounds and inspiration for the Guild.**

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 _ **I knew most of the Founders well, but there was one or two I hardly knew, like Gaska Bibarel. I'm not entirely sure what he has to do with anything, but at least he made some nice food! Plus, he, uh...sort of kept the annoying Chimecho in check. Maybe that was why he was kept there...**_

 __Sion lay on a bed covered with a white sheet, looking at Ren, who glared back. They lay in a white stone room, pleasantly cool to the touch everywhere you stepped. Beds sat to the left and right, eight each lining the two walls. To the far right was the exit, revealing the waiting room to the Medical Bay. On the other side, a large counter with a variety of herbs, berries, and other medical essentials crowded the wall. Only Ren and Sion lay inside the main bay, most of the injuries usually able to be solved at the front desk, lessening the need for such a room.

Sion groaned, rubbing his side. Ren's Flash Cannon left a stinging sensation in the area, the feeling of the strike of a blade still present. He had never felt the move before, or any other move for that matter. Victor Mienshao's class taught battle techniques that all Pokemon could use, so that excluded special moves.

Ren's frozen expression had one of fear, but his eyes were full of contempt for Sion. He moved his jaw slightly, wanting to speak. He could only let out a low moan, Harold's Thunder Wave making him almost completely immobile.

An Audino came in from the room, curtsying. "Sorry for the wait; most of the nurses are over at the Cafe getting some breakfast, and I had to help a baby Emolga get her arm set in a cast. She tried to fly a bit too early," she explained. Sion shook his head, waving his paw in the air dismissively.

"I'm fine. Just got grazed by a Flash Cannon." Sion replied. Ren tried to speak, letting out a low moan. The Audino put a hand to her cheek, studying the frozen Lucario.

"Few Pokemon in the Guild know Flash Cannon. Did _he_ do that?" She pointed at Ren, then began to walk to the counter, leaving Ren to protest as best he could.

Sion wanted to laugh in reply, but he figured it might not be the best response. He instead smiled weakly and said, "Yeah...he got paralyzed by Harry after he did."

The Audino nodded, taking an Oran berry from one of the many glass jars filled with berries on the counter. "Harry's Thunder Wave is probably the strongest there is in the Guild." She noted. She grabbed a rag, soaking it in a bowl of clear liquid. She brought it to Sion with the berry, offering the fruit to him. He took it, and she said, "Just eat that while I soothe it. You're lucky the Cannon didn't make a direct hit." Sion did as she asked, chewing the berry, sighing with relief as the Audino rubbed the rag on the afflicted area.

She continued for a minute or so, then stepped back, nodding. "You should be all better now. I must ask that you stay here until Harry is back; Guildmaster's orders you know." She then returned to the glass jars, plucking a bright red berry from one of them. She walked over to Ren, gently opening his mouth. She set the berry inside, then closed his mouth, helping him chew. After a moment, he began on his own accord, lifting his arms and legs up from the bed.

The Audino beamed, curtsying once more. "I'm glad to see that you were only paralyzed." Ren swallowed, feeling the tart juice of the Cheri Berry flow down his throat, freeing his body.

He sat upright, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He looked at the Audino, saying quietly, "Thanks..." He stretched his arms and legs, relieved to be free of paralysis.

He began to stand up, but the Audino gently sat him back down. "Sorry, you have to stay here until Assistant Guildmaster Harry returns. Your father said so." Ren muttered to himself, swinging his legs back onto the bed.

The Audino turned back to the door, stepping toward it. She turned back to them, halfway into the main entry. "Harry should be here soon, so be good! I'll just be at the front desk!" She said in a singsong voice. She exited the room, sat behind the desk in the entry, picked up a book on medical knowledge, and began to read it.

For the next half hour, Ren just stared at Sion, the latter feeling uneased by the still Lucario. Pokemon began to exit the Cafe, going about on their daily activities, wild birds flying overhead from the Founder's Canyon. Gentle winds blew across the Guild, berry bushes swaying with the breeze.

The black and yellow head of Harry Heliolisk poked through the door, his eyes squinting as he studied the two. He strutted into the room, holding himself up with a regal air about him. "I'll escort both of you to the Dojo; Guildmaster Lukas and Master Mienshao await you there." Sion and Ren both stood up, the former wondering why _he_ was had to go with Ren as he stepped toward him.

The Lucario grumbled, shuffling toward the Heliolisk. He muttered to himself, Harry perking up upon hearing. "You should feel ashamed of yourself for scaring Simeon half to death and injuring Sion!" he exclaimed. Ren glared at Sion, the Zoroark taking a step away from the Lucario.

They exited the room, the Audino enthralled in her book. They went outside, the few Pokemon there were crowding the Expedition Hall and Cafe. The morning light shifted from orange to blue, the sun steadily rising overhead.

Ren and Sion kept silent as the triangular Dojo came closer, the heightened voices of two Pokemon heard exclaiming at each other. Sion tilted his head, trying to hear what they were saying:

"This will be a bonding experience for both of them! You have to listen to what I say!"

"Only Auren needs this, not Illusion! However, you are right in the sense that they should bond with each other. The entire Guild would feel better if-"

Harry knocked on the door, exclaiming, "I brought the troublemakers!"

Sion rolled his eyes, saying to himself, "I didn't really do anything…"

Ren cleared his throat, the word 'Liar' evident within. Sion ignored the disgruntled Lucario, remembering how much he loathed the Pokemon. Why did Ren hate him so much? He did nothing wrong. Did he?

The door opened, a distressed Master Mienshao on the other side. He sighed with relief, taking Sion's paw. "Thank goodness you're alright." He looked over to Ren, his expression turning sterner. "You should be ashamed of yourself Ren. You've done some pretty dreadful things, but not to this extent."

Ren growled, looking over Victor's shoulders. "Blame the Pokemon who said I'm not going to be a Guildmaster," he muttered, staring at his father.

Lukas stepped closer, pushing Victor gently away. He looked upon Ren with disappointment, then at Harry. "You may leave now Harold. Victor and I can take care of this." Harry nodded, turning toward the Tower, pushing past Ren and Sion and running toward it.

Lukas stepped aside, motioning Ren and Sion to enter. "Come inside. We have things to discuss."

Cosma panted, just barely floating over the ground. "Why is no one around?" She yelled. She had yet to sleep, desperately hoping to find some sign of civilization. She had wandered the forest for hours, seeing nothing but trees and shrubbery in her time.

She groaned, flopping to the ground. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all." She pouted, not noticing dark shapes behind her. "I want Chief Kernus…" she whimpered.

Bushes rustled; Cosma turned back to see them, gasping. "Who's there?" They rustled again, a pair of yellow eyes visible. She slowly hovered back, pushing against a tree.

"D-Don't hurt me! Please!" she cried, hearing the heavy exhales of a beefy Pokemon, its shadow hanging over the ground. From the trees above, leaves fell, and a dark shape flew down in front of her. Cosma screamed, the wild Taillow in the trees flying away from their perches.

"Detention! With Ren?" Sion exclaimed incredulously. He stood in front of a desk, Ren standing next to him. Master Mienshao sat in his chair, with Lukas standing behind him, his arms crossed.

Mienshao nodded his head slowly. "You two have been at each other's throats ever since you met. It's time we change that, and I fail to see any other way." He grimaced, thinking of previous attempts. "Believe me, I know."

Ren smacked the table, infuriated. "Staying after school doing dumb chores is bad enough, but having _Illusion_ there is too much!"

Lukas came forward and slammed the desk, knocking over a cup of pencils. "You have been a thorn in everyone's side for too many years Auren. It's time you take Sion's example; he is a respectable Pokemon, and he doesn't deserve the treatment that so many in the Guild give him." Sion beamed with pride, much to the disappointment of his rival.

Ren muttered to himself, marching toward the door. Lukas called out, "You ought to treat others around you better, or you will not be a worthy successor!" The young Lucario stopped, turning his head slightly.

Lukas sighed quickly, exasperated. "I expect more from you, and I would love for you to take my mantle someday. Until you swallow your pride and show respect, I cannot allow the Guild to fall under your leadership." Ren turned around completely, anger evident in his features. He grumbled to himself once more, looking to the ground, then returned to the desk, leaning against the wood.

"Fine, I'll do it!" he exclaimed. He sighed, glaring hopelessly at Sion. "When do we start, how long will it take, and what are we doing?"

Mienshao set the cup upright, returning the pencils to the container. "You'll start today, after school. For an hour and a half, you'll be helping me and other Pokemon throughout the Guild, such as Simeon, who will need a new table built after today's episode. We were thinking about continuing this for a week, but I'm warning you Ren:" He pulled a pencil from the cup, pointing it at Ren. "Every time you insult Sion, whether it be by a prank, note, or joke, another day will be added to the total. Capiche?" Ren reeled, nodding reluctantly.

Mienshao turned his pencil to Sion, saying, "Do you agree with this arrangement as well?" Sion held his chin thinking about it.

"I can understand this being a consequence for what Ren's done, but why should I be here?" Sion asked.

Lukas gestured to Ren, saying, "You have your contentions with Ren as well; I heard from Victor yesterday about what happened. Someday you two will be put on an exploration team, and for first-time members, they have to be with a pre-selected team, often with personalities they don't get along with. This will be practice for both of you." He came closer to Sion, looking into his eyes. "Are we clear?"

Sion looked at Ren, who looked to the ground, irritated. Sion then looked down at Master Mienshao, who nodded subtly. Sion wondered what could come from this experience. He didn't like Ren at all, but he did want to help change Ren for the better. It would take time, but maybe, after this, they could become friends.

Lukas held out his paw, and Sion took it, shaking it. Sion smiled, saying, "Fine."

Cosma shivered with fear, covering her eyes with her clouds of cosmic dust. She felt a cold hand touch her, eeping in response. White light began to surround her, then after completely enveloping her she disappeared, much to the surprise of the mysterious figure.

She landed in a treetop above, breathing quickly but quietly. She looked down, seeing a black frog-like thing looking up at her. He had a yellow chest and face, and had white spots around his elbows and knees. He stood tall, his tongue wrapped around his neck, and just over his squinted eyes was a blue bandana, covering his head, leaving his pointed ears to poke out.

He continued to look up, crouching. He jumped in the air, landing on the branch Cosma sat on. Cosma screamed once more, hovering to get away. The Pokemon grabbed one of her arms, hoisting her in the air. The Pokemon turned her, allowing her to look into his squinted brown eyes.

He tucked back his tongue-scarf, then said in a quiet tone, "Don't be afraid; I am a friend." Cosma looked curiously at him, tilted in the air by the way he grabbed her.

He tuned behind him, saying in a heightened yet hushed tone, "We got the Pokemon; you can come out." From the bushes a lithe reptile with a green, frond-like tail scurried out, then a hulking pig-thing with a flaming beard came after. The frog jumped into the air once more, much to the dismay of Cosma. They landed on the ground softly, the Pokemon setting her in the center of the three of them.

Cosma whirled around, studying the three Pokemon. "Who are all of you? I don't know what kinds of Pokemon you are…"

The frog grunted, as if he was surprised. "The large one you see to your left is an Emboar, a powerful fighter, even if he's not too light on his feet. His name is George."

The Emboar grinned, kneeling and holding out his hand. "Pleased to make you acquaintance Miss…" he said in a deep booming voice.

He kept his mouth open, looking at Cosma with a questioning look. She pondered on what he meant by this, then suddenly figured it out. She offered one of her arms to him, George taking it and shaking it. "Cosma. Cosma Cosmog," she said, smiling.

George laughed heartily, clutching his belly. "Ha ha ha, a Cosmog! Never heard of one of those before!" she exclaimed, stomping the ground. Cosma hovered back, slightly nervous around the jolly Emboar. She bumped into the leg of the green reptile, the sleek, pointed head coming closer to her.

"I am a Sceptile; my name is Wilson," he said, holding out his own claw. Cosma took it, Wilson's yellow eyes half-open. The Sceptile then added, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Cosma smiled, offset by the unusual personality of Wilson. She turned to the frog, Wilson letting go of her arm. The black Pokemon stooped down, leaning one arm against the ground, keeping the other back. "My name is Gaiden Greninja, the leader of Team Tri-Attack," he announced quietly. He stood up once more, crossing his arms, looking down at Cosma. "What is your business here in the outskirts of the Elusive Woods, a dangerous Mystery Dungeon for one such as yourself?"

Cosma thought for a moment, tilting her head and frowning. She then hopped into the air, remembering. "Oh, oh! I have important news! I came from the Tapu Islands, and I need help!" Gaiden looked at his companions, seeing their astonished expressions.

George stepped closer, open-mouthed. "She means the Forgotten Isles, doesn't she?"

Wilson's forked tongue hung out of his mouth, the Sceptile adding, "The Islands that lie past the Mist Wall?"

Gaiden held his hand up, hushing them. He stooped down in front of Cosma once more, studying her. "...she's an unfamiliar species to all of us, and we're as experienced as any team by Lucario Guild's standards. I'd say her statement holds true." He held out his palm toward Cosma, saying, "We'll take you to our Guildmaster, Lukas Lucario; he can help you."

Cosma leaped into the air, giggling with glee. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I've been wandering this forest ever since last night!" She exclaimed, hopping onto Gaiden's palm. He stood up, turning to the north, holding Cosma in both hands. Team Tri-Attack began their trek to Lucario Guild, crossing the Elusive Forest.

Sion and Ren continued through the school day, learning Victor Mienshao's lesson on Wands. Sion listened intently throughout, while Ren sat bored and irritated, wanting to pester Sion but knowing that his punishment would be increased if he did so. He was particularly irritated by the fact that battle practice was foregone because of 'certain events'. The hours went by, and toward the end of the day, Mienshao's rambling slowed, and students could return home.

Ren sat in his chair, ignoring the fearful looks the other student gave him. Back at the cafe, Simeon had told his story of horror and woe, about nearly being murdered by the mad Lucario. The Slurpuff had exaggerated the tale, but it was enough to set Pokemon on edge.

Sion stood up, standing next to the disgruntled Ren. Ren looked up, then looked back down. "Don't think we'll be 'friends' that quickly... Sion. You have and always will have Arthus as an ancestor. Anyone who's related to that freak shouldn't be here." Ren muttered, standing up. Sion kept quiet, hearing such comments many times in the past. This particular time had a more personal nature to it for some reason, most likely due to the fact they'd be spending more time with each other.

They both walked to Mienshao's desk, where the teacher was writing notes on a leaf of paper. He looked up, smiling gently. "I'm glad to see that nothing came up in class today Ren. Already we're seeing improvement."

Ren stretched, his ever-present frown on his face. "I'm only stopping because Dad said so. What do you want us to do first?"

Mienshao set his pencil on his lips, thinking. "Hmm, maybe washing the practice dummies. They're dusty from our lack of battle practice today, and they need a good wash from all the times they'd been used. Just go into the closet and wet the rags on the shelf, then use them to wash them off." He returned to writing, saying, "I'll be over here making notes about class today, then sending them to Guildmaster Lukas. I encourage the both of you to talk; the sooner you get along the better."

The two detained Pokemon looked at each other, then turned back to the closet, no banter going between them. In the back of the room, inside the closet, a large bucket with two gray rags sat on the bottom.

Ren picked it up, looking inside. Mildew covered the rags, growing from lack of use. He held it away, plugging his nose. "How long has it been since they've been cleaned?" he cried.

Mienshao looked up, pondering. "Around...four years I'd say. I can't say I remember exactly," Victor noted. Ren pushed the bucket into Sion's claws, rubbing his paws on his chest in disgust.

Sion looked down into the bucket, turning away and making a foul face. "We need to wash these before anything else. Now," he said, holding his breath. He ran outside, running for one of several fountains that lay indented in the canyon wall.

Ren grinned leaning back on the wall. "I have to wait for him before I can do anything else..."

Mienshao shook his head, erasing a line from the paper. "Not quite Auren. You can bring the dummies outside, that way they can dry after you're done washing them. I'm sure a Pokemon with such strength can complete such a feeble task." Mienshao noted. Ren looked at him incredulously, then groaned with contempt, moving toward the nearest dummy and pulling it from the recess. Mienshao, under the glare of the evening sun, smirked.


	6. Cosmog Journeying

**Chapter 06:** _ **Cosmog Journeying**_

 **Page 35 of the Explorer's Guide: Exploration Teams**

 **Exploration Teams have been in place since time immemorial, saving Pokemon from the many Mystery Dungeons that populate Equivos. When Matheus Lucario came and formed the Guild System, these teams were organized to be more efficient in their work. A team is a group of three Pokemon that have graduated Expedition school and are able to pass the Coalition Test.**

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 _ **In my time after Arthus ruined the first Lucario Guild, I was what I called a Freelance Explorer, a Pokemon who explores Mystery Dungeons and saves others on their own, away from other members or Guilds. It was...entertaining at times, and not so much at others. Suffice to say, I'd rather not talk about it...**_

Sion threw his blackened rag into the water-filled bucket, the contents a deep brown. He put his claws at his sides, exhaling softly. "Finally...we're done." In the dojo, all the desks had been piled under the eave that the dummies formerly took. A dozen wooden figures stood outside the dojo, glistening in the fading sunlight. Their aged scars shown through, achievements of successfully defending opponent's blows.

Ren lounged against the side of the building, looking up. "Yeah, real nice work, scrubbing down dummies. I love 'em so much I want to punch them." He rubbed his feet, groaning. "You're lucky I had to do most of the heavy lifting. My feet are killing me."

Mienshao stepped among the dummies, inspecting their work. He stopped at one, punching it, the dummy rocking backward, then launching forward. Mienshao stepped out of the way, nodding appreciatively, rubbing his punching paw. "Nicely done, nicely done! There's nothing like hitting freshly polished wood." He turned to Sion, who was dumping the water from the bucket onto a nearby tree. He finished, tossing the rags into the bucket.

Mienshao said to them both, "Feel free to go home now; I can take care of putting things away. If you act like this for long enough, I'm sure you'll end up laughing with each other in the café in no time!" He crouched next to the dummy, grabbing its base. He hefted it up, carrying it with little difficulty. "I can still do some heavy-lifting you know!" he exclaimed, disappearing inside.

Ren stood up, stretching his limbs. "Finally, I was about to just run off!"

Sion came closer, smoothing down his fur, making a futile attempt to make it neat. "Right, but at least you didn't. Like you, I want to spend as little time as possible working on these chores."

Ren turned to him, uncaring. "Don't think that just because we have to be with each other we're friends. I don't like you one bit."

Sion stepped onto the trail, waving good-bye to him. "Well I don't either. See you tomorrow!" Sion exclaimed. Ren rolled his eyes, moving along the path the opposite way.

Sion talked to himself while going towards the Azure Inn, his voice his channel to focus his thoughts. "At least I don't have to be with him for another day…yet. I don't want to be with Ren…not after what's happened since I got into school. I guess what Master Mienshao was doing could work; maybe Ren will soften up after a while. We might not be friends in the future, but we could at least get along with each other." He held his paw against his head, cringing.

"But what about everyone else? Who's going to even _want_ me on their team? I'm the grandson of Arthus, and that already tells everyone what they want to know. I'm the descendant of a Pokemon who tried to destroy the world, who nearly ruined the Guilds and stole children away from their homes." He tightened his fists, looking into the air, determined. "I will not end up like him! I'll prove it, even if Dad couldn't!" He began running, a single Pokemon laying witness to it: A brown-cloaked figure, high in the Master's Tower.

Cosma stretched her arms, yawning. "I had a good nap. I feel like I can stay awake for hours!" She floated above George Emboar's massive hands, suddenly awaking from her rest. They traveled along the fringes of the forest, stretching into a series of large hills, mountains of earth towering above them.

George laughed heartily, wiping a faux tear from his eye. "That's a good one if I ever heard one! You slept almost the entire day! What are you, nocturnal?"

Cosma sighed wistfully, a dreamy look in her eyes. "I just really like the moon. If I sleep at night, I don't get a chance to see it, so I sleep during the day," she replied. Gaiden continued onward, remaining ever-silent on their journey.

Wilson crept closer, walking alongside the hovering Cosma. "So, what can you do? In terms of combat skills, I mean." Cosma closed her eyes, pondering. She then plopped onto the ground, hopping around and flailing her arms. George and Wilson gave her bewildered looks, unsure of what she was doing.

She stopped, holding her arms behind her back sheepishly. "I can Splash, I suppose..."

Wilson looked at George shaking his head, disappointed. He crouched next to her, saying, "Is there anything else you can do?" Cosma though some more, tilting her face. She beamed, twists of light beginning to surround her. She disappeared within it, vanishing for several moments. A flash of light appeared above Gaiden, the Cosmog visible within. She cheered, then realizing where she was, cried out, landing on Gaiden's head.

The Greninja halted, plucking Cosma from up above. He held her, his constantly squinting eyes making Cosma want to squirm. He tucked back his tongue and said, "I'd rather not have mysterious Pokemon land on my head while I'm trying to get to a spot safe from wild Pokemon." He set her on the ground, the Cosmog hovering with a puzzled face.

Cosma stood still, allowing George and Wilson to meet with her, Gaiden continuing his constant pace. She started forward once more, saying, "What's his problem? Had a shouting match with a Crabrawler or something?"

Wilson shook his head, scratching his chest. "Nah, nothing of the sort; don't even know what a Crabrawler is. He's just a quiet and temperamental guy." A strong breeze blew through, shaking what few trees remained in their path. Three shadows passed over them, their owners high in the sky, slowly descending.

Gaiden grunted, halting. George and Wilson met with their leader, the former snorting and punching his fists together, the latter hissing and fanning is tail. Cosma swiftly floated to George's head, the fiery mane brighter than before.

"What're you three so angry about? It's just a bunch of birds."

George turned to her, grunting in disagreement. "Two birds and a bat you mean. We aren't on good terms with who's coming down: Team Aerospace," he replied. The shadows proceeded along the ground, changing their trajectory toward Team Tri-Attack's direction. In front of them were three flying Pokemon, in a triangular formation: An Archeops to the left, a Skarmory to the right, and a Noivern in the center. The Noivern had beefy arms and scrawny legs, showing significant use over his career. His ears were red on the inside rather than a greenish-blue, and over his forehead was a dark red bandana, marking him as the leader of Team Aerospace.

The Noivern touched down first, sending his feet forward, hanging his wings back. The Skarmory flapped in the air, metal scratching on metal as her claws touched the ground. The Archeops steadily descended, running along the ground to slow down when he made contact. The three halted in front of the irritated Team Tri-Attack, the Noivern emitting a boom of sound, thrusting Cosma backward.

He stomped his foot, waving to Gaiden with a wide grin. "Good to see you on this fine day! What brings the great Team Tri-Attack to these parts?" Gaiden sighed, Cosma floating over George's head and moving next to Gaiden.

The three stared wide-eyed at her, the Noivern's jaw dropping. "Whoa boy...haven't seen one of those before..." he said.

The Skarmory nodded, her weighted wingtip falling to the ground. "What _is_ it?"

The Archeops stepped around the Noivern, sweeping his tail along the ground. He came next to her and whispered, "Must be an evolutionary hiccup of some sort. Can happen down the line of Ghosts."

Cosma fumed, a little jet of purple dust ejecting from her arms. She furiously floated in front of the Archeops, the bird stepping back with a surprised expression. "I'll have you know that I am _not_ a Ghost or an evolution of one! I am my own distinct species from the Tapu Islands, and I've come from there to get help!" she exclaimed, the Archeops continuing to step back as she drove closer.

The Noivern guided the Archeops back, saying, "Easy there, my colleague meant no offense." He looked to the air, considering her statement. "So, you come from the Tapu Islands you say…meaning…" His eyes shot open, and he grabbed the Archeops by his arms, shaking him. "She's from the Forgotten Isles! This is revolutionary! We have to—" He stopped, the Archeops dizzy from the shaking. The Noivern turned to Cosma, seeing her confused expression. He cleared his throat, letting go of the Archeops, the bird falling to the ground.

"Excuse me, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Ekonmer Noivern, but I go by Ekon for short. The Skarmory is named Rix, and the Archeops is Aaron. We're Team Aerospace, probably the best team of Lucario Guild," Ekon stated.

George guffawed, pushing forward. "You're one to talk! Don't forget that Team Tri-Attack goes where you don't; you seem to limit yourselves on sky-based operations, unless I'm mistaken." Ekon clenched his fists, grunting.

He shrugged, holding his hands in the air. "Places we need to be on the ground a lot aren't ideal for Flying Pokemon you know. Why don't we see you up in the high mountains Gaiden?" Gaiden looked away, shutting his eyes.

"I prefer not to answer. Every team should always strive to be the best, even if they believe they already are," Gaiden replied, a hint of contempt in his voice.

Ekon laughed sarcastically, wrapping his arm around the reclusive Greninja. "Gaiden, you're right. Why can't we just be friends? You know I'm not so bad, and I know you aren't. Let's go take the Cosmog to Lucario Guild together. I can help you with the night travel," he said. Gaiden ducked under and slipped away, keeping his arms crossed.

Wilson replied, "We are doing just fine, thank you. The main reason we don't like you is because of your loudness and reckless way of getting things done, and the reason you don't like us is because of our selective speaking and by-the-book strategies. We can take Cosma to Lucario Guild ourselves."

Cosma hovered behind him, nodding. "I like being with Gaiden, even if he's cranky," she stated. Gaiden set his face into his palm, shaking his head.

"Only because you were on my head earlier. Not many Pokemon appreciate that sort of thing," he sighed.

Ekon nodded respectfully, raising his wings. "Alright, suit yourself. Me and my buddies will just fly over there ourselves. We'll make sure to keep the big surprise for you to announce, but we'll mention that we helped Team Tri-Attack with an important mission. See ya!" Ekonmer exclaimed. He screamed into the air, a jet of sound echoing into the sky. The three turned around, Ekon flapping his wings and going into the air immediately, Rix running forward a bit and flying, while Aaron ran forward for a longer distance, finally rising high into the air a minute later.

Cosma looked toward the setting sun dreamily, the orange slowly shifting to bluish-green. "They seem nice. Can we talk with them once we're there?"

Wilson pulled her from Gaiden's area, shaking his head. "No way. Ekon is just a loudmouth and a braggart. He may be good, but more often than not his unorthodox techniques make more problems than they solve."

Gaiden turned to them, uncrossing his arms. "Correct, but you forget that our strict techniques leave little room for improvisation, so we are disadvantaged as well," he stated. He turned back to the path, seeing the fleeting shapes of Team Aerospace in the sky. "We'll reach Lucario Guild by tomorrow morning, after we rest. This area should be fine, so let's make a camp off the trail."

Cosma hovered in front of the, bewildered. "Wait, you're going to sleep _now_? But night only just started, and the moon hasn't even come out yet!" She cried. Gaiden stepped around her, his tongue trailing behind him.

"I'd rather miss the moon and be well rested in the morning than watch night go by and be exhausted. You can watch the moon by yourself; at least you'll be quieter in the day," he replied. George came close to her, shrugging, then continued following his leader, stamping down the earth for a comfortable sleeping space.

Cosma harrumphed, light surrounding her. She teleported to the top of a tree, the spindly branches catching her. She leaned back, watching the moon begin to rise, the fullness illuminating the landscape. She sighed dreamily, gazing at the celestial body as it made its ascent.

"I wish I could be the moon someday…"

In Lucario Guild, Ren punched a sandbag, the chain anchored to the ceiling above He stood on top of a mess of various belongings, all outside their drawers and cubbies. A bed sat behind him, wrinkled and creased, the only clean spot being his nightstand. His closet hung open, empty and unused, and his desk overflowed with paper, assignments long past due. On the night stand were the few belongings he actually cared about, the others being gifts from others that meant little. A golden clock, the face embedded with the Arc of Arceus, showed the time, half past ten, the etchings below the seal saying, "From Arceus to the descendant of Laryon, hero of Equivos." Behind it was a picture frame, showing a young Riolu being held by a Lucario in a brown cloak with a golden seal, and another with a pink necklace, the tiny shell beads laid against her fur. A lamp hung above the room, the light one of three in the night of Lucario Guild lit.

He punched the bag once more, saying to himself, "I will be a great Guildmaster…I will be a great Guildmaster…Mienshao doesn't know what he's talking about…Sion doesn't know either…not even Dad!" He landed another punch in the bag, the spike on his paw scratching the surface, allowing sand to leak to the floor. He quickly covered it, grumbling as he found yet another patch to adorn its surface.

Outside Ren's room on the third floor of the Expedition Hall, Sion pored over a tiny brown book, labelled 'The Explorer's Guide'. His mother lay sleeping on the bed, exhausted from assisting Molly through the day as a Gardevoir as to avoid suspicion. Their room, sparse and clean, was lit only with the candle next to Sion's book.

He yawned tiredly, smacking his lips He shook himself awake, forcing his eyes to stay open. "I will finish my weekly reading…I've got to keep my…mind…sharp…" He fell against the table, snoring gently, the book open on the final page. A draft blew through, extinguishing the candle next to him, leaving only two lights to brighten the dark night.

High in the night sky, a lantern hung from the glass dome, making a dim beacon for others to see. Lukas Lucario sat on his bed, leaning his head against his paws, thinking intently. His desk lay with various requests for help, all completed thanks to the Exploration Teams he housed. He ignored them, thinking of his personal life rather than his public.

Harry poked his head up from the room below, a checklist in his claw. "Inventory's all finished, and I can say that everything's accounted for. No thefts yet, which I find is a marvelous addition to a three-hundred…year…" He trailed off, seeing his Guildmaster continue to look to the floor. Harry looked to the ground himself, unsure of what to say. He walked toward his master, sitting on the bed alongside him.

Lukas, still facing the ground, said, "Where did I do wrong with Auren? I've treated him as best I could, following the advice of others, yet he still ended up like this." Harry patted his shoulder, coming closer.

"It's not your fault. You should remember that you were like him when you were young. Cocky, careless, and, to be honest, violent. Don't you remember what helped you become a good Guildmaster by your father's standards?" Harold said.

Lukas looked up, smiling softly. "My future wife, Lara, and the Adventure of Grim Mountain. She softened me, while the mountain tempered me. Without them, I probably would still be like Auren," he reminisced. He cringed, remembering another dark thought, choosing to let it stay hidden. He said otherwise stating, "But there hasn't been someone that admires Ren for anything else but his ancestor, and I can't let him go out in the world without proper training. I put him in the Expedition Hall, hoping that would help, but so far it has done nothing, seeing the rigors of Guild life." He stood up, looking out to the night sky, the stars coming and the moon rising the ivory glow pouring over Serenita.

He inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly, his colleague remaining silent as the topic lingered. Lukas looked down at his chest, holding the Guildmaster's Seal in his paw. It pulsed softly with blue light, its power from the days of old still present in this day and age.

"Someday Auren will go somewhere that only he and his closest ally can go to, and he has to have changed from what he is now. He will be a great Pokemon one day." Lukas covered the light, dimming the room.

"But he must change."


	7. Special Visitations

**Chapter 07:** _ **Special Visitations**_

 **Page 39 of the Explorer's Guide: Expedition School**

 **The Expedition School system was first proposed and established by Aram Electivire, the last Guildmaster left on Equivos when Lucario Guild was formed. He wanted to help Pokemon seeking to learn how to be Exploration Teams and serve a Guild properly. Since then all the Guilds hold a form of school for Pokemon who are 14 years old, allowing them to graduate at 18.**

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 _ **Age is subjective in our world; Laryon Lucario began his learning when he was 10 years old, yet he was as mature as any adult I knew by the time he evolved. The reverse is also true, however. I once knew a Slowpoke that was supposedly sixty years old, yet he still played with toys like a small child. I guess that's why he's called the 'Dopey Pokemon'.**_

A new day shone over Lucario Guild, the morning sun peeking over the high cliffs of the canyon they lived in. Swablu made their daily migration back into the Founder's Canyon, chirping in the morning air, the civilized Pokemon tossing away the covers and starting their day.

On the second floor of the Azure Inn, Sion snored, the Explorer's Guide acting as a pillow. His foot twitched, grazing the floor with slight claw marks, the resting Zoroark unable to notice.

He felt slight pressure on his shoulder, feeling warmth. He tried to bush it away, mumbling, "I wanna stay here...it's warm..." In reality it was somewhat chilly, the sun still having to warm the ground for the new day.

He felt his shoulder being shaken, then the breath down his neck. "Come on, it's time to wake up," Corinne said. Sion's eyes fluttered open, the Zoroark rising from his sleep. Corinne stepped back, allowing her son to stretch.

He quickly bent forward once more, rubbing his back. "Now I know how Molly felt yesterday. I'm not falling asleep here again..." he grumbled.

Corinne beamed, helping Sion up. "Come on, let's head downstairs," she said, opening the door. She exited the room, as did Sion, walking down the stairs, the inn silent in the waking of the guild.

Corinne descended the stairwell, turning to Sion at the bottom. She held up haltingly, saying, "Wait here." Sion obeyed, standing at the top, watching his mother go to the left.

He sat down, flopping to the ground, his limbs still sore with tiredness. He stretched once more, his back still in pain from his unusual sleeping position. He smoothed down his fur, the constant scruffiness present still.

Waiting for Corinne, he thought of yesterday, and what today will hold. Ren treated him better, and most likely he will today. The lack of bullying did not change the fact that Ren still hated him, for some unknown reason. It couldn't just be his lineage; if it was, he would just be treated as others did. There had to be a good reason for this behavior.

He held his head, considering what he read last night. Master Mienshao often said that he was the best in class, but he wasn't so sure. He knew all about dungeon strategies, and he loved the stories that Mienshao told, especially of Matheus Lucario and the original founding of the guilds. But he felt that he didn't have the heart to go into exploring as others did in Serenita; everyone in Lucario Guild knew who he was, and he wished that Arthus had never had Erik Zoroark, ensuring that none would have to deal with the burden he created on his legacy.

He stirred as he heard his mother say, "You can come down now." He pushed himself up, stepping down the stairs languidly. He turned left around the corner, looking to the ground at first, then looking up.

 **"Happy Birthday!"**

Corinne, Molly, Doug and Victor stood around a low table, a round chocolate cake in the center. It was decorated with white frosting on top, rounds of sugar lining the top edge. In the middle were the words "Happy 17th Birthday Illusion!", seventeen candles encircling it. They all wore conical hats, making them look like clowns for a day. The only Pokemon not smiling was Doug Diggersby, who crossed his arms on his fur and shuffled his feet, grumbling about not wanting to wear the hat.

Sion stood at the stairs, flabbergasted. He then came closer, the sweet smells of the confection rising to his nose. He had completely forgotten about his special day, the one day he had to feel special in a different way.

Molly stepped forward, a wide cheery smile across her face. "It's hard to believe it's been twelve years already!" She exclaimed, hugging the astonished Zoroark. She looked back, seeing her pouting husband remaining in his position. She released Sion from the embrace and said, "You come here right now and give one of our longest resident at least a pawshake! It's his birthday!"

Doug sighed, stomping over and grasping Sion's paw in an iron grip, the recipient wincing. "Congrats on the b-day. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to my room to forget I ever wore this dumb hat," he grumbled, stomping away into his room, tossing the brightly colored cone out the door.

Molly sighed, shaking her head. "At least he avoids you rather than annoys you...most of the time." She stepped back, allowing the aged Master Mienshao to step forward, shaking Sion's paw.

"Congratulations young Sion! It's really been a treat having you here in Lucario Guild for so long," he said. He gave a knowing smile, coming in closer. "And for you to be so knowledgeable in the art of exploration is remarkable in my class," he said in hushed tones. He gave a wink, and exclaimed, "Why don't we have our birthday boy blow out his candles for a wish?"

Sion shrugged, stepping in front of the cake, the lighted candles' smoke spiraling in front of him. Corinne grinned with pride, saying, "To think that my little Zorua is nearly a grown Zoroark! You'll be in an exploration team and exploring Serenita in no time!"

Sion replied, "Yep, soon enough…" He looked down to the candles, the wax dripping from the top. He took a deep breath, and a hidden wish took form in his heart. He blew out the candles, all seventeen blown away, a haze of smoke in the air. His wish hovered in his mind, the smoke dissipating from the air:

 _"I wish to be loved by the Guild."_

Ren was sprawled across his bed, resting fitfully, and thinking of what his father said two days before. He heard a knock on his door, but he ignored it. The knock came again, and he groaned, exclaiming, "What is it?"

"It's Harold. Can you come downstairs for a moment?" a voice said from behind the door.

Ren covered his head with his pillow, wanting to have a few more precious moments of sleep. "Can't it wait for later?" he asked.

"No, it can't. Please come down," Harold replied. Ren heard the lizard's footsteps tread down the hall, exiting the third floor.

Ren sat up on his bed, stretching. He looked over to his punching bag, at least four new patches on its surface. He stood up, scratching his back, then walked to the door and opened it, exiting into the hallway.

The hallway wrapped around a giant square-shaped hole, which lead down to the main gathering hall. Around this balcony was a series of doors, all leading to a room specifically for Exploration Team members. The entire hallway was painted white, with the walls being beige, and next to the stark white doors were little golden plaques indicating which team they belonged to.

Ren descended the stairs to his right, going down to the lower dormitories, then to the first floor, for the best dormitories and the main gathering hall. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, the far end of the spacious hall lay out of his view as he leaned on the wall, thinking on his life.

He wanted so badly to be Guildmaster; he had to be as great as his father is! If only Sion wasn't there, then he wouldn't have to deal with moving dummies and other ridiculous tasks. Still, he knew Sion was a decent guy, but he couldn't leave alone the fact that he was related to Arthus. Especially since-

"Come on Ren!" Harold exclaimed. Ren shoved himself from the wall, walking from the stairwell to the open hall.

 **"Happy Birthday!"**

Ren stepped back, startled. In front of the two massive message boards were all his friends from school and Harold, with a square yellow cake in front of them, covered in chocolate with seventeen candles on top.

Johnson Luxio ran forward, ramming into Ren's side. "You didn't forget your birthday, did you? After all the work we put into that cake?" Harold rubbed the side of his chin, wincing.

"After Gregory 'accidentally' threw that bag of flour, I'd say it was difficult," Harold replied.

Gregory Geodude hovered right next to his face and exclaimed, "I'm telling you, Felicia was playing tricks on me!"

The Kirlia exclaimed, "Did not! You threw it into him!"

David Snorunt hopped onto the table and said while shivering, "W-Why not just e-eat the cake?"

Harold nodded agreeably, pushing away Gregory. "Indeed. Ren, how about you make your wish?" he said. Ren shrugged, moving alongside Johnson toward his birthday treat.

Before he could do his birthday duty, Harold stepped in front of him. He quickly wrapped his arms around Ren, being careful of his chest spike. He said in hushed tones, "You're a great Pokemon, just like your father. I hope you can be like he is someday," he stepped back, allowing Ren to move in front of his cake.

Ren, surprised by the unexpected comment, thought of what to wish for. There has been one thing, and one thing only, on his mind: _"Help me to be the perfect Guildmaster."_

In the Founder's Canyon, a posse of Pokemon traveled to the main gate, the smallest of them yawning tiredly. Team Tri-Attack had finally reached Lucario Guild, their unusual cargo in tow.

Cosma smacked her lips, rising from her perch on George's head. "Are we there yet?"

George looked up, nodding. "Yep we are. Behold Lucario Guild!" He exclaimed. Around the four were the eight founder's statues, towering above the normal-sized Pokemon. In front of them were the open gates of a massive wall, welcoming all who wished to enter. The entry toward the wall extended to a large berry plantation, Pokemon such as Combee and Vespiquen working the fields and gathering their spoils.

Cosma hopped in the air, exclaiming, "Yippee! We're here, we're here!" She suddenly stopped, confused further. "But now what?"

Gaiden drew the Cosmog down, pulling her close. He whispered to Cosma, "I say we surround you, keeping you hidden until Guildmaster Lukas can—" He looked down, seeing only the stray particles of her body. Concerned, he turned his head forward, seeing the child-like Cosma rushing forward, greeting everyone she met.

"Hello! Nice to see you! I haven't seen anyone like you before! What are you doing? I'm Cosma Cosmog!" she said, continuing a stream words that the bewildered Pokemon forgot soon after hearing them, all thinking the same thing: _What is she?_

Wilson and George looked at each other nodding. They pushed ahead of Gaiden, calling out to Cosma. Gaiden walked behind them, confident that his companions would catch the cosmic being.

Cosma continued floating, ecstatic to see so many kinds Pokemon. She looked around her, never seeing so many permanent developments in her lifetime. She suddenly bumped into a black leg, and looking up, saw a familiar face.

"Hey Ekon? How've you been?" she asked.

Ekon Noivern looked down, grinning. "Nice to see that you made it to Lucario Guild!" he exclaimed, hoisting her up in the air. Other Pokemon drew closer, leading the shape in the Master's Tower to disappear down the stairs.

As more Pokemon began to surround her, Cosma lost her glee, becoming fearful. "H-Hey, why are you all around me like that?" George and Wilson broke through the surrounding crowd, circling around Cosma.

Wilson held out his claws and said, "Leave her alone! She's not going to hurt you!" He exclaimed. The Guild Pokemon insisted on studying this new species. From the Azure Inn and Expedition Hall, more Pokemon came, including Ren Lucario and Sion Zoroark.

Ren turned to Corinne and asked, "What do you think's going on?" The crowd circled the imposing figures of Wilson and George,

Corinne shrugged, unsure. They approached the crowd, hoping to see whatever was so interesting.

Ren stood several feet away from the Pokemon, asking Harold, "Think there's something important in there?"

Harold nodded, saying, "Indeed. We best go there; with all this ruckus, there _has_ to be something good." They entered, pushing through the throng.

Gaiden Greninja hopped over the crowd, landing in front of Cosma. They all hushed at his presence, knowing the reputation of the leader of Team Tri-Attack. The Greninja said in a normal tone, "The visitor is the Guildmaster's business; go back to your duties please. You'll all be introduced to her soon enough."

The cloaked Lukas Lucario opened the door of the Master's Tower, the audible creak alerting all that he approached. He stepped down the stairs, turning towards the center of the crowd. He moved toward it, the Pokemon moving out of his way as he continued.

He stepped lightly on the ground in front of Cosma, studying the Cosmog. He knelt down, holding out his paw. Cosma looked up at him, seeing his friendly face. He said in a clear voice, "My name is Lukas Lucario. I am the Guildmaster here."

Cosma grinned, hopping on top of the paw. She said loudly, "My name's Cosma, and I'm from the Tapu Islands!" This immediately caused a stir; everyone in the Guild learned in their youth that the Tapu Islands were thought to exist, but there had been no substantial proof until now.

Lukas' face remained friendly as he asked, "And what brings you all the way from what we call the Forgotten Isles?"

Cosma replied, her face turning darker. "I... I need your help. We're being attacked by things called...Ultra Beasts." Lukas immediately turned to the Tower, Cosma in paw.

He entered the door, and before closing it, he announced, "Harold, gather the Council; we have important matters to discuss." He promptly shut the door, the clamor outside rising to immense discussion.

Harold turned to Ren and said, "Sorry, duty calls. I wish I could celebrate, but a being from the Forgotten Isles..." He shook his head in astonishment. "It's just such a surprise!" He skittered through the crowd to gather the Guild Council, leaving Ren to wonder what these 'Ultra Beasts' were.

Sion stood outside the crowd, seeing only a fleeting glimpse of the mysterious Cosma. He heard her say she was from the Forgotten Isles. History was being made; the Forgotten Isles truly exist! There was only one thing left to do: go there.

He sighed to himself, his excitement cooling and turning to dejection. Corinne set a claw under her son's chin, picking it up. "What's the matter? You don't like all this attention towards that new Pokemon, instead of it being on you?"

Sion shook his head, saying, "No, not that. It's just that the Tapu Islands have just been confirmed to exist, and I know that I'll probably have no chance of going to them. I'm just a student in Expedition School who has little chance of getting in his own exploration team." His mother came in front of him, grabbing his paw.

"You are far more than that Illusion! You are a smart, dependable Pokemon, and I am sure that one day, you will be able to go there and make all its secrets known!" She turned away, sighing. "Of course, they're surely going to send someone else in to make sure it's safe. I don't know what that Cosma said, but I can say that by her expression, it can't be good."

Sion looked at the top of the tower, where the shape of Guildmaster Lukas was visible. He looked down to the base, where Harold had five other Pokemon trailing behind him: Simeon Slurpuff, Molly Lopunny, Doug Diggersby, Victor Mienshao, and Isis Gothitelle, the director of the Medical Bay. All followed the Heliolisk into the tower, progressing toward the top of the Master's Tower for Council.

The crowd began to disperse, knowing that they'd receive word when the Guildmaster saw fit. Gathers returned to the fields, healers to the bay, cooks to the kitchen, and various others. Sion saw his fellow students going back to the Dojo, to await instruction. He began to follow, knowing that their schooling would be delayed by this sudden announcement.

Behind him, Ekon Noivern swooped in from above, letting out a screech. He landed next to Gaiden, the silent Greninja standing still. He turned to the Noivern and said, "Must you always screech before you land?"

Ekon laughed, clapping the Greninja on the back. "Ha ha, you're a funny one! Screeching helps me see better; I'm related to Zubats you know, and they always use echolocation to find their way around." He quickly diverted the subject, saying, "Anyways, nice to see that you made it back! I wasn't expecting you to come so soon however..."

Gaiden stepped away from the excitable Noivern, saying, "It is easy enough when you wake early. Would you please stop talking?"

Ekon harrumphed, crossing his arms. "Easy for you to say. You're more silent than a Whismur most days. I like talking; makes sure that all my thoughts don't get stuck in my head. What about you?" he replied. Gaiden, rubbed his temples, walking away.

Ekonmer growled with anger, flapping into the air. "Fine! Have it your way! Never liked you silent types anyway..." He soared toward the Expedition Hall, high above the disagreeable Gaiden Greninja.

The day continued, with _almost_ all Pokemon assuming their duties. The Council remained in the Master's Tower for over an hour, and this ended up causing some strife for their departments. Doug usually oversaw the cycling of jobs in the Expedition Hall, ensuring that each got equal attention; no one was there to order the many Chimecho to reshuffle them.

For the most part, the class of the dojo studied their notes, waiting for their teacher to return. Eventually they felt the need to communicate with one another, and the studying quickly devolved into a loud clamor of at least three different discussions. Sion remained silent, staying vigilant, until Ren's usual shenanigans returned.


	8. Duo Dissonance

**Chapter 08:** _ **Duo Dissonance**_

 **Page 42 of the Explorer's Guide: Legends and Myths**

 **The Legends and Myths are unique Pokemon that have been granted eternal life by the Creation Pokemon, Arceus. Each have used their abilities to benefit the Pokemon World in some way, such as Groudon raising land from the seas.**

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 _ **I know the Legends and Myths quite well, as I myself am one. Come to think of it, I'm probably the most unique of all, introducing a new political idea rather than changing the world physically in some way. Hmm... hopefully that doesn't start a new trend...**_

Within Mienshao's class in the Fighting Dojo, discussion continued about the appearance of the mysterious Cosma Cosmog. The day continued with no sign of Mienshao, there were no concerns about what they may say…or what Ren may do with Sion. Discussion in the class continued like this:

"What do you think of that strange Pokemon?"

"I dunno. Haven't seen one of them before. Do you really think she's from the Forgotten Isles?"

"Has to be. Haven't seen one of them around here before."

"M-Maybe she's a-an alien from s-space, l-like D-Deoxys."

"Could be. Still, you've got to admit, she's rather cute."

Talk continued, with Sion continuing his reading of the Explorer's Guide in silence. Ren looked over with Johnson, having a new idea. They whispered to each other, each making a mischievous grin. They stood up silently, padding behind Sion, the Zoroark paying no attention to his surroundings.

Ren slowly wrapped his paw around Sion's head, gingerly grabbing the end of the pencil on top of Sion's ear. He began pulling, then after a few moments, it fell free of Sion's ear, hanging limply from Ren's paw.

Sion absent-mindedly reached a claw towards his ear, expecting to find the pencil slightly out of place, as it tends to do at times. Finding no pencil, he groaned, closing the guide and looking down on the floor, thinking that it fell without him noticing. Ren grinned once more, taking the Guide off the desk with a swoop, replacing it with the pencil. Sion came back over the desk, looking where the Guide formerly sat.

He cocked his head, holding up the pencil that was in its place. He looked to his left and right, missing Ren in his peripheral vision. He sighed, tucking the pencil back above his ear. "Ren, I know it's you. Come on, give it back."

Ren gasped mockingly, holding the guide behind his back. "Really, you just pin the blame on me, just like that! After our two days of truce?"

Johnson took his same tone, holding himself as innocent as a trickster. "Yeah, we didn't steal your pencil or guide, or nothing."

Ren winced, smacking Johnson's rear with the guide, receiving a cry of pain. With clenched teeth, he added, "Don't be so obvious…"

Sion stood up, turning to the duo crossly. "Are you sure you don't have my Guide?"

Ren tossed the book to Johnson, the tiny guide brushing against the Luxio's mane. He then replied with his paws in the air, "Seriously, I don't have it!" He pointed to where the Guide landed and said, "See, it just slid off your desk while you weren't looking!" Sion groaned, stepping front of the grounded book, leaning down to pick it up.

Ren chuckled to himself, grabbing hold of the end of Sion's headfur. He deftly yanked it, forcing Sion to fall to the floor before he could grab hold of the guide.

Ren held back his laughter as Sion rocked forward and grabbed the Guide, hugging it tight to his chest. He stood back up, sitting down in his chair, saying, "It's not funny Ren! You know that'd get you in trouble with Master Mienshao!"

Ren crossed his arms and said, "He's not even here, so why does it matter? It's not as if I'm hurting you."

Sion opened the Guide, holding it close and reading it. "Just leave me alone. I never did anything to you," Sion muttered. Ren shrugged, sitting back in his seat, trading hushed comments with Johnson.

For the next hour, Ren continued his usual tricks against Sion, with no reason in particular. Sion gone through lost pencils, stolen books, and pulled fur more and more, along with various other pranks such as paper balls.

Sion clenched his teeth, tightening his grip on the Explorer's Guide. Why did Ren have to do this? He made no sense, thinking that the bullying of another Pokemon was hilarious. Was everyone in the world like this? Was his own mindset in the minority?

A paper airplane flew over his head as he read a section of the Explorer's Guide he had forgotten until now:

 **Civilized Foes**

 _Generally referred to as Outlaws, these Pokemon wish harm to other civilized Pokemon in some way, shape or form that goes against the laws set by the Guilds of Equivos. For any exploration team, one of their principle duties is to capture these Pokemon and bring them to justice within their guilds._

 _Many foes are not Outlaws, but simply rivals. In Equivos, many Pokemon share differing views, and often compete to prove their view is the most correct. While generally discouraged, Teams can duel one another on occasion, although infrequently. This is allowed to help build relationships and settle rivalries in the best way._

 _For civilized Pokemon under the law that share a differing mentality, do not pursue conflict as the answer. The most striking feature of all rivals is that they admire something that you have, and you will find that you admire something they have._

Sion looked up from the Guide, thinking of the words of wisdom it held. The entire book was written by Laryon Lucario himself, with only minor edits to adjust histories and lore that have been discovered. Laryon knew the best ways to explore, being taught by the Guildmaster Pokemon, Matheus Lucario.

The door flew open, causing Ren to drop the glue that was in his paw. Harold Heliolisk leered across the classroom, his disapproving stare catching the attention of the nine students.

He looked over to Sion and said, "Guildmaster Lukas wishes to see you Sion. Please come to the Tower with me," Sion nodded, closing the Guide and carrying it with him, standing up and striding toward Harold.

Ren sat down as Harold added, "He wishes to see you as well Ren. Please come with me."

Ren leaned back, smoothing back the spike of fur between his ears. "Is it really important? Why can't I just stay here?"

Harold's frill lifted slightly with indignation, the lizard exhaling to calm himself. "Because, you're _father_ and the rest of the Guild Council has requested for you to join them. Now come!"

Ren hurried to stand, waving goodbye to his friends. "I'll see ya in a couple of minutes!" He exclaimed. Harold groaned inwardly, turning to the door and leading Sion out. Ren followed.

They trudged across the path, the day holding a different emotion than how it did before Cosma arrived. Sion could've sworn that there was something awaiting him inside the Master's Tower. Why else would the Guild ask for him?

He looked down to Harold and asked, "Do you know why they're asking for me and Ren?"

Ren chuckled sarcastically and asked, "Are they gonna send us to the Forgotten Isles because we're 'the most promising recruits of the Expedition School'?"

Harold turned to him with a sly grin, replying, "You'll find out soon enough." Ren blinked, feeling a chill from Harold's answer. Sion felt the same way, the wind swooping down and blowing his headfur upward.

Harold clasped his fingers together, asking, "So, Sion, what do you know about the Forgotten Isles?"

Sion smiled, relieved to have a discussion without such negative feelings. "They're also known as the Tapu Islands, and from what Pokemon have discovered on Deitae, they used to be closer to the mainland, and the Mist Wall hadn't existed. Several thousand years ago, all traces of interaction with the Pokemon of the Forgotten Isles stopped, and it was right around then that the Mist Wall was first recorded. Other than that, nothing is known; any history of the islands themselves or of the Pokemon that exist there were taken with it."

Harold looked at him with a glint in his eye, impressed. "Very good! I take it that you listen to Victor in his classes?"

"I do indeed! I just love learning about history, strategy, anything about dungeon exploration really," Sion replied.

Harold looked away, his smile fading. "Except combat skills, I've heard."

Sion winced, looking away. "Yeah...I've never really liked fighting other Pokemon," he replied with hesitance. He quickly rebounded and said, "But I'm really good in every other way, I can promise you that."

Ren interjected and said, "But how would you survive against Wild Pokemon unless you know how to fight? Your cheap illusions can't save you forever."

Harold stepped in front of him and said, "While you may be the best in fighting, you do pretty poor in everything else, so forgive Sion for having one flaw while you have many!" Ren scowled, his paws closing as Harold stepped away, the entrance to the Tower now in front of them.

He stepped up the stairs, opening the door and entering. He held it open, the echoing, muffled voices of Pokemon heard from above. He stepped to the side, bowing with his arm outstretched.

"The Council awaits, young Explorers."

Within the Expedition Hall, Gaiden sat in meditation on a green cushion. He had his arms sitting on his knees, his blue bandana over his eyes. He took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, focusing his mind on nothingness.

On the first floor of the Hall was Team Tri-Attack's special room, marked with a silver plaque. Within, three seats surrounded a circular table, which lay uncovered. Surrounding the table was an armchair and a couch, each being taken up by Wilson and George respectively. Wilson read from an informative book about ice-types in extremely hot and cold environments, while George lay sprawled on the couch, occasionally making a piggish snort. Covering the walls were the requests of completed missions, a testament to the accomplishments of Team Tri-Attack.

Gaiden took another deep breath, feeling a sense of peace that he'd been missing since their last journey. All was quiet, with only the snort of George and the flip of Wilson's book, and the hallways remained silent, most teams being out on new missions. Tri-Attack was taking a break, their streak of completing requests finally finished.

Gaiden took yet another deep breath, his eyes snapping open to their normal squint. Nothing could make this any better.

 _Thump!_

Gaiden twisted his head to the western wall, one of the open areas from the deluge of completed requests. A muffled cry of excitement rose from those on the other side.

 _Thump!_

Wilson looked up from his book, looking toward the wall. "I thought we told them to be quieter," he remarked.

 _Thump!_

George snorted again, rubbing his eyes. He craned his neck upward, his fiery beard dimmed. "Not this game again..." he complained.

 _Thump!_

Wilson shut his book and stood up, tossing it in his former seat. "They're going to break through the wall if they keep doing that."

 _Thump!_

George rolled off the couch and to the floor, rising unsteadily, still drowsy from his nap. "I was having such a great dream too. Where I was surrounded by roast-Tauros sandwiches and just-"

 _Thump!_

He growled and banged the wall, crying out, "Don't interrupt me!" He stepped away, snapping his fingers. "Drat, now I forgot my dream! Those guys are going to pay!" He stomped toward the door, meeting the imposing Gaiden's face in front of it.

He said in his quiet tone, "I'll take care of it." He whipped around and opened the door, stepping through with a single bound, shutting it behind with only a click. Wilson and George simply sat down, staring at each other, concerned.

 _Thump!_

Wilson shook his head, picking up the book. "Ekon's going to wish he was more careful..."

 _Thump!_

George lay down on the couch once more, shifting the cushions around. "This'll be the last time they play 'Echo-Ball' for a while..."

 _Thump!_

Gaiden stood outside the next door, his eyes shut and arms crossed. He raised one arm, letting it slam against the door three times. The thumping stopped, and the Pokemon within shuffled items within.

"Quick, it's housekeeping!"

"We can't have them finding out!"

"Be quiet, they're outside!"

After several moments, the exasperated face of Ekonmer Noivern appeared behind the open door, breathing heavily and panting. He opened his mouth and said, "We weren't doing anything Misses-" He stopped himself short, seeing the glaring eyes of Gaiden Greninja instead of the kindly eyes of Misses Cincinno.

Ekon sighed, scratching the back of his head. "You won't tell her, right? The last time she found out I had to help her for a week, and I only did a single round!" Gaiden kept stock still, making the Noivern uneasy.

Gaiden replied, "You know that Wilson, George and I don't appreciate your games of 'Echo-Ball'." He tilted his head, seeing the disaster of Team Aerospace's room.

Piles of paper were scattered over their table, completed requests scattered with open ones. Three straw nests hung by ropes from the ceiling, stuffed with cast-off feathers, fur, and metal. Below, bags of the straw were heaped around the table, acting as surrogate chairs for the three Flying Pokemon. Aaron and Rix were gathered around a bookcase filled with trophies, trying their best to be inconspicuous. To the left of the room, a sloppily painted target with three rings lay emblazoned on the wall.

From the case, a green rubber ball rolled out, gracefully moving toward Ekon, stopping when it bumped against his foot. Ekon sheepishly grinned, picking up the ball. "You know how much fun we have with Echo-Ball! Telling us to quit is like trying to tell you to recite a speech! It just doesn't happen!" He screeched all of a sudden, causing Gaiden to wince, his ears ringing. Ekon covered his mouth, then said, "Sorry, you know it's a bad habit of mine."

Gaiden sighed, rubbing his temples. "Just don't play anymore; you're going to bust a hole through the wall sometime if you do."

Ekon guffawed, offended. "I'll have you know that this ball has never once blown through a wall! See, I'll prove it!" He turned to the target, throwing the ball into the air. His ears blasted out soundwaves, propelling the ball towards the wall.

 _Crash!_

A hole in the shape of the ball appeared in the wall, the white paint of Team Tri-Attack's room shining through. Wilson could be seen with his jaw hanging open, his claws stopped turning the page midway. George looked up grumpily, staring coldly at the occupants within.

Aaron and Rix hopped away from the case and studied the damaged wall, seeing if anything could be done. George stepped up, grabbing the fallen green ball and rolling his shoulder. "Take back your blazing green menace!" He launched it through the hole, the ball bouncing back and forth in the room. It soared towards Ekonmer's stricken face, the Noivern ducking before contact. Gaiden raised his hand, catching the ball in the air.

Ekon pointed at the hole, saying, "Two things: First, George would make a _fantastic_ Echo-Ball player." The Pokemon in question snorted in reply, stomping back to his couch, grumbling.

Ekon turned back to Gaiden, his claw now pointing at him. "Second: I am _very_ sorry about that." Gaiden threw the ball behind him, then threw a jet of water at it, taking the shape of a throwing star. It pierced the ball, slicing it into two halves, ending the game of Echo-Ball permanently.

Gaiden turned back to the astonished Noivern, crossing his arms again. After giving a cold stare for a moment, he advanced to his own door and entered the room, the door closing with only a click. Ekon growled with indignation, reentering his room and slamming his door.

Gaiden returned to meditation, leaving Wilson and George to continue reading and sleeping, setting the recent events behind them. A yellowed sheet of paper appeared behind the hole, Team Aerospace's attempt to temporarily fix the wall.

From the other side, Aaron Archeops' voice could be heard. "He didn't have to slice our ball! Now we can't play!

Rix squawked, scratching her metallic feathers with her claws. "Why did we have to have _them_ as our neighbors? They're no fun at all!" A rush of wind blew back the paper, showing Ekon resting in his bed of straw, crouching close to the yellow strands.

"I was hoping that we could end up being good pals, but that's obviously not turning out well. Why'd I ever think we could get along? He's strategic, I'm not. He's quiet, I'm loud. I like to play, he likes to sit all day on that ridiculous pillow!" He screamed again, the paper billowing away from the hole, showing Aaron and Rix resting on the beanbags, their faces angry.

Ekon sighed, scratching his ear. "I could never work with Gaiden for the life of me. I don't care what Guildmaster Lukas says, if I ever have to partner up with him, I'll just take suspension. It'd be better than being angry for the rest of my days."

Wilson and George looked up toward Gaiden, who continued to meditate. They remained silent, knowing that Gaiden heard all that Ekon said, and agreed with his every word.

Gaiden thought to himself, _"As would I."_


	9. Guardian Enlistment

**Chapter 09:** _ **Guardian Enlistment**_

 **Page 42 of the Explorer's Guide: Laryon and Arthus**

 **Laryon Lucario is considered to be one of the most influential Pokemon in the world, reestablishing the Lucario Guild and improving the old Guild system. He also defeated the Usurper Pokemon, Arthus, who wished to eliminate all life in the world and replace it with his own.**

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 _ **I cannot make light of Laryon or Arthus. I loved both, and while Arthus ended up betraying, that didn't change the fact that he was one I loved...I won't write anything else on this matter.**_

Lukas Lucario sat within a circle of seven Pokemon half-listening to the spouting of his assistant Guildmaster, Harold Heliolisk. At the top of the Master's Tower, they and the other five council members-Victor Mienshao, Molly Lopunny, Doug Diggersby, Simeon Slurpuff and Isis Gothitelle-surrounded the tiny Cosma Cosmog, who hovered above a chair within. Lukas' furniture was shoved to the sides of the room, to ensure that they would have enough space to discuss the important matters of Lucario Guild.

"...and so that's why we should send the most elite team we have to investigate the Isles!" Harold finished.

Lukas stood up, holding his paws behind his back. "Yes, thank you Harold. Does anyone wish to add anything?"

Cosma quickly raised an appendage, a cheery grin plastered on her face. "Ooh, ooh, I want to say something!"

Lukas sat down, replying, "Go on."

Cosma hovered higher, exclaiming, "Why not send everybody there? It'd be fun!"

Doug stood up and huffed, stating, "Because we don't have enough boats, that's why. The only guy around that'd take you across the ocean is Frederick, and he don't have the biggest ship in the world."

Simeon hopped up and asked, "Well, who should they be then? That's enough for an exploration team, right? Let's just send Team Aerospace or Team Tri-Attack! They're the best we have!"

Lukas then said, "While sending the best Pokemon is the obvious course of action, there are other things to consider. The leaders of Team Aerospace and Team Tri-Attack, Ekonmer Noivern and Gaiden Greninja, have been at odds with each other for years. If we send one but not the other, it could only make such a case worse." Victor remained silent, waiting for his opportunity to speak.

Doug then exclaimed, "Then who should we send? Outside of them and another team or two, the Expedition Hall's cleared out! I wouldn't even recommend the other two teams." He shuddered, adding, "Their last missions turned out to be disastrous."

Victor stood up and said suggestively, "Couldn't we have Pokemon that are not currently part of an Exploration Team?"

Lukas looked at him, considering his statement. "What do you mean by that Victor?"

"I mean that we currently have two young Pokemon who happen to be proficient in my classes, and they could complement each other well, provided they have some guardians to set things straight," Victor replied.

Molly stopped twisting the fur on her ears and said, "You mean Sion and Ren, don't you?" Victor nodded.

Simeon stood on his chair and shouted, "That crazy Lucario nearly killed me! You can't send him! He has no discipline!"

Lukas shook his head standing. "There's no better way to discipline him than to send him on a journey. When I was young, I ventured across Harmonia, trekking across the most vicious terrain you can think of. The Forgotten Isles can't be any worse."

Cosma frowned and stated, "You don't mean things like deserts, frigid mountains and dense jungles, right?"

Lukas turned to her and said, "Why of course I mean that sort of thing."

Cosma laughed nervously and said, "Yeah, my home has places like that. If they're going to help me beat the Ultra Beasts, they'll have to go through that."

Doug stamped his foot and said, "That's another thing. These Ultra Beasts sound like pretty tough customers, and I don't think Sion would be up for that sort of thing."

Victor replied, "Ren will be there, and I'm sure he could fight one of them easily. Whoever supports Sion and Ren going to the Forgotten Isles, say 'aye'."

Victor, Molly and Lukas said, "Aye".

"All opposed, say 'nay'."

Simeon, Doug and Harold said, "Nay."

Harold turned to Lukas and said, "The Isles will be too dangerous for them; I cannot support such a move."

Lukas turned away, motioning to the one Pokemon who had not spoken: Isis Gothitelle. "What do you vote for Isis? Do you see anything for their future?"

Isis had kept her eyes shut, her presence only there in body. She then opened her eyes, and said, "I see many dangers to come, most deadly in some way. The descendants of Laryon and Arthus, although in opposition now, shall come to be companions, and shall restore Legends of old. Beware that five shall be lost, and two shall be taken. To save the Islands of Sun and Moon, the descendants must go, and save Equivos with them." She shut her eyes and said one last word: "Aye." All considered her words, for they were of the future. They knew that the meanings wouldn't be immediately clear, but should be regarded anyways.

Lukas turned to Harold and said, "Fetch Sion and Ren for us. We must see if they are willing to undertake such a task." Harold hesitantly nodded, feeling that this was not a good idea. He then stood from his seat and exited the room, descending the stairs and leaving through the door.

Lukas sighed, saying, "Well, we have our principle adventurers. I wouldn't trust them on their own to do well; they need master explorers to help them. Who should go?"

Doug stood up once more, saying, "Well, we can't have the aforementioned teams that made a disaster of their mission. Really, we should have either Team Aerospace or Team Tri-Attack there with them. Only two more Pokemon can go however; no matter how light Cosma may be, old Fred dislikes having more than six Pokemon on his ship. Has something to do with how teams are built elsewhere or whatever." Doug shrugged, then said, "Point is, only two more can go."

Lukas looked out the window, the Expedition Hall in his sight. He then stood up, beginning his descent down the stairs. "Wait here. I'll get our guardians." The five remaining council members remained in their seats, knowing that their Guildmaster would be able to settle this.

Molly sighed, saying, "Politics bore me, but at least I know Sion will be going on a trip!" She turned to Cosma, who floated nonchalantly in the air, humming to herself. "Do you have any stories to tell?"

Lukas shut the door behind him, looking around at his beloved Guild. Pokemon continued their daily duties, whether it be gathering berries, watching family members, or assisting in projects. The lingering topic of Cosma floated throughout, the Cosmog always present in their minds, and coming out in questions.

Lukas looked over to the Dojo, seeing Harold waiting outside. "At least he's doing his job," Lukas remarked. He continued to the Expedition Hall, his leather cloak billowing behind him, the Guildmaster's Seal pulsing with its dim blue light as it bounced on his chest.

He entered the Expedition Hall, the halls quiet and the Chimecho lazing around, their duties unneeded at the moment. He could hear discussion breaking the quiet, coming from the left hallway. He looked down the hall, seeing Gaiden Greninja slicing a green ball. He then proceeded to his room, leaving the irritated Ekon to sulk in his room. Lukas sighed, hoping for a better mood to propose his idea. He strode forward, refusing to let such a petty thing interrupt his goal.

He knocked on the left and right door at the same time, hearing muffled voices behind each. At the same time, Gaiden opened the left, and Ekon opened the right. Lukas stood in the middle, studying first Gaiden, then Ekon.

Ekon bowed slightly, saying, "Guildmaster, this is rather unexpected."

Gaiden bowed as well, adding, "What do you wish?"

Lukas turned to the main gathering hall, proceeding toward it. "Follow me, if you please. Your teammates can stay." Gaiden and Ekon, although curious toward his intentions, exited their rooms and followed him, giving each other a wide berth.

A single large table sat below the viewing dome above, the bright light of the morning sun shining down. Lukas sat at one of the chairs, clasping his paws atop the surface. "I have a proposition for both of you, but it will require you to be open to suggestion and being away from your respective teams. Do you agree to listen?" Ekon and Gaiden nodded, taking chairs to the left and right of Lukas.

The Guildmaster said, "Gaiden, I am correct that you helped bring Cosma here to the Guild?"

Gaiden replied, "Yes. It wasn't difficult, if you don't include her irritating personality."

Lukas nodded, now turning to Ekon. "And you met with them on their way here, correct?"

Ekon nodded, saying, "Right we did. She's a nice one, but old scarf-tongue didn't want me and my team to stick around. We had to go flying soon after we met." Gaiden shut his eyes, pretending not to hear.

Lukas sighed, saying, "You two are the captains of two of the greatest teams in Lucario Guild, and I am proud as a Guildmaster to have you here. Hence why I have a special assignment for you." He paused, making sure that Ekon and Gaiden were paying attention. They stared intently at their commander, waiting for him to speak.

He cleared his throat and said, "Within the next few days, I will organize a party to go to the Tapu Islands-or as they're better known, the Forgotten Isles—and return Cosma to her kind. The Guild Council and I debated as to who to send there, and we determined that it should be two young recruits by the names Illusion Zoroark and Auren Lucario." He held up his paw, sensing that the two would interject. "They aren't out of Expedition School yet, but they hold promise, and this journey could prove beneficial to their interactions with each other. Despite their abilities, I cannot allow them to go to the Forgotten Isles on their own. Here is my request:" He stood up, gesturing to the two Pokemon. "I ask that _both of you_ go with them to the Forgotten Isles, to protect them and provide guidance, whether it be on dungeon exploration or social interaction. In return, I will make sure you are given a handsome reward, for being guardians and also for exploring the Forgotten Isles."

Ekon cocked his head, considering the offer. His eyes widened as he processed it, then he slammed the table and exclaimed, "You want me to go with _him!_ " No way!" He pointed at Gaiden with a shaking claw, quivering with anger.

Gaiden gently pushed down the claw, saying, "I don't think that would be the best idea—for my and Ekon's sakes." Ekon pulled back his claw, screaming into the air, his soundwaves reverberating through the hall. The Chimecho squealed with fear, fleeing behind the job boards.

Lukas groaned rubbing his temples. "Must you do that Ekon? You're a better Pokemon than that."

Ekon growled, sitting down and snorting. " _Excuse me,_ " he replied, crossing his arms and looking to the ceiling, Lukas sighed, shaking his head.

"I know you two don't get along too well, what with your differing personalities and your different approaches to exploration. It's precisely because of that that I want you both to go together. Just as Sion and Ren need to learn to work together, you two must learn that as well. Pokemon who don't agree with one another work together all the time, so why can't it be any different now?" Lukas inquired. Ekon kept his arms crossed, staring at Gaiden darkly.

Gaiden ignored him and asked, "Why can't one of us go with our team? It would save us all a bitter journey."

Lukas nodded and said, "While that could be done, let me ask you this: which of you would like to be the first to explore the Forgotten Isles?"

Gaiden and Ekon raised their hands simultaneously, saying in chorus, "I would." They looked at each other and quickly took back their limbs, understanding Lukas' point.

Lukas pointed at them and said, "Exactly. Both of you want to see what new Pokemon the Isles have to offer, and I'm sure neither of you have qualms with Cosma coming. Right?" Ekon nodded, while Gaiden turned his head, his answer evident.

Ekon sighed and said, "Oh I wouldn't mind at all. She's a sweet little thing, even if I hardly know what she is. Gaiden could hardly stand her jabbering, so why not save him the hassle and just send Team Aerospace there?"

Gaiden uncrossed his arms and stood up, pressing against table and leaning towards the Noivern. "Because I cannot trust you with your strategies. You like experimenting in any situation, no matter how serious, and in a treacherous place like the Isles, it is not the time for that to be done!"

Ekon now stood, puffing out his chest. "In the wilds of the Isles, I think experimentation will be needed! They are unexplored territory, and these strategies that have been created for Equivos may not apply! We have to get creative!"

Lukas now stood and pushed Ekon to his eat, then Gaiden. He then sat down himself and stated, "Both are liable ways of going about it. Both of you are unshaking in your beliefs, and I appreciate that. Sion and Ren could learn much from the both of you…especially Ren." Ekon opened his mouth to scream unintentionally, but clamped his claw over his mouth, his eyes bulging.

Gaiden closed his eyes and said, "We hardly know the two. They're in Expedition School, and we hardly visit thanks to our duties. Who's to say we can really get along with them well?"

Lukas swiped his paw, shoving the statement aside. "Sion is a respectable young Zoroark; you'll get along with him just fine. If you have to worry about anyone, it'll be Ren. He's headstrong, loud, and likes resorting to violence to settle issues."

Gaiden opened an eye and looked at Ekon, saying, "Reminds me of someone I know."

Ekon slammed the table and jabbed a claw at Gaiden, saying, " _That_ 's what gets me about him! He hardly talks, and whenever he does around me he tries to insult me! I try and be a nice Pokemon and he just sees that as an opportunity to take another jab at me!"

Lukas sighed, rubbing his temples. "This is precisely what we need to work on. You are both adult Pokemon, and I fail to see why you cannot at least tolerate each other. He clasped his paws and set them on the table, saying with warning, "Unless both of you are able to stand each other for the duration of the journey, I'll have to give the honor of being the first explorers of the Forgotten Isles and guardians of my son to someone else. Preparations are already underway, so make your decision here and now."

Gaiden and Ekon fought with themselves about what to do. Both thought of what marvelous sights there would be, what fantastic Pokemon live there, and what Cosma's purpose was in coming here from there. It would be glorious to be the first to go in an unexplored land. All this, on the condition that they be with the Pokemon they loathed.

Ekon groaned inwardly, drawing it out and gritting his teeth. He finally held out a claw to Gaiden and said, " _Fine,_ I'll do it. We'll be fellow Pokemon in a quest on the Forgotten Isles, just like friends. Provided, of course, you're willing to go with my unorthodox methods, constant chattering and occasional scream." He turned away his head and did the latter, scaring the Chimecho away once more.

Gaiden kept his eyes closed, considering the offer. After a moment, he took Ekon's claw, nodding. "As long as you can handle my quiet nature, true strategies and want for meditation, by all means go ahead." Lukas smiled, standing from the table.

"All's settled then! I'll let you tell your teammates about the arrangement, then I'll expect to see you in my Tower. You'll get acquainted with Sion and Ren there, and we'll hammer out the details on the expedition," Lukas said. He then turned to the exit door, his leather cloak billowing behind him.

Ekon turned to Gaiden and grinned, feeling positive about what's in store. He said while wrapping an arm around the Greninja, "You know, I think we'll do just fine. How hard can it be to explore some islands and get to know someone at the same time?"

Gaiden crouched underneath his arm, then proceeded to walk to his team's room. "I'd rather keep it professional," he said, leaving Ekon to gape.

Ekon growled, then quickly calmed himself, scratching his ear. He said to himself as he followed Gaiden, "Right, keep it professional. We'll see how _that_ goes." They went on to explain the situation to their respective team members, who were proud to see their leaders go on to see the Isles, sad that they couldn't come, and furious that the other leader had to come as well.

George fumed and exclaimed, "That Noivern better control his tongue. In a place like that, you never know what sort of dangers could be waiting for a talkative dessert."

On the other side of the wall, Aaron stated, "If Gaiden ends up getting in trouble, he'll probably keep his tongue wrapped around himself rather than tell you he needs help."

Qualms such as these continued for several minutes, until the two felt that enough negative feeling were shared about the team who could hear on the other side of the wall. They then left their rooms, walking together one after the other, but leaving words unsaid, progressing toward the Master's Tower to meet their charges.


	10. Joining Stories

**Chapter 10:** _ **Joining Stories**_

 **Excerpt of Page 63 of the Explorer's Guide: Forgotten Tales**

 **There lies hundreds of tales, deep in the past of Equivos. Many lie in a mysterious region known as the Forgotten Isles. Others exist in long-ago locations within the three continents. Some of these tales have never been uncovered, such as the separation of the Tapu Islands, the mystery of Solgaleo and Lunala, and various others. Exploration teams strive to find these stories to better understand the history of our region.**

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 _ **Unfortunately, a good share of these forgotten tales stays within my head, many too horrible to ever consider writing down. Some include the terrors of the Sala-Bandits, the lost love of Jynx, and the reason my fur went grey years ago. Wait…only one of those is too horrible to mention…never mind…**_

"We're _what?"_ Sion exclaimed, astonished. He and Ren stood in the center of the Guild Council, their escort, Harold, now sitting in his own.

Victor grinned and said, "You heard me right. You're going to the Tapu Islands!" Sion laughed nervously, finding the truth difficult to believe.

Ren grinned, raising a paw and cracking his knuckles. "So that means we get to go somewhere where we can really show what we're made of?"

Harold nodded, sighing. "Yes, the Tapu Islands would be a good place. Against my better judgement, and several others here, we voted to send both of you to the Isles. Before anything else should be said, the Pokemon you will be bringing there should say why she's here." He turned to Cosma, who hovered outside the circle, snoring gently. Harold furrowed his brow, clearing his throat to catch her attention.

She opened her eyes slowly, then looked around drowsily. Harold pointed to the circle, then she hopped up, hovering over the Heliolisk's head. She stopped in front of Ren, making a cheer, holding out one of her arms. "Hi! My name's Cosma! What's yours?"

Ren looked up and down at the being, shaking her arm warily. "The name's Ren. What are you exactly?"

Cosma hovered away, putting herself into a dramatic pose. "I'm a Cosmog, and I can do…I can do…" She dropped the pose and looked to the ground thinking. "I'm not really sure what I can do, to be honest." She rebounded and smiled once more, saying, "But the Kommo-o Clan always said I was special!" She hovered to Sion, holding her arm out as she did with Ren. "What's your name?"

Sion took it appreciatively, glad to finally meet the mysterious Cosmog. "My name's Illusion, but everyone always calls me Sion."

Cosma floated higher, laughing. "Nice to meet you Sion, and you too Ren!"

Harold cleared his throat once more, Cosma turning back to the assistant. He then said, "These two will be your escorts to the Isles, but I think it would be wise to tell them what you told us; they weren't around for the first time you know."

Cosma lost her light-heartedness, turning somber and reserved. "Oh…right." She spun toward Sion and Ren, tucking her arms behind her back. "I guess I better tell you about my home…Bulu, Lele, Koko, and Fini." She took a deep breath, the atmosphere in the room becoming heavier.

"The Tapu Islands are what you guys call the Forgotten Isles, but I can never see them like that. Each one is beautiful, and I can't see why anyone would forget them. I see many Pokemon here that I never saw at my home, and I would love to see how many different ones there are. But I have to go back, not just for my love for them, but also because of some terrible things that are happening there.

"Just like there are here, there are Wild Pokemon and Civilized Pokemon. While most live in peace, there are a few that didn't get along, ones that like to do terrible things to other civilized Pokemon. But most of the time we're friends, and we don't both each other all that much. One day though, they became way more aggressive, and there were constant attacks to my home tribe, the Kommo-o Tribe. It became dangerous to go outside the caves, and things only got worse from there.

"Storms began to come more, with thunder, lightning and wind, but no rain. Some of those storms last for days, and it wasn't until several days ago that we discovered why they began coming, and why the Wild Pokemon were growing angry. It's the same reason I came here on the beach with bits of wood instead of a boat: The Ultra Beasts.

"The Ultra Beasts are not Pokemon like us. They come a strange dimension called Ultra Space, and the seven of them come through what they call Ultra Wormholes. Their names are Nihilego, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Xurkitree, Kartana, Celesteela, and Guzzlord, and all of them are bad. The wormholes they make stir the clouds and charge them with unnatural power, and this same power goes into the wild Pokemon to make them more fearful and aggressive.

"The Ultra Beasts want the beauty of my home, the Tapu Islands, with the Ultra Space. They also know there are other lands past the Islands, such as this one. But they can't stay here for long, because the same energy that disrupts us keeps them strong, and so they have to go back after a while. So, they want to combine Ultra Space with our home, and they even offered to live in harmony with us.

"The Beast named Pheromosa told us all of that, and she promised that if we go along with their plans, we'll live peacefully with them. That didn't sit well with our Chief or the other leaders around the islands, and they denied them, saying that we liked our world just how it was. After that, the Ultra Beasts began attacking us, and the Kommo-o Tribe began to struggle.

"One day, my chief came out with a prophecy that went something like this: 'When beasts not of Arceus come from the heavens, the children of the sun and moon shall ascend the peaks of the Guardian Spirits, and forever close the gateways of their strange land.' He said that I was one of the children of the sun and moon, and that I had to ascend Mount Lune to fulfill the prophecy, and my brother, Cosmo, had to go up Mount Sol. Both were on Fini Island, while we lived on Bulu Island.

"While we were making preparations, the Ultra Beasts figured out our plans. They didn't want to have the cold and dark Ultra Space forever; they wanted the warmth of the Islands with them. They knew they had to stop me and Cosmo from climbing the mountains, so they wanted to capture us.

"The Kommo-o Tribe had separated me and Cosmo, giving him to another good tribe, the Passimians, that way they could focus their efforts on preparing me for the trip to Mount Lune. The Ultra Beast attacks were growing more frequent, and the wild Pokemon continued to bother us. One time they got close to bringing me to the Ultra Space, and that was when they knew that we needed outside help.

"They prepared a boat, and had me go on it, knowing that I should be the one to tell them our story. For one, it would give the Kommo-o Tribe rest; if I wasn't there with them, what was the point of attacking? I was nearly ready to go when the Ultra Beasts came through another one of their wormholes."

Cosma shuddered, shutting her eyes. "It made such a horrible sound. The thing is unnatural, a forceful rip through the dimensions, and the Ultra Beasts should never have come. But they did, and they warned the Kommo-o to surrender me or suffer the consequences. They refused, and the largest of them all, Buzzwole, attacked.

"Our island guardian, Tapu Bulu, came to save us, and he threw him back into the Ultra Wormhole. He didn't do it before my boat got destroyed, and I was lost to the waves. The last thing I saw was the comforting face of another guardian, Tapu Fini, as she pushed me through the sea."

Cosma sighed fitfully, fighting back tears. "After that I ended up on the beach, and later Team Tri-Attack found me. They can tell you about how I got here the rest of the way." She pouted, then said, "I don't know what the Ultra Beasts have done since then, but I know that they won't stop until they have both me and my brother. I have to go up Mount Lune and do whatever I have to do to stop them." She looked at Sion and Ren with crestfallen eyes and said, "I can't go there by myself. The Kommo-o can't help me anymore, and the few good tribes that are there are having a hard enough time with the Wild Pokemon. That's why I came here." She fell silent, and drifted out of the circle, leaving Sion and Ren to consider their true reason for going.

Harold stood up, holding his arms behind his back. "In the absence of Guildmaster Lukas, I will detail your mission. Both Illusion Zoroark and Auren Lucario will go to the Tapu Islands to escort Cosma Cosmog to the top of Mount Lune, along the way finding the location of her brother, Cosmo Cosmog, and bringing him to Mount Sol. The assailants known as the Ultra Beasts shall try to stop you, but take every measure to ensure they don't take Cosma or Cosmo." He leered at them both and said, "If both of you complete this assignment, you will formally graduate from the Expedition School and shall be assigned Exploration Teams, then you shall begin full service in Lucario Guild. As for you Ren," He cleared his throat half-heartedly and said, "Lukas and I have decided that if you should return with your mission completed, you will no longer serve detention _and_ you will be initiated as Guildmaster once Lukas retires." Ren beamed at the announcement, grinning widely.

Sion, while excited about the turn of events, asked, "Don't you think that's a bit…much, for the two of us to do? I mean, we haven't even gone into a Mystery Dungeon yet."

Harold nodded and said, "You are correct, it is a lot we are asking of you. Our Guildmaster is currently retrieving two senior explorers to go with you that way you may continue to be taught, and have first-hand experience in how to handle Mystery Dungeons." He then added, "Just remember that you have to do this _together_ , as a team. The mission will surely fail unless you overcome your differences and use them to your advantage."

Ren at first remained calm, but as he processed what Harold said, his eyes widened and he suddenly exclaimed, "But why do I have to work with _Sion?_ "

Harold shrugged, saying, "I'm sorry to say that you have no choice in the matter. Both of you are talented Pokemon, and we are sure that you can do this well. More importantly, however, this will give you a chance to work together in a more practical setting; unless you do, you're going to either starve, be eaten, die of exposure, the list goes on. I'm sure that the two senior explorers can attest to-"

"Stop giving me a hard time you amphibian!"

Harold cut himself short, then turned away, holding his palm across his face. "I stand corrected," he muttered. A dark shape flew up the stairwell, revealing himself to be Ekon, fleeing away from the second individual, the black Greninja, Gaiden.

"All I say is the truth; why do you take it so harshly?" Gaiden asked in his quiet voice. Behind him was the stoic figure of Lukas Lucario, his face showing patience worn thin.

He held out his arm and announced, "Meet who will accompany you, Gaiden Greninja, leader of Team Tri-Attack, and Ekonmer Noivern, captain of Team Aerospace."

Ekon quickly calmed when he saw Cosma, flapping toward her and taking her arm. "Pleased to meet you again, Miss Cosma. I am glad to announce that I will be joining you on the way to the Forgotten Isles." His grin faded as he pointed behind him and said, "I am _not_ pleased to announce that Gaiden the Snarky will be joining us." Gaiden said nothing, giving only a suspicious glare.

Ekon turned to Ren, taking his paw and shaking it. "You must be the Guildmaster's son, Ren. I've heard that you're a good fighter! I'd ask you to demonstrate, but I'd rather keep the Tower in one piece if you catch my drift." Ren, despite the fury he felt at Sion's coming, felt welcome be Ekon's presence, and felt he would get along well with him.

Ekon then came to Sion, rubbing his chin in thought. "And last but not least, Sion Zoroark, the Brainiac in Victor's class. I've heard good things, and not so good things about you…" He kept his face neutral, leaving Sion to wonder what his true message was.

He left Sion feeling uncomfortable, then made a big grin and shook his claw, saying, "I don't care about all that ancestry business, you're an alright Pokemon in my book if Lukas keeps you here!" Sion wanted to give his thanks, but the eccentric Noivern strode off to the rest of the guild council to give his regards, one of his few opportunities to do so thanks to his trade.

Lukas nudged Gaiden's arm, saying, "Come on, introduce yourself. You'll be with them for a long time, and I certainly don't want them trusting someone blindly." Gaiden rolled his eyes, then came to Ren, holding out his hand.

Ren took it, cocking his head. "Aren't most Greninja blue?" He asked.

"Yes, but I happen to have a rare coloring. Pokemon over at Alakazam Guild call this 'Shiny Disorder', but I disagree. There's nothing shiny about my skin," Gaiden replied. He took back his hand and said, "I hope you don't end up being like Ekon; he might be friendly, but he has _certain traits_ I'd rather not have."'

Ren looked at him suspiciously and asked, "Like what?"

Ekon screeched uncontrollably, causing Molly to pull away the paw that lay in his. Ekon quickly clamped his hands over his mouth, muffling the habit. After the feeling subsided, he grinned sheepishly and explained, "I don't have the best eyesight, so I yell sometimes. Echolocation and all that."

Gaiden sighed silently, shaking his head. "There's more, I assure you," he added. Leaving Ren to wonder about their new companion, Gaiden stepped toward Sion and held out his hand, just as he did with Ren.

Sion eagerly shook it, saying, "I've heard so much about you and Ekon. Is it true that you really rescued a whole village of Furret by eliminating a gang of outlaw Mightyena?"

Gaiden smiled slightly and replied, "Yes, with my companions, George Emboar and Wilson Sceptile. I try to not take much pride in my work; I'm only doing the duty of Lucario Guild after all." He slowly took his hand back from the ecstatic Zoroark, adding, "I'm not one for long discussions, or discussions period, but I might make an exception if you don't persist like Ekon does." Ekon's ears twitched as he said that, the owner's eyes looking to the Greninja irritably.

Sion nodded, looking over to Cosma. She hovered in the center, the thoughts of her tale still lingering in her mind. He remembered the Ultra Beasts, and wondered why they were set on binding Ultra Space with Equivos? There had to be more than simply beauty involved…right?

He walked to her and sat on the floor, the other Pokemon talking about various subjects involving the expedition. She turned to him, remaining silent for a moment, then she said, "I want to go home, but at the same time I don't. I don't want to know if the Ultra Beasts have already done something there…"

Sion thought for a moment, wondering what to say. He blinked, then said, "The Islands are past the Mist Wall, right?" She nodded. "They are still part of Equivos, so if anything happened there, wouldn't we notice it here?"

She looked up, realization coming to her face. "I had some glimpses of Ultra Space from their wormholes. It is cold, and the very sight makes your insides twist. The trees, rocks and oceans there are not like ours, and the very air makes you feel wrong simply being there." She smiled, looking around her, seeing the sun hovering to the west with its soft yellow glow. "I guess nothing's really happened yet then. The world is still how it is after all."

Sion wrapped an arm around her, comforting her. "We'll do fine. I might not be the best fighter, but Ren is the greatest I know. It's a shame he's so…arrogant." He looked over to the Lucario, who spoke with Ekon and laughed, finding a Pokemon he wouldn't mind being with. Sion turned back to Cosma and said, "I don't like him all that much right now, but I think he'll be better, if only a little. And besides, we have Ekon and Gaiden. What could go wrong?"

The two sat in the center as discussion extended to the evening, subjects such as supplies, travel, and potential dangers surfaced. Cosma was constantly brought into these talks, as she was the only one with knowledge of the Forgotten Isles. Sion began to speak with his few friends in Lucario Guild, such as Victor and Molly, giving his thoughts about the journey to the Isles.

As he spoke, one thought overarched all: _"I want to succeed, I want to be great. I want to be one of the greatest explorers in Equivos, and I can do it by being the first to explore the Forgotten Isles. I will prove myself as more than the descendent of Arthus; I will not let myself fall that route. I loathe Ren for what Pokemon he is now, and I don't hold much faith in him to change; but despite his personality, I think we can work together to bring Cosma to Mount Lune."_


	11. The Great Departure

**Chapter 11:** _ **The Great Departure**_

 **Excerpt of Page 72 of the Explorer's Guide: Berries**

 **Berries have been in existence as long as Pokemon have. While there are many different varieties of berry, the predominant types involve recovering from statues conditions, to provide healing abilities to Exploration teams. Some kinds are developed for flavor in cooking. Both types can be found on the ground in Mystery Dungeons or on bushes outside of them.**

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 _ **Berries are a fantastic creation of our beloved Arceus. Oran berries are sweet, Cheri tart, Pecha sweet, Chesto a strange mix. One I tried just the other day was so spicy I had to take a swim and let off steam. What was it called…ah yes, a Tamato berry! Never again.**_

Evening stretched to night, and after their day of council, all returned to their homes. Students enjoyed their talks of the day, Chimecho enjoyed their day off, and healers were relieved that there were no injuries. The council members started to set straight their places of work, and the five expeditioners returned to their homes to get ready for their journey.

Ren slammed the door to his room, running to his closet and pulling open the door. A flood of various goods poured from it, burying the young Lucario in items. A muffled voice came from it, then a cry of exclamation, a black fist thrusting out a knapsack. He pulled himself out of the pile, looking inside the sack.

Inside was an inscription, written in spidery letters. 'For a Riolu who wants to see the world, from a mother who wishes to fulfill his dreams.' He sighed, looking up to the ceiling with a longing smile.

"I'll do this…for you and dad," he said to himself. His smile quickly turned to a frown as he added, "And not for that Sion. I'm not doing this just so I can be friends with someone related to a monster. He'll turn out just as bad as him, even if he's a nice guy right now." He began to pull items from the pile, ranging from Orbs to Seeds to Wands all necessities for a journey through the Forgotten Isles.

Gaiden entered his room, saying to his teammates, "Get a pack ready; I'll be leaving by tomorrow."

Wilson stared incredulously at him, asking, "Are you serious? That soon?"

Gaiden nodded. "Lukas will be sending word to Frederick to come to the shore, and we don't want to keep him waiting; we want to make it across the ocean to the Forgotten Isles as quickly as possible," he explained.

George got up from his couch and saluted, pulling on a rope connected to the floor. He descended the ladder within, his fiery beard lighting his way down. "I'll make sure to pack extra food; ocean journeys like that are long, tiring, and tasteless."

On the other side of the wall, Ekon hung on the ceiling and turned a key, pushing open a trapdoor. He crawled inside, chuckling to himself. "Good thing we signed up the room above as 'Team Landscape—Out until blue moon.' We have everything we'd ever need up there!"

Aaron yawned in his nest, scratching his tail feathers. "Do you really have to do this now? It's time for sleep." Rix Skarmory snored contentedly in her own nest, being careful not to scratch her metallic frame.

Ekon hung from above with a bundle of wands in his claw, glaring at his companion. "Two things: First, I'm so full of energy I hardly get sleep, at least that's what my mama said. Second, if I'm leaving tomorrow then I need to get everything ready for the trip; I'm going to need plenty of supplies if I'm going to a distant island." He crawled back inside, throwing down a backpack specially designed for his winged arms. The elastic straps stretched across his arms, then tightened snugly across his back, making it perfect for the Noivern.

Aaron yawned again and tucked his head into his wings, saying, "Whatever. I'll see ya in the morning." Ekon and Gaiden continued through the night preparing their bags, knowing that unexplored territory can bring unexpected dangers, and that one should always be ready for them.

Cosma sat on top of the Master's Tower, looking to the east. She knew nothing about exploring; the Kommo-o Tribe made sure that she never needed to do it. She expected her four guardians to help her with such matters, and so she waited for her favorite sight to return to the night sky.

Gradually, the moon came once more, and Cosma sighed longingly. "How I'd love to be the moon, watching everything from the sky. I'd love that so much." She continued watching the moon through the night, gazing at the whiteness of the moon enveloping her and the rest of Lucario Guild.

Harold handed a rolled-up piece of paper to a Zubat, who nodded and screeched agreeably. He flew out the window, and Harold closed it after him, rubbing his head. "Why do we have to have so many bats around this place? Ekon is enough on his own!" He finished soothing his pained head. He ascended the stairwell, seeing Lukas once again standing with his arms cross behind his back, the master watching vigilantly over his people.

Harold stood next to him, his head just under Lukas' shoulder. "I sent the message to Frederick. Klee should be able to find him within Cretea, and he should be on the coast within a few days or so," Harold announced. His Guildmaster nodded slightly, continuing to watch whatever was on the ground.

Harold looked down and saw Sion Zoroark standing outside the Inn, looking up at the Tower. He left soon after, entering the Azure Inn. Harold sighed, shaking his head. "I still don't think it was the best idea to be sending two students instead of full-fledged team members. They could be killed on the Isles!"

"They will do just fine. Both are good in their own right, and I am confident that they will do better than Pokemon who are set in their ways," Lukas replied.

Harold turned away, putting his arms in the air irritably. "But the Ultra Beasts! We haven't even seen them! How can we know that they won't rid us of two bright minds?" Harold exclaimed.

Lukas swiftly spun around and thrust a finger at the Heliolisk, glaring at him. "I have already decided Harold. Ever since I have been Guildmaster, and ever since you've been my assistant, have I ever disappointed you with my leadership?" He inquired.

Harold looked up, avoiding the gaze of his superior, and shook his head, stepping away. "No…no you haven't. But Ultra Beasts aside, Sion and Ren hardly get along with each other, almost for no reason…and it's all focused on Ren's view of Sion," Harold replied.

Lukas stepped back, looking to the ground, the Arc of Arceus glowing in the moonlight. "It's because of Sion's lineage. I have done some research on his ancestors, and aside from Erik, all of them have turned for the worse in some way, his father included. I don't know the full reason for their turnings, or why Corinne may have come here, but I do know that Ren senses that sort of future in Sion. Lucarios are wielders of Aura, and through it we can know the thoughts of others, and in some cases, their futures."

Lukas turned to the window, closing his eyes. "I sense a young Pokemon with great desires, one of the utmost ones being a want for acceptance. I have tried to create an atmosphere where he can be welcome, but still other Pokemon fear him for who he has come from. Ren may be arrogant, stubborn, and unfit to be Guildmaster, but he may be right in being distrustful of Sion…partly. No future is set, and none more so than Sion's. Aura can only tell part of the story, and I believe that while Sion has the potential to be no better than his relatives, he has the potential to be one of the greatest Pokemon we have ever seen, rivalling even Laryon Lucario in the good works he does." He stopped, watching his Guild in silence.

Harold stood still, his eyes closed and his breathing quiet. He took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. "I will not argue with you Lukas. Sion may be a wild card, and Ren may be worse for wear, but they are both great students, and I dearly hope they can last out there." He chuckled slightly and added, "Who knows? Maybe Ren will finally change his ways out there, just as you did on Harmonia."

Lukas turned away from the window, moving to his bedside. He looked up, and with a smile he said, "I expect it."

Sion looked within his closet, sighing. His mother stood alongside him, setting her claws on his shoulders, smiling softly.

"I know we don't have much, but it's better than nothing right?" Corinne stated. Alongside the two bags and the bundle of Petrify Wands was a new stash of berries and a bag of assorted Seeds, the latest additions of her daily shopping.

Sion shrugged, walking inside the closet. "I wasn't really sure what to expect. To think that my birthday would end up like this…" Corinne took his arm and turned him to her, looking kindly into his eyes.

"Just be grateful you're even going! I'm so proud that you'll be helping a Pokemon in need, and so many more with her!" She said. She took back her claw and set it to her lips, saying, "I wonder how that Cosma will look like when she's older? She's cute now, but you can't help but wonder."

Sion took the empty bag, leaving the other with the dust on the shelf. He began stuffing what supplies he had in the satchel, saying to Corinne, "Are you sure I'll be fine out there? All on my own? I haven't been outside the guild for twelve years!"

Corinne stepped aside as Sion came out of the closet, taking a backwards step into it. "You won't be by yourself. You'll have cute little Cosma, and two of the greatest explorers we have, Gaiden Greninja and Ekonmer Noivern!"

Sion added with a frown, "And Ren Lucario, the one Pokemon who truly hates me. Yeah, great company."

Corinne stepped farther into the closet, picking up the second bag. "You can't say that one rotten apple will spoil the whole barrel of fun! Imagine! Four islands in the middle of the ocean, with crowds of good wild Pokemon and welcoming natives! What a dream!"

Sion closed the bag with the buttons attached, looking at his mother incredulously. "With many of them wanting to kill me, and a group of aliens that want to take their islands into their own dimension! Why are you not worried for me?" he stated, feeling a tinge of lightheartedness in Corinne.

She opened the bag in her claws and stepped out of the closet, saying, "Because I know that you will do great out there, just as your distant great uncle did." She pulled out a square of brown fabric, holding it by the corner. Sion looked up, seeing a strange piece of clothing.

It was a long brown cloak, complete with a hood and clasp. It extended to the ground to the top of Corinne's head, being able to envelop her whole body. Below the hood was a metal clip, designed to keep he cloak in place around the neck of the wearer. Inside the cloak was a series of pockets, able to be easily reached when needed. The outside was pressed with a variety of faded designs, and at the bottom the fabric had notches through it.

Sion set the satchel on the ground, the buttons unclasped. Corinne held it out to him, letting him pull it from her claws. He traced his fingers over the cloak, marveling at the workmanship.

"The last time I wore it was twelve years ago, when I brought you here. It was a cold, stormy night, and your father, Sevo, had left it behind when he went to his next job, where he passed away. I took it, knowing that the cloak of Ferrick Zoroark, brother of Arthus, would be of great use…to you when you were grown," Corinne explained. Sion looked at her thankfully, and quickly embraced her, the cloak in his claws. She smiled, and after a moment she pushed her away, pointing at the cloak. "Put it on, and let's see how it fits."

In the morning, the citizens of Lucario Guild stood in front of the front gate, waiting for the adventurers to the Forgotten Isles. The five Council members had announced that the expedition would begin today, and all Pokemon wanted to say their farewells to the lucky Pokemon who went; they had no idea who they would be.

The door to the Master's Tower swung open, and the distinct creak caught the attention of all Pokemon who lay in wait. Harold stepped down the stairs, wearing his newly polished silver necklace of office. He looked at the crowd, then at the door, then back at the crowd.

"I know the squeak is bad, but we don't need all of you to tell us about it!" He yelled. He stepped off the stairs, a small grin on his face, allowing Guildmaster Lukas Lucario to step down the stairs after him, wearing his cloak, hat and pendant, the latter still glowing a soft blue. In his paws was his third symbol of office, the staff of Matheus Lucario, the ancient length of wood hardened with age.

He looked across the crowd, seeing that many wanted to see their adventurers go. He held his staff in the air and exclaimed, "Pokemon of Lucario Guild! You have come here today to watch the expedition to the Forgotten Isles begin, and so it shall! Our first Pokemon is new to our Guild, a foreigner from a distant land: Cosma Cosmog, representative of the Tapu Islands." Cosma hovered out from the tower, yawning and rubbing her eyes with her arms.

"I want to sleep some more. Can this wait till tomorrow?" She asked. Lukas smiled to himself, a roar of approval coming from the crowd. He strode across the ground, marching through the crowd to the front gate. Harold followed behind him, carrying the drowsy Cosmog along with him.

The three now stood in front of the gate, and the crowd fell silent once more as Lukas held his staff up. He looked past the tower, seeing two Pokemon approaching, each with two Pokemon following behind them. Lukas then announced, "Two of Cosma's companions will be Pokemon who are beloved by their teammates and by the Guild, for their heroic deeds and their kind works. Please thank Gaiden Greninja and Ekonmer Noivern for accepting this honor!" The crowd cheered as Team Tri-Attack pushed their way through, with Gaiden wearing a backpack across his back. Team Aerospace flew over them and landed next to Team Tri-Attack in the center, Ekon wearing his special elastic pack. Their teammates saluted, then meshed into the crowd, joining their cheers.

Ekon waved his claws, saying, "Thank you, thank you, and thank you, for always being there for me!" He let out an excited screech, then quickly shut his mouth, sheepishly waving to the crowd. Gaiden only looked on, making a satisfied smile as the Pokemon of Lucario Guild praised him.

They stood next to Cosma as Lukas held up his staff once more, seeing another shape coming from the Expedition Hall. He began to run, and Lukas said, "Our next Pokemon is well-liked by the guild for his impressive fighting abilities and his great pride in being the next Guildmaster. My son, Auren Lucario, is going as well!" The Lucario leaped over the crowd and landed in front of the three other adventurers, holding out his paws in a dramatic pose. He grinned, then the crowd cheered once more, for the beloved descendant of Laryon Lucario, who wore the knapsack of his favored origin.

Lukas looked in surprise at the sack as Ren stood alongside Cosma and the others, recognizing the craftsmanship. He quickly corrected himself as the faded view of the last journeyer came from the inn, alongside another wishing farewell. He held his staff for the final time, causing the crowd to go silent once again.

He set it on the ground, leaning on it with a darkened expression. "Your last adventurer is one who I am disappointed to see not gain respect in our Guild. His lineage sets him apart from others, yet whenever he speaks to those few who welcome him, he is nothing but a ray of light. He is the best in his class despite these disadvantages, and I'm sure that our founders would have welcomed him alongside them had he been there with them. Please, say a welcoming good-bye to our final Pokemon, Illusion Zoroark, descendant of Erik!" The air next to him shimmered, and a brown-cloaked Zoroark appeared, smiling weakly and holding his claw up in hello. At the fringe of the crowd Corinne Zoroark appeared, holding her paws to her chest as she saw her son go. Molly Lopunny and Victor Mienshao stood in front as well, standing alongside Corinne and waving to Sion. Otherwise, the crowd made an uncomfortable silence.

Sion, while glad to see his few friends there for him, was saddened by the lack of support from the rest of the Guild. After twelve years, he expected more, at the very least a goodbye for a journey that he may not come back from. And he received nothing.

He lowered his head and pulled his hood over him, looking to Lukas and nodding. Lukas then announced, "These five shall go to the Forgotten Isles, otherwise known as the Tapu Islands, and assist Cosma in her quest to ascend Mount Lune. We say farewell to you all, and may the light of Arceus ever guide you." Gaiden and Ekon began to push the gates, and the five adventurers began their exit through them. The crowd cheered for them once more, for all but Sion, the gate now swinging closed.

Before the gate shut, Sion saw the comforting face of his mother through the crack, seeing her say one last thing before it shut:

"I love you."


	12. Origins and Beginnings

**Chapter 12:** _ **Origins and Beginnings**_

 **Excerpt of Page 68 of the Explorer's Guide: Mystery Dungeons**

 **Mystery Dungeons are a defining characteristic of Equivos; they generate the various Dungeon Items for use in Exploration, and help control the population of Wild Pokemon for us. Despite these benefits, it is dangerous exploring them, with not only the Wild Pokemon to fear, but also the threat of being lost when the Dungeon changes at night.**

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 __ _ **Without Mystery Dungeons, the Guild system and the Exploration Teams wouldn't exist, as they live to scavenge dungeons and save the souls within them. Without the Dungeons, Equivos is quite small, and I doubt it would have the same thrill. Like nearly getting killed because of a beautiful sunset.**_

The gates of Lucario Guild receded behind the expedition as they entered the exit of the Founder's Canyon, the eight statues within standing guard. Swablu made their daily journey across the sky, filling the air with a cacophony of wondrous tweets. The sun had yet to appear over the canyon walls, only appearing as a coming orange light to the Pokemon of Lucario Guild.

Ekon scratched his chest, studying the darkened tunnel that led from the Mystery Dungeon itself. "Past the Canyon there's another dungeon not too far off that will lead us directly to the coast: The Elusive Woods. It will be quick enough to get there, thanks to the exit spitting us out at the entrance, but it'll still take time to get there." Sion and Ren were only half-listening, their eyes focused on the Founder's statues.

Ren looked upon the twin statues of Matheus and Laryon Lucario, their likenesses uncanny and practically impossible to differentiate if it weren't for the Guildmaster's Seal around Laryon's neck, and the difference in expressions between them. Matheus had a joyous smile as he welcomed new Pokemon into the Guild, while Laryon held a solemn expression on his face, warning all that he would guard this place with his life. The Lucarios were the central figure of Lucario Guild, and Ren hoped he could be as they were.

Sion studied the lone Zoroark standing to the left of the exit, along with his companion Lucario to the right. They looked at each other with loving eyes, apparent even with the details worn and they held their arms out to each other over the exit. The Zoroark had the same cloak as Sion did, the one remnant of the statue's model, Ferrick Zoroark, and his wife, Azure Lucario, sister of Matheus and aunt to Laryon.

Sion wondered what ever happened to Ferrick's line. Surely there could be another family of Zoroarks or Lucario related to the Pokemon who saved dozens of young Pokemon from a disastrous flood? Regardless of their fate, Ferrick was living proof alongside Erik Zoroark that not all the Zoroarks in Equivos were terrible, even if they were related to the Usurper, Arthus.

He sighed, paying no attention to Gaiden and Ekon's intense discussion as to whether or not they should enter the Elusive Woods. He was now on his first journey, to save the Tapu Islands from disaster through a purple blob known as a Cosmog. He had never been through a Mystery Dungeon, a task usually saved for the final leg of graduation from Expedition School. How could he be expected to fight Ultra Beasts and protect Cosma?

He stirred from his thoughts as Ren and the others finally decided on a course of action: going through the Elusive Woods. Ekon and Gaiden entered first, the senior explorers showing no hesitation going into the dark mist. They could no longer be seen after several steps within.

Cosma turned to Sion and Ren, floating backwards into the exit. "This'll be fun, I can just feel it!" She disappeared as Gaiden and Ekon did, saying in a fading tone, "See, I don't feel…" Her words lay unfinished.

Ren turned to Sion, finally feeling alone. He jabbed a paw at him and said, "Don't think that I'll be so nice to you. I'm only in because I want to be Guildmaster after Dad's all done, and that's it. Got it?" Sion nodded quickly, even if he didn't agree with his companion's motivations.

Ren turned back to the mist and took a deep breath. "This shouldn't be too bad, right?" He asked.

Sion shrugged, replying, "I've never been through an Exit before, so how should I know?" He didn't really want to go through the mysterious mist, but he figured that now was as good a time as any to get used to the strange, unworldly nature of Mystery Dungeons.

Ren looked to Sion and replied, "Well I won't be as scared as you are. Cosma went in just fine, so why shouldn't it be like that for us?" He stepped in, hesitantly at first, then with more confidence as the mist caused him to fade from view.

Sion looked back to the gate, the great wooden doors preventing any from entering or exiting, the few berry workers simply flying over the walls. He already felt a longing to return to the safety of the Guild, even if he hadn't truly left it. This mission almost felt too massive for him, and he felt as if Harold's position on things was the right way to follow.

He swiftly turned away, shaking his head. He was selected for this, and if the Guild Council thought he was good enough, he was. He marched into the fog, feeling the heavy mist envelop him, and the brightness behind him receding. A light appeared in front of him, and after mere moments of walking, he appeared at the other side, the walls of the Founder's Canyon starting just behind him.

The canyon gave way to a small field, then a gradually thickening forest, the Elusive Woods hiding within. The sun could be seen to the east, poking above the sea of trees. Various bird calls could be heard within and above the woods, the Pokemon carefully avoiding the path to the canyon made by the civilized.

Sion looked behind him, seeing the path end midway through the entrance to the canyon, marking where the Mystery Dungeon closed behind them. He turned back to Gaiden and Ekon, who continued to discuss exploration plans, and asked, "Do all dungeons have an exit like that?"

Ekon quickly diverted and said, "Dungeons allow Pokemon to go one way, never both. So, I guess that they compensated for such a rigid structure by instantly teleporting the Pokemon in question to the entrance rather than break the rules when entering from an exit. It's weird, but it works. Now, how about we get going to the Elusive Woods? It's high time you two see a proper Mystery Dungeon!" He flapped into the air, leaving his four other companions on the ground.

Gaiden shook his head, turning to Sion, Ren and Cosma. "Since he's gone off on his own, I suppose I'll have to take you there myself…even if I think it's safer to go around the Woods. Come on." He turned away, trudging into the vast forest, leading his three charges toward the Elusive Woods.

Lukas sat alongside Harold and Corinne in the Wenstrel Café, his roast berries with seedcakes lying untouched. Soon after the departure of the expedition, Simeon Slurpuff quickly began serving out breakfast to those who needed it. The Guildmaster felt that he should take solace from standing in his Tower and go out to his community once more.

The Café was now filled with many of the Pokemon of Lucario Guild, all thankful for Simeon's free meals. All spoke freely about their daily concerns, whether they were families discussing their qualms, or exploration teams discussing their latest mission for the day. The early morning light shone through the windows, illuminating the room enough to justify not using the lanterns.

He clasped his paws and said, "Thank you, Corinne, for coming here today. I know that you aren't very well-liked in the Guild, despite my efforts. I just wanted to talk about some things." Harold watched carefully as he stuffed one of the seedcakes in his mouth, while Corinne, who sat on the other side of the table, smiled graciously, setting aside her food.

"The pleasure's all mine, Guildmaster. With how busy you've been lately, I'm surprised you've even come at all, let alone to me! What is it you were wondering about?" She asked.

Lukas quickly snatched a berry from his plate, famished from his lack of dinner the previous night. After swallowing, he asked, "Have you felt comfortable here since you came twelve years ago? I'm aware that Molly has been giving you a free room since your stay."

Corinne gave a half-hearted smile and said, "Well, yes it's true she's been helpful to me, although I've been trying to make it up to her by helping in the daycare, using my abilities to ensure she doesn't lose business; everyone thinks Zoroarks are bad news you know. Still, she and Victor have been good to me, and I don't ask for much more than a room, some food for the day, and of course their company. You've been welcome to be with too, you know." Harold remained silent, knowing that his questions would soon be asked by his superior.

Lukas nodded, replying, "That's good to hear. Now, have you ever had any…desires, to leave the Guild?"

Corinne gasped quietly, shaking her head and putting her claw to her chest. "Why no, no I haven't! At least…not recently." She looked to her food, picking up a berry and rolling it between her claws. Lukas raised an eyebrow, wanting to hear more.

She sighed, then continued. "I guess a few months ago I was planning on going, although it wasn't so much for me; you, Victor and Molly have supported me for so long, and it would be heartbreaking to leave you. I was considering it for Sion's sake. Ever since he got here, he's only ever had me and you three as companions; everyone else was driven away because of our heritage. I didn't want Sion to continue to put up with such a life, so I was thinking about going off to another village and starting anew."

Lukas leaned close to the table, asking, "What made you want to stay?"

Corinne looked up with a grin, replying, "It's thanks to Victor really. He told me the day before I was ready that Sion was doing remarkably well in Expedition School, and that he'd make a wonderful explorer once he graduated. So, I decided to stay, knowing that the Guild was the best place to give Sion the best chance for a change."

Lukas nodded, taking another berry from his plate. "That's good to hear, very good. On the subject of Sion, I noticed that he had on a peculiar cloak. I've never seen him wear it before, and it reminds me of a certain Pokemon by the canyon exit. Would you care to elaborate?"

Corinne hesitated for a moment, looking to the ground shutting her eyes. "It's a long story. I can say that it was from my husband, but the rest will take a while to explain."

Lukas lifted his arms, motioning to the air of the Café. "We have time. As long as Simeon's in the kitchen, and Pokemon here are having a good time, I don't have to be anywhere." He set his arms down again, and asked, "Would you please tell me the story of how Ferrick's Cloak managed to end up in your care 250 years after its owner's death?"

Corinne took a deep breath, saddened by her thoughts. "I'm not actually related to the Usurper, at least not directly. Sion's father, Sevo, comes from Arthus' line. Some decades back, his own father had inherited the cloak from a relative, who supposedly was descended from Ferrick. Either way, it grows more complicated than that.

"This cloak supposedly enhanced Ferrick's illusionary powers, making it so he could span a greater area with his powers. With Arthus' abilities, he could make the sky rage with dragons, giving it the illusion that the night was a death trap to all who exited Fort Ervine, the predecessor to what is now Lucario Guild. Rumors say that it was given this power through Arthus' mastery over Life, although that's never been confirmed. What was certain was that it enhanced the abilities of any Zoroark who wore it.

"I'd rather not get into what Sevo used the cloak for; sadly, it tended to be that descendants of Arthus ended up on the wrong side of the law. What I can tell you is that one night he left the cloak behind, saying that he didn't want it for some business he had to take care of. He never came back, and so I took it for myself, bringing it with me to Lucario Guild with Illusion."

She stopped, a tear coming to her eye. "I never tried to use it, but I know it held power, and Ferrick must have used it to help him in the days of Project Empowerment. Sion is not a great fighter, so I gave it to him to help him either run away from battle, or deceive his opponents."

The sun hung in the center of the sky when the darkened entrance into the Elusive Woods came into view. Trees grew tightly together, the canopy becoming a thick ceiling, letting little light through the cracks. Birdsong ceased, the atmosphere of the dungeon hushing their joyful tones. Trees curved into an arch in front of the entrance, with a gnarled wooden sign that lay attached to it, saying, "The Elusive Woods: One of Many Ever-changing Forests."

Ekon dove to the ground, a plume of leaves and dust blowing away from his legs. He craned his head back, watching as Gaiden, Cosma, Sion and Ren stepped toward the dungeon entrance. He called out, "Come on, just this way! Once we're through, the coast won't be much farther!"

Sion looked at the trees surrounding him, the very nature of the Mystery Dungeon permeating through the air. The entrance yawned before him, inviting outsiders into an unknown fate. Only the whisper of the wind blowing past it could be heard. They stopped several feet in front of the entrance, the darkness inside seeming to have malicious intent.

Cosma shrunk behind Gaiden's legs, staring at the entrance with fearful eyes. "I-I changed my mind, actually. Why don't we go around?"

Ekon shook his head, pointing to the right. "The dungeon extends both ways for miles. We need to get to the coast as soon as possible, and who knows how long it'll take for Frederick to get there? The woods are the quickest way through."

Sion continued to study the entrance, his education coming to mind. "Doesn't time pass more quickly inside a Mystery Dungeon? Like an hour passes in fifteen minutes?"

Ekon stopped himself, considering the remark. "It depends on the dungeon. The larger ones don't hasten time as much, but yes, you're right. I'd rather go through and take the shortcut then take a longer time with another way, however."

Ren began to think of his favorite subject in Expedition School, and he asked, "What sort of wild Pokemon are there in there?"

Ekon raised a claw as if to reply, then quickly retracted it. He scratched the back of his head, saying, "Actually, I'm not sure. I'd expect mostly Grass and Bug Pokemon, due to the environment we're in." He shook his head, pointing to the entrance. "Come on, we're wasting daylight! There's sure to be plenty of Pokemon in there, and I'd rather not be stuck when the dungeon shifts, just like when old Laryon did when he was young!"

The legend of Laryon's journey in defeating Arthus the Usurper had been continually taught to the young Pokemon of Equivos, and even Ren paid attention to his ancestor's antics. 300 years ago, he had ventured into a dungeon known as the Were-Forest, and right when the dungeon's walls began to collapse, he narrowly escaped, saving himself and his Uncle Matheus. He has been one of the few Pokemon to ever witness the terrifying scene.

Ren stepped forward, a determined look in his eyes. "I'll go in first. How bad can a little Mystery Dungeon be?" He strode toward the entrance, sinking into the dark abyss without a sound.

Ekon clapped quietly, saying, "Good, a willing volunteer, in one so young as well!" He stopped and began to follow his young charge. "I'll see you all inside!" He called, disappearing into the darkness just as Ren did.

Cosma looked up to Gaiden fear still in her eyes. "You'll keep me safe in there, right? I can't really fight in there…"

Gaiden scooped her into his arms, carrying her with him as he began his entry into the Elusive Woods. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you're by my side at all times," he said. He disappeared, and Sion was left by himself.

He looked behind him, the Founder's Canyon no longer in view. He hoped that the Dungeon wouldn't be _too_ dangerous. After all, it was so close to home…how bad could it be? He then thought of what Dungeon Items could be in there. This would be his first opportunity to see if he enjoyed Dungeon Exploration. He just had to follow them into the dungeon!

He mustered up his courage, pushing Ferrick's cloak behind him. He marched into the enveloping blackness, and with a rush of wind, he felt a downward sensation. After a moment more of walking, he saw a light. He entered the light, and he saw trees rising into the air, forming a tight net around him. The room was made of tightly packed trees, and two tunnels connected to his left and right. Ren and the others stood in the center, looking around the first room of the Elusive Woods.

The cries of various Pokemon filled the air, and Sion now had his first taste of what a Mystery Dungeon was: fear.


	13. Dungeon Ferocity

**Chapter 13:** _ **Dungeon Ferocity**_

 **Excerpt of Page 77 of the Explorer's Guide: Wands**

 **Wands are one of the various Dungeon Items that explorers find in the various Mystery Dungeons. They come in bundles of three-to-ten, and they are bound together by a simple grass rope. The Wands in the bundle can only be used once, but they provide vital abilities for anyone wishing to go through Mystery Dungeons.**

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 _ **Ah, Wands. While unable to cover an entire room, like Orbs, they make up for it by coming in these bundles. I love Guiding Wands myself, due to them helping you see the Stairs in an instant. It gives you a bit of a headache at times, and a few new users are known to…have nausea, to keep my language proper.**_

On the open seas in the Archipelago of Cretea, in between the tiny islets, a ship bobbed along the waves, its white sails billowing in the breeze. Scars of exploration adorned its scabbed sides, its years marked by the boards that were carefully nailed over its bores. The deck lay covered with old rope, and discarded food—both meat and fruit alike. Three decks formed the ship: Sleeping quarters, cargo hold, and training area. Attached to the stern was the misshapen cabin for the illustrious captain of this marvelous ship: Frederick Feraligatr.

Captain Frederick lay asleep in the crow's nest, tipping side-to-side with the rhythmic flow of the waves. He snored in tandem as well, his ear closely attuned to the sea. He wore a black tricorn hat over his head, which now hung over his jaw, guarding his eyes from the rays of harsh sunlight. His body was covered with bite marks and scratches, scarred over from past encounters with enemies of the deep and the land. In one of his claws was an elongated telescope, and in the other was his badge of office: the Arc of Arceus with a white flame, marking him as a Freelance Explorer, unaligned with any of the Guilds of Equivos.

He snored, his tail rocking back and forth with the waves. The hat began to slip off his snout, and after a time, it fell to the floor of the crow's nest, revealing his eyes to the sky. He blinked them, wishing to gain a few more precious moments of rest. In his waking moments, he began to drift from his dream of arm wrestling a Krookodile and to the task he had set to before dozing off.

He yawned, stretching his arms, nearly losing grip of his telescope. He caught himself, dragging the arm back into the crow's nest. He leaned down, picking up his hat and setting it lopsided on his head. He looked up, and with a grunt, he adjusted it, grinding his teeth. He set the telescope to his eye, and began looking to the horizons, ignoring the remains of Wayfare and Cretea beneath the waves.

In his search, he began humming a tune in his bass voice, and with a turn of his neck, he began to sing the lyrics of his tune:

" _Searchin', searchin'_

 _Searchin' for Land,_

 _Searching for Land o' Plenty!_

 _Lands lost to mind,_

 _And to memory too,_

 _For me to snag_

 _For me to use!_

 _I'm old Frederick,_

 _Captain o' the Seas,_

 _And no little island_

 _Is going to stop me!_

 _I help the innocent,_

 _But only when I feel!_

 _They call me crazy,_

 _But by me keel,_

 _I'll be renowned,_

 _No matter what they says-y!"_

He lifted his eye, cocking his head. "I need to work on that last line. Wonder what rhymes with cra-Ooh, lookee here!" He set the telescope to his eye once more, spying a distant object in the open sky, looking to be some sort of bird.

He smacked his lips, clapping his claws over both ends of the telescope, closing it up. He tossed it to the floor, and began to clamber out of the crow's nest. "'Bout time I get a proper meal in my belly. I'm getting sick o' apples and berries!" He exclaimed, cackling. He clutched the mast and slid down the beam, keeping sight of the flying Pokemon as he did.

He looked to the sky, seeing the Pokemon draw closer. He squinted, saying to himself, "I need to make myself a pocket for that scope. I can hardly see a wink out there without it!" He smacked his lips again, saying, "Ooh, looks like a Zubat! Haven't had one of those in _ages_! A bit leathery, but their little wings make a wonderful sack!" He laughed to himself once more, lifting the lid off a giant barrel. He hopped inside, taking off his hat and replacing it with the lid.

He lifted the lid a crack, letting him see a sliver of the outside world. "He's as blind as a…well…Zubat. No way can he see me in here!" He said in hushed tones. The Zubat flitted in view, the tiny Pokemon twisting and turning, with a roll of paper strung onto his…feet, with the Seal of Lucario Guild emblazoned on it.

The Zubat squeaked, "I-I'm here with a message from Guildmaster Lukas! I-I know you're there Frederick!"

The Captain groaned inwardly, seeing the Seal. "Darn, he's a civil one! And from old Lukas too! Ah well, guess I'll have to go inland for my new sack…" He muttered. He sprung out of the barrel in a flash, grabbing the body of the now-terrified Zubat and slamming him against the mast. He cackled once more, staring at the ears of the Zubat with malicious intent.

"Yarr, who be invading me ship! I've wrestled more Gyarados than I can count, and I'm not afraid to make you my meal!" he roared, causing the Zubat to shiver.

The bat cried out, "Please don't eat me! You did this to me the last time I came here!"

Frederick blinked in surprise, bringing his jaws closer to the messenger. "Did I? What's your name?"

"J-Jerry, sir," the Zubat replied.

Frederick scratched his chin with his other claw, looking to the sky. Realization dawned on him, and he cried out, "Oh, Jerry! Now I remember you. Didn't I pounce on you when you told me that Lukas needed a lift to Deitae that one time?"

"Y-Yes, and it's just as scary as before."

Frederick grinned, and he began to laugh heartily. He clutched his sides, letting go of the Zubat, who swiftly began to flap in the air once more. After a moment more of humor, Frederick wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Ah, I'd love to say I'm sorry, but you can't let a good opportunity pass by for a scare." He straightened himself, setting his arms on his hips, and eyed the Zubat haughtily. "So, Jerry, what brings you to my ship for the second time?"

The Zubat hovered close to Frederick, hovering close to his arms rather than his teeth. "I-It's about a group of Pokemon wanting a ship to go south, very far south. R-Read it for yourself!" He pleaded. Frederick untied his parcel from his limbs, and the Zubat flapped as hard as he could into the sky, desperately wanting to get away from the feral captain.

Frederick looked up, and with a glint in his eye he waved to the Zubat, saying, "Let me know if you run into any wild swarms of you fellows! I've grown tired of eating seabirds all the time!"

Jerry sighed to himself, shaking his head. "Why did they have to choose me _twice_ to go to that guy? He's insane!" He continued to fly toward Lucario Guild, safely away from Captain Frederick.

Frederick undid the string around paper, and scanned the contents, muttering to himself about the contents. "Mmm…expedition…Forgotten Isles…five Pokemon…Gaiden and Ekon…two youths…Pokemon from Tapu Islands…meet by Bisharp Point, with supplies for the journey. Signed…Lukas Lucario." He rolled it up again, and threw it to the ground, licking his claw and holding it in the air. "Hmm…northwesterly wind…perfect!"

He scrabbled across the deck and climbed up the mast, tightening the slackened sails and directing them to his destination. Afterwards he took a trip to the crow's nest, taking from it his telescope and a bottle of berry juice. He popped the cork off the bottle and took a long draught from it. He finally lifted his lips from it, and with a contented sigh, he threw it into the sea, leaving not so much as a drop in the bottle.

He stood upright in the crow's nest, and looked to the northwest, where the continent of Serenita loomed in the horizon. He sniffed the air, and then lifted his telescope to his eye looking to the far coast. "Bisharp Point's not too far from here. About…seven hours away. Better get going!" He closed the scope and set it in his jaws, and with a bound he threw himself from the crow's nest, snatching a dangling rope from the mast and sliding down it, landing safely on the deck. He dashed to the port side, and with a groan he hefted the massive piece of iron from the depths, heaving his anchor to his ship.

The ship began to lurch, the scattered remains of Frederick's meals plopping into the sea. He dropped the chain, and scrambled to the top of the cabin, grabbing the slow-spinning wheel and setting it straight, directing the bow around the islets that sprouted from undersea mountains.

He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "What a life for a freelance explorer like me! Time to see what the unknown has to offer me, the Feral Frederick Feraligatr!" He took a peek to the south, wanting to make sure that it was clear of any ocean storms. In his single glance, he saw a distant black figure, clad with a blue shell on the top and bottom.

He turned his head back, then with a sharp breath he turned back, thinking he saw an unfamiliar Pokemon. He saw nothing but the rolling waves of the oceans, and past that, the distant Mist Wall, rising into the southern skies, and descending into the distant depths.

He chuckled to himself, patting the wheel. "Either I must be going as mad as me friends say, or I saw one o' those Pokemon from the supposed Forgotten Isles!"

Gaiden pointed to the hallway just in front of him, turning to the rest of his group. "We best go through here. The calls of the wild Pokemon aren't as loud, and I think we'll have an easier time of finding the Stairs."

Ekon screeched in reply, pointing down the other hallway. "Nonsense, those wild Pokemon love hanging around the Stairs. We'll fight our way through!"

Ren punched his fists together with a smile. "Sounds fine by me." Ekon wrapped an arm around him, looking confidently over to Gaiden.

"I'm liking him more already." He added.

Sion looked down either hallway, unsure of the best course of action. While he wanted to go to the Stairs the faster way, he'd rather not have to confront wild Pokemon already.

Before he could voice his thoughts, Ekon took his arm away from Ren and began to flap his wings, floating low in the air. "I'll see you slowpokes at the exit. I'm going down this way!" He sped into the hallway, turning the corner with a screech.

Ren immediately followed him, taking large strides to catch up with the Noivern. "I'm right behind you! Let's go!"

Gaiden sighed, shaking his head. "Come on, we'll meet up with them sooner or later. Ekon's a strong fighter, and if what I've heard from Lukas is true, so is Ren." He began to walk into the other, calm and studious, unlike the rampaging duo.

Cosma, still in Gaiden's arms, looked around her, shivering. "I-I don't know h-how much I like this place. I-It's scary, with those t-trees like walls a-and the sky being covered like that." Sion couldn't help but agree, the distant lights of the outside only making an eerie glow below. He followed Gaiden, having the feeling he would appreciate his approach more.

After a series of turns and progression, they came into another empty room, with the same undergrowth as the previous one did. Three more tunnels sprouted from the room, each extending to a different point in the dungeon. To their left, the excited cries of Ekon and Ren could be heard.

Sion looked to the ground, seeing nothing of interest at first glance. He looked in the corner, and saw a bundle of sticks, tied up with grass. He came to it and snatched it, reading the ribbon for their identity: "Blast."

Gaiden looked over his shoulder, nodding appreciatively. "Ordinarily, any items you find would go to the proposed Leader in the dungeon, although, given the circumstances, feel free to keep those Blast Wands for yourself."

Sion held them in the air, inspecting them. "Don't these send out a big fireball when waved?" Gaiden nodded.

"Indeed they do, which is why we should be cautious when using—"

"Let me try! I like waving things around!" Cosma cheered, thrusting herself from Gaiden's grasp and slipping a Wand from the bundle.

Sion quickly tried to wrest it from her grip. "There's only four, don't use it!" He exclaimed.

"But I wanna try!" Cosma cried. She pulled downward, and with a flick of her arm, a ball of fire roughly her size shot out of the wand, roaring into the tunnel.

The wand dissolved into yellow sparkles, and Cosma gave a cry of delight. "Let's do that again!" The ball of fire slammed into an unknown Pokemon, and with a roar of dismay it fell to the ground, flinching and charred.

Sion entered the tunnel and grimaced, seeing a scorched Tropius sprawled on the ground. Its leafy wings were blackened, and the fruit around its neck had turned a shade of orange. It grimaced, unconscious, the injuries too great for it to continue on.

He crouched next to it, cringing. He looked down into his bag, where the remaining three Blast Wands now remained. "Better make sure to use these wisely…" He noted. He looked farther into the hall, seeing another room in the distance. He saw a flash of white light, and a shout from Ren.

"Get him! Get him Ekon!" He said.

Sion looked over to Gaiden, who continued to study the scene. Sion asked, "Should we head over there?" Ren fired a white stream of blinding light, which Sion recognized as his Flash Cannon.

Gaiden turned around, saying, "Unless the fools love to fight, I'd say the Stairs aren't over there. Let's head this way." He entered the tunnel to their left, with Cosma floating behind, bouncing along behind him.

"I'm feeling much better now! This place isn't so scary, as long as we have those Wands!" She said. Sion made a note to keep the Blast Wands away from the young Cosmog's clutches. He entered the same hallway as Gaiden did, wondering what else to expect in the next room.

He bumped into Cosma, who looked up to Gaiden and asked, "Why'd we stop? The room's right there!"

He said nothing, beginning to crouch. Sion saw a squad of wild Gloom wandering in the room, searching for good soil to take root in. He instinctively turned invisible, wishing at all costs to avoid a battle.

Gaiden sprung into the room, two throwing stars made of compacted water in his hands. The Gloom gasped, their flowers puffing a cloud of orange powder into the air. Sion covered his nose, recognizing it as Stun Spores, knowing their paralyzing properties well. Gaiden dodged between the clouds, throwing the stars at one of the Gloom, kicking another one over with his legs, sending them both to the ground.

Cosma floated high in the air, dancing between the individual specks. "I'm liking this place more and more, even with the weird stuff!" A Gloom looked up at the wondrous creature, never seeing one like it before, and seeming to recognize a…cosmic quality to her.

Gaiden easily sent it to the ground with a slap, calling out, "Coast's clear. We'd better keep moving; the sooner we get out of this place, the better. I loathe fighting Grass Pokemon." Sion nodded, proceeding onward and removing his invisibility.

The room only had a few scattered berries, which Cosma greedily plucked from the ground and popped into her mouth. Sion groaned, thinking of several mistakes she made. First, she didn't consider that they could use them in case one of them fell injured, and second, she didn't consider that she could be hungrier in the future than she was now. He kept these thoughts to himself, however, as an angered scree came from the tunnel behind them.

He looked into the tunnel, seeing a rapidly approaching Scyther, his blades shining in what light there was. It set its sights on Sion, its arms outstretched and ready to strike. Sion yelped and turned invisible, causing the Scyther to stop, screeing once more.

Gaiden felt the brush of a cloak behind his back, and rolled his eyes. "Someday you need to learn to fight your own battles," he muttered. He sprung into the air and threw a star at the Scyther, who promptly dodged the projectile and set to flying toward its attacker. Gaiden dove to the ground, causing it to miss and turn around to find him once more. Gaiden slammed into its underside, thrusting upward and striking it with a kick. It skidded to the ground, shaking its head and looking around. Blackish-purple claws raked its chest, and it shut its eyes, the dark energy clouding its mind.

Sion reappeared, shuddering, his right claw's glow receding. "I'm _never_ going to get used to that." He turned his head to the next tunnel, hearing the victory shouts of Ekon and Ren coming from the connected room.

Gaiden promptly snatched Cosma from the air and said, "They probably found the Stairs. We best follow them now." Sion followed, his cloak billowing behind him as he did so.


	14. The Elusive Woods

**Chapter 14:** _ **The Elusive Woods**_

 **Excerpt of Page 82 of the Explorer's Guide: Orbs**

 **Orbs are spherical blue gems that, when smashed against the ground, execute special effects that affect the user's room or floor. There are numerous kinds of Orbs, and are all denoted by the engraving set within the surface.**

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 _ **Orbs are a blessing of nature to us adventurers. Even if they can only be properly used in Mystery Dungeons, they can be used for other things, like a paper weight. They are also useful for when you need a mirror, as they have a highly reflective surface. Now, if you excuse me, I have a certain Pokemon to meet in my own…**_

Sion grimaced at the sight of a grey set of brick stairs that descended into a black pit, the room below unseen. Ren and Ekon had already descended the unnatural landmark, their voices unheard to Gaiden, Sion and Cosma. The unconscious bodies of Gloom, Scyther and Venipede lay scattered around the Stairs, a trail of conquest by the vengeful Pokemon.

Cosma hovered above the Stairs, immediately retreating to Gaiden. "I don't like the looks of that; it's dirty and scary."

Sion set a foot on the top step, feeling nothing different than that of a regular set of stairs. "These go down to the next floor, and if we want to get out of here, we'll want to go down." He looked back to Gaiden, who gestured for him to go down first. Sion gave a shuddering sigh, and went into the inky blackness, melding into the depths.

After a few moments, Gaiden snatched Cosma from the air and began descending the Stairs himself, to the protesting cries of the islander. "Hey, let me go! I want to find another way down!"

Gaiden looked down at her and said, "The only way out is down, and unless you want to be bug food you better come down with me."

Cosma immediately stopped complaining, holding her breath with her cheeks puffed out as she sunk into the darkness. She let go of her breath as she felt a sudden drop, Gaiden landing with a spring. Cosma looked up, seeing a dark square that marked the location of the Stairs above, hanging in the sky like a dark cloud.

She wriggled out of Gaiden's grasp, giving a sigh of relief. "That wasn't so bad. Why can't these woods be like every other forest around here?" Sion stood in disbelief at the sky, seeing the same exact canopy as the floor above, despite the fact they had descended.

Gaiden peeked into the one tunnel they could go through, saying to Cosma, "Mystery Dungeons like this are treacherous, but they provide the fastest way to go to various locations, and provide things like seeds, berries, even TMs to us without having to produce them. Equivos simply wouldn't be the same without them." He turned to them and said, "Looks like the coast is clear. If I remember correctly, these woods have around seven floors, although it's been a while since I've been here; I've always preferred going around due to the Grass Pokemon." He proceeded into the tunnel, with Sion and Cosma just behind.

They turned around many corners, meeting no Pokemon whatsoever. Gaiden looked side-to-side pretentiously, seeming to expect danger to come from anywhere. Cosma had broken free of his arms and floated vicariously through the air, quickly rebounding from her fear of the Stairs. Toward the back, Sion studied the dungeon as Gaiden did, though more in fear rather than in expectance.

Finally, at the center of the room at the end of the tunnel, the Stairs appeared once more, their eternal darkness continuing. The party looked around curiously, seeing no items or enemies whatsoever. No sign of Ren and Ekon either.

Sion turned to Gaiden and asked, "Strange how we didn't have to do anything but walk in a long tunnel, right?" Gaiden only grunted, walking down the Stairs, with Cosma floating just behind.

"I like going down these now; they're like going through cold mud!" She exclaimed, dropping into the abyss. Sion stood in the room for a minute, listening to the disturbing silence of the floor. He shuddered afterward, the quiet eating into his mind. He anxiously stepped down the Stairs, the feeling of the descent just as Cosma described.

Sion dropped into the room, narrowly dodging a stray sphere of supersonic energy. He whipped around, seeing Ekon wrestling with a Scizor on the other side of the room, attempting to attack its face with his soundwaves. Ren batted at a Scyther with a glowing blue bone, knocking away its blades and swatting its legs, while Gaiden dove into the air and landed in front of another Scyther, disappearing in a purple mist. Cosma cowered in a corner formed by the trees, covering her eyes and expecting the worst.

Ren swung his bone on the Scyther with a sickening crunch, shouting out, "Finished this one off! How're the others coming?"

Ekon screamed into the Scizor's face, stunning it, loosening its iron grip. He tore free and punted the Scizor with his legs, replying, "Dunno how this guy got a hold on an Metal Coat, but he's down! How 'bout you Gaiden?"

The final Scyther slashed the air around it wildly, attempting to land a blow on the unseen Gaiden. It suddenly raised both arms to the sky, falling to the ground with a black slash across its back. Gaiden reappeared, standing on a single leg, his eyes closed. He met Ekon's gaze and said, "I prefer not to take too much credit for my actions. After all, you two attracted them to us."

Ekon harrumphed, turning his head. "Not my fault. You know I can't control it," he said. He squawked once more, clamping a claw over his mouth.

Gaiden smiled ever so slightly, pointing to the tunnel to his right. "I believe we should go-"

"That way! Here we go!" Ekon shouted, running down the tunnel…that went the opposite direction. There was a sudden squawk, and Ekon said, "Aw great, they have friends!" He rushed past the others, an angry buzzing of many Scyther coming from within.

Ren paled, taking a step toward the other tunnel. "That's _way_ too many for us to handle…" Gaiden took Cosma from the corner and charged for the tunnel, the ferocious cries of the Scyther growing closer. Ren soon followed, nearly falling to the floor in the process.

The Scyther came into view as a massive swarm, all coming toward the intruders. He turned around and sprinted as fast as he could, drawing the cloak over him and casting invisibility over himself. He hated feeling useless on their first trek through a dungeon, especially since Ren got exactly what he wanted: Pokemon to fight. All Sion had found was a few Blast Wands and a couple of Berries; hardly an interesting discovery.

He felt a desire to shed his invisibility and attack the Scyther, to halt his maddening progress through the rooms of the floor and be a shadow in other Pokémon's trails. His logical side convinced him against such actions, knowing that he would suffer death by hundreds of knives if he did so. A new plan rose into his mind, one that could earn him a place among the achievers in the team.

He looked behind him with a determined look and flung his claws toward the Scyther, a faint wisp of red mist trickling out. A booming roar echoed through the forest, and the Scyther stopped in their tracks, unsure of the source. A black specter formed in front of them, a dark persona with elongated arms and legs, and crimson eyes.

It stomped forward, and glistening white fangs materialized beneath the eyes. It bellowed once more, and made a false swipe at its enemies. The Scyther fled in a mass of terror, their once-organized flight falling into disarray as they fled to the darkest corners of the dungeon.

Sion did not dare look behind him, expecting his little trick to simply stun the Scyther temporarily. He saw the Stairs ahead of him, abandoned by what Pokemon there may have been. He hurriedly descended them, emerging in the fourth floor with his comrades.

He gave a sigh of relief, saying, "Good thing I scared those guys off, or else we would have had a whole lot of trouble."

Ekon's eyes widened, and he pointed to the canopy above. "You mean _you_ made that horrid roar? That didn't sound like anything I've ever heard before…and I mean that in a bad way," Ekon stated.

Gaiden set Cosma free to the air and pointed at Sion saying, "Was that thing simply instinctive, or did you know what exactly you summoned through illusion?"

Sion thought back to the roar. He didn't look back to what exactly he made; he only heard the devilish roar that came from it. He wasn't even thinking about what came from his illusion, just that he needed something to distract the Scyther.

Sion shook his head, replying, "I don't really know. I don't even know how it looked like." Gaiden nodded slowly, thinking carefully. He turned behind him, the tunnel ahead empty and forsaken.

Ren shuddered, saying, "I don't know what you did, but I think it scared more than the Pokemon on that floor. Who knows? That roar could've come down here too." Cosma floated still in the air, voiceless.

Ekon nodded his head, motioning around him. "It may be possible. We aren't truly descending through the Woods after all, if what I heard is to be believed. See, I heard from Alakazam Guild that they believe that the floors of the dungeons are all really on the same level, and the Stairs act as portals from one section of the dungeon to the next. Makes sense in a way, as in places like this, we can see the sky everywhere we go." He began to go down the tunnel, adding, "Either way, that roar could very well be heard down here. Let's be off; we'd be lucky if no more wild Pokemon could be seen.

They progressed through the dungeon with relative ease meeting no resistance. It seemed that the wild Pokemon did flee to the exit from Sion's illusionary tactics. The air of the dungeon felt unsettled, as if a form of darkness had suddenly taken the air and infused fear into it, causing all who breathe it to feel the constant need to escape.

Now progressing through the fifth floor, with little more than some Plain Seeds and a Slow Orb found, Sion looked down at his claws, wondering what on Equivos came to his mind. He usually used his powers to hide himself, and very rarely made constructs of other Pokemon. The last time he could remember was making an imitation of Molly sleeping at her desk, to make it seem as if, to her customers, she was there at all times, when in reality she was taking some liberties to shop at Kecleon's roving shop tent, one in few opportunities.

Still, while the strangeness of the dungeon unsettled him, he knew that this wasn't the best example of what to expect in an exploration team. He'd be going into dungeons with a clear purpose outside of simply reaching the end, often saving Pokemon from grisly fates from the night, while collecting rare items along the way. A dungeon like the Elusive Woods was frightful, yes, but nothing too exciting to look for items in.

On the seventh floor, the snarling and screeing of various Pokemon could be heard, all coming from a single direction. Ekon perked an ear toward it, his face drooping.

"Cursed Pokemon. There's so many of the blighters that there's a line to the Stairs, at least as far as I can tell. I can certainly take a few down, but with how many there is all in that tiny little area, I doubt we'll get far."

Ren groaned, looking to the ground. "I was hoping to crack a few more skulls…"

Ekon laughed, wrapping an arm around Ren. "Believe me, it'll end up with _your_ skull cracked, and you being the next meal of a crowd of Scyther, Gloom, and whatever else is in this place. I've heard Lucario is a delicacy to the wild ones."

Ren pulled himself away, disgusted by his sense of humor. "Yeah, well, what should we do. If they're crowded around the Stairs as you say, there's no way we can sneak around them. This is the final floor too; we'll be at the exit and to Frederick, then to the Isles, where we can _finally_ get Cosma home!" he said impatiently.

Ekon tutted, replying, "If you think half a day is a long time to be going abroad, you're going to live a rough life. We have to often go out for weeks at time to get where we need, and its only thanks to the Guild Outposts throughout the continent that we can make it to all our requests on time. Now come on, let's think of ideas!"

Cosma immediately hovered into Ekon's face and exclaimed, "Why don't we just be friends with those Pokemon? That's how we did it over on Bulu Island before the UBs came!"

Ekon cocked is head curiously at her, saying, "Ubies? What are you talking about?"

Cosma looked around asking, "Does anyone here know what that means?" None stirred. She sighed saying, "I just took the first letters of 'Ultra' and 'Beast', and put them together! It's much better than saying 'Ultra Beast' all the time. Now come on, is it a good idea or not?"

Ekon shook his head sadly. "Given how the Scyther sharpened their blades right when they saw me back on the fourth floor, I'd say not. Wild Pokemon have a reputation of being hostile to…pretty much anyone who can talk. Nice try though." Cosma harrumphed, rushing behind Gaiden to mutter to herself.

Sion was hesitant to suggest anything-him usually being the one in the background and not outgoing—but he felt it necessary to get out of the dungeon alive. He cleared his throat, and calmly stated, "Why don't we, uh, that is to say, become unseen, like I do when I don't want to be around others." He saw nods of agreement from Ekon and Gaiden, and with a slight smile he added, "I haven't really tried doing more than one, but it can't be much harder, right?"

Cosma squealed with glee, saying, "Why not, I've always wanted to stick my tongue out in front of somebody without them noticing!"

Ren sighed, looking away. "If it's the only way to get out of this place, fine. I'd rather fight my way through than…" The rest fell out of earshot.

Ekon shut his eyes and clenched his fists, saying, "If it hurts, you're going to get a headache for a week." Sion swallowed fearfully, knowing exactly what he meant.

Sion took a deep breath, then lifted his claws. A shimmer fell over them, and at first, nothing seemed to happen. Cosma looked at herself, still hovering in the air. Ekon saw his wings, as visible as ever. Ren looked behind him, seeing that his tail was still perfectly visible.

They wanted to voice their complaints, until they saw that no one was there. Cosma cried out, "Hey, where'd everybody go? You didn't leave me behind, right?"

Gaiden groaned, saying, "No, we just can't see each other. Is there any way we can become invisible to _just_ the wild Pokemon?"

Sion replied, "Sorry, it's all or nothing. I could maybe do something different if I had more practice, but for now, we have to settle with this. Just be careful that you're quiet; they might not be able to see us, but they can hear and smell us just fine."

Footsteps could be heard going to the tunnel, and Ekon's voice said, "Come on, just this way! All the wild Pokemon are clamoring over there; I'm rather surprised they haven't shaken free of that fear yet." Sion agreed, progressing to the Stairs.

After several minutes of weaving through tunnels, he saw a long progressing line of Gloom, all waiting behind the Pokemon in front of them. The entire room was clustered with Pokemon going down the exit Stairs one by one, leaving little room for them to move ahead.

Cosma said in a low whisper, "I can just float over them, so see ya!" The wild Pokemon were unaffected, except for the lone Oddish who was knocked aside by a mysterious force.

Ren said in a hoarse whisper, "How are we going to get through that! There's way too many!"

Wings beat the air over the Pokemon, and a low chuckle could be heard from Ekon. "I know what'll solve this problem. Leave it to me!" he said.

A gigantic roar echoed through the room, causing all the Scyther, Gloom, and other assorted Bug and Grass Pokemon to look around fearfully. The roar came again, and the haunting memory of the fourth floor came back to the wild Pokemon.

They began to run away from the Stairs, expecting the mysterious beast to come after them before they could escape. Ren, Gaiden and Sion dodged past the terrified Pokemon, finally reaching the Stairs and descending into the inky blackness for the final time in the Elusive Woods.

At the bottom, Sion lifted his illusion; the need no longer applied. All were present, if a bit bewildered by the sudden change in scenery. Behind them, an arch similar to the entrance reached into the forest, to pop the entrées back to the start. Trees began to thin to grassland, and the sun had nearly begun its set, hanging just above the horizon.

Ren wheezed a sigh of relief, looking back at the exit. "About time we got out of there. After seeing how many there were, I'm glad we didn't go in there with no thought of safety. Let's get going to the ship!" He began to run ahead, and Cosma followed, rushing to push ahead of the Lucario. Gaiden and Ekon walked behind, watching behind them for any of the wild Pokemon that supposedly came out of the dungeon.


	15. The Seafaring Commences

**Chapter 15:** _ **The Seafaring Commences**_

 **Excerpt of Page 91 of the Explorer's Guide: Seeds**

 **Seeds are found alongside berries in dungeons, and are the only other Dungeon Item that can be produced outside of a dungeon. Most Seeds found are Plain, that is, without abilities. Certain Seeds, noted by the color and text engraved on it, grant special effects when eaten. Any Seed that is sown into the ground will grow into a grass, and will produce more Plain Seeds designed for consumption.**

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 _ **Seeds, while not as diverse in flavor as berries, provide another source of valuable sustenance, such as bread and seed meal. I quite enjoy some for breakfast, along with some berries and other such things. Just be careful you don't end up grinding some Sleep Seeds into the flour. Last time I did that, my breakfast made me go to sleep rather than wake me up in the morning.**_

The grassland stretched to the high mountains to the west, marshland to the east, and the coastline to the south, where spires of rock jutted above the surface. Zebstrika and Blitzle cantered the land, with Swellow flying west above them. A faint trail winded across the terrain, extending from the exit of the Elusive Woods to the tower of rock known as Bisharp Point, in the shape of its namesake.

Ekon flew alongside a flock of Swellow, driving them away as he screeched into the air. "We're about an hour away from the Point! Good thing we went through the Woods!"

Ren looked up, groaning. "At least we didn't add another five hours to it by going through a dungeon like that. Walking for that long is going to _stink._ "

Gaiden kept his arms crossed as he walked, looking back occasionally to ensure that Cosma and Sion still followed them. "If you want something to do, talk to somebody. We can't be pummeling Scyther to the ground every hour of the day you know." Ren gave Gaiden an uncaring glare, keeping his thoughts to himself.

Sion watched Cosma hover above his head, singing to herself a song from her home, Bulu Island. He admired the way she was able to keep the beat while flipping through the air and completely disregard gravity. Her song went something like this:

 _"In springtime, we run to fields_

 _To gather a bunch of flowers,_

 _So that when summer comes_

 _Sickness will flee and cower!_

 _In summertime, we run to trees_

 _To help us build our homes_

 _So that when springtime comes_

 _We can keep flowers from bees!"_

Sion looked to her curiously and asked, "What do you do in fall and winter?"

She stopped spinning around and cocked her head towards him. " _Fall_ and _winter_? What are those?"

"Fall's when the leaves fall off trees, like the Tree of Slumber in the corner of the Guild. It's also when we go to the woods and pick apples off trees outside Mystery Dungeons," he explained. "Winter comes after that, and it gets really cold, and it sometimes even snows!"

Cosma stopped, imagining what he described. "The only time leaves fall off trees on Bulu is when they're sick or dying, and I've only seen snow on Mount Sol and Mount Lune. Everywhere else, we see plants growing year-round."

Sion realized that fall and winter can come as surprising for someone from a tropical land, even horrifying. He quickly added, "But the trees grow back all their leaves, and as you can see, it gets warm again! Fall and winter never last very long around here."

Cosma let out a sigh of relief, continuing her circling dance. "I like it that I came while the leaves are on the trees, and when it's warm. I haven't really been in the cold before you know. I just know it's there because of what the Kommo-o tribe said about the mountains." She stopped her dance, lowering to the ground, crestfallen. "I hope they're alright. I never saw what happened to them after Tapu Fini brought me here."

Sion, feeling sorry for her, picked her up, and carried her alongside him, quickening his pace to catch up with Gaiden and Ren. "I'm sure they're fine. They have…Tapu Bulu, right? The Pokemon who drove away…Buzzwole?" Cosma nodded. Sion added, "Anyway, they're strong, and if Tapu Bulu threw Buzzwole into that wormhole, he's got to be strong too! They'll be just fine against those UBs."

Cosma grinned, hopping back into the air. "You remembered my name for them!" She said. Sion nodded, grinning himself.

"It is easier to say 'UB' than 'Ultra Beast'," he replied.

They continued to talk to each other about the various aspects of their homes, including the weather, common Pokemon, and even the way their homes are governed. On that note, Sion asked, "Do the tribes of your island ever talk with each other about things? You know, how we have the Guilds here in Equivos?"

Cosma concentrated, saying, "I never really paid much attention to that. I mostly played with the little Jangmo-o, since I couldn't really do much other than fly and talk. I think it's more like 'you do your thing, we do ours.'" She made a faux-grumpy face, puffing out her cheeks and raising her arms intimidatingly. She lowered them and said, "We don't get along with other tribes too well. We were friends with the Passimian Tribe, but it was more out of need than of want. If the UBs never came, we probably would still tell them to stay out." She stopped and asked, "Is there anything like that in Equivos?"

Sion continued walking, replying, "I don't think so. The only way it could go like that is if the Outlaws overthrow the Guilds, and given that all the towns and villages support us, I doubt that would happen. We try our best to keep everyone happy, even if we can't always do a perfect job." He stood behind Gaiden and Ren a couple feet, ensuring that they wouldn't annoy either of them with their conversation.

They continued to speak to each other until the distinctive Bisharp Point came into view, with the sky just starting to turn orange. The waves rushed to the shore, pushing up foam in its wake, Wingull circling the beach. The wind grew stronger, fervently pushing anything to the south, to the wall of mist that rose in the distance.

Ekon flapped his wings, gradually lowering to the ground. After the cloud of sand dissipated, he looked to the left and right, seeing no sign of their captain. "Where _is_ he? He should have been here by now!"

Gaiden set a hand over his mouth, saying in a whisper, "Hush. Listen." He perked up his sensitive ears, catching a quiet but distinctive tune, coming from the west.

 _"Oh, they say I'm mad,_

 _But I'll prove them wrong!_

 _It's all because I'm so_

 _Big and strong!_

 _I like a bit o' meat_

 _With my berries and seeds_

 _While they saw it's awful,_

 _They forget my good deeds!_

 _I'm Feral Frederick!_

 _Captain o' the Seas!_

 _And my nature is mine,_

 _So, keep quiet, if you please!"_

Around the bend a ragged wooden ship rushed through the open water, leaning precariously as it righted itself. The mast creaked with the wind, desperately desiring to go south rather than east, the sturdy timber tipping toward the Mist Wall At the stern of the dilapidated vessel was a tied-up series of ropes, all preventing the wheel from turning from its captain's favored course. Within the wooden tub atop the mast known as the Crow's Nest was the illustrious Captain Frederick Feraligatr, proudly holding his foot against the side of his nest, holding an arm to his chest. In his other claw was another rope, which appeared to be connected to an anchor on the deck below.

He looked to the shore with an uncaring eye, which then, upon seeing his would-be passengers, turned into a look of amazement. He leapt out of the crow's nest and hung on the edge, bellowing out, "Ahoy there! Meet your entourage to the Forgotten Isles, Captain Frederick Feraligatr!" He gave the rope in his claws a yank, causing the anchor to be pulled off the deck and into the ocean. The ship immediately began to lose speed, and Frederick grabbed hold of the mast and slid down its surface, leaving five gnarling gashes.

The ship pulled to a stop in the banks in front of Sion and the others, and Frederick, midway down the mast, pushed himself off, soaring past the deck and towards the beach. He landed just ten feet in front of Ekon, sending a cloud of sand into the air.

The dust settled, and the many scars of Frederick Feraligatr could be seen along his frame, and on his hat. He held it away from his as he did an elaborate bow, shutting his eyes. "Captain Frederick, at your service," he said. He coughed and stood straight, his eyes bulging. "Excuse me!" He croaked, turning away and coughing raggedly. Sopping white feathers floated with the wind, coinciding with Frederick's cough. He turned back to the them, with a contented grin. "Sorry about that. Just some leftovers from a snack I had a while ago. Yer here for a trip to the Forgotten Isles you say?"

Ekon, taken aback by Frederick's recent episode, said, "Er, yes, yes we are. Um…did you eat a bird _raw_?"

Frederick grunted, crossing his arms and turning away. "Well, swell introduction of yourself. Didn't you hear the last verse of me song? ' _So, keep quiet, if you please!'_ " He placed his claw over his chest at the last line, singing in his hoarse, grunty voice. He shed the pose and said, "Anyways, why's it your business? Let's get on with introductions. Who are you!" He jabbed a claw at Ekon, who saw that it had flecks of hardened blood within the contours.

Ekon pushed away the claw, and said confidently, "I'm Ekonmer Noivern, leader of Team Aerospace, and escort of Cosma Cosmog to the Forgotten Isles. Now, if you want someone to keep quiet, meet—"

"Gaiden Greninja, captain of Team Tri-Attack and protector of our two new explorers, Illusion Zoroark and Auren Lucario. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Gaiden intervened, holding out a hand.

Frederick grinned, taking the hand and shaking it vigorously, the recipient unfazed. "Glad to see some proper explorers like myself! You know, being freelance does have its downsides, such as loneliness, rumors, and the occasional bout of insanity due to both. But, the major plus here is that I don't have anyone telling me what to do! I'm the boss of myself!" Frederick exclaimed, quickly going up on both Ekon's and Gaiden's dislike lists.

He gave a devilish look to Ren, eyeing him curiously. "Ah, so you must Lukas' son, Auren! The last time I saw you, you were _this_ small." He put his claw to his chest, at least two feet shorter than what Ren currently stood to.

Ren held out his paw reluctantly, saying, "It's Ren, not Auren."

Frederick laughed mightily, shaking his paw and causing Ren to reconsider the gesture. "You can call me Fred if you like then, but believe me, I won't come to ya if you call it out!" He cried, tearing free of Ren and stepping to Cosma, leaving Ren to soothe his crushed paw.

Cosma stood in awe at the towering Feraligatr, standing higher than even Ekon. Frederick stooped, looking down at the shrinking Cosmog. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, little Cosma! If you don't mind me saying, but how old are you exactly?"

Cosma furrowed her brow, straining for an answer. "I can't say for sure. I just know I ended up with the Kommo-o tribe one day and that's it," she said in a faint voice. Somehow, Sion had the feeling that she was hiding something.

Frederick nodded agreeably, standing up straight. "You know, I feel what you mean. I was born _way_ back, and I believe my, er, _special diet,_ had something to do with my youthful stature." He set a claw in his fanged mouth and pulled out a feather, flicking it away. "Ya get what I mean?" Cosma eeped, dodging behind Gaiden and shivering.

Frederick laughed heartily once more, wiping away a tear from his eye. "Ah, I get the same sort a thing when I occasionally make port! All the little ones are afraid of going it tough, like I did. Yer a sweet little one though so don't worry, I won't make you try anythin' you don't want to."

Cosma nodded agreeably, replying, "I-I-I really appreciate that."

Frederick stomped over to Sion, who felt very small and fragile against the imposing Feraligatr. The Water Pokemon set his teeth in a small grin, his eyes looking up and down Sion. He took a deep sniff, and he drew closer to the Zoroark, his rancid breath nearly making Sion gag.

He drew back, looking to the air. He shrugged, saying, "Hmm…interestin'. I haven't seen many Zoroarks in my life, mostly because they prefer caves and forests and such, but those I did meet looked shifty, had a smell of deceit about 'em, and always seemed to feel like they were better than everyone else. Yer none o' those things far as I can tell, so I think I can trust ya aboard my ship." He put out a friendly claw, and showing more of his teeth, said, "Welcome to the crew!"

Sion weakly smiled, taking Frederick's offer. Unlike his previous two victims, Frederick shook Sion's claw slowly, as if he had to be more careful in his way of dealing with him. Sion thought better of it, thinking that Frederick was just being nice.

He took back his claws and stroked his chin, saying, "Just to make sure though, I'd like to ask what exactly you thought of me as I rounded the corner? Was I an expert steersman? A wonderful singer?" He fluttered his eyes and drew his arms close, attempting to look charming to Sion.

Sion cleared his throat, looking away. "Um…I think both are nice…in their own way…" He neglected to say that he didn't see any of Frederick's steering since his rope did all the work, and that his song, while effective, did not scream 'handsome' or 'charming'.

Frederick nodded appreciatively, turning away and progressing towards his ship. "All aboard to the Forgotten Isles! No stops aboard my craft, so better take care of what you want to here!" He exclaimed. He splashed into the water and swam toward his craft, using his powerful tail to propel himself.

Ekon came close to Sion and whispered, "This is going to be a long trip…" He forced himself upward, drifting with the southern gale toward their ride.

Cosma looked up at Gaiden, saying, "He doesn't really eat Pokemon, does he?" Gaiden shrugged.

"Who am I to say? He might just like eating feathers," he replied. He entered the water gracefully, his thing legs pushing against the tides. He leaped into the air, and landed in the deep water with only a ripple, afterwards crossing to the ship.

Cosma sighed, saying, "I hope that Frederick doesn't do anything nasty…" She then drifted over the tides toward the ship, floating low over the beating waves.

Ren rubbed his paw with a groan, saying, "He _better_ not insist on an arm wrestling match with me. I'd sooner be stuck on that island with only _you_." He gave Sion an angry look, then ran into the water, swimming as quickly as he could toward it, wondering why Ekon couldn't carry him across.

Sion sighed, shaking his head. He didn't know what to think of Frederick, except he seemed to be part lunatic, part wild Pokemon, and all mysterious in his actions. Still, Sion didn't know if there were any other Pokemon with readily available ships, so Frederick was as good as anyone.

He stepped gingerly in the water, the chill setting into his fur. He deeply wished he wouldn't have to swim, but with the ship only several hundred feet off the shore, it would hopefully be a brief experience. He progressed toward the deep end, his cloak floating on the surface, water rolling of the top. He began to kick, receiving some minor lessons in swimming years before, back when he wasn't in Lucario Guild. Just as Ren did, he swam to the ship which would lead to their destination: The Forgotten Isles.

Sion hacked out saltwater, glaring at Ren, who sat on a barrel next to the mast, scraping salt off his fur. Sion flopped onto the deck, crying out, "You did that on purpose!"

Ren shook his head, taking his knapsack from off his back, and peering inside. "Did not. That saltwater landed in your eyes because of your swimming, not because of my kicking. At least I beat you here." He pulled out a soggy loaf of seedbread, sticking out his tongue. "Shame this ruined some of my supplies. Now I'll just have to throw them out." A devilish gleam entered his eyes, and he threw the wet loaf toward Sion. Sion gasped, crouching low, watching as the loaf splattered across the already-filthy deck.

Before he could say anything, there came a roar of anger from the stern, and a distinct thud in front of Ren. Before he could think, Ren had Frederick's heaving breath in his face, the owner's eyes glaring right at him. "Whaddayou think yer doing, dirtying my deck with that foul concoction! That's _my_ job!" He briefly turned away to sniff the bread, retching disgustingly. He turned back, saying, "It could've been meat at the very least!" Gaiden, Ekon and Cosma looked on from the stern, none particularly thrilled at the antics of their new captain or their recruit.

He shoved Ren off his barre and said, "Alright, it's obvious I have to set some rules around here, considering I now have passengers. Number one: all edible items you have on ya must go to the cargo hold. Thanks to Lukas' surprise summons, I had to forego my monthly resupply, which brings us to rule number two: Ya'll are on rations, unless you want to join me on my…supplementary meals." He scratched his tooth, ignoring the seething Lucario behind him. "Rule number three: As noted in my song, I'd prefer it if you don't mention any potential changes to my mannerisms. While they're disgusting to you Guild Pokemon, I'll assure you that they are downright necessary for survival in the open ocean."

He began stepping up the stairs and toward his wheel, saying, "Finally, Rule number four: I'll assign ya'll duties and other such things at my leisure. I've had to do everythin' meself since the rest of my crew had to suffer an untimely end for attempting to leave me on the Isle o' Regret with ole Mewtwo." A guttural growl came after this, years of rage coming to the surface once more. "If my rules get broken, you can wish yourselves goodbye to goin' to the Isles, and instead get a one-way ticket to Kyogre's domain! Understood?"

They all agreed, with only one reluctantly.


	16. Martime Misadventure

**Chapter 16:** _ **Maritime Misadventure**_

 **Excerpt of Page 95 of the Explorer's Guide: Technical Machines (TMs)**

 **Technical Machines are crystal discs found rarely in dungeons, giving whoever recites the phrase written on it a new ability. Once the phrase has been said, the TM fades, and can only be used again if a Pokemon knowing a special ability known as Recycle renews it.**

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 __ _ **I've never had the opportunity to use a TM, but Laryon did. It's thanks to his Shadow Claw that we were able to escape that fateful day. Still, I wonder how things would turn out if I learned how to Attract? Maybe I could've ended up with a girlfriend? Probably not…**_

Over the next week, Sion and the rest of the crew carefully obeyed Frederick's orders, his threat ever-present in their minds. The comforts of Lucario Guild, and even land, were lost to them, the dilapidated, unnamed ship of Frederick's quickly helping them realize what fortunes they had.

One day, Sion leaned against the railing of the ship, sick to his stomach. He had recently eaten lunch, accidentally encountering some rotten berries in his rations. Feeling that Ren was to blame—considering his spoilt supplies from their swim to the ship—he could do nothing but cope until the feeling subsided.

Frederick clapped his claws across his back, leaning in close, worsening Sion's delicate condition. The Feraligatr's jaw came next to Sion' nose, worsening his pain even more with the stench. Gaiden looked on from the wheel, following the captain's orders to keep their course toward the Mist Wall.

Frederick scratched his chin and said, "You look sicker than a Remoraid who chose the wrong Mantine! What happened to ya?"

Sion looked over to him, moaning. _'_ You _happened.'_ Sion wished to say, but chose not to.

Receiving no reply, Frederick set his mind into motion, trying to find a reasonable explanation. He smacked his lips, saying "You know, I look like you when I eat something I'm not pleased with. Berries and such. Too many of 'em and my gut goes on edge, you know what I mean?" Sion nodded haggardly.

Frederick studied the waters below, searching for something. He pointed a claw down to the ocean, pointing at a particularly large wild Gyarados below. " _That_ one will help ya out! Watch this!" He dove into the water, swimming vigorously toward the massive sea monster.

Ren, retying a knot on the mast for the umpteenth time, called out, "Did you push him into the water? I wanted to do that first!"

Cosma looked down from the crow's nest, ending her lackadaisical nap. "Huh…what happened? Frederick's in the water? Thank Tapu he is, I was afraid he'd never leave."

Ekon poked out his head from below deck, exclaiming, "Someone finally pushed him off! A good spray of saltwater will do him good!" Gaiden sighed, leaving them to their fantasies.

A Gyarados erupted from the water, roaring into the air, writhing in fury. Ren gasped, slipping off the mast and hanging literally by a thread, a coil of rope wrapped around his leg. Cosma dove back into the nest, shivering in terror. Gaiden furrowed his brow, turning the ship away from the massive beast, while Ekon flew into the air and stared it down.

He squawked out, "Oi, we didn't do anything…to…you." He trailed off as he saw Frederick on the head of the Gyarados, snarling and clawing at the scales, taking bites when he could. All just stared in a mix of surprise, fear, and awe as Frederick fought the Gyarados.

He pulled himself to the face of the thing, and poked it square in the eyes, further enraging it. Frederick cackled madly, continuing to dig through the thick scales. He took a final bite of the beast under the surface, and the Gyarados roared out one final time, swaying in the air. Gravity gave way, and the massive carcass tipped to the side, laying parallel to the ship.

Frederick climbed up from below, picking his teeth. He spat out a tooth, snorting. "Darn, I liked that tooth. Ah well, another solution for an upset stomach conjured by yours truly!" He looked down, the blood of the Gyarados leaking into the water. "Now we just leave him to soak for an hour or two, then we skin him, take out he bones, then make a fresh, delicious Gyarados stew, a family recipe! Whadda you think Sion?"

Uncontrolled retching and a splash could be heard from the sickened Zoroark.

"Hey, why'd you have to do that? Now we have to wash it off!"

On another day, Ren was in the stores, collecting rations for everyone's meals. He dug through sacks of berries, seeds, and occasional strip of dried meat—reserved for Frederick of course—as he did so. All but Frederick took turns doing this, the captain claiming that due to his diet (and enormous pot of Gyarados stew to finish), it wouldn't make sense to collect food he didn't eat.

Ren muttered to himself, "'I've been captain for longer than ye've been alive, Auren, and that means _I'm_ in charge!' Just wait till I'm Guildmaster, I'll show you then! Oh, I will!" He continued collecting, stopping at the sight of a bundle of leaves. He unwrapped it, setting aside the other supplies, and beamed at what lay inside: A miniature cake, perfectly decorated and wrapped with a few leaves. Whoever put it there had made the effort to hide it under the bags, making a small cavern in the hubbub.

Ren looked behind him, seeing that even Ekon wasn't around. He grinned, taking the cake, and replacing it with a stale piece of bread, carefully rewrapping it as it was before. He looked to his sides, and stuffed it into his mouth, relishing the flavor of Cheri berry. After enjoying his early dessert and wiping away the crumbs, he returned to collecting supplies, bringing them up for dinner.

Later, when all began to fall asleep, Gaiden sat next to Ren on his hammock. The entire deck had hammocks, its original purpose to hold a vast crew, rather than five passengers. The night light shone from the porthole windows, the fringes of the Wall visible in the distance. Tiny lanterns hung from the ceiling, glowing with a soft orange light, dimly illuminating the deck.

Gaiden crossed his legs, saying to Ren, "Had a hard day at work?" Ren nodded, yawning.

Gaiden nodded slowly, saying, "I'm sure you disagree with Frederick's mandated rations, wanting something to complement it. But soon enough we'll be on a lush island with more berries than we can count. You feel like you can restrain yourself from doing anything rash until then?" He asked.

Ren nodded once more, stretching his arms. "Yeah, I know. Can you let me get to sleep? I have to up on the mast tomorrow," he grumbled. Gaiden complied, wrapping himself in his own hammock, as Cosma, Ekon and Sion did, allowing Ren to gather a good night's rest.

Ren poked his head out of the hammock, the lanterns out and the sunlight new. He took a deep breath, the salty sea air entering his lungs. He felt like today would be a good day, despite Sion's presence, Frederick's insanity, Cosma's childishness, and Gaiden's attitude.

He hopped out of the hammock, immediately slipping on the floor below. He fell, landing flat on his back. Groaning, he noted how sticky the wet substance was after attempting to wipe it off. He stood up, crying out, "How in Equivos did this get here?"

Gaiden fell from the ceiling, landing on his feet. He crossed his arms, and said, "How'd you appreciate my dessert last night?"

Ren squinted, trying to think of what he meant, then realized. He grimaced, saying, "Oh…that cake was yours, wasn't it?" Gaiden nodded.

"Indeed it was, and a piece of stale bread is a pretty poor replacement. I took the effort in bringing George's cooking here in hope to share slices of it amongst all of us, but sadly I discover my surprise ruined. Consider yourself lucky that you didn't end up in the ocean." He turned away, ascending the stairs.

Ren stretched a paw toward him and exclaimed, "Wait, what is this stuff? You gotta tell me!"

Gaiden's head shifted, his eye staring at the floor. "Let's just say that my tongue is pretty efficient," he replied.

Immediately Ren convulsed, renewing his efforts to rid the substance from his back and paws. "Eww, gross! You sneaky, no-good…" He lowered his tones, not wishing Gaiden to hear what he had to say. The Greninja continued to ascend the stairs, now with a slight smile.

As Ren bathed in the water below with a rope around his waist, Sion worked in the training deck, under Gaiden's watchful eye. He felt that Sion needed some more combat training, due to his conduct in the Elusive Woods a week before, so, pulling the Team Leader card, he obligated Sion to an hour of training each day.

Within the training deck was an assortment of wooden dummies, punching bags, and ring targets, with much of this equipment covered with scratches and bites. The walls were covered with scarcely a thing, dominated mostly by the dark wooden boards of Frederick's ship, as the other decks were.

Sion slashed at his chosen dummy, one of the few with an intact head. Dark energy emanated from his claws as he struck it with Night Slash, Gaiden continuing to bark orders. "Left, back, front, strike! Left, back, front, strike!" Sion continued this routine of jumping to the left, jumping backwards, leaping forwards, then landing a Night Slash on his oaken opponent.

After many repetitions, Gaiden called out, "Enough! You may rest." Sion dropped to the floor, panting heavily. He had originally that Victor Mienshao was a taskmaster, but Gaiden was an entirely new level for him.

Gaiden stood next to him, saying, "You follow instructions well, but you lack the ferocity. Most unlike how Ren approaches things." Ren was also enlisted into this training regimen, but had been given a leave of absence due to certain events brought on by his instructor.

Sion nodded, looking to the stairs. "I just…don't like hurting others…even if they're…trying to get me…" He said between breaths.

Gaiden shook his head in reply. "I can see that, but still. In the distant past, Zoroarks used illusions to hide their lairs and scare Pokemon into them, to finish them off and consume them. You use illusions to frighten Pokemon away and if the events in the woods are anything to show for, you have a knack for it."

Sion picked himself up, replying, "But I never tried using illusions like that before! It sort of came…instinctively, I guess."

Gaiden didn't reply, turning back to the dummy. He kicked it away, his powerful leg sending it spinning into the wall. He took a defensive stance, looking directly at Sion. "That dummy is too blockheaded to do anything about your attacks. Let's see how well you do against me." Sion stepped away, holding his arms in front of him.

"I'm not sure that this is—" He cut himself short as he narrowly dodged one of Gaiden's kicks arcing back and watching it graze his neck.

He stumbled backward, astonished at his sudden move. Gaiden held his stance, furrowing his brow. "An enemy will attack you no matter what. Now fight." He sent another kick toward his student, Sion now leaping to the right and coming behind Gaiden, hoping to land a blow. Gaiden swiveled around and knocked away his claw, leaping on top of him and pinning Sion to the ground.

He released his hold, wiping his hands. "Too predictable. You've got to do better than—" Sion sprung upward and slashed at him, his cloak billowing with the move. Gaiden stepped back, his soft body receiving only a slight nick.

His eyes widened as he saw Sion grin, his claws losing their dark aura. He said, "An enemy will attack you no matter what. Now fight." Gaiden gave one of his rare smiles as he dashed toward his practice foe, their session continuing late through the day.

Days later, Frederick slammed a fist on a desk, exclaiming, "This meeting starts now, according to my rules! Now, what should we do after we cross the Mist Wall?" They were speedily approaching the endless wall, the curls of mist encroaching on the ship. Sion, Ren and Cosma were ordered to stay below deck until they crossed, in hopes they didn't suffer the fate that other ocean goers did: mysteriously turning back the way they came.

In Frederick's personal quarters, the walls covered with various charts, portraits, and assorted decorations. His bed lay in tatters in the corner, a victim of many a night, his only other pieces of furniture was his heavily scarred desk and his few chairs, which he, Ekon and Gaiden sat on. The massive window at the back showed the Mist coating their ship, extinguishing the view of the mainland that for so long dominated it. The walls showed pictures of various Pokemon, one with a large gathering that appeared to be his crew, another with the three Guildmasters of Equivos, and more. Many completed requests hung on his wall, similar to how Gaiden and Ekon showcase their victories, albeit with less mess.

Ekon pointed to the window, saying, "Here's the moment of truth. If we make it through and see the mainland up front, then we know that the Forgotten Isles aren't for us. If we do make it…" He paused, thinking about what is to come.

"Ultra Beasts, savage Pokemon, and a trek up a mountain. That's what we'll have to do." Gaiden finished.

Frederick snorted, eating stew from a bowl. He swallowed, then replied, "There's no way I'll be going with ya; me home's me ship, and I don't plan on leaving for some silly young 'uns." He crossed his arms, leering, "Asides, we haven't discussed pay for travel."

Ekon growled, saying, "We can't trust you by yourself here; how'll we know that you won't go off without us?"

Frederick held his claws in the air and set another upon his heart. "I'll give ye me oath that yes, ya can't trust me, 'cause I don't trust you! That Ren obeys me just like I'd obey a little ole Squirtle! He holds no respect! I certainly wouldn't put it past him to mutiny." He shut his eyes temporarily, then said, "Also, you have a Zoroark in your midst. Now, I'm not superstitious or nothing, it's that I can see it in the eyes that he has some relation to the Usurper. He looks all innocent and everything, but deep down in me gut," he patted his belly, "I know something's up with the kid."

Ekon slammed the table, screeching. "He's done nothing wrong around here! He's followed your orders, put up with that bully Ren, and even put up with _you_ as a captain! He has shown no signs of evil, unlike the Usurper!"

Before Frederick could reply with malicious intent, Gaiden pushed the two away from each other. "This has been a stressful two weeks for all of us, especially for Ren; he's been so used to having special privileges as Lukas' son for so long that he hasn't had to be in the lower ranks like all the rest of us. We should give him a break." He leered at Frederick and added, "But it is true that Sion does have Arthus as an ancestor, but I fail to see why that matters now, after so long of being a faithful Guild member, and as part of your crew as well."

Frederick leaned back in his chair, looking to the window. "All I gotta say is that I don't trust any of you. Not after what happened with my crew on the Isle o' Regret." He shivered, his ferocity fading from his eyes. "Even then I loved the thrill of war, but that was the darkest day of my life…having to kill every one of my crew for mutiny…" He gazed at the floor, frowning, his arms hanging limp. After a moment of silence, he clenched his fists and said, "The mist is gone now, so we'd better look outside and see if we got turned around." He shoved away his chair and stomped to the door, leaving Ekon and Gaiden to look at each other curiously, following after a few seconds.

Sion, Ren and Cosma already stood at the bow, looking ahead. Frederick scurried up the crow's nest, his telescope in his jaws. Ekon and Gaiden walked to their charges, looking ahead to see if the Tapu Islands lay in sight, or worse, the continent of Equivos.

Ahead, four bumps rose from the ocean bed, a pillar atop each. Dark clouds hung over them, with lightning flashing within. Nothing but the deep ocean could be seen behind them, a testament to the ship's success.

Frederick grinned, looking through the scope. "Aye, it be an isle o' plenty in the distance. Pretty dark at the moment, but I can see that this is an island I have never set foot on…upon Kyogre, what is _that!_ " An enormous bolt of electricity struck the open sky above the island, and a sliver of dark light appeared. It wavered for moments, then ripped open with a scream, a wormhole opening in the air.

Cosma gasped, shrinking to the floor. "The Ultra Beasts…they've come!" a distant shape exited the hole, descending to the islands, no movement towards them apparent.

Frederick sighed with relief, shutting his scope. "I got a good look at the thing, and may I say, that ain't right. Too…creepy and vicious to be a Pokemon." He looked down in the water, seeing a darting white speck. He grinned, dropping his telescope and leaping off the nest, diving to where he saw the speck.

All watched as he chased after the darting speck, the Feraligatr surfacing with a wriggling white fish in his claws. It had blue markings on its sides, and it had watery blue eyes, the frowning mouth making it look perfectly pitiful as it wriggled feebly.

Frederick smacked his lips, sniffing the creature. "Ah, my first exotic meal on the Forgotten Isles! What a treat!" He opened his jaws wide, moving the fish to his mouth.

Cosma cried out, "Wait, don't! That's a Wishiwashi!"

Frederick halted, clamping his jaws shut, the Wishiwashi strengthening its resolve. "What's the big deal? It's just a little—hey!" Frederick cried. It sent a stream of water into his eyes, stunning the predator and forcing him to wipe away saltwater. He dropped his prey and the terrified creature swam away into the depths.

Frederick, after cleaning his eyes. Clambered on board and pointed an accusing claw at Cosma, exclaiming, "What's the big idea! It's just a harmless little morsel!" A deep moan emanated from the water, causing all to turn their gaze to the port side.

Cosma shuddered, saying in a whisper, "No…it's not." A dark blue fin surfaced in the water, then descended into it again, a moan emanating once more from below.

Frederick paled, looking over the side. "Did that little…Wishiwashi, turn into _that_?"

Cosma nodded. "With all its friends, yes," she added.

Frederick beamed, clamping his claws together. "This gives me an idea…" he muttered, before the boat suddenly lurched.


	17. Newfound Revelations

**Chapter 17:** _ **Newfound Revelations**_

 **Excerpt of Page 99 of the Explorer's Guide: Emeras and Looplets**

 **Emeras are small gems found in Mystery Dungeons, which disintegrate after a minute upon finding. They grant special powers to a Pokemon that attaches them to an equipped Looplet, a golden band that can also grant special abilities. The Emeras found in a dungeon will disintegrate upon exiting.**

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 _ **Lately these haven't been showing up, or anything in general for that matter. One other useful thing that Emeras can do is grant you increased energy, might, mental strength, and even concentration, by crushing the Emera and spreading it over your body. It even gives you a luxurious fur coat, as I happen to have an example of.**_

Over Lucario Guild, dark storm clouds swirled, enshrouding the night with wind and thunder, the Pokemon living there taking shelter from the pelting rain. Harsh weather hadn't occurred since before the expedition left for the Forgotten Isles, and this storm did not hold the same atmosphere as ones before; it felt unnatural, otherworldly even, as if this had come from a distant place.

Victor Mienshao looked above him, scowling. He wore a heavy blue cloak, running around the Tower and toward the Azure Inn. Class hadn't felt the same ever since Sion and Ren left; he was without the meek and quiet companionship of Sion, and the rowdy and bullying antics of Ren, both he missed dearly. The other students were doing fine in their studies, but they just didn't provide the satisfaction of Sion or the challenges of Ren.

He dashed under the eaves of the Azure Inn, saying to himself, "Of all the days to have a storm as horrible as this!" In his sopping wet cloak, he pounded the door, wishing for Molly to hurry as the wind and rain blew in his direction.

Molly opened it a crack, and upon seeing Victor she exclaimed, "What are you _doing_ out in this weather? You'll catch a cold!"

Victor cleared his throat and explained, "You actually won't catch a cold from rain; hypothermia maybe, but not—"

"Just get inside, you're letting the rain in!" She intervened, taking Victor by the paw and dragging him inside, shutting the door behind him.

The Azure Inn was dark, its lights unlit and the far window coated with raindrops. Behind Molly's desk, Corinne sat, watching the rain fall from the sky. All the other residents of the Inn sat in their rooms, finding ways to keep themselves busy in the horrid storm, leaving Corinne to go where she pleased without worrying about the antagonizing residents of Lucario Guild.

Thunder boomed overhead, and a roar of anger issued from Molly's room. "Would this storm just let up already! I have work to do!" It said.

Molly sighed, shaking her head. "Doug was hoping to go out of the Guild today, but this sudden rainstorm sort of ruined his plans." She sighed, watching Victor take off his cloak and hang it on the rack next to the door. "There's something about this I don't like. I looked outside, and it seems like the clouds go on forever; maybe even to where Sion is. Do you think he'll be alright over by those islands?"

Victor shrugged, replying, "Who's to say he's even there yet? The Tapu Islands are extremely far away from the mainland, if the Mist Wall's location is any indication. Its miles away from even the furthest island of Cretea, so he could very well be in the middle of the ocean still."

"But do you think he's safe out there? We haven't gotten any word from Frederick's ship since they left, how do we know they're alright?" Molly asked, worried.

Victor rubbed his temples, thinking of Frederick's unsavory character. "Frederick is an oddball to be sure, and to be frank I wouldn't want to be stuck with him either. But he knows the ocean better than anyone else, and I'd expect that Sion's been a good sport about the entire thing. It can't be worse than class." He took a worried face himself, saying, "Although I do agree that his storm just doesn't feel right. We haven't gotten one this bad in years, since old Guildmaster Lukas' father, Ulrin, was around. The very air we breathe just feels…infected, with some foreign presence."

Molly nodded, looking back to Corinne. She came closer to Victor and said in hushed tones, "Corinne hasn't been the same since Sion left either. She's been thinking about something, muttering to herself at times, and she always has this far-off look in her eyes." She stepped back and said, "I'm rather worried about her to be honest. She hasn't let Sion go somewhere for more than a day without her being around. She refuses to talk to me about it; could you try?"

Victor held up his paws and said, "She doesn't trust me as much as she trusts you! Why would I be any different?" Molly gave him a pleading look, and with a sigh Victor relented, saying, "Oh fine, I'll go ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you!" He shuffled over to Corinne, his legs dripping with rain, and stood alongside the Zoroark, him standing slightly taller than her.

Victor looked at her eyes, seeing that she was staring into the cloud above the daycare, the equipment hurriedly put away to be protected from the weather. Lightning arced across the sky, and a boom of thunder emerge soon after, putting into perspective the proximity of the clouds.

Victor, in an attempt to start conversation, said, "Lovely time to be outside, isn't it?" He got no response, not even a flicker. He looked back to Molly, who motioned for him to continue on. He turned back and added, "Of course, if you were a Magcargo, this would be simply disastrous. At least we have none of their kind around here, yes?" He asked in a joking manner. Still no response.

Victor, amazed at Corinne's state of mind, waved a paw over her eyes, saying, "Hello, Corinne? You're still there, right?" She blinked, shaking her head, then holding it with her paw. She looked up to Victor, who smiled and said, "Ah yes, you're still among the civilized. You almost looked like you were in a trance."

Corinne looked away, saying to herself, "I think I may have been…"

Victor came in closer. "Pardon? What were you saying?"

Corinne waved it off and said, "Nothing. What are you doing here Victor? Shouldn't you be back at the Dojo, getting your lesson ready for tomorrow?" She sounded distracted, her gaze circling back to the sky.

Victor noticed this and stepped in front of the window, saying to her, "Why, before I came here, I had just finished. I came over to say hello, and to see if you were doing alright with the absence of Sion. It can be rather…distressing, at times." They stayed quiet for a moment, then Mienshao said, "Have you…been…missing him, by chance?"

Corinne looked to the floor, nodding her head. "I just feel like I did something… _wrong_. Something that I shouldn't have. I just don't know what."

Molly came over and set her paws on Corinne's shoulders, saying, "I've been with that boy of yours for twelve years, and I think you've done a wonderful job parenting him…especially without your husband around…" She added the last part hesitantly, unsure of how Corinne would react.

Corinne shut her eyes, saying with a croak, "I just hope I prepared him for what will come. There's more than what's on those islands that will come after him."

Victor, intrigued, asked, "What would pursue him? No one except those in the Guild know that they are heading toward the Forgotten Isles, at least as far as I'm aware."

Corinne shook her head, saying, "It's not that. Not that at all. It's what stirs within his mind, what I believe is a curse on our line."

"What curse? What are you talking about?" Victor asked, concerned.

"Arthus was never truly killed; he was imprisoned within the Cocoon of Destruction, to exist within until the day Yveltal rises. His dark gift has not been taken from the world. It took the minds of Sevo's father, and Sevo as well. I saw it that night," she explained, tears falling. "Sevo used to be an honest worker, despite the grudge against our kind. But one day, after his father died, he began to change. He became more selfish, and began to steal from others. We had to flee, and soon Sevo became an Outlaw. He continued to grow worse, until he left and never returned, leaving his cloak behind."

Molly clutched Corinne's arms and asked, "What does this have to do with Sion? Tell us, please!"

"I didn't know then, but the cloak that Sevo wore did not belong to Ferrick; Ferrick wore a black cloak while with Arthus, then a white after he turned away. The cloak my husband wore was a favorite of another, something that was worn in his many travels, and was one artifact he infected with Life, to enhance his abilities without expending what he had." Victor's eyes widened, and his arms fell to his legs.

"You're not saying...that Sion is wearing _Arthus'_ cloak?" Corinne nodded sadly.

"I gave my son something that will enhance his powers, but it will also take him from me. His mind will turn for the worse, to the darkness that Yveltal will destroy when he returns." Corinne sobbed, setting her face in her claws. Molly quickly embraced her, hoping to comfort her companion. Victor rubbed his chin, wondering how this was not known from before.

"How did you find out? You surely didn't give the cloak to him knowing that it was Arthus'?"

Corinne forced herself to calm down, taking deep breaths, then finally said, "I was in my room minding my business, when I suddenly felt a presence in my mind. It told me to remember the night I fled here, and suddenly I remembered it with clarity.

"The story I told you was just as it was before, but the one thing that was different was how I handled the cloak. When I put it on, I felt sick as if the power within was rejecting me; it could only be worn by one of Arthus' kin. I hastily took it off and stuffed it into a bag, not wanting to touch it more than I needed to. Something must have made me forget the horrible feeling, maybe even the cloak itself, so that I wouldn't warn anyone of its powers." She shut her eyes again, thunder booming in the distance once more. "There's no way to tell Sion now. I only hope that he doesn't succumb to the evil that lies within that cloak." She stopped, burying her face into Molly's fur the storm growing stronger as the minutes went by.

Lukas sat on his bed, looking down on a misshapen crystal, glowing with rainbow light. The storm surrounded his lonely room at the top of the Master's Tower, darkness enclosing what light there was. Harry had gone outside to ensure that the residents of Lucario Guild were safe from the storm, undaunted by the lightning due to his species.

The Guildmaster rubbed the surface of the crystal, the leaf within glowing with multi-colored energy in its veins. The crystal was in the shape of a rough diamond, pointed at the top and bottom, with a ridge in the middle, the light within centralizing around the points.

The crystal pulsed, and a voice echoed from within, " _You must come, descendant of Laryon, to my domain."_ Lukas nodded, taking a deep breath. Light burst around him, enlightening the entire room. The light faded, and the Lucario no longer sat on the bed. The crystal remained in his place, glowing softly with the leaf within.

Lukas now stood in front of a massive crystal, glowing with the same light as his own. Above, thousands of leaves threw light in all directions, spheres of light rising from the wooden floor beneath him to collect it. Bark covered the room everywhere he saw, what he knew to be a tree. He knew the master of this domain, the Tree of Life, and he wondered why he would be requested here.

Lukas heard the soft thump of wood behind him, saying, "What did you wish to say to me, Arceus?" He turned, seeing the magnificent Creator himself, his fur pristinely white, and his hoofs shining in the light of the Tree.

Arceus stamped his foot on the ground, causing the crystal set within a pillar of the tree to show a series of images. Lukas turned, seeing a tiny ship in a broiling storm, the crew within working to keep it afloat, all the while fighting a massive blue beast. He saw a Feraligatr, who daringly hopped atop the assailant and bit into its side, being thrown off it as quickly as he came. He saw a Greninja, who stood at the stern and strained to keep the wheel straight, watching the Noivern above adjust the sails and rigging to ensure they didn't crash.

Lukas grimaced as he saw a Lucario he knew well stabbing a spear at the blue beast, his distressed face turning into one of few as the waves temporarily engulfed his side of the ship. The view finally centralized on the Zoroark below deck, holding a Cosmog under him, the cloak engulfing them.

Arceus said in his distant, booming voice, _"The beings from Ultra Space have brought this storm, their conjuring against nature setting astray my creations. They are not the true evil in this war, however."_ More images passed by, showing a Zoroark surrounded by waves of crimson flames, wearing an embroiled brown cloak. He struck down various Pokemon, red mist leaving their bodies and siphoning to him, the Zoroark laughing madly as he went.

The crystal shivered as the Zoroark said, "I shall turn this world into one where no evil shall be! The Prophecy of the Future of Death shall come to pass!" Lukas winced, knowing full well who the Zoroark was.

The image shifted to the same Zoroark in shadowy world, no light penetrating his prison. The cloak he wore drifted from him and it faded from view, exiting this exile. The Zoroark smiled maliciously, saying, "Fine, let this world be taken by Yveltal. It doesn't matter to me, so long as all evil is brought away!" The image faded, and Lukas turned to Arceus, his palm on his face.

Lukas said, "Arthus sent his cloak from Yveltal's cocoon, and he plans to use it to…corrupt the world?"

Arceus nodded slowly. _"In a way, yes. His cloak is all that remains of his attempted destruction of Equivos, that and the children of Erik of which there is a sole individual left: Illusion. Whoever possesses that cloak would be in danger of falling under Arthus' influence."_

Lukas clenched his fist, his brow furrowing. "So, we don't have to only worry about the Ultra Beasts merging their world with ours, but also Arthus' threat on Equivos! How did he send his cloak from the Cocoon, and how is he still controlling it?"

 _"Arthus' powers over Life itself are strong, and his remaining stores from his attack 300 years ago remains strong. With Life under his command, he has many powers that are unknown."_ He grunted slightly, adding, _"Still, the fact remains that he still has a foothold in Equivos. Sadly, there is nothing we can do to stop him; the Ultra Beasts disturbance of nature has blocked the Tapu Islands from my reach, and now only the Island Guardians can help him now."_

Lukas shook his head regrettably, looking past the crystal and toward the storm that dominated the skyline of Deitae, the dancing lights sinking to the ground, their usual ascent altered. "Will we…will we see Ren again?" Lukas asked, wavering in his voice.

Arceus at first did not reply, the only noise being the rushing of the wind, brushing past the leaves. He suddenly stamped his foot, and a swirl of incandescent leaves, and they began to circle Lukas, the Lucario lifted into the air.

 _"Your seer and healer, Isis, spoke true in her vision of the future. Two shall be lost, and two shall be taken. Five foreigners shall save what is forgotten from what is unknown, and only three shall return to their place of birth. A dark hand shall challenge what is light, and one shall succeed, only according to the will of whoever shall be. Legends shall be remembered from what is lost, and a barrier of worlds shall be made open to all."_

The leaves crumbled to ashes, absorbing into Lukas' body. Lukas looked at Arceus with astonished eyes, the Myth fading into mist with the rest of the Tree of Life.

 _"Heed my prophecy, Lukas Lucario, for by their coming, the region of Equivos shall be saved."_

Lukas found himself on his bed, the crystal next to his side. The storm raged on, the rain striking his roof of glass with power. Lightning arced across the sky, the companion thunder joining after. The depth of the strange world Ultra Space permeated through the land, the effects of the Ultra Beasts being felt even from here.

Above the crew under Frederick's command, a crystal-clear being observed, her tentacles swaying gently in the air. She enjoyed the Wishiwashi below in its conquest of the attackers, her prime target huddling below deck with a Pokemon holding power.

Nihilego waved her arms, floating towards the rip through dimensions, her Ultra Wormhole. "The others must hear of this; the Cosmog has returned."


	18. The Raging Encounter

**Chapter 18:** _ **The Raging Encounter**_

 **Excerpt of Page 104 of the Explorer's Guide: Ocean Exploration**

 **In this age, the brunt of ocean exploration takes place in the Archipelago of Cretea, the peaks of the mountains that made up the former continents of Creation and Wayfare. All the islands are fairly small, with several having caves that act as Mystery Dungeons. The largest of these islands contains the Luminous Cavern, which allows premature evolution among Pokemon in Equivos.**

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 _ **I never cared for ocean travel, in any form. Especially on that trip to Deitae back when I was protecting Laryon. There's too much water, and not enough firm ground to make sure that you don't go sick from the waves. Ugh. Thank goodness there's nothing but fish in those waters. Fish, and a couple of vicious Samurott wielding swords!**_

Frederick roared mightily, digging his fangs into the side of the raging Wishiwashi, the massive Pokemon slapping the side of his ship with its tail. The storm raged overhead, the winds driving the sea to a froth. The center of this massive gale, the Ultra Wormhole continued to spiral, its dark interior emitting an ever-present screech, driving the wild Pokemon to madness.

Ren threw a metal spear at their attacker, one of four that remained above deck. He called out, "Frederick, why don't you just kill this thing like you did with the Gyarados!"

The Feraligatr forced his jaws away from the beast, leaving dozens of indents in the side of the Wishiwashi. He dug his claws into it, yelling out, "This is, by no means, a _Gyarados!_ " The Wishiwashi dove beneath the waves, taking Frederick with it. Itdove out of sight, deep into the depths, leaving Ren to wonder what it was doing.

Ekon looked on from above, ensuring that the ship remained steady on its course to the Isles. As it crashed through the waves, he asked, "Where did that fish go!" The ship jolted into the air just after he finished, the nose of the Wishiwashi smashing against the keel of their vessel.

Sion scrambled across the cargo hold, trying his best to plug the leaks with planks of wood and glue. Cracks erupted from the bottom, causing cascades of water to force its way into the belly of the ship.

Cosma floated overhead, acting as a spotter for the frantic Zoroark. "There's a leak there, and there, and there, they're all over the place!" She cried. Sion took a slab of glue from the bucket hanging from the ceiling, thanking Frederick inwardly for the waterproof creation.

Applying the glue across a board, he exclaimed, "There's no way this thing will stay together! We have to do—" He was cut short as he slipped to the other end of the hold, another impact from the Wishiwashi sending him flying.

Cosma shuddered, looking to the water. "That awful wormhole is driving the Wishiwashi to do this, just like it's done with the other wild Pokemon! What are we going to do?" Sion spat out water, the rising water now up to his knees.

Ren clambered down the stairs, exclaiming, "Are there any more harpoo—whoa!" He stopped just short of the bottom, the waves consuming the floor of the hold. "Why aren't you doing your job? We need to get bailing!" He strode into the water, leaving Sion and moving toward the floating sacks, their stores bobbing out into the open.

Sion picked up a bucket, the sides shuddering as the Wishiwashi impacted the ship once more. "Why don't you start? We'll all drown unless we get this thing back together!" Ren ignored him, taking the knapsack he had brought with him from Lucario Guild. He strapped it to his back after studying it, then picked up another bucket from the flood.

"Let's get started then."

High above the islands, Nihilego hovered in front of the Ultra Wormhole, the spiraling interior calling to her. She complied to its call, allowing herself to be drawn into the vortex, descending into her abode.

Within was a dark cavern, with pure white crystals glowing with purple energy scattered on throughout. The crystals power was drawn away in tethers, the lines diverting into a duplicate wormhole, the entrance to the Pokemon world. Ahead, seven chairs rose from the ground, made from the onyx rock that formed the soil of Ultra Space.

Four beings currently sat on the thrones, the largest a black cavernous maw, another a spindly bundle of vines, one made of metallic sheets, and a final made of cellular steel. All were shaded in the darkness of Ultra Space, the only light coming from the dim crystals that erupted from the darkened ground.

"The Cosmog has returned to the Islands. She and those she brought with her are being attacked by one of the natives to that world. What should we do?" Nihilego asked.

The vines zapped with purple lightning, then replied with a sizzle, "Now would be the best time to strike, while they are distracted. We cannot let that Cosmog survive!"

The green figure rose, saying, "I will take care of the Cosmog. Ensure that the Wormhole stays open until my return; we can't have casualties so close to our victory." Two jets of flame arose from her elongated arms, and she rocketed into the vortex, leaving Nihilego and the three others behind.

Nihilego drifted to her own throne, the smallest, and said, "Celesteela will seal the fate of this world faster than Buzzwole can."

Gaiden gave one of his few cries of surprise as the boat lurched once more, driving more of the ocean onto the deck. The wheel was growing more unresponsive with every strike of the Wishiwashi, and the Tapu Islands seemed to grow more distant. Despite their best efforts, the ship simply would not make it with the Wishiwashi's assault.

He looked up, seeing Ekon checking the rigging once more. Gaiden exclaimed over the rising gale, "Help Frederick by stunning it with your Boomburst!" Ekon nodded, diving towards the Wishiwashi circling their once-grand vessel.

Frederick cackled maliciously, ripping away a one of the many fish that made up this creature. "You are just one made of many, many succulent morsels! Hahahaha!" He thrust the fish into his mouth, relishing the salty flavor. "I'll just keep tearing into you until you're all in my gut!"

Ekon dove in, seeing the dangerous magnificence of the massive Pokemon. It was covered with various dark patches, the work of Frederick pulling away the smaller Wishiwashi that created it. It roared in anger, knocking the ship again and again, shaking its massive frame to free itself of Frederick.

Ekon squinted, aiming straight for the head. He roared, a ball of soundwaves rocketing toward the Wishiwashi's head, destined to stun the attacker.

Frederick leapt atop its head, reaching for one of its eyes. "I _love_ the soft squishy—" He was cut short by Ekon's Boomburst, the attack sending him flying off the Wishiwashi, landing into the raging sea.

Ekon growled to himself, shaking his head. "Why, of all times, did he have to do _that!_ "

Frederick surfaced, rubbing his head and shaking a fist at Ekon. "Watch where you're aiming, you bat!" he roared. He sped after the Wishiwashi, who had taken to ramming its giant head back into the ship.

Cosma popped out from below, a tiny bucket in her arms, sitting on her head. Following her was Sion and Ren, each with two buckets in their paws, all full of seawater. They promptly dumped it back into the sea, with Cosma dumping hers last, entranced by the antics of the rogue Wishiwashi.

"Oh, why do you have to do this? The ship never tried to hurt you…" Cosma said, seemingly to the Wishiwashi. She dumped her bucket over the deck, and returned to the cargo hold.

Gaiden grimaced, the wheel becoming too much to bear. He saw the mast leaning awkwardly, the many attacks causing an enormous crack in the middle. Splinters of wood lay everywhere in the water, most coming from Frederick's do-it-yourself work.

Gaiden looked over to the Wishiwashi, which had dove into the water once more to dodge Ekon's Boombursts. "If that Wishiwashi isn't stopped soon, we'll have to abandon ship," he said to himself, returning to his quiet tones. He looked behind him, seeing ropes tied limply to a pole. He took one, and had an idea.

Ekon gasped, his ears ringing from the number of Boombursts he had sent. He tried to remember what number it was now. 19? 20? He couldn't think straight, his head spinning.

Frederick called out atop the back of the Wishiwashi, stuffing another little segment into his jaws. "What are you, blind! His head's right here!" He jammed his claws into its forehead, ripping away more of the blue Wishiwashi.

Ekon growled in anger, shaking his head to drive away the dizziness. He took a deep breath, and let out another ball of sound, the sphere finally hitting the Wishiwashi's face. The Boomburst exploded, driving many of the fish that had formally made the Pokemon into the water. The Wishiwashi fell still, moaning loudly as it did.

Frederick cackled once more, digging through the fish. "Nice goin' there! Now, let's see what this thing's made of…" He finally broke the surface of the fishy skin finding nothing inside but sloshing water and a single white Wishiwashi, which looked remarkably similar to the one he had tried to eat earlier.

Frederick smacked his chops, saying, "Oh, so _you're_ the brains of this thing. Well now, let's take you out!"He stuffed his arms and head inside, and attempted to reach the Wishiwashi, his legs flailing behind him.

The white Wishiwashi squealed, and the large he one he lay within stirred back to life, swimming away from the ship and into open water, madly attempting to yank the intruder out of its body.

Sion watched as he dumped another bucket of water into the sea, lightning flashing across the sky. He sped down below, his cloak hanging limply behind him as he exclaimed, "Quick, let's get to plugging the leaks while the Wishiwashi's distracted!" They heard a triumphant roar, and a loud crash, and they found the head of Frederick Feraligatr embedded in the wall.

Frederick moaned painfully, shaking his head, spitting out splinters of wood. He looked around him, seeing that he was now inside the hull of his ship. "After all this is over, _you owe me a new ship!_ " he roared, thrusting himself from the side and swimming furiously after the Wishiwashi, which had begun swimming towards Frederick once more.

Ren looked through the hole Frederick left behind, jumping back as the waves sent a deluge of water into it. He stared at Sion in astonishment and said, "There's no way we can fix this. We have to get out of here!" He turned for the stairs, water trickling down from above.

Sion grabbed hold of Ren's paw, exclaiming, "We can't swim all the way to the islands! Not even Gaiden or Frederick can in this storm! We have to keep trying!"

Ren pulled his paw away, glowering at Sion. "You have no right to tell _me_ what to do," he warned. After a moment, he returned to dashing up the stairs, searching for any sort of raft to keep himself safe.

Sion yelled in frustration, throwing down the bucket in his claws. "How can we survive with the likes of him with us! He doesn't listen to any of us!" He turned to Cosma, who continued to float mournfully above him, holding her bucket above her head. "Is there anything you can do to stop that Wishiwashi?" Sion asked.

Cosma looked up, shaking her head. "I can hardly do a thing on my own. All I can really do is teleport away from places." She blinked, opening her eyes wide. She began to smile then said, "When a Wishiwashi calls for help, the others form a body, and the one who called acts as a brain for it." She grinned even wider and added, "I think I know what I can do!" She dropped the bucket and became absorbed in light, fading away from Sion. The Zoroark, wondering what she meant, dropped his own bucket in the rising waves and trudged upstairs.

Cosma rematerialized above the Wishiwashi, the Pokemon careening as it tried to bite Frederick, who had clamped his jaws on the tail of the Wishiwashi. The hole made by the Feraligatr still showed the miniscule controller inside, remaining in the very center of the beast.

Cosma forced her way closer, the winds and rain growing stronger. It continued to circle in the sea, trying to get ever-closer to Frederick, who had begun tearing away the fish on the tail. Cosma took a deep breath, and vanished once more in a Teleport.

She rematerialized inside the Wishiwashi, smacking into the inner wall of the Wishiwashi. She looked around her, holding her breath as water cascaded into the Wishiwashi. Tiny blue versions of the same Wishiwashi looked straight ahead, fused by some sort of clear gel, keeping the creature connected in movement and purpose.

She forced herself through the water, trying to get closer to the center Wishiwashi. It turned its head, and seeing her, squealed, alerting the large Wishiwashi. She felt herself moving toward something, the Wishiwashi wanting to drive her out of the body.

In Frederick's ship, Sion pounded the nails into the sides of the ship, ignoring Frederick's insistence against them. "Unless I fix this soon, we're done for! Good thing the Wishiwashi is distracted." The water was up to his waist now, and showed no signs of slowing.

Gaiden tied the final knot in the wheel, keeping it still as they continued their course to the Isles, which drifted ever closer into view. He looked down on the deck, seeing Ren pull a hodge-podge of assorted items, in the shape of a raft, being tied down by lengths of spare rope.

Gaiden leaped down, grabbing Ren by his wrist and looking him in the eye. "This is no time to be planning an escape! We need to get this ship back together!" Gaiden roared.

Ren pulled his arm, Gaiden's grip remaining strong. "You don't tell me what to do! No one does!" Ren replied, jerking away. Gaiden let go, Ren sprawling against the deck.

Gaiden shook his head sadly, stepping away. "Your duty is to this team and Lucario Guild. Not yourself. If you ever expect to become my Guildmaster, then you had better determine where your loyalties lie." Gaiden proceeded to go down the stairs, leaving Ren to consider what he had attempted.

The Greninja studied the cargo hold, amazed that Sion still pounded boards into the sides. He was sopping wet, the water nearly up to his neck, and yet he raised the hammer in an attempt to save this craft.

Gaiden jumped into the water, feeling the water soaking into his porous skin. He looked up the stairs, seeing a clear shot to the sky above. _"May as well get rid of this,"_ he thought to himself. He opened his mouth wide, and a massive stream of water shot out of it and onto the upper deck, gradually causing the water around him to recede. He continued this stream until only a puddle up to their ankles remained submerged, the many cracks on the floor clearly evident.

Sion blinked in amazement, midway through a swing of his hammer. Gaiden turned to him, pointing to the wall. "Well, get on with it. We won't have long until the water returns." Sion nodded, finishing his repair and setting to work on the floor, the many wooden boards in the corner providing what he needed. Gaiden set to work on gluing the boards alongside Sion's hammering, making their best effort to repair Frederick's damaged vessel.

Ekon squawked in fear, narrowly dodged a column of water from the ship. Seeing it descend into the ocean, he called out, "Watch where your aiming that thing!"

Cosma struggled to swim towards the Wishiwashi, her breath running out and her strength worn. The Wishiwashi, having to remain in the center of the cluster, swam in fear of being caught, knowing that its best defense was to keep swimming. Frederick hung behind, his powerful jaws still clamped on the tail of the massive Wishiwashi.

The Wishiwashi in front of Cosma seemed to grow fainter, and Cosma felt as if she couldn't go on. _"This can't be…the way I die…"_ She thought, shutting her eyes, letting her mouth open, bubbles coming out. Hazy blue light began to surround her, and in a split-second the Wishiwashi shone with bright light. It suddenly burst into hundreds of tiny fish, all turning white in the loss of their connection with the Wishiwashi brain. In the center of the explosion was the little Cosmog, floating high in the air, ethereal bluish-white light emanating from her center.

Frederick cried out as he flew in the air, a mouthful a Wishiwashi in his jaws. He splashed into the water, and after gulping his delicious treat, stared at Cosma in amazement. "By Arceus what _is_ she doin'!" She began to descend to the water, and the Feraligatr swam toward her, saying, "Not gonna let that little time bomb go into the deep, no way!" He plucked her inches from the waves, hearing he quiet and steady breathing as she lay in his claws, her eyes closed.

Frederick looked behind him, his ship distant. "Nothin' for it but to swim I suppose," he said, kicking his legs and wagging his tail, speedily proceeding to his vessel with his cargo in tow. From the now-shrinking Ultra Wormhole, a conic shape rocketed out.

Frederick leapt aboard his saving grace, setting Cosma on the deck. Ekon flapped down, studying the exhausted Cosmog, Ren stepping toward them as he kicked away at his attempt of a raft.

Gaiden and Sion came up from below, the latter announcing, "Got most of the leaks fixed up, we just need to get to land as soon as-" He stopped, seeing the three surrounding Cosma. "What happened to her? Where's the Wishiwashi?"

Frederick scratched his head, saying, "I'm not entirely sure meself, but I'd say she caused some sort of explosion inside the belly of the beast, where I saw the lead Wishiwashi—the one I tried to eat earlier—controlling the whole thing. The big guy's gone, and in a rain of delicious fish I saw her floating down, all covered in a mysterious blue light." He picked her up again, saying, "She's sleeping now, but oh boy, does she have some _power!_ "

"Power? Yes. Life? Soon to be no."

They all turned to the source of the statement, seeing a towering green statue, two narrow rods thrusting orange flames out the sides. A mouth lay near the top, in an inner column of white bamboo. Below the oddity was another jet of flame, keeping it floating in the air.

Ekon exclaimed, "What are you doing here? This is the middle of the ocean, and in case you haven't noticed, we just got attacked by a giant fish!"

The statue remained unmoving, only swaying slightly in the strong gales. "I am Celesteela, known as the Blaster in my world. That Cosmog has the power to prevent the uniting of Ultra Space and this wretched world, and we cannot allow that." Her two rods stopped emitting flame, the slender pieces rotating, pointing at the ship. "By having it in your possession you have sealed your fate." Two orange spheres grew on the ends of the rods, and all he Pokemon ran from the deck, taking various positions.

Frederick took the helm, exclaiming as he slashed the ropes, _"Get us away from that vile Ultra Be-"_

 _ **WHOOM!**_


	19. Sorrow Succumbed

**Chapter 19:** _ **Sorrow Succumbed**_

 **Excerpt of Page 104 of the Explorer's Guide: The Mist Wall**

 **The Mist Wall is a mysterious barrier separating Equivos from whatever else lies beyond the sea. Few individuals, if anyone, has crossed it, the only known case being Zacheus Incineroar from the Forgotten Isles. No one knows how long the Mist Wall has existed, or why it exists for that matter.**

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 _ **I never learned all that much about this Zacheus fellow, but he must've been an extremely powerful foe, after hearing about his battle with one of my old nemesis, Maxim Magmortar. I wonder if he had a tribe within the Tapu Islands. If I was to meet them, they'd probably relieve me of my head sooner than I could say 'hello'!**_

Clear skies ruled overhead on the coastline of Serenita, the storm of the previous day nonexistent. Wingull flitted in the wind, the rolling waves pushing flotsam to the shore. The sun shone brightly to the east, the new morning telling the Pokemon of the distant Lucario Guild that good hope lay in the future.

A flock of Wingull settled on the waves, studying broken planks, scraps of sail, and a portrait showing a Feraligatr with a Lucario. A trail of this wreckage extended toward the Mist Wall, a distinct path to a great disaster.

A Wingull wearing a white legband emblazoned with the seal of Lucario Guild inspected the picture, looking to the Mist Wall. He gasped, turning back to the north. "Oh no…" He said, watching the picture finally sink below the surface.

He called out to the rest of the flock, "Back to Lucario Guild! We must alert the Guildmaster!" The entire flock immediately swooped from the water and to the sky, toward their beloved home.

Lukas Lucario sat on his bed, his head in his paws. His staff lay on the ground, and his hat to his side. The Tower, bright with the light of day, towered above a Guild in mourning. All the Guild Pokemon stood around the Tree of Slumber, a symbol of dormant life, and the life to come. Pokemon took turns offering a small gift to the six Pokemon who were lost to the storm of the previous day.

Lukas looked up, turning to a picture on his bedside and picking it up. It showed three Lucario with a Riolu between them, standing in front of the entrance to the Master's Tower. One of the Lucario was grizzled with age, leaning on his staff as he towered above the two younger Lucarios. The day was bright, and all were smiling, as if nothing could be better in the world.

The Guildmaster set a paw over the elder Lucario, saying to him, "I lost you to age, when my time to take your place finally came." He moved his paw to the slender Lucario, wearing a pink flower over her ear. "I lost you to the mysteries of the dungeons." He finally slid his paw to the Riolu, shutting his eyes. "And I lost you to the wishes of a father, to help in any way I could." He set his head in his paws once more, heaving softly.

George and Wilson both sat in their favored chair and couch, gazing at the pillow Gaiden so loved. The two members of Team Tri-Attack had set offerings of food and craft to their leader, a special Rawst Berry Pie, and a wood carving of the Greninja, in his ever-vigilant position of meditation.

George sniffed, wiping his eyes. "I just can't believe that…that ship crashed with Gaiden on it. There's no way even _he_ could survive that retched storm…not ever."

Wilson set an arm over his friend's shoulder and replied, "He was a great Pokemon, and a worthy leader if there ever was one. It's a shame that we couldn't have gone with him."

George sighed, saying, "What'll we do now? We have to find a new Pokemon to take his place. We can't be a proper exploration team without him." A knock came to the door, at which Wilson came to it and opened it.

Beyond were the drooping forms of Rix Skarmory and Aaron Archeops, their wings hanging toward the ground. The latter's feathers were unkempt, ruffled with distress.

Rix, after taking a deep breath, said, "I'm sorry for what happened…to Gaiden."

"Me too. We should've been kinder to him," Aaron added.

George clapped a hand over Aaron's back and said, "We're sorry for Ekon as well. All of us have been pretty horrible to each other."

Rix looked back to their room, the door still open, feathers fluttering out. "We've got to thinking about what'll happen to Team Aerospace with Ekon gone. With only two of us, we'll eventually be forced to be Freelance unless we find a third member. Problem is, there won't be any new candidates coming up for a while."

Aaron added, "So were wondering, if, you know…"

"If we could be part of your team," Wilson finished. They looked at each other, considering the idea.

After a few minutes, George held out his hand, meeting with Aaron's outstretched claw. "We'll work together…for Gaiden and Ekon's sake."

Molly sat next to Corinne on her bed, looking longingly to Sion's tidy sheets. Corinne remained silent, looking to the floor, unshifting in her manner.

The door open, and Doug Diggersby came in, his face neutral. "I, uh… I'm sorry for what happened. Sion was a good Pokemon, and I feel like I maybe should have…should have done better things for him." He hastily stepped outside, saying, "I have to get going; important business outside the Guild." He exited and trudged toward the stairs, leaving Victor Mienshao behind.

The aged teacher stepped into the room, the bright new day defying the feelings felt by all. He cleared his throat, then after a moment he said, "You know…the Wingull only saw the wreckage of what they thought was Frederick's ship. It could be that Sion survived."

Molly shook her head, a paw over Corinne's shoulders. "It isn't. That storm was the worst we've had in years. There's no way any Pokemon in the open waters could've lived." She began to tear up, saying, "I'm going to miss him…more now that I know he's not coming back."

Victor unfolded his arms and exclaimed, "We don't know that yet! The Wingull are unreliable, what with there only being evidence a wreck, not death. We have to hold faith!"

Molly sprung upward and jabbed a paw toward Victor's chest, crying out, "Just stop trying to find something good in this! Sion is gone, and those cursed Isles are lost for good! That Cosmog should never have come here, especially now that Sion's gone!" She began to hit his chest weakly, and Victor hurriedly clamped Moly's paws, trying his best to soothe her despairing state.

"Now Molly, please, this isn't like you! Think about this logically!"

"I have! Let it go!"

"I shall not! Not while Arceus still lives!"

At the mention of Arceus, Corinne stood up, turning toward her quarreling comrades. Molly stopped her assault, and Victor let go of her paws, wondering why Corrine had suddenly changed.

She then said slowly, "Up until now, I had the same thoughts as Molly did; that Sion, my little Illusion, was dead in the sea, away from my grasp until we meet each other again in the afterlife, whatever it may be." She began to smile, saying, "But I feel as if Sion is still alive, and that Arceus had something to do with it…like that this tragedy was all part of a plan."

Molly and Victor looked at each other, the latter giving a small grin. "Let's hope that that is indeed our great creator's plan."

The stone on Lukas' table glowed with bright light, catching the grieving Lucario's attention. He set his picture down and picked it up, never having seen this before. It flashed again, this time showing a projection of Arceus, his face as unchanging as time itself.

 _"You must come to me…and the mother of Illusion as well,"_ he stated, the projection fading and the crystal continuing to pulse.

Lukas, curious as to why Arceus would demand for such an audience, quickly set his hat on his head, his staff in his paw, and the crystal in his pocket. He dashed down the stairs, halting only for the distraught form of Harold Heliolisk.

"I knew it! I knew it! It was a _horrible_ idea to send Ren to those islands! You should have listened to me!" Harry spat, stamping his feet.

Lukas shoved him away, stating, "No one was expecting this to happen, least of all you. Now leave me be, I have an important meeting with Corinne."

Harry, flabbergasted that Lukas had treated him as such, brushed his chest and growled. "What could be more important than a funeral for the former successor? It's happening in just a few hours, and we need _you_ to help organize it!" Harry exclaimed.

Lukas threw open the door and gave his assistant a warning glare. "If my hunch is correct, there will be no need for a funeral," he said before closing the door behind him.

He pushed past the dozens of Pokemon wishing to give their condolences, the pulsing of the crystal in his pocket steadily growing in intensity. He hastily said his thanks as he made his way to the Azure Inn, wishing dearly that Arceus would say what he hoped he would say.

He stormed through the entryway and trudged up the stairs, shoving away the door to Corinne's room. He said to the astonished Victor and Molly, "I have to take Corinne somewhere important, so excuse me."

As he took Corinne's claw, Molly asked, "Can't we come with you? We're her closest friends!"

Lukas held the crystal up in the air, saying to Molly, "Sorry, meeting with a Legend has a two-Pokemon limit." He and Corinne were swept away in a swirl of mist, leaving no trace as to where they went.

Molly turned to Victor and asked, "What _happened_? First Corinne was all sad because of Sion being gone, and now she's suddenly happy because she had the delusion of seeing Arceus, and now I think _I'm_ going _crazy_ because Lukas just disappeared with her! What's going on!"

Victor could only grin, shaking his head. "I have the feeling that Arceus himself will tell them why."

Corinne found herself in a room of twisted tree bark, with a canopy of leaves overhead, and a gigantic ever-changing crystal in front of her. Lights rose from the ground, dancing toward the leaves and the sky above. She felt invigorated by being within the very presence of this ancient place, and wished she could stay here for the rest of her days.

 _"This is a place for mortals who have passed on, for us to relive their memories, which are never truly lost. Your time has not come."_

Corinne swiveled around to see Arceus towering above them, retaining his powerful and steadfast stance. She stared in awe at his presence, and curtsied in respect.

"My creator…why did you want me here today?" she asked.

Lukas took a bow as well, taking off his hat. "I ask the same question. I have not been called to you like this before," he stated. Arceus only stamped his foot, the crystal embedded within the tree showing a vision of a charred wreckage in the middle of the sea, in a dark night.

Remnants of a mid-sized ship lay everywhere in sight, most blackened in flame, some still burning. Scattered remnants of wood, sail and rope could be seen, with the occasional bucket, and personal items such as various maps and pictures.

Corinne put a claw over her mouth, her eyes wide with fright. "This is…this is the ship Sion was on, isn't it?"

Arceus nodded, stepping closer. _"It is indeed. Soon after they had driven off a massive Pokemon from the sea, one of the invaders from another world attacked them with bursts of flame. It completely decimated their craft, which was known as_ The Guardian _before Frederick Feraligatr's tragedy."_ Lukas studied the remains, knowing that a blast that could send a ship to splinters could very well eliminate his son.

A black figure within two shells surface from the water, gracefully pushing through the waves as she surveyed the wreckage. She picked up a black tricorn hat, battered from age and charred with flame. She held it close to her chest, and looked to the sky, the half-moon shining bright above her.

"By the powers vested in me by the Spirits of the Moon and Sun, I pray that the Pokemon sent to us this day shall live, for only they can prevent our islands from succumbing to the powers that the beasts command, for I am Tapu Fini, guardian of the sea of Tapu," she softly said. She held the hat out in front of her and dropped it, watching it descend into the water. A pulse of soft blue light came from below, and Tapu Fini returned to the depths, closing her shells as she dove.

The vision faded, and Lukas and Corinne turned their attention to Arceus, towering above them in his elegant tranquility.

 _"Tapu Fini is one of four Pokemon the two guardian Legends called to protect the Tapu Islands in their stead, for they had to join the distant sky in their duty to continue the process of day and night within Equivos. Fini guards the seas, ensuring that those who travel it are protected from what dangers lay within."_ He turned his head to the hole in the tree, facing the west, showing the beautiful blue sky beyond. _"Today is not a day of mourning, for if it were, the skies themselves would have wept with you, for a being of the stars would have died, known as a Cosmog. No, today is a day of triumph for the beings of Ultra Space have been thwarted this day, and my creations shall stand victorious against their assault."_ He stamped his foot once more, sending a shower of multi-colored leaves to surround Corinne and Lukas, their vision obscured by the swirling vortex.

 _"Know this day that Illusion Zoroark and Auren Lucario were blessed by a Legend, an honor given only to a few.. May light rule Equivos."_ The leaves crumbled to dust, and Lukas and Corinne disappeared from the Tree of Life.

Within the confines of Ultra Space, the seven Ultra Beasts sat on their thrones, the darkened atmosphere brought to light with the white crystals that were scattered in their cavern. The crystals focused their light on the center of the seven Beasts, forming a pool that showed the coast of one of the four islands that made up the Forgotten Isles. Debris from the recent wreckage floated to the shore, the heat of the day driving away the clouds above.

Pheromosa craned over the pool, considering the view. "You say that the Pokemon in question, namely the Cosmog, have been eliminated?"

Celesteela remained still, hovering ever-so-slightly above the chair. "Yes, I am positive. My cannons are too strong for those mere Pokemon."

"But what if they did survive? We are too far with our plans to allow the Cosmog to cut our link to this world. We must ensure they are gone!" Buzzwole exclaimed, pounding the arm of his chair.

The wiry Ultra Beast stood up, grazing the edge of the pool with his tail. "Why do that *zzt* when we could focus our efforts on completing the connection?"

Buzzwole groaned, fingering his antennae. "Because, Xurkitree, all of that will be for naught unless we prevent the ascension of that Cosmog!" Xurkitree fizzled, crossing his arms, his head flashing with an array of lights.

The flimsy, papery Beast flitted above the pool, wavering. "Who cares! The sooner we connect, the sooner we will never have to worry about that ridiculous condition of the Sun and Moon."

Nihilego floated next to the papery beast, spreading her tentacles about her. "Kartana, that reminds me, how did that legend go again? _'When the spirits of Sun and Moon fade, their descendants shall ascend the peaks of Lune and Sol. Only then shall the barrier between worlds be restored once more.'_ Isn't it concerning that it says _descendants_ rather than _descendant_?"

The great black maw roared, stamping his feet. _"There must be another Cosmog! I will consume both if I have to, if only to have that world for our taking!"_

Pheromosa held her hand up, saying, "Calm yourself Guzzlord. We are confident that the Cosmog in the Kommo-o's possession is destroyed; Celesteela has assured us of that." She rubbed one her antennae, deep in thought. "However, the second Cosmog distresses me. While the Legend states that both must ascend, there is always the possibility that the other Cosmog survived the attack, and that this one is waiting for their companion to return, to make the ascension of the mountains."

Buzzwole stood up, pounding his fists in the air. "Let's go down once more, to discover this second Cosmog! I am ready to absorb its power!"

Xurkitree fizzled, replying, "You know that it takes days for Ultra Space to create another wormhole. We should be grateful that we can even have a visual of Equivos as it is."

Buzzwole glared at Xurkitree, folding his arms together. "So we sit here and wait for the Cosmogs to show up? That is foolish!"

Xurkitree crackled with electricity, the bolts dissipating in the poisonous air. "It is better than being trapped there and suffering in their atmosphere," he replied. Buzzwole grunted, turning his head aside in defeat.

Pheromosa stood up, a hand hovering over the pool of light. "We will watch from this abode for the Cosmogs, and if that one happened to survive, so be it." She clenched her fist, watching as ripples came from the ocean within the light.

"Ultra Space and Equivos shall be one."


	20. Shipwrecked Apart

**Chapter 20:** _ **Shipwrecked Apart**_

 **Excerpt of Page 120 of the Explorer's Guide: New Territory**

 **Most land in the world of Equivos has been discovered and charted by the three Guilds, with special attention being given to the Mystery Dungeons that are found. When new land is discovered, study your surroundings carefully, and keep track on where you've been by making landmarks, such as scratches on tree or rocks. Above all, keep a lookout on wild Pokemon that might be in the area; there is always the possibility of a new species, and your knowledge may not be enough to keep you from attack.**

 **Hoopa's Notes:**

 _ **Here's what I always do when I find somewhere new. I find an unsuspecting Pokemon, throw a hoop under them, and watch them—**_

 _ **Get out of here, you fool! This is**_ **my** _ **shtick!**_

 _ **Excuse me…**_

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 _ **As I wanted to say before that trickster interrupted, I have yet to find a new species of Pokemon…until we found the Forgotten Isles, with the strange dragons known as Kommo-o. I wonder how they are in combat? Effective, I'd think, but not as great as I am!**_

The winds blew gently across the skies, pushing puffy white clouds over the Tapu Islands. The sun hung high overhead, the afternoon bringing high heat to the Pokemon below. Waves rolled gently to the shore, pushing with it the remains of Frederick's ship. Past the shore stood a towering wall of trees, intertwining with each other with vines and various other plants.

A misshapen brown cloth shifted slightly, washed by the rolling saltwater of the sea. It fluttered in the wind, revealing the Zoroark underneath, breathing haggardly. He awoke slowly, blinking rapidly to rid his eyes of salt and sand.

Afterward, he stood up, groaning as his muscles protested with soreness. He looked behind him, seeing the distinct trail of scrap wood leading to the distant wall of Mist, towering high in the sky. The trail split at some point between the island he lay on and the Mist Wall, the driftwood accumulating at another point.

Sion's mind began to clear, and he had a stunning revelation: _"I survived!"_ He looked around him, seeing if anyone else had made it with him. On the beach, nothing but wood and sail lay, with not even a berry to eat, or a Pokemon to meet.

Holding his head, Sion began to panic. He was on an island all by himself, with no food, no water, and no shelter, and especially no way of getting back to mainland Equivos. He needed to help Cosma ascend the mountains, but how was he to do that without her?

He fingered the cloak around his neck, seeing that it was no worse for wear after the attack by the Ultra Beast, Celesteela. What else had survived, Sion wondered? Or for that matter, _who_ else survived?

He forced himself to his feet, studying the flood of the remains of Frederick's ship, all making their way with the waves to the shore. He figured that Ren, Cosma and the others would be somewhere else along the coast, and that they were either unconscious as he was or worse, dead.

He looked around, hoping to find other items to help him, but had no such luck; everything was useless for survival, as it was just wood, sail, and assorted pieces of paper wadded up and ruined by water. So, he began to walk steadily across the sand, the island seeming like a continent as he did.

Sion found little else than what was found where he woke up along the rest of the coast. He hoped to find even a single morsel of food to satisfy his hunger, but he had no such luck; everything was most likely at sea.

He looked to the jungle that towered to his left, thinking that there'd surely be food there. But he decided against going inside, knowing that there would be wild Pokemon who wouldn't think twice about attacking him.

He heard a moan to his left, and he swiftly turned toward its direction, wondering what it was. He saw a large square of sail, draped over a long, bumpy object. The center rose and fell slightly, almost as if it was breathing.

Sion cautiously approached it, pulling back the sail carefully. He gasped, seeing Ren unconscious underneath, breathing steadily. Just as Sion was, Ren didn't appear worse for wear after the storm, his fur caked with sand and salt as it was.

The Zoroark brushed back his scruffy fur, wondering what to do. He didn't know how much longer Ren would sleep for, or how long he should stay. Wild Pokemon could come at any moment, and it wouldn't do to stay to meet them. He couldn't just leave Ren by himself however; what if something got to him while he was still unconscious?

 _"Kill…him…"_

Sion looked around wildly, trying to figure out where the voice came from. It held a malevolent and ghastly tone, as if its life depended on spreading its one message.

 _"He…mistreats you…end his existence…be free from harm…"_ it cried out hoarsely. Red veins began to spread along Sion's cloak, and Sion languidly looked to the ground, eyeing a broken timber with sharpened shards of wood.

"He deserves it…why not…" Sion said with half-closed eyes, the veins of the cloak pulsing. He slowly picked up the timber, lifting it above Ren's chest, the point aiming straight down.

Sion's eyes came fully open, and he hurriedly gazed at the timber, then at Ren. He let the timber hang at his side, exclaiming as he did, "What am I doing! I'm not a killer!" The cloak pulsed again, forcing him to lift the timber once more.

 _"Be free…my descendant…"_ it said. Sion closed his eyes, and his grip on the timber began to slacken.

"Hello! Is anyone here? Gaiden? Sion? Anybody?" a tiny voice cried in the distance. Sion opened his eyes once more, giving a cry of surprise as he saw the timber up in the air once more.

He threw it away, breathing heavily and looking down at his claws. "What was going on with me?" He asked himself, the red veins of the cloak fading.

Ren snorted, blinking rapidly. He sat up, rubbing the salt away from his eyes as he exclaimed, "Where am I? What's going on?" He looked up, and upon seeing Ren, he jumped back and said, "When did _you_ get here!"

Sion, shaking his head, replied, "I was…I was going to ask you the same thing." He tried to drive away the strange voice from his mind, desperately wishing that it was a one-time instance.

Ren groaned, forcing himself to stand. He wiped his back free of sand, and proceeding to the rest of his body, he added, "Whatever. That nasty Ultra Beast nearly killed us, but at least we made it here." He rubbed the back of his head, mumbling, "But it had to be with _you…_ "

" _Hello!_ Can anyone hear me?" The distant voice cried again, a dark blob appearing on the far side of the shore.

Sion and Ren turned to the source, the former exclaiming, "Cosma! She's here!" He began to dash toward her, Ren following his pace.

"I only just woke up! Can't we just walk there?" Ren complained. Sion ignored him, too glad to know that another Pokemon survived the wretched attack.

The Cosmog drifted along the beach, not even a speck of sand on her body. She looked aimlessly to the sand, the trees, and the water, wishing only to find another soul to be with.

She glumly looked to the east, surprise overcoming her as she saw Sion and Ren rushing toward her. She squealed with glee and did the same towards them, crying out, "I knew there was someone else!" She rammed into Sion, nuzzling against his fur. Sion, caught by surprise, could only hold his arms in the air as she did so.

Ren sighed, rubbing his back, stopping behind Sion. "Great, we found each other. Now what?" Sion blinked, unsure of what to say.

Cosma pulled away from Sion and looked out to the sea, hoping to see something of use. She soon shook her head, saying, "I can't tell what island we're on right now; all of them have forests of some sort, and we'd have to travel along the coast for a while to find any of the others." A loud grumble came from her, and she sheepishly smiled. "Also, we probably won't find anything to eat along the way."

Sion pointed over to the jungle and replied, "There's sure to be something in there, but whether or not it's safe is the—"

"See ya!"

Sion and Cosma turned around to see Ren charging into the jungle as he exclaimed, "I'm getting food for myself, no one else!" Cosma hovered forward, her arms drooping.

"There's all sorts of bad Pokemon in there, especially since the UBs have been around! We have to follow him!" Before Sion could protest, she charged into the jungle herself, leaving Sion behind on the beach.

He looked back to the coast, seeing the diverging path of trash in the middle of the ocean. He shook his head, saying to himself, "Hopefully the others are alright…" He went into the woods, beginning his first adventure on the Forgotten Isles.

Ekon opened his eyes wearily, feeling sore all over, and very cold. He looked around, seeing himself hanging over a plank of wood, bobbing hundreds of feet from shore. He could feel himself drifting along a current, moving away from a second trail of wasted ship pieces to his left.

He looked around, hoping to see another familiar face. He saw a series of large planks, hastily tied together, with no one aboard.

Ekon kicked weakly toward it, his legs weakened from lack of use. Still he pushed on, knowing that if he stayed on the board, he may very well drown. He drew near the raft, and lifted an arm toward it, sinking into the water slightly. He gripped onto the side and pulled himself up with a moan, forcing his other arm to go on top soon after. He finally brought his legs up to the raft, and lay sprawled on the deck, breathing heavily.

"Water…I need…water…" He panted, breathing slowly.

"Oh, you'll find plenty o' that around here, that's fer sure. Just what sort o' water are ye lookin' for?" A beefy blue arm appeared on the raft, and the grinning mug of a Feraligatr just above it, his hat perched on top of his head.

Ekon scrambled upright in disbelief. "Frederick? You're alive!" He exclaimed. Frederick nodded, splashing on board and scratching his chest.

"Well yeah, o' course I am! You think a little blast o' flame could kill the Feral Captain Frederick?" He laughed heartily, shaking water from his leg. "I took the liberty of taking what scraps of my ship I could and making this little craft, but it won't hold long; my special glue doesn't hold well under weight."

A webby black hand stretched from under the water, the figure attached to it swimming desperately toward the raft. Ekon looked over to it and almost sighed with relief, watching as a shiny Greninja rolled onto the deck, coughing wetly.

Frederick chortled to himself, saying, "Ah, the frog lives! But why're you coughing up water? I thought ye could breathe under there."

Gaiden shook his head, spitting out more water. "The only frog Pokemon that can breathe under there are Poliwag and Tympole; my species can only hold their breath for a long time." He wheezed.

Frederick snorted, waving off his comment. "Eh, makes no difference to me. Still, you're alive, just like this sopping wet Noivern friend of ours!" Frederick exclaimed.

Gaiden looked over to Ekon, looking _almost_ relieved. He stood up, saying to the Noivern, "I was underwater when I woke up, and I had to swim toward this raft for nearly ten minutes. You should be glad that the current brought you close."

Ekon nodded, standing up shakily. "I was weaker than a newborn Noibat! I could hardly get up here, so don't think I had an easier time than you." Ekon exclaimed.

Frederick came between them with a couple berries in his claws, instantly closing their argument. He picked one up and threw into his mouth, saying, "I found these little beauties just bobbing in the water. We'll need them to get over to that little island over there before this little ship goes kaput." Ekon nabbed the Chesto berry, and Gaiden the Oran. Ekon ate his greedily, letting juice spill over his lips, while Gaiden ate his in small but quick bites.

After they finished, Frederick handed them two makeshift oars, made with two sticks and a wider bit of plank, glued together with his special mixture. "We better get paddling; I can feel the glue loosening up already." He warned. Gaiden and Ekon each took one, and with the current, they paddled their way to the first island of Tapu.

Frederick dived into the water and began pushing the raft from behind, his gigantic arms straining under the weight. "You should count yerselves lucky that I had enough glue left in my can to fix this beauty up." He sniffed slightly, looking back to the main wreck. "Especially after what that cursed Ultra Beast did to my darling of a ship." He shook his head, saying, "Anyways, I find it amusing that not one of us was burned by that Celesteela-or-whatever's flames. Don't you?" Ekon looked down at himself, seeing that Frederick's statement was true; outside of being coated with salt, he wasn't any worse for wear.

Gaiden replied, "Are you implying that something helped us? Like a Legend?"

Frederick shook his head, spitting out a loose tooth."Nah, not what I'm saying at all; Legends hardly help us mortal folk. No, I'm saying that the brute who got my ship probably just made that explode rather than have _us_ go up in flames; if it weren't for that miracle and several others, we might not have made it."

Ekon breathed in sharply, remembering something important. "Did anyone see Sion, Ren or Cosma? They should've been around here, just like us!"

Gaiden looked to the water, scanning the waves. "…If they survived, we must have gotten separated. I see a separate current over there, thanks to all the wreckage from the ship. Maybe they're over there?" he suggested.

Frederick eyed a plank that floated behind them, bringing with it a strip of worn-out glue. "No time to talk about that now; we're still hundreds of feet from shore, and I'm afraid this hunk of junk won't make the trip." Another plank fell off, leaving those below it to sag into the water. Gaiden and Ekon quickened their pace, leaving a trail of broken ship parts in their wake.

Minutes later, Ekon's foot broke through the floor, the icy sting of the ocean water momentarily stunning him. He soon pulled his foot back out, silently cursing the damaging effects of the water. He looked ahead, seeing that they were now not too far from shore.

A huge chunk of the glued wood came off, drifting backward as they surged forward. Ekon growled, throwing down his paddle and raising his arms. "I'll fly the rest of the way myself before I end up getting soaked!" he called, thrusting into the air, shrieking, the planks below crumbling into the water.

Gaiden dropped his own paddle and dove into the water, carving through the water just as Frederick's ship did in its prime. The raft finally dissolved into leftover planks, leaving Frederick with a single length in his claws.

Frederick stared at the plank, then threw behind him, cracking his knuckles. "Let's make this a race, shall we?" He muttered. He zoomed ahead, neck-to-neck with Gaiden, Ekon flying directly overhead. They crossed the remaining stretch of water in a matter of minutes, reaching the pearly sands of this Forgotten Isle.

Ekon landed and thrust his feet into the ground, sighing with contentment. "Ah…warm sand. Nothing else like it."

Frederick spun out of the water and dove into a pile next to Ekon, coating himself with it. He poked his head out, spitting out stray grains. "Yeah, well little good it does us. We're stranded here, and we've lost the Pokemon you two came here to protect!"

Gaiden strode onto the beach, kneeling in between Frederick and Ekon. "We'll find them, I'm sure of that. This island isn't all that large, and we could just follow the current to find out where they landed."

Frederick looked at the jungle behind them, groaning. "That wood's too scrawny to make a proper ship. Even if we do find those three, how're we going to get off this place! I don't want to be stranded here the rest of my life!" He shuddered, wiping sand off his snout. "Especially without a decent bite to eat. I'll never touch one of those Wishiwashi again…"

Ekon squawked uncontrollably, saying after, "Look, we can talk about this stuff all we want, but I have the feeling that Ren won't stay put." He stared hardly at the jungle, adding, "He thinks sort of like me. He doesn't care about what dangers there may be in a new place, he'll just go there to get what he wants." He growled. "But this place will surely have Pokemon we've never seen before! We don't know what they're capable of. We have to go in that jungle to find them. They'd be looking for something to eat, and that's the best place to find it."

Frederick crawled out of the sand and wiped his scales, nodding. "Yeah yeah yeah, I get the point. I'll stick with you two until we get off this place; not like I can sail anywhere else." He looked down in the sand and grinned, reaching into it. "Why hello, what have we here?" He pulled out a gritty tube, and pulled either side, revealing it to be his telescope. Frederick hugged it and cried, "Ah, the last remnant of me ship that's actually worth something." He turned to Ekon and said, "If you say that they'll be in that jungle, that's where we go. Come on!" He scrambled toward the trees, Ekon following after he jumped into the air. Gaiden stood up, looking toward the horizon, and the wall of mist that hovered above it.

He turned away, progressing toward the disappearing forms of Frederick and Ekon. "That wreck extends past the Mist Wall, and it's very possible that Lucario Guild found out about it. Our funerals are probably being held, and there is nothing we can do to tell them that we are safe. We are the Forgotten Explorers of the Tapu Islands, and by Arceus, I _will_ find a way back home." He squinted his eyes.

"After our duty is complete."

 _ **End of Act 1: The Rivals' Journey**_


	21. A Divine Investigation

**Chapter 21:** _ **A Divine Investigation**_

 **Beginning of Act 2:** _ **The Forgotten Explorers**_

 **Excerpt of Page 130: Contributors**

 **Pokemon responsible for editing this work include the original author, Laryon Lucario, who wrote all the original sections and set the framework for this Guide; Erik Zoroark, for basic revisions of original text; Samuel Chatot for past-tense revisions of the late Laryon Lucario; Ulrin Lucario for standardizing this Guide for the Expedition School; and the Legend Matheus Lucario for bringing the map of Equivos into existence.**

 **Matheus' Notes:**

 _ **Thank you for bothering to read my quibbles in this story I've taken the liberty to recording. I hope you like my style; at least I don't add any comments to that, right?**_

Matheus Lucario set his pen down on the desk, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "About time I got finished with that." His room in the Tree of Life glowed with the lights of Deitae, rising from the floor and illuminating his haven from the world.

Hoopa plopped on top of his head, rubbing his side. "I'll say! Now _I_ can have a chance to shine!"

Matheus shook free of the lazing Hoopa, sending him flying into the wall. He then stood up and set his paws to his hips, saying, "Oh no you won't, you buffoon. I saw your little attempt the last time I made my notes, and I don't appreciate it!" He looked up for a moment then added, "Plus, this is _my_ story. Get one of your own if you want to make your quips so badly."

Hoopa pushed himself off the ground, brushing himself off. "Well you don't have to get so touchy about it!" he muttered, his hoops jangling. A low-pitched whistle blew through the room, sending the lights away through the ceiling. Matheus and Hoopa looked to each other, then to the small doorway behind them, a set of steps within descending.

"Arceus," they said simultaneously. They scrambled to be the first to the stairs, ending with both of them in the doorway, wedged inside. Hoopa threw a hoop down, then set another on the ground for him to hop into. Matheus snapped it up and threw it over his head, causing him to disappear into the ring, leaving Hoopa to fall to the floor and then roll down the stairs, making an eep with every step.

Hoopa finally rolled across the smooth wooden floor of the central tree, shaking a fist into the air when he stopped. "No fair! That's _my_ shtick!"

Matheus walked over as he picked himself up, rubbing his sore limbs. "Call it payback for trying to take mine."

Hoopa flew upward and held up his fists, bobbing and weaving to the left and right. "You ready for a fight boy? You may have got me last time, but not now!" Matheus went into a similar stance, raising a paw into the air for a punch.

 _"Enough."_

They both stopped their play and turned their attention to the towering Myth, Arceus, who glowered down on his two resident troublemakers.

The silver Lucario rubbed the back of his head and said, "Sorry for that. We'll try not to do it again." Arceus continued to stare at them, focusing on the Trickster himself.

Hoopa shrunk back, holding is hands out in front of him defensively. "Okay, I'm sorry! You don't have to look at me like that!"

Arceus turned his head, looking at them from the side. _"So you say. I didn't call for you just to explain basic manners in a sacred place such as this."_ He stamped his foot, causing the crystal within the center to show a dark tunnel scattered with crystals of white light. Tendrils of dark mist emanated around them, spheres of violet light descending from the ceiling and seeping into the ground. The tunnel extended into a large cavern, where hundreds of white crystals littered the ceiling, bringing some semblance of light into this dark environment.

Matheus stepped forward, feeling sick at the sight. Below the crystals were seven thrones made of the dark stone that made up the cavern, each with a distinctly alien being sitting within, all staring at a pool of light created by the crystals above.

"The Ultra Beasts…" Matheus said. From his limited visuals thanks to the Orb of Transcendence, he was able to temporarily enter this strange realm, if only with Arceus' power seeping into the Tree of Life. It was an arduous journey for his spirit, for the Ultra Beasts' dimension was never intended for the Pokemon of Equivos, sapping away his very souls the longer he stayed.

The one called Kartana flitted from his throne and zipped across the pool, furiously shouting, "Why is that _thing_ alive! You said that Cosmog would be dead!"

Celesteela growled, the flames within her cannons flaring up. "You do not reprimand me Kartana. None of you do. We are all working for the same goal, and we have agreed to not test each other's faults."

Kartana floated in front of her face, waving his arms and legs in front of her. "What good has that done us until now? If it weren't for that shadow in the mists, we'd all be off on our own, enjoying what Ultra Space has given us so far. But no, we had to listen to that messenger from this wretched place!" He cried. Celesteela aimed a cannon at the being, and the other Ultra Beasts lifted themselves from their seats.

Buzzwole forced the cannon down, glaring at Celesteela. "There is no need for violence in this place! You know how unstable the crystals are so close together! Do you really want to kill us all?" The ivory crystals above thrummed with energy, as if they were expecting some sort of calamity to happen. The occasional spark drifted from them, dissipating into one of the tendrils of dark mist.

Celesteela hesitantly lowered her cannon as Kartana drifted back to his chair, his cross-like eyes showing no change in emotion. "That fool should be grateful that that messenger even told us about Equivos. When we combine the two worlds, we can live in total happiness, with the beauty of our world combined with theirs!"

Pheromosa took a stand in the center, holding her arms out. "Especially considering we are the last of a once-great race of Ultra Beasts. On that world, we may finally be able to expand our kind, using those 'Pokemon' as vessels." She lowered her arms and shook her head, pointing at the bouncing ball of gases that traversed through a thick jungle. "But as long as that Cosmog lives, we are constantly at the risk of extinction. Celesteela did what she could, and it seems that the so-called 'Legends' of their world are taking steps to ensure that we cannot claim victory."

Guzzlord snapped his jaws and stomped the ground. "Enough of this talk! We tire of hearing what we should do, and instead we must act! When will Ultra Space be ready to open the wormhole?" He demanded.

Xurkitree sent his tail toward a nearby crystal, and glowing with a myriad of lights, he calculated the answer. "Calculating…*zap* I estimate that in roughly three weeks, we can initiate a lengthened presence on Equivos, lasting several hours. In that time, it may be possible to permanently connect Ultra Space and Equivos. If we begin any sooner than that, we will not be able to remain on Equivos' surface for more than an hour, therefore negating that possibility." He fizzed once more, adding, "This is assuming, of course, that we feed our own energies into the crystals, and close contact with the other world. If we do that, we may make a smaller wormhole that will last a brief time, which will allow us to scout the area for our main invasion." All considered his statement, knowing that Xurkitree was hardly wrong when it came to his knowledge of the crystals, he himself being partly made of them.

Pheromosa turned to Xurkitree and said, "Deactivate the visual. We'll scout for the Cosmog and her companions before the pre-invasion. We cannot fail if we expect to live on!" The wiry Ultra Beast nodded, blinking with an array of lights as the crystals dimmed. The vision disintegrated, the one way to see into Ultra Space turned off.

Hoopa and Matheus stood openmouthed with disbelief, turning to Arceus. The Creator seemed to sigh, turning away, advancing toward the crystal.

 _"I know little of the Ultra Beasts' dimension, Ultra Space. It is a dark and half-dead world, a result of their wars with each other over the limited resources that still exist. From my investigations, each of them came together unwillingly at the hand of a messenger that promised them a world of plenty, one that they could all share with surplus unimaginable, allowing them to once again bring their numbers to their former height."_ Arceus explained.

Hoopa held up one of his hoops and exclaimed, "Can't we try to take them on? All the Legends and Myths together, with you, can easily beat them back!"

Arceus shook his head sadly, turning his gaze to the open sky beyond the crystal. _"The only point of entry is beyond the Wall of Mist, where the Ultra Beasts make a thin opening to view Equivos. The Mist is a fickle thing, letting only select individuals pass. It was created for a different purpose, but now is not the time to discuss such matters."_ He stamped his foot, showing a stark, storming island, one that both Hoopa and Matheus knew well.

 _"Mewtwo has powerful psychic abilities, allowing him to have influence I usually do not have. He could prove invaluable in getting past the mist, and assisting the Forgotten Explorers._ _I want you to go to the Isle of Regret and recruit him. Without his help, I doubt you'll be able to go beyond the mist."_

Matheus rubbed his chin, looking down for a moment. "But Mewtwo hates all visitors. What makes you think he'll let us come?"

Arceus stamped once more, bringing the vision to the top of the mountain, where a hairline sliver could be seen cutting through it.

 _"Mewtwo is not an unreasonable Pokemon…most of the time. I am positive he will understand given the circumstances."_ Crestfallen, he looked at himself. _"I would go myself, but I must maintain the Tree of Life, especially with Xerneas in hibernation. While you are on the Isle of Regret, I will take the liberty of recording the journey of who will be known as the Forgotten Explorers."_ He stamped once more, a rush of wind blowing behind Hoopa's and Matheus' back. _"Now go!"_ The Myth and Legend saluted, rushing down the stairwell that acted as the exit to the Tree of Life.

Arceus shook his head, almost chuckling to himself, and proceeded to his crystal. He stamped his foot, bringing to pass three things: A vision of Sion pushing through the vines of a jungle, struggling as he did; the movement of Matheus' book and pens from his room to the platform next to the crystal; a flurry of leaves came around Arceus, forming a cushion, where the towering Myth finally rested on his knees.

He sighed contentedly, enjoying the first rest he has had for years. A wispy tendril appeared from his arc, picking up one of Matheus' pencils. Another tendril appeared, pulling open the book, revealing Matheus' last scrawling page.

Arceus hummed as he began writing the events of Sion's present, glad to have some purpose outside of watching the memories of the world.

The day was bright in Deitae, the clearing in the Luminescent Woods that held the Tree of Life continuing to glow with the ever-present lights. No birds sung, yet the air was filled with a soft wind, carrying a warm feeling to those present.

Hoopa danced in the air, hugging himself tight. "Oh, what a joy it will be, finally going abroad with my best friend in the world, the mighty Matheus Lucario! What sights we'll see, what treats we'll enjoy, what pranks we'll—"

Matheus batted him away with a well-placed paw, growling. "No, no, and no! We are going to a desolate mountain with an insane mastermind, we don't _need_ to eat, so we _won't_ on our way there, and no one but Alakazam Guild lives on this continent, so don't expect to be pulling anything around here." He flinched, eyeing Hoopa with his mitts around his tail. "Especially my tail."

Hoopa harrumphed, crossing his arms. "Well, excuse me for having a bit of justice in life. Shall we walk to the Mount of Rebirth? It'd be nice to get some more chat between ourselves."

Matheus laughed, stretching his legs. "After 300 years of dealing with your chatter, I think I've had enough. Plus, us Lucario can run day and night without rest, so there's no walking to be had! Unless you're going to pull out your hoops and be willing to take us there the short way, then we're going to be _running_ the entire way." He thought about his statement, then added, "Of course, you'll just be floating behind me the entire way. You don't have any legs to speak of."

Hoopa got close to Matheus' face and shouted, "I do too have legs! They're just…invisible!" He looked down momentarily to increase the effect.

Matheus grinned, setting his paws on his hips. "Alright then, kick me! If they're there, then you should have no issue in giving me a black eye with your 'feet'." Hoopa's face fell as he thought of a solution for his problem. He gave a mischievous smile, then pulled his hoops from his horns. He had one hover in front of Matheus' face, and the other he threw underneath the Lucario, just below his foot. The hoop glowed, and Matheus' paw promptly fell into it, propelling through the other hoop and into his own face, sending him to the ground with a paw hanging in the air.

Hoopa giggled uproariously, falling to the ground and pounding it excessively. "Ahahaha-that's too good—hahaha—your own foot-haha—in your face—hahahaha!"

Matheus groaned, picking himself up, a paw across his eye. He hurriedly removed the paw and jabbed it at Hoopa, revealing the swelling that began to appear. "You sneaky, no good, mud-eating—"

" _Don't make me come out there, fools."_ a booming voice echoed from the Tree that stood behind them. Matheus growled, punting Hoopa into the air, watching as he began to float, rubbing his side.

"Can't I have _any_ fun anymore?" He cried.

Matheus shook his head, stretching once more. "After this long, no. Why can't you find someone else to torture with your demands? I've had to put up with it ever since I became a Legend."

Hoopa willed his hoops to return, tossing them into the air nonchalantly afterward. "All the other Legends are to snobby and uptight. Have you ever tried playing with Zekrom?" He puffed out his chest and held his arms out, drooping is eyes. "'I represent the ideals of this world, and I do not have time to waste with a prankster.'" Hoopa sighed, rubbing his shoulder. "Really, the only reason I'm a Myth at all is thanks to my bottle, and there's _no way_ I'm becoming Unbound for a little respect." He sighed, falling to the soft grass, watching as lights popped from beneath, floating toward the heavens.

Matheus cringed, knowing exactly what Hoopa meant. In his time challenging the Legends and Myths in his mortal years, he had grown to know each of their personalities, and outside of a select few, all were too caught up in their noble mission to protect Equivos and bring their special qualities to the mortal Pokemon, making them unbearable to talk to for extended periods of time. The only ones who were not like this and actually made an abode were Mewtwo, Hoopa, and Arceus; the others tended to drift across Equivos, only returning to their homes in Deitae once in a while.

The Lucario set a paw across Hoopa's back, rubbing it. "I understand what you mean. Look at me; I became a Legend for making a few Pokemon in charge of something. I never had any special powers to speak of, yet here I am!" He cried.

Hoopa chuckled slightly, rubbing a hand across his eye. "Yeah, we're both in the same boat. We're the most fun Legend and Myth, and we've got to stick together, right?" Hoopa asked.

Matheus nodded, standing up. "Right-o, even if I can't bear it sometimes."


	22. First Encounter

**Chapter 22:** _ **First Encounter**_

Sion slashed at the net of vines in front of him, desperate to keep up. "Wait for us Ren! We shouldn't get separated!" The coastal jungle surrounded him at every turn, the spindly, intertwining trees forming a virtual maze, letting only slivers of sunlight through.

Cosma wove through the trees, looking fearfully around her. In hushed tones she exclaimed, "Please be quiet! There are lots of unfriendly Pokemon around here; I can just feel it!" She gasped, seeing shadow in the darkness beyond. She hurried to keep up with Sion, wanting to stay protected in her hazardous home.

The rogue Lucario pushed ahead, looking for something to eat. He looked upward, spying a bundle of bright red fruit, hanging off a vine. The calls of various birds and beasts could be heard in the distance, all clamoring for one thing or another, whether it be food, territory, or love.

He grinned, grabbing hold of a nearby tree. "About time I find something to eat…" he said, climbing upward. Below, Sion and Cosma panted, the Lucario's superior stamina wearing them out.

Cosma looked up, squinting despite the lack of light. "Those look like…Razz berries!" A grumble echoed from her, the Cosmog looking sadly at herself. "Mm…I'd love to have some right now…"

A dark shape flew above the berries, gradually descending. It fluttered down, revealing itself to be a small black and white bird, with blue eyes and a red crest on its head. It cheeped looking down at Ren as he climbed up, grabbing hold of loose vines.

Cosma smiled, saying, "Look, a Pikipek! It's been weeks since I saw one of those little guys!"

Ren looked down, grunting in exertion. "It's not planning on eating those berries, is it?" Ren asked, staring at the woodpecker. The Pikipek promptly jabbed at one of the Razzberries, juice flying as it swallowed.

Ren growled, now only inches away from the berries. "Ooh, you better not eat anymore! I'm warning you!" The Pikipek ate another, and staring down at Ren, warbled angrily, pointing its beak at him.

Ren seethed, reaching for it. "That's it, you're getting it…just as soon as I get those berries!" He shifted his reach to the bundle hanging from the vine, reaching desperately for sustenance. The Pikipek squawked, opening its beak slightly, firing a tiny green seed at Ren's paw.

He hastily took it back, crying out. Shaking it, he said, "Hey, I need something to eat too!"

Sion brushed away a stray leaf, calling out to Ren, "Just leave it Ren! That bird can shoot out seeds, rather hard if you couldn't tell!"

Ren cursed silently to himself, reaching out toward the Razzes once more. "I'm getting those berries one way or another, even if I have to strangle—whoa _-whoaah_!" He lost his grip, falling to the undergrowth below, the Pikipek's seed bouncing off the supporting paw. The Lucario landed with a thud, moaning loudly.

Sion looked down at him, shaking his head sadly. "Maybe you should've tried a calmer approach?"

Ren growled in protest, pushing himself up and jabbing a paw toward the feasting Pikipek. "Hey, those're mine! Stop eating them, or you're gonna get it!" Ren exclaimed. The Pikipek warbled in what sounded like laughter, shooting a series of seeds at Ren. They clattered against his head, the recipient yelling in pain.

Cosma sighed, saying to herself, "We're not going to get _anything_ to eat if he keeps acting like this…" She hovered upward, coming face to face with the Pikipek, there being six Razz berries underneath it.

The Pikipek stared warily at her, looking down at the Razz berries protectively occasionally. Cosma cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me, can we have some of those berries please? We're really hungry, and we're _really_ wanting to find somebody." The Pikipek looked down at the berries again, and after a moment, bobbed its head in agreement. Cosma laughed, nodding her head. "Thank you!" She took the six berries in her arms, bringing them down with her. The Pikipek remained on its perch, chirping contentedly as it preened.

Sion's stomach grumbled when he saw the berries up close, the red beadlets bursting with pinkish juice. "Can I have some?" He asked. Cosma nodded, hovering closer. Sion hungrily grabbed two, gobbling one and enjoying the slightly spicy flavor.

Ren reached out for the berries, only for his paw to grope around as Cosma hovered away. "You didn't ask nicely like Sion did."

"I was the one trying to get them first!"

"That doesn't matter, I'm the one who got them!"

"Fine! Can I have one?"

"Hmm…let me think about it."

"You didn't have to think about it before!"

"Now I do!"

Sion came between them and exclaimed, "Enough! Let's just get our berries eaten, and be on our way. We need to figure out what island we're on, that way we can get to the Kommo-o tribe, right?" They both nodded, Ren reluctantly.

"I just want to get back home. There's nothing around here except wild Pokemon. Where's all the civilized?" Ren asked. A shadow whipped around in the background, causing the leaves to stir.

Cosma paled, holding two of the berries toward Ren. "Ever since the UBs came, a lot of the civilized have turned out to be little better than the wild Pokemon. I wouldn't want to meet any more than we have to." The rustling came once more, closer.

They hastily ate the rest of their berries afterward, trekking through the maze-like jungle once more, this time with Ren keeping close to Sion and Cosma, letting the Zoroark lead. The shadows of the jungle made seeing anything around them difficult, what light there was tricking their vision in thinking shapes were present but weren't.

A low wind blew through the trees, sending a shiver down Sion's spine. "Don't you have the feeling that something's watching us?" he said in low tones, watching a large blob move in the background.

Ren looked side-to-side warily, keeping his paws close. "I have to agree; there's something out there. Think we can find it?" Cosma shrunk between the two larger Pokemon, fearing what lay beyond.

The Zoroark looked back to Ren and said, "Can't Lucario make light from aura? Why don't you try that?"

Ren winced, looking down at his paws. "No…you must have heard that from somebody who didn't know better. We can't use aura like that." Ren replied, shifting his gaze to the ground.

Sion looked back curiously and asked, "Then why is it that Matheus could in the Mount—"

"Just forget it!" Ren roared. The jungle fell silent, the breeze growing still. A low-pitched squeak could be heard, and alongside it, other squeaks, all approaching the travelers.

Cosma gasped, seeing red eyes shine from the darkness. "Rattata." Black-furred rodents crawled from the shadows toward them, their ragged fur covered with various scars, their teeth bared, ready to attack.

The threesome stepped back, hearing more squeaking coming from behind them. More of these strange Rattata appeared from behind, gnashing their fangs.

Sion grimaced as he saw one appear with a clawed-out eye, more vocal than its companions. "These aren't the Rattata I know from home. Ours are purple, and they tend to run away from Pokemon, rather than attack them like this."

Faking a punch towards one, Ren replied, "I don't think they're here for a few seeds." One with a missing tooth suddenly lunged towards Ren, receiving a punch to its chest. "Run!" he cried, punting away the hording Pokemon. Sion followed, with Cosma clinging on to his cloak, the Rattata swarming after them as they did.

Sion slashed at another flying Rattata, fear growing in his eyes as he saw the encroaching horde. "Why did you have to yell like that Ren!" he cried.

Ren punched at another Rattata, squelching several others as he did. "Just focus on getting out of this place!" He replied, ignoring the question. He suddenly tripped, a lone Rattata acting as a speed bump for the rushing Lucario. Sion tripped on the fallen comrade soon after, leaving Cosma to fall flat on Sion's back.

Rattata began to surround them, with many scouring the trees for the vines wrapped around them. Several dropped from above, bringing the vines with them, and began to entangle the three in the fibrous plant. Sion tried to cut away the vines, but to no avail; more and more vines kept coming from the Rattata. Likewise, Ren was caught in their trap, becoming unseen in the network of vines that surrounded him, Sion and Cosma.

When all their movement ceased, the Rattata dug themselves underneath their targets, lifting them above the ground. They began to progress into the darkness of the jungle, leaving Sion to wonder what would happen to them.

Cosma began to cry, saying, "We're gonna die…"

"Don't talk like that. We'll find a way out." Sion replied.

"Not before they eat us…"

"Blech, too many greens around 'ere for my taste. Where's some meat when ya need it!" Frederick cried. They pushed through the jungle just as Sion and the others did, wishing to find the other company, so that they may be assured of their survival.

Ekon slashed at a vine, wishing he could fly over the mess of wood instead of going through it. "Not everyone makes other Pokemon part of their diet you know. We've hardly been travelling for half an hour!" Gaiden remained silent, hopping between the branches, making only slight grunts to keep Ekon aware of his location.

"Ha! As if _you_ care. I've had to live out at sea for longer than ye've flapped yer wings! If you don't eat plentiful resources like that, yer bound to starve!" Frederick explained. He suddenly grinned, a malicious glint in his eyes. "Well well, would ya look at that. A little treat for ole Frederick." He had spied a Pikipek from afar, sleeping peacefully on a high branch.

Ekon looked up, shaking his head. "Climbing in a jungle is different from climbing a mast. There's no way you'll—" He was cut off by Gaiden, who clamped a hand over his mouth, pointing upward. Ekon looked, and saw a large bird-like shape, circling over the tiny black bird.

Frederick was leaping between trees, drawing closer to the protected Pikipek. Ekon scowled, knowing well what was to come if Frederick continued with his plans. "Come back you fool! There's something watching it!" the Noivern called.

Frederick shook his head, baring his teeth. "You don't think I saw the big momma bird? That's _exactly_ who I want! Now, come here little birdie…" he cooed. His claws hovered over the Pikipek, and the bird awoke, screeching in fear of its assailant. The dark shape above circled tighter, then began to dive, soaring downward.

Frederick picked his teeth, waiting for the diving Pokemon. "That's right, that's right, come to Frederick."

Gaiden could only shake his head, while Ekon slapped his forehead. "This is _not_ going to end well…" He sighed. The bird landed gracefully over the Pikipek, revealing itself to have an enormously long beak, in varying shades of red and orange. It had black feathers along its back, its chest pure white, and its tail had a red tuft in the shape of a fuse. Its blue eyes stared coldly at Frederick, who continued to grin like a fool.

"Ooh, you're going to make a fine treat," he commented, flashing his claws. A brown blur of fur behind them squeaked, dashing into the trees.

"Toucannon, Toucannon!" it squealed. Gaiden looked curiously where it stood, wondering what it meant.

The bird squawked loudly, its beak beginning to glow red. Frederick flinched, holding back his claws. "Hold it…did that little voice say Tou- _cannon_?" The Toucannon opened its beak wide, firing a torrent of fiery seeds at Frederick.

The Feraligatr hastily dropped to the ground below, running deeper into the jungle. "Run for yer lives if you want to keep 'em!" Gaiden and Ekon rushed after the fleeing Feraligatr, the furious calls of the Toucannon growing closer as they did.

Another torrent of seeds came from behind, grazing Ekon's arm. He yelled in pain, clamping a claw over his arm. "How in the world does a bird like that heat up its beak!" he cried. Gaiden looked back and sprayed Ekon with a jet of water, cooling his burn, while also drenching him in the process.

Ekon glared at him in both thankfulness and annoyance.

"You're welcome." Gaiden remarked.

Another barrage of seeds came as the Toucannon came into view, dodging the low-hanging branches with utmost skill.

Frederick huffed, looking back. "We got to lose this stinkin' bird or we're toasted!" He ducked, the seeds grazing his crest. Patting the top of his head and growling, he looked to his left, seeing dark shapes retreating into the inner darkness of the jungle.

He veered towards them, calling out, "Come this way, I've got a plan!" He reached into his mouth, pulling out his telescope, stretching his jaw afterwards. "Shame I've got to use you like this, but I got to distract the bird somehow." Gaiden and Ekon appeared, along with the Toucannon behind them.

The Feraligatr lifted the spyglass into the air, aiming it the bird. "Y'all duck!" he ordered. The Noivern and Greninja did so, diving to the ground just as the Toucannon fired its seeds once more.

Diving down himself, Frederick cursed, watching the Toucannon swerve past him and turn around, calling out fearfully. Perplexed, Frederick stood up, looking into the darker part of the jungle, where more dark shapes flooded within.

Gaiden drew closer, inspecting the shapes. "Those look like…Rattata?"

Frederick pshawed, shoving him away. "No chance; Rattata are cute and purple, those little things and dark and ugly." He scratched his chin, adding, "Other than that, they _are_ rather similar…" One of the Rattata stood up and glared at them, allowing its red eyes to be seen through the darkness. It screeched momentarily, then proceeded with the rest of its companions into the jungle.

Ekon shivered, rubbing his injured arm. "Those don't look right, even if they are a different variety. They're almost…evil."

Gaiden turned to him and replied, "Remember what Cosma said: The wild Pokemon have been affected by the presence of the Ultra Beasts, becoming far more vicious that ordinary. We should proceed with caution, because while that Toucannon may have attacked us out of defense, those Rattata are probably not as defensive."

Frederick pushed into the dark of the jungle, slashing away at more vines. "Well I'm going to follow 'em. If I know Rattata like I think I do, which I do, then they've found food. And if there's food good for a Rattata, then there's food good for me!"

Ekon and Gaiden looked at each other, wondering whether or not Frederick had lost his mind yet. "Since when does he know how a Rattata acts?" Ekon asked.

"Got to be one to know one I guess. He certainly eats like one, outside of his liking of meat." Gaiden replied. "We should follow him anyways; all we've gotten today was a berry, and he is right; Rattata wouldn't rush off like that without a good reason, which is usually food." He began to push through the vines, following Frederick's rampant path, and Ekon followed soon after.


	23. Close Call

**Chapter 23:** _ **Close Call**_

"Well, isn't this _nice_. We're strung up in a tree, waiting for whoever these Rattata are waiting for. What's next, an Ultra Beast will come from the sky?" Ren seethed. He, Sion and Cosma were tied around separate trees, surrounding a large firepit in a clearing of the jungle. Rattata crowded them everywhere, from the sprawling undergrowth, to the branches above, all staring at a massive chair made from discarded branches. It was completely dark save for the fire, the canopy above too dense for sunlight to push through. At the head of the encampment was an enormous tree, long dead and uprooted, being supported by a network of vines, leaning just above the throne.

Sion struggled to reach for the vine around his chest, his arms pinned against his sides. "We wouldn't have gotten in this mess if you hadn't yelled like that Ren!" Cosma hung by her arms sadly, gloomily looking to the ground, while Ren was busily chewing at his bindings.

Spitting bits of vine from his mouth, Ren replied, "Well, you're the one who asked the question!"

"I'm not the one who reacted!" Sion shouted. The chittering of the Rattata suddenly stopped, a foul hush coming over them. From the shadows, an enormous figure emerged, stomping up the root toward the throne. It came into the firelight, revealing it to be a massive black Raticate, rotund with fat, complete with chubby cheeks. It was as ratty as his fellow Rattata, but somehow held a regal air about it, as if it knew it was the leader of the world.

The Raticate fell into the throne, the wood creaking under its weight. It pointed at Cosma, chittering rapidly, sounding as if it was talking to the Rattata. One of the Rattata, one heavily scarred and larger than the rest, came up, replying in another series of squeaks. The Raticate screeched, pounding the throne, causing the Rattata around it to skitter back in terror. Afterward, the conversation continued, this time with the Raticate pointing Sion and Ren.

Sion looked to Cosma and said, "Do you have any idea what they're saying?"

She nodded. "I've lived around wild Pokemon for a while, so I can understand them, if only a little. These guys are more similar to a tribe rather than a pack; that Raticate's their chief, and he's wanting to know why they brought me, since I don't look any good to eat."

Sion stared wide-eyed at Cosma. " _Eat?_ You don't mean…"

"Yes, they're planning on having you two for a feast, over that fire they have. They won't eat me though; they say I have too much gas, not enough meat," she replied. "It'll take them a while to figure out how to best prepare you, since the Raticate would like to eat everything, but that lead Rattata there wants to get food for him and the other Rattata, so they'll have to wait for that to resolve."

Ren spat out more vine, straining to push free of the vines. "Isn't there _something_ we can do? We can't just let them have us!"

Cosma at first appeared as glum as ever, then suddenly brightened up, beaming even. "I have an idea," she said, before fading in a flash of light. Sion and Ren stood dumbfounded at the Cosmog's act, unaware that she could do something like that.

A Rattata with an ear missing looked back, noticing the light. It squeaked in astonishment at the empty ropes in between his two captives, coming closer to investigate.

Cosma appeared behind Sion's tree, restraining her laughter. She floated out, coming in between the two trees. "Looking for me?" She said to the Rattata. The savage whirled around, baring its teeth with a low growl. Cosma promptly floated back behind Sion's tree, giggling as she did so. The Rattata followed, leaving the other Rattata to listen to the proceedings between their chief and his deputy.

The Rattata slashed at the Cosmog, not wishing to bite into a ball of gases that it could smell was true. Cosma swung back and forth, avoiding the Rattata's attacks with ease. She finally came in front of Sion's vines, sticking her tongue out at the Rattata. "Nah-nah, you can't get me!" she said in a taunting tone. The Rattata squealed in fury, gnashing his teeth. They began to glow white, and the Rattata lunged forward, its Super Fang sharpening the already deadly teeth.

Cosma teleported away, leaving only a white visage for the Rattata to strike. The Super Fang sliced the vines keeping Sion bound, the Rattata's teeth digging into the bark of the tree.

While the Rattata struggled to get itself free of its trap, Sion allowed the vines to fall loose, feeling only the thump of the Rattata as a signal of his release. He quickly became invisible, the other Rattata taking no notice of their escapee.

Ren looked around, expecting Sion to come help him. Sure enough, a purple mist slashed at the vines, letting Ren go free. His liberator came close and said, "You wouldn't go trying to beat up these guys, right?"

Ren punched his paws together, pushing him aside. "Oh, you don't know me then. I'm going to make them pay for capturing us like that."

Sion took hold of his shoulder, restraining the pugilistic Lucario. "If you want to get killed by thousands of meat-eating Rattata, be my guest. Me and Cosma will just sneak by and live to tell the tale." The Zoroark replied.

Ren, clenching his teeth, set down his paws, turning away from their former captors. "…Fine, have it your way. They're probably not much of a challenge anyways," he replied reluctantly. They walked away stealthily, until the enormous Raticate atop the throne let out a throaty squeal, pointing at them voraciously. The Rattata turned their gaze to Sion and Ren, glaring furiously.

Cosma reappeared in a shine of light, saying to her companion, "Come on, let's get—" She stopped, seeing their new audience. "Uh…this is a little awkward," she said, teleporting again.

The Rattata hissed at the two remaining Pokémon, approaching them slowly. Sion and Ren stepped back gradually, the former holding up his claws, and the latter his fists.

"Alright, _now_ you can attack them," Sion noted. A Rattata with an overgrown tooth hissed, clamping his teeth together.

Ren grimaced, shaking his head. "I think I'll agree with you that we probably shouldn't. There's _way_ too many of them." The Rattata began to climb down from the trees and surround the Zoroark and Lucario, all of them wishing to try this foreign delicacy.

Suddenly, a shaft of light broke from the canopy where Sion and Ren stood, causing all the Rattata to pause. Several shapes jumped from above all yelling the same thing: "Yungoos, attack!" Long, brown-and-gold-furred Pokémon with sharp teeth and deep black claws came down from the canopy, landing on the undergrowth with a quiet thud. They surrounded Sion and Ren and growled viciously at the Rattata, who began to step back protectively.

More shafts of light broke through the trees above, causing the Raticate chief to stamp his foot angrily, jabbering constantly at the Rattata. As more of the Yungoos came down from the canopy, the Raticate became so active on his throne that the bottom finally gave way, trapping the enormous Raticate in a mess of branches, squeaking in rage.

The Rattata finally gained courage and began to strike at the Yungoos, the darkened clearing now bright with light. Brown and black fur flew as they fought, both sides sustaining losses.

Ren kicked away a Rattata, watching as he flown into a line of three others. They all bowled into a nearby tree, unconsciously groaning. Ren punched a fist into the air, kicking away another Rattata. "Finally, I can hit something!" he yelled.

A Rattata flew in between two trees, pinched between the two trunks. Sion laughed to himself, pushing away the horde of Rattata. "The tables have turned, goons!" He roared. He looked around him, seeing the Yungoos tribe beginning to falter, the Rattata teaming up and beating on the Pokémon individually, all being driven to action by the stuck Raticate chief, situated directly underneath the dead tree.

Sion smirked, a new idea in his mind. He rushed through the Rattata, occasionally stepping on their heads, making his way to the chief. Ren looked over, surprised by the fact that Sion was headed toward the heart of the horde. "What are you, crazy! Get back here!" Ren ordered, Sion promptly ignoring. Seeing the lack of obedience, Ren began fighting his way toward him, the Rattata leaping towards him as they leapt to protect their chief.

Sion felt a surge of power unlike what he felt before. Ordinarily he would've shrunk into the shadows, leaving others to fight for him. Those thoughts left him as the cloak pulsed with red veins, compelling him to act against those that wanted to kill him!

The Raticate squeaked fiercely, continuing its struggle to escape its deflated seat of power. Sion thrust ahead, his cloak billowing behind him as he did. He leapt onto the vines around the Raticate, climbing up to the trunk that hung overhead.

Ren looked up, picking up a Rattata and chucking it, bamboozled by his companion's actions. "What in the world?" Sion drew away his claws and slash at one of the supporting vines, causing the trunk to shift slightly. He hopped to another, doing the same, causing it to sink more.

The Raticate saw what was happening, invigorating its efforts to escape. The trunk continued to fall, soon with only three supporting vines. Sion finally cut one more, and the trunk creaked, snapping through the final supports, falling toward the chief. One final screech echoed through the jungle, and then a massive _**crash!**_

 __The air grew quiet, discarded leaves falling through the air. The Rattata stared in astonishment at the log, and the unexpected death of their leader. The Yungoos stared as well, at the sudden attack on the fallen chief.

Sion swung down from the hanging vines, landing on the trunk and holding out his claws. "Run away if you want to live, savages!" the Rattata immediately ran off, following the deputy of the now-dead Raticate chief.

Ren ran up to Sion, who lowered his claws and drooped his head. The Lucario clapped him over the back, laughing. "Alright, I have to admit, what you did there was _epic_!" He pumped his fist, watching the straggling Rattata catch up with the rest of the gang.

A flash of light appeared in front of them, Cosma coming from the shine. She floated over Sion and Ren, exclaiming, "We managed to beat those guys after all! Yay!"

Sion nodded in agreement. "If it weren't for the Yungoos, we probably wouldn't have killed the chief so easily. He would've sat in his throne without getting stuck!" Ren sniggered at the last moments of the unlucky Raticate, as he watched him struggle to escape from his self-made prison.

"He must've eaten a Snorlax to get that big!" Ren cried.

Sion laughed in return, leaving Cosma to ponder. "What's a Snorlax?" she asked.

Ren sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'll tell you later." He replied, the Yungoos drawing closer. Their numbers significantly thinned, the swarming tactics of the Rattata bringing many down. Still, a good few remained, evident by the many that now surrounded the fallen trunk.

One Yungoos wearing a red vine over his brow clambered up, standing up with the towering foreigners. He bowed, saying reverently, "You have caused our enemy to flee this day, without the chieftain of their tribe, saving my fellow Yungoos from an early death. Thank you, by the Tapu thank you!" He threw his paws into the air and whooped, the other Yungoos following suit. Sion awkwardly waved his paw, while Ren held up his own confidently, relishing the appreciation for his heroics.

The lead Yungoos came to Cosma, who came low to the ground. "You are familiar to me. Our elder, Great Reeda, has spoken of a being of the stars, and how she'd come to save our island from certain doom," he remarked.

Cosma beamed, twirling around. "That's _exactly_ what Chief Kernus said to me when he found me! He's the chief of the Kommo-o, on Bulu Island! Do you know where he is?" The young Yungoos crossed his arms, deep in thought.

He set his arms down, shaking his head. "No, they are not familiar to me; you are on the island of the great Tapu Lele, not Tapu Bulu. If you wish to find your tribe, you must go to the coast, and find the island to the west of the two great peaks."

Cosma turned to Sion and Ren, saying, "He means Mount Sol and Mount Lune! We know what island we're on now!"

Ren rubbed his chin thinking. "Well, that's good and all, but we're on the wrong island? How'll we get there? We certainly can't swim across, since there's got to be something that'll want to make us a snack."

The Yungoos quieted him, clambering onto the Lucario's shoulder. "Don't think about such things now. You are friends to the Yungoos tribe, and my father will surely want to meet you! My name is Asta, and I invite you to stay with our tribe for the night; it is very dangerous at night in the jungle, for the distant Shadow Ruins awake, and drive away all the ghosts within!" The other Yungoos shivered with fear, even more so as the blue sky faded into orange.

Sion, not eager to go into what sounds like a Mystery Dungeon without knowing it, thought better of it. "We'll follow you then. We came from far away, and we don't know your island as well as you do." Asta cheered, as did the other Yungoos, as they began to charge back into the jungle, toward their home.

Ren watched as Asta scuttled down his body, grinning. "It'll be nice to go somewhere where there's some nice Pokémon. Still, I want to get back home as soon as possible, so let's try not to take too long." He ran toward Asta, leaving Sion and Cosma at the log.

Cosma rushed after him, saying, "Finally, somewhere good to be! Come on Sion!"

Sion nodded, beginning to walk toward his companions. _"Maybe Ren isn't so bad after all,"_ he thought, but he quickly dismissed it. _"No, he's just excited about beating the Rattata; he's never been good to me, so why should he start now?"_ He groaned, scratching his shoulder. "What have I ever done to him?" Sion asked aloud, entering the darkened forest of vines and trees.

"If I cut another flippin' vine, I'm gonna tear down a tree!" Frederick roared, swiping away a vine. He, Ekon and Gaiden been wandering for what felt like hours, going through the endless maze of the jungle while following the cold trail of thousands of Rattata.

Ekon looked suspiciously at the orange sky above, not noticing the suspicious eyes in the growth. "We'd better find some shelter for the night; there's no telling what strange Pokémon might come out and try to eat us."

Frederick punched away a vine, giving a small chuckle. "Ha, not before I eat it first! I've been hoping to catch up with those Rattata and make a nice roast, sizzling in the fire with some a' those Razz Berries I saw earlier."

Ekon halted, staring crossly at Frederick. "Hold up: you're saying that you found some food and never told us?" Ekon asked. Gaiden crossed his arms, glaring at the Feraligatr.

Several berries fell from the air, as if they had just been waiting for the right moment to fall. Frederick pointed at them, stone-faced. "Yep, there they are. I will say, I thought I saw them hanging on a vine some ways back but I guess this is good." Gaiden picked one up, inspecting the plump Razz Berry.

Picking up one himself, Ekon smacked his lips, drawing it closer. "Oh, have I been waiting for this." He opened his jaws wide.

Gaiden promptly shut his jaw, causing Ekon to bite his tongue and drop the berry, screeching in pain. He fumed at Gaiden, roaring, "What's the deal! I find the first bit of food since we were on the beach, and you make it seem like it could kill me!" Gaiden shoved the berry he held into Ekon's face, allowing him to study it. Purple sparkles could be seen dotting the surface, making it look tantalizing.

"Judging by the unusual color, I'd say that having it kill you would be accurate, or at least make you fall asleep. Some Pokémon was clever enough to shake spores over these, expecting us to eat them." Gaiden tossed the berry behind him, looking to the side. "Smart tactics against wild Pokémon, not so much against us…not counting you, that is."

Ekon stamped his foot in reply, restraining a growl. "And here I thought we were having a streak of friendliness! Why do you always—" He quieted down, noticing dark shapes shuffle in the trees.

Frederick grinned viciously, grinding his teeth. "Ooh, here we go. A nice meal for the feral, _famished_ Frederick Feraligatr! Oh, how I love the letter 'F'!" Rattata dropped down, chittering amongst themselves excitedly. One Rattata with various scars across it's body pointed at them, squealing elatedly. More Rattata swarmed in from above and around, completely encapsulating them.

Frederick growled, gnashing his teeth. "Now, all of ya can sit tight; there's enough room in this belly for all a ya, just gotta take turns, that's all."

Ekon sighed, lowering his head. "Enough about food Frederick. We have bigger issues, like _us_ being food." Ekon noted. He poked a claw at a cross-eyed Rattata, pulling it back when it snapped. "They certainly aren't friendly."

Gaiden spread his arms apart, spreading his knees apart for combat. "Since when is a Pokémon at night, surrounding us like a pack of Houndour, ever friendly?" He slapped away a Rattata that lunged for his throat, the battle beginning with shurikens flying, fur soaring, and claws ripping, in the approaching sunset over Lele Island.


	24. Solace at Sunset

**Chapter 24:** _ **Solace at Sunset**_

The sun faded from view at the canopy of Lele Island's jungle, the yellow glow finally receding. High in the treetops, wooden platforms surrounded the tallest branches, making a campsite in the sky for the Gumshoos Tribe. Huts were scattered across them, making a permanent home for these Pokemon.

Sion, Ren and Cosma all sat around a banquet of various berries and meat, with Asta and two Gumshoos, both highly decorated. The others eagerly took both berries and flesh, while the foreigners took berries exclusively.

The chief Gumshoos grunted, taking a bite of meat. He wore a crown of feathers in his golden head fur, and wore a robe of various furs over his back, covering the various streaks of paint that lined his body. Through this, various scars could be seen, symbols of a warlike life. Next to him was a frailer. grayer Gumshoos, similar in decorative styles, but wearing a myriad of necklaces around his neck.

Asta swallowed, nodding graciously. "Good food made by Mama, yes?"

Ren poked at a bird leg, restraining a grimace. "Um…what exactly did you cook here?" He asked.

Asta took the leg, tearing off a hunk voraciously. "Trumbeak, the older Pikipek. We don't like going after the little birds because they'll grow bigger, and the Toucannon are too difficult to kill, and their meat isn't as juicy. Trumbeak don't have their parents guarding them either, so they're easier to catch," he explained. He handed what looked to be a wing to Sion, saying, "Try some, please! It is very good, and helps keep you strong; its more filling than berries." He lowered his tone and added, "Also, father wouldn't be pleased if you said no; it would be an insult to him and Mama."

Sion took the wing, not wanting to suffer the wrath of the Gumshoos chief. The golden-brown skin made it look tantalizing, and it was dripping with juice, as Asta had said.

He hesitantly took a bite, somewhat revolted by the thought of eating another Pokemon. Thoughts of Frederick's ways made him almost gag, but he remembered that Laryon and Matheus ate meat on a regular basis, on the basis that all civilized Pokemon were once wild, and relied on berries and each other for sustenance.

He chewed, the spicy flavor of the Razz Berries, meshing well with the sweet Trumbeak. He took another bite, nodding his head and saying, "Mm, very good. We don't really eat meat where I'm from, but I think it'd be worth a try to do it more often." He motioned to Ren and Cosma, pointing at the platter of Trumbeak. "Go on, it's delicious!" He exclaimed. Cosma only shook her head, pursing her lips, while Ren took a leg and bit into it, making satisfying moans. He continued to grind the rest of the meat off, moving on to another leg, setting the bone aside.

Asta grinned wide, showing off his sharp teeth. "It is good to see that you like our cooking! Isn't that right father?" The chief Gumshoos grunted, taking a wing, popping it in his mouth, chewing for a bit, then spitting out the bone.

As they ate, the Chief said, "I, Arsa, thank you for eliminating the Raticate chief. He has caused us grief for many years, ordering his Rattata to attack us and take our food at night. We live mostly in the day, resting at night…unlike them, who attack at all hours." He turned to the frailer Gumshoos, who mashed berries with a mortar and pestle, slurping up the pulp. "Reeda, our elder, foretold such an event, being gifted with future sight by our benevolent Tapu Lele." He scratched the planks below him, closing his eyes. "Regrettably, he also saw the Rattata choosing a new chief, but it will be years before he dares attack us once more, believing that we now have a guardian spirit in the guise of a black terror in a cloak." The Gumshoos tribe all turned their eyes on Sion, who was busy on a thigh. He looked about, noticing the other eyes, and promptly took the thigh away from his mouth.

"I didn't know they see me like that. I didn't know that my cloak was so distinctive." He answered.

Reeda pointed a claw at him, shaking with age. In a reedy voice he proclaimed, "I see a darkness surround that cloak, young one. You would do well to burn it in high flames, and never wear it again."

Sion fingered the cloak around his neck, feeling fearful about what he said.

 _"He is a senile old Gumshoos…do not listen to him…"_ A hoarse voice snarled in Sion's mind. The Zoroark made a respectful face, taking is claws away from the cloak.

"It was a gift from my mother; I wouldn't take it off for anything…especially since I don't know if I'll see her again…" he lamented, the cloak feeling heavier. Arsa grunted, turning to Reeda, who looked at his chief and shook his head.

Asta came next to Sion and hugged him, looking up at the large Pokemon. "I wouldn't toss away anything from my mother either, Sion," he consoled.

Arsa growled, motioning for Asta to return to his seat, who did so reluctantly. The chief groaned, taking a berry from the center. "What brought you to Lele Island, travelers, and where did you come from? Koko perhaps? Or Fini?" he demanded, hostility in his tone. "I don't know how much I can trust you, considering that I have never seen any of your kind before." Ren, not liking the tone of the half-height chief, clenched the bone in his paw, snapping it.

Sion cut in, before worse could happen. "We came from beyond the Mist Wall," he blurted. Silence overtook them, Reeda shaking more so, his pestle clattering against the floor. Sion stammered, "We came here to bring Cosma up the mountains of Fini Island, to get rid of the monsters that have been making the wild Pokemon more aggressive, and causing disruptions in the Mystery Dungeons. We came here with three others, but we don't really know what happened to them; we hope to find them eventually though."

The Gumshoos chief considered this, stroking his chin. "You are from beyond the mist you say? There lie more lands past it?"

Sion nodded. "Yes, but we crashed on our way here, thanks to an attack made by the Ultra Beasts."

Arsa pounded his fist, seething. "Ultra Beasts! Those fiends have made the wild Pokemon that exist here go mad, attacking us whenever they can instead of when they are in danger. If you are here to eliminate them, then stay here and rest, until you can finally rid our home of them!"

Sion, Cosma and Ren all grinned, heartily enjoying their gracious meal.

A skinned Rattata roasted on a stick over a fire, Razz berry juice being squeezed over it gradually by Frederick Feraligatr. Dusk turned into night, a heap of deceased Rattata piled behind Ekon and Gaiden, waiting to be roasted by the chief chef.

Frederick cackled satisfyingly, rotating the stick over the gentle flames in the middle of the jungle. "Ah, now _this_ is the life, roasting a little rodent over an open flame, after a good day of killing dozens of the blighters. Almost brings a tear to my eye really."

Ekon slouched on a rock, moaning, while Gaiden took a meditative position. "Yeah, easy for you to say, you monster! I swear I saw you eat some of them whole! I'm amazed you even have an appetite!" He held his stomach, rumbling. "Still, roast Rattata does sound nice right now…"

Frederick chuckled, licking his claw free of juice. "Ah, you can never go back once you've had a bite of my Spicy Rattata Roast! I remember the first bite o' meat I had, all the way on Clyptus Island in the ole Archipelago of Cretea. I was famished, near starvation in fact, and then I saw a lone Tauros, sitting in the middle of the grass. I couldn't help myself, being so hungry, so I sprinted after it, sunk my fangs into its neck, and made a meal of the carcass, raw." He scratched his tail, his merry spirit turning cold. "I was little better than a wild Pokemon that day, and some days out at sea, I really let myself go, doing unimaginable things to the Pokemon I caught. Can't say I'm too proud of it either, to tell the truth," he admitted. He lifted the Rattata from the fire and blew across it softly, the steam trailing into the sky.

Silence lingered for a moment, until Ekon asked, "What made you into who you are now? I'm sure you didn't begin wandering Cretea for no reason."

Frederick nibbled at the Rattata, glumly peeling the skin off another. "It's not a pretty tale. You're askin' me to go into the days when me beautiful ship was known as the _Guardian_ , when I had me backstabbin' crew," he hissed, snapping the neck off his prey. Ekon only gazed Frederick, ignoring the bloody scene beneath him.

The former captain sighed, stabbing the end of his stick into the Rattata and setting it over the flames. "I've always been odd, considering me birth. My pa told me that my ma was wild, only having slight bouts of civility in her time. That may explain my behavior, but it doesn't excuse it, as he said once. I managed to get by a'course, going through the ranks of Rhyperior Guild, roughing the dangerous seas that surround Harmonia. I eventually landed myself an exploration vessel designed for exploring the Mystery Dungeons beneath the sea, along with fifteen crew members, making five different teams. I was the chief navigator and steersman, so I wasn't paired with any of them. Something always told me that it was also because my wild nature made the Guildmaster nervous that I'd snap at my teammates, so he wanted me to be alone. Look how right he'd end up.

"For a couple months, all was swell. I did my job, they did theirs, occasionally making port to take requests and pick up supplies. Into our second year, however, things started to change between us. They saw me for what I really was: a dangerous beast, waiting to strike out at any second, with only a veil of sanity marking me different from the wild Pokemon." He squeezed a Razz Berry over the Rattata, leaving the juice to drip down his claw. "They made that decision after seeing me in battle, using my claws and fangs more than the elemental abilities born into all a' us. If there was one thing constant throughout my life, it is my love of tearing my claws into my enemies, making sure they couldn't bother me again.

"One day, after a successful raid of a dungeon, all fifteen of 'em said we should celebrate on a nearby island, next to the retched Isle o' Regret. I warned them that Mewtwo lived there, waiting to prey on unlucky souls who dare to go there. They insisted, and I finally gave in, eager to try the juice they made from the berries we had found. Little did I know that Yuri, the Butterfree, drugged it with Sleep Powder, making me fall asleep amidst the festivities. I didn't wake up till the next day, on a field of jagged rocks: the Isle of Regret.

"I saw Mewtwo sitting on a chair made from the rock, waiting for me to wake up. He told me that my friend abandoned me for dead, because I was a monster. I didn't believe him at first, but he pointed at a distant ship, which looked like my own, sailing away from the Isle. I felt betrayed, hopeless, and most of all, hatred.

"Mewtwo encouraged me to pursue them, and I did, tearing through the waves faster than a Sharpedo just to catch them. When I finally did, they, in shock, tried to say that they forgot me, with the blasted Swampert at the helm. They lied; I could sense it in my teeth and claws. The monster they saw within me finally snapped, and they finally saw me for what I was."

His claws shook as he looked down on them, the Rattata now starting to smoke. He pressed them against his face and heaved, ignoring all around him. After several moments, he uncovered his face, wiped his nose, and continued: "I buried them on the island they drugged me at, and sailed away, all by myself. Soon after that, Mewtwo came and congratulated me for showing more hatred on Pokemon than he ever could, and that he was glad that he let me live. I wish that he killed me instead." He removed the Rattata, slightly charred, and handed it to Ekon. "You've heard my tale, so please, tell it to no one. I have a hard time getting business as it is, especially since Rhyperior Guild discharged me." He halfheartedly tore through another Rattata, his usally-shining eyes dull with tears.

Ekon looked down at the Rattata in his claws looking at Frederick pitifully. "…Your story's safe with us, friend. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here, saving the world from who knows what. You may be crazy, but I'd never call you a monster."

Frederick lifted his head gazing open-mouthed at Ekon. Gaiden looked over and nodded, giving a rare smile. The Feraligatr grinned wide, chuckling slightly. "And here I thought you hated being with me. Thank you." He eagerly finished his next roast and took a bite from his first, his spirits heightened. "Now how 'bout you try my cooking? I didn't kill all those Rattata just to have 'em rot."


	25. Of Queens and Trees

**Chapter 25:** _ **Of Queens and Trees**_

Asta waved to the leaving party of Pokemon, the rest of the Gumshoos tribe waving as well. Sion waved back to them, while Cosma and Ren progressed through the jungle, heading toward the rising sun, leaving the elevated homes behind.

Turning to his companions, Sion cocked his head, curious. "Why aren't you saying good-bye? They gave us somewhere to sleep for the night!"

Cosma floated lackluster above Sion, waving her arms about. "Their tradition of eating Trumbeak sort of threw me off. I mean, I like all forms of life, no matter if we used to eat them." She blinked, watching Pikipek flit through the canopy. "Besides, I don't have any teeth; how am I supposed to chew it?"

Ren swatted at a leaf, saying, "It was all those little kids last night, that's all. Those guys just crawled all over me, like I was a Pokemon jungle gym. Why does the chief allow that anyway?"

Sion shrugged. "Maybe he likes it? He does have a kid of his own." He replied.

Ren sighed, shaking his head. "You seem to be able to find the good side to everything. How do you go through life like that, especially with what's happened to us?"

"Because there's always a good side."

"What if there isn't?"

"Then I'll find one."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It does in the right mind."

"Well then, where's the good side of getting shipwrecked so far from home?"

"We got to meet the Gumshoos didn't we? And we got to try out Trumbeak, which I thought was better than I was expecting."

"Alright, you have a point there. But how are we going to get home after we get Cosma up Mount Lune?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Well you better, because I still have a Guild to get back to."

"I do too, remember?"

Ren stopped, coming in front of Sion. "Just because I'm being friendly now doesn't mean I will be later. I have friends at Lucario Guild, and I still don't want you to be around me." He turned away, leaving Sion to gape. "I need you to be with me to help me get back, and that's it. You can do some cool stuff, but I know there's better Pokemon I can be with than you." He pushed forward, leaving Cosma and Sion to behind.

Continuing, Cosma hovered furiously around Sion, leaving bits of dust in her wake. "Who does he think he is, saying things like that? He was so nice after you squashed that Rattata yesterday too!" Sion sighed, kicking at a lone rock.

"I used to think that too."

Trudging through the thick Lele jungle continued for several hours, with not even the slightest mutter passing between Sion or Ren. Cosma several times tried to make amends between them, mainly trying to find Ren's reasoning for making such a personal attack on his only other travelling companion, but she had no such luck. Ren remained silent on his reasons why he loathed Sion.

Soon the jungle began to thin, a sort of grassland coming into view. Many trees still stood in their way, but now the seemingly endless jungle was no longer so endless. The sun was high overhead, the afternoon feeling warm and humid.

Cosma trusted ahead, exclaiming, "Finally, we made it! We might be able to see the coast from there!" She began to go forward again, but stopped when she saw a bright pink fruit above her. "Ooh, a berry! And a big one too!" She rose up to reach it, while Sion and Ren waited below, feeling no pangs of hunger as she did.

Cosma reached the fruit, seeing that it was white on the bottom and pink at the top, with a bundle of green leaves on top of the pink. It was as big as the little Cosmog, the sweetness of the smell overcoming her expectations.

She floated over it, sighing graciously. "It's so sweet…I don't think I've smelled anything so heavenly…" The fruit rotated, showing to yellow dots and a smiling mouth.

Cosma swerved back, astonished. "What are you!" The fruit only smiled, making small high-pitched squeals. A bundle of shapes sat overhead, watching it.

The sweet smell turning her astonishment to joy, Cosma drew near the fruit once more, patting it slightly. "You look like a Pokémon, don't you? What's your name?" The fruit stood up and began to bound along the branch, cheering as it went. Cosma floated after it, not wanting to be left behind by a new fried. "Hey, wait up! You haven't told me anything yet!"

Sion began to follow her below, pushing through the now-diminished vines. "Hey, what's going on up there? Are you alright?" Ren followed, though less enthusiastically.

Cosma looked down and replied, "That berry's actually a Pokémon! I haven't seen one like it before though, so let's follow it!" Behind her, a trio of upright figures sped across the branches, rapidly approaching her and the unknown Pokémon.

Seeing the threat, Sion called out, "Cosma, look behind you!" She did so, and saw three pink-and-white Pokémon with determined looks, all sprinting toward her.

"Hands off the Bounsweet, weirdo!" one exclaimed. She bounced upward and landed in front of the little fruit-like Pokemon, causing both it and Cosma to stop.

She picked up the Bounsweet and sniffed haughtily. "We're Steenee of the Tsareena Tribe, and we're here to protect our sister!"

The other two bounced alongside her and pointed angrily at Cosma. "Yeah!"

Cosma shrunk back unsure of what to do. "I wasn't trying to hurt her…"

The lead Steenee drew closer, eyeing Cosma warily. "Well how do we know that? I haven't seen anyone like you before."

"Yeah!" The other Steenee added.

The lead turned to them, irritated. "Enough with the 'yeahs', alright?" They were about to say it once more, but quickly decided against it.

She nodded swiftly, then turned back to Cosma, this time with an imposing Zoroark behind her. "And what seems to be the issue here? Cosma did nothing wrong."

The lead Steenee stamped her foot, pointing at him. "She caused my sister, Borsha, to become afraid for her life by staring at her!"

Cosma sputtered in surprise, hovering in front of her insulter. "I have the same eyes as her! What's the big deal!" she argued, glaring at her.

The Bounsweet made an unintelligible comment to her older sister, who nodded sagely. "Ah, now I understand. She was napping and you caught her by surprise. I suppose you don't know that Bounsweet don't know how to do anything else than smell sweet, bounce around and look happy, huh?"

"Yes! I'm from Bulu, not here! How was I supposed to know that there's a Pokemon that looks _exactly_ like a large berry!" Cosma fumed. The Steenee looked at each other, then went into a huddle, whispering to each other. Sion and Cosma tried to overhear, but the cheering face of Borsha made them think otherwise.

The Steenee turned back around, the lead saying, "We misjudged you and we're sorry for it. I'm Barsi, and this is Bara and Binnie. We're watching Borsha while Chieftess Balla is out driving away the Exeggutor from our lands."

"Exeggutor? I'll take care of those guys easy peasy! Just show me where they are!" Ren called out from below.

Barsi looked down and saw Ren, who lay waiting for Sion and Cosma to come down. "Where are you from? I know that the blob, Cosma, is from Bulu, but you and that blue guy down there?"

Sion scratched the back of head, smiling uneasily. "That's a long story. What's important to know right now is that we need to get to Bulu Island to talk with Cosma's tribe, the Kommo-o. Would you know how to get there?"

The Steenee all whispered to each other again, turning back to them after a moment. This time Binnie spoke, saying, "No, but we know someone who might. Past the plains there's a river, and that'll take you near a cave. Near the cave there's supposed to be a raft. Borsi, Bara and I went to look for new places to go in case the Exeggutor got too difficult to deal with, but it didn't end up too well. Too much sand, not enough grass, you know?"

Sion beamed, still standing precariously over Ren. "Good, it doesn't sound too far, right?"

Bara then added, "The grassland is larger than you think, and you won't be able to get anywhere unless you get the Exeggutor back on their side. We live in the middle, while the Exeggutor live on the south side, and the Mudsdale stay in the north. The river's around the north side, but the Exeggutor are too dangerous to simply go past them; you need to get them out of there."

"Why exactly do the Exeggutor want to be on your part so badly?' Sion inquired.

"Because there's more room. There's not too many of them, but those guys want a mile apiece! It's like they want to make sure they can't see each other." Barsi rebuked, stamping her foot again. "Still, they have to go, one way or another."

"Exeggutor are wimps! They're practically sitting ducks when you catch 'em in their blind spot!" Ren shouted. He attempted to climb the tree, sliding down soon after.

Barsi looked at him curiously, cocking her head. "Really? I didn't know they had a blind spot."

Ren nodded, scrambling up the trunk. "Yeah, behind their heads! We can take them down real easy! Besides, Sion's a Dark Pokemon, he has an advantage!"

The three Steenee looked down at Ren, then turned to each other, whispering. Meanwhile, Cosma asked Sion, "I'm not sure we're talking about the same Pokemon here. It could be the same sort of thing as the Rattata you know."

Sion shrugged, waving it off. "How bad can they be? Even if they're too difficult, I'm sure I can scare them off somehow. I spooked an entire Mystery Dungeon, remember?"

Cosma winced, shrinking back. "That's not really something to be proud of…"

"As long as we can get to Bulu, who cares? Let's just get this thing done!" Ren added, finally sitting on the branch behind the Steenee.

The three sisters turned back around, with Binnie stating, "Alright, we've decided. We'll take you to where the rest of our tribe are, and you'll take care of the Exeggutor. After that, we'll tell you what to watch out for on your way to that cave. Sound good?"

The explorers agreed.

Gaiden crouched, inspecting the undergrowth. After a good night's rest, the veteran explorers continued their task of finding their lost charges, still confident that they were alive. They continued through the jungle, following the trail of the now-diminished Raticate Tribe, finding their demolished home, complete with fallen trunk and Pokemon tracks.

Frederick took a deep sniff, assessing what the creatures might be. "Hmm…smells like a sort similar to an old Zangoose I knew, but smaller, and on a diet of some sort of bird. There must've been dozens of the little things, but not near as many as the Rattata." He took another sniff, perking up. "And from what I can tell, I can smell the distinct dusty flavor of little Cosma. She'd easily be crossed off the menu if the Rattata caught her, as I suspect."

With a shriek, Ekon dove down from one of the many gaps in the canopy, skidding on the undergrowth as he landed. "It seems like there's a colony a few miles ahead, up in the trees. I saw the other islands too; I think Cosma said that Fini Island was the one with the two mountains we needed to get to. Fini and the other islands aren't as big as one of the continents, but they would easily take at least a few days to travel across on foot, and that's assuming there's no distractions."

Frederick grimaced, kicking at the undergrowth. "Guess that means there won't be much sea travel then. I'd like to be goin' around like I was as free as a bird, but here on land?" He growled. He spat the ground, baring his teeth. "Little better than being a Doduo in that case."

Ekon sighed, rubbing his temple. "Well yeah, Sion, Ren and Cosma will all be on land, considering that they can't fly or swim like we can. What's the point of going across the water?" Before the bickering could continue, Gaiden stood up, hushing them with his glance.

After they settled, he pointed toward a gap in the wood and noted, "All the tracks show that the attackers went through there; all the Rattata tracks went back the way we came. If we follow these other tracks, we should be able to find out where our lost Pokemon went."

Ekon nodded agreeably, while Frederick chuckled, scratching his teeth. "Good to hear, good to hear. Now, tell me, where do you think they go?" The Feraligatr inquired. Gaiden didn't reply, only going toward the aforementioned gap.

Frederick waved him off, turning back to Ekon. "Bah, quiet ones are always the most annoying. What is it with their 'watch first, answer later' nature?"

Ekon sighed, shaking his head. "I wonder the same thing." He admitted. They continued to follow Gaiden, toward where this mysterious tribe had exited, presumably with their lost companions.

 _Two hours later…_

Ekon looked up, seeing several platforms high in the air. "Looks like the tracks lead to those platforms I mentioned earlier. Now, what do these have to do with—"

"Eeyah! Intruders!" a tiny voice cried. Several lithe, brown-furred creatures dove from above, sliding down on vines.

Frederick sighed, stretching his limbs. "They just _have_ to be civilized don't they? I was hoping to try another exotic meal."

Ekon growled irritably, flapping his wings. "Enough with the food, Frederick, because we should be more concerned about what those strange Pokemon will do, alright?" Ekon asserted. Frederick muttered to himself about the manners of his peers.

The Pokemon landed in front of the three, baring their teeth and crouching low on the ground, their fur raising on end. "Go away, before the Yungoos attack!" one warned.

Gaiden came forward, crouching a few feet away. "We mean no harm to you. We're just looking for three Pokemon we believe to have traveled with you. One was blue, another black, and another purple. Do any of them mean anything to you?" Gaiden implored.

The Yungoos settled, looking at each other uneasily. One said, "Does he mean the one who defeated the Raticate Chief?"

"They did say they traveled with others…"

"Maybe these intruders are them!"

The lead Yungoos with a red band stood up, bowing respectfully. "Please excuse our earlier behavior. If you were wild Pokemon, you would have spared no time to attack us. Your three companions, were they named Sion, Ren, and Cosma?"

Ekon shouted in excitement, punching his fist in the air. "Finally, we've got solid proof that they're alive! Yes, they're who we're looking for! Can you tell us where they went?"

The Yungoos pointed toward a distant light, where a clearing could be seen. "Past the jungle is a vast grassland, where another tribe makes their home. Your friends traveled there, in hopes of finding the best way toward Bulu Island. You are on the island we call Lele, where our guardian, Tapu Lele, watches over us," he replied.

Frederick took a deep sniff, smacking his lips. "You wouldn't happen to be bird-eaters, would you? You see, I'm a sort of connoisseur of meat, and I'd like to…*ahem*… _sample_ what these islands have to offer."

The lead Yungoos grinned, as did the other Yungoos. "You are not like the others, I see. They didn't take an immediate liking to our roast Trumbeak, but I sense that you would, given the chance. Sadly, we haven't gone hunting, so we have no Trumbeak ready," he explained regrettably.

Frederick moaned, snapping his claws. "Drat! I wanted a taste. Ah well, off we go to find that arrogant sap of a Lucario, Ren. I wonder if he's changed at all, being stranded on this here island with ole Sion?" he wondered.

Ekon shrugged, shooing away a curious Yungoos. "Can't say he would, knowing him. He's a lot like me, except when it comes to respect of other Pokemon. By the by, how was he when you saw him?" Ekon asked.

Several of the Yungoos began to giggle, with the leader trying his best not to. "The babies really liked being with him, even if he didn't. He's a strange individual; at times he likes Sion, and at others he loathes him," he noted.

Ekon clapped a claw over Gaiden's back, receiving a cold stare in return. "Ha, that must be what's going in your head too, am I right? Ow! Hey!" Ekon retracted his claw and rubbed his chest, where Gaiden briefly jabbed with his fingers.

Leaving him to sulk, Gaiden bowed to the Yungoos. "Thank you for telling us about them. We hope you do well in this time of danger, with the Ultra Beasts about." The lead Yungoos bowed as well, and his companions began to clamber up the vines to their uplifted home.

He himself began to go up a vine, but stopped midway, referring to Gaiden. "My elder, Reeda, has said that six Pokemon from afar shall be vital to the health of our beloved island. I would take a guess that you, along with your other friends, are those six. May you bring peace to the Islands of Tapu." He then rose upwards, leaving Gaiden, Frederick and Ekon to ponder what he meant as they progressed to Lele's great plains. 


	26. Cloak and Dragon

**Chapter 26:** _ **Cloak and Dragon**_

From the plains of Lele Island, far in the distance, the islands of Bulu, Koko and Fini could be seen. Koko and Bulu both had forests, with the former having nothing but that and an extended beach, and the latter having a large plateau, the sides littered with dozens of holes. Fini was a massive desert, with deep shoals in the water around it, and the twin peaks of Lune and Sol, taking the north and south sides of the island. Several miles of ocean stood between each of the islands, making it no easy task with the deep-dwelling Pokemon seen below.

Cosma sighed longingly, gazing at the distant Bulu Island, to the right of her view. "I wish I could see Chief Kernus and the others…" She sat on the edge of a sheer cliff, with Sion and Ren heading toward the hiding spot of the Tsareena Tribe, leaving Cosma to watch for anyone that may come near.

She sniffed, looking toward Fini Island, the most distant of the Forgotten Isles. "We have to go all the way _there_? What am I supposed to do? I can't do anything except run away." She turned away, moping to herself. She gazed at the trees in the middle of the field, swaying in the wind, trying to distract her feelings for her lost Kommo-o Tribe.

The three Steenee sisters rushed past a grassy tunnel, leaving a trail of sweet scents for Sion and Ren to follow. Barsi looked back with Borsha in her hands, staring crossly at her two companions. "Come on, hurry up! You have to meet Chieftess Balla!" Sion slid slightly as he turned the corner, ducking his head thanks to the low ceiling, while Ren banged into the wall, moaning and rubbing his nose.

The young Lucario growled, restarting his pace and hastily catching up to the Zoroark. "How are you able to run through here so well? I can't turn around with sliding into a wall!"

Sion shrugged, turning once more, Ren slowing down and narrowly avoiding collision. "I guess it's because I have claws. Maybe the real question we should be asking is _why_ we have to go through these tunnels?"

Ren growled once more, looking down at his paws. "Claws shouldn't make any difference! And anyways, _I'm_ supposed to be the faster one here. Remember that Lucario can run for days without getting tired?" he boasted. He turned the corner once more, Sion's bushy fur and billowing cloak blocking his visual of the Steenee.

Sion adjusted the cloak on his shoulders, feeling a tingling feeling. "I've heard plenty about that thanks to your 'research' in Pokemon Study back at Lucario Guild." Ren always bragged about the superiority of Lucario in both combat and exploration, all the while playing pranks on Sion in class.

Ren nodded haughtily, kicking against another corner of the tunnels. "Well, all that's true. So why is it that a lanky Zoroark like you can outspeed me down here?" Before Sion could reply, the three Steenee suddenly stopped, causing Sion to skid to a halt, with Ren thudding into his back as he did.

Binnie turned back, setting her hand on her lips. "Ssh, Chieftess Balla doesn't like too much sound. These are our secret tunnels to get across the plains while the Exeggutor are about, so they don't find us."

Ren pushed in front of Sion, cross. "Hold up. Why do we have to go up to deal with the Exeggutor if we could just go past them from here?" he demanded.

Barsi rolled her eyes, as if it was obvious. "Because the tunnels don't go that far. We only ever made them go through the central part because that's where we live. We don't want to go where the Exeggutor are _supposed_ to be, and we certainly don't want to get in trouble with the Mudsdale, so we didn't bother," she hissed. Clacking footsteps could be heard farther down the tunnel, muffled voices echoing within.

The three motioned for Sion and Ren to follow them, and they steadily entered the next section. The two followed, the voices growing louder, and the footsteps growing more pronounced. Soon, they could hear the conversation within the central room.

One distinctly feminine voice shouted, "How many times have I told you, the Exeggutor are simply too strong! Why don't we just move in to where we determined they should be?

"Because, Bara, there isn't enough food! Being this close to the Gumshoos jungle allows us to easily get berries for ourselves, but if we go to the other side of the plains, we end up being too far to make that practical!"

"Well, what should we do then? We can't very well talk with them; they're wild."

"We've driven them out many times before, and we can do it again."

"Ha! Good luck with that! Have you seen how many Exeggcute they have under their heads? They won't be moving out till those guys are Exeggutor, then they'll just spread again. We need a more permanent solution."

"What about a fence? There's plenty of wood in the jungle."

"That will take away some of our food source too. We can't rely on what's in the jungle."

"Then why not drive them in there? There's plenty of food."

"They'll refuse because their skinny little necks won't fit. "

"Well what do you expect us to do then!"

Barsi jumped up and exclaimed, "I have a solution!" Three fancier and larger versions of the many Steenee and Bounsweet in the central cavern stood in the center, all glowering at the younger residents and the two newcomers. Several holes littered the ceiling, bringing the cavern light, and there was bedding in the corners made from leaves and twigs. A ladder to the side extended to a hole covered with a slab of wood, leading to the outside.

The largest of the three larger Steenee, which Sion could only assume were Tsareena, came closer on her sharp legs and inspected him and Ren. "Who are these two and why did you bring them here?" She demanded. The three Steenee curtsied slightly, setting Borsha on the ground. She bounced back with the other Bounsweet, cheering happily.

Binnie gestured to Sion and Ren and said, "Chieftess, these are two Pokemon from a faraway land. They say they can drive out the Exeggutor!" A clamor arose among the Steenee, with some giggling, some shouts, and some cheers.

The smaller Tsareena came next to the Chieftess, inspecting alongside her. "I don't like the looks of them. Look at that dark one there. He doesn't seem very trustworthy."

The third Tsareena came up, jabbing a finger at Ren's chest. "And look at this one! He's cockier than a Toucannon, I can see it in the way he holds himself."

Ren breathed in sharply, clenching his paws. He jabbed his own paw at the Tsareena and roared, "I'll have you know that I'm a future Guildmaster of Lucario Guild! I have every right to look cocky!"

The Tsareena took a step forward, causing the Steenee to shrink in fear. "Well, you're not at this Lucario Guild, are you? This is the Tsareena tribe, and I'm sister to the Chieftess, Bara, second in command. You better back down, furball, or you're going to get a kick to the gut," she threatened.

Ren refused, drawing closer. "Oh yeah? You'll have to do that before I get a punch into your pretty little—"

"Enough!" Sion exclaimed, pushing Ren away from Bara. He whirled him around and clutched his shoulders, glaring at him. "What are you thinking! We only just got here, and already you're asking for a fight!" he whispered.

Ren pushed him away, making a move toward the Tsareena. "She deserves it, because no one will treat me like that. I'm the son of Lukas Lucario, someone who means something…unlike you." He venomously replied. He pushed past him, leaving Sion to stand and bear another insult to his name.

Ren went up to Bara and said, "Oh, how I'm going to—"

"Stop, please!"

He turned around, seeing Cosma rushing through the tunnels toward them. The Tsareena blinked in surprise, causing Cosma to look around warily. "Um…I got a little bored waiting up there, so I came down here. What's going on?"

Bara pushed past Ren and Sion, getting a closer look at Cosma. "Hmm…you look like what our mother, Beril, described to save us from a group of invaders, the Ultra Beasts. They've come here frequently, demanding for our allegiance. We Tsareena would never follow such malicious Pokemon, especially after what they caused with their gates. It's thanks to them that we even have to worry about the Exeggutor; we had to keep pushing them back to ensure that they didn't constantly attack us." She turned back to Sion and Ren and said, "Do you two travel with her?"

Before Ren could reply, Sion cut in. "Yes, yes we are. We came from past the Mist Wall to bring her here." He asserted. This started a new slew of discussion among the Steenee, leaving the three Tsareena speechless.

Chieftess Balla, after much deliberation, finally said, "If you can drive out the Exeggutor, by all means do so. To bring the child of the sun and moon to the peaks of Fini, that will be your only way." She motioned to the ladder, where thumping could be heard above. "Your duty awaits."

"Why did we ever agree to this?" Ren stammered, gazing at the towering Exeggutor several feet in front of him. Scattered throughout the plains were over two dozen Exeggutor, resting blissfully as their extended necks stayed suspended in the air. Under several were bunches of Exeggcute, resting alongside their parents as they grew. Behind them, their tails swayed, the heads on them keeping watch for attackers.

Sion nudged him playfully, despite his own fear. "You're the guy who said we can do this. It can't be that hard…right?"

Ren frowned, studying the shaking head on one Exeggutor's tail. "Yeah, that was _before_ I saw them! How was I supposed to know they were taller than a tree and had a tail to keep watch for them, huh?" He snapped. One of the Exeggutor's heads snorted, and Ren swiftly ducked beneath the hill they hid behind, not wishing to suffer its wrath.

Cosma hovered in front of them and said, "Well we have to at least get past them, right? Any ideas?" They all pondered, looking over to the far side of the plains, where the distant shapes of Mudsdale could be seen grazing.

Sion suddenly beamed, giving a grin. "Alright, I have an idea, but we'll need both of you to make it work." He relayed his idea, receiving both praises and groans.

"This is _not_ going to work," Ren grumbled under his breath, holding one side of a large tree trunk, with Sion on the other. They now stood right in front of the Exeggutor, the giant still sleeping blissfully, as Cosma swayed in front of the tail's head, making it drowsy.

"You are growing _very_ sleepy…sleepy…" she swooned, the head rocking side-to-side with a dopey grin. It finally shut its eyes, and Cosma gave a nod. The log-holders ran straight into the legs of the Exeggutor, knocking them away from under it. The Exeggutor snapped awake, roaring in surprise as its faces met with the ground.

Dropping the log, Ren stared in amazement. "Wow, I guess it did." He admitted.

Sion nodded, studying the elongated form. "Yep, I thought so. You know, the Tsareena won't have to constantly push them away if they do this. They could have a Bounsweet distract the head, then…" Sion explained, trailing off. Ren was turned away from the Exeggutor, and Cosma towards the heads, as it began to slowly rise, with the Lucario taking no notice of the fluid motion.

He wanted to say something, the anger evident in the smiling Exeggutor's faces, but something stopped him. _"Let him suffer his fate. He called you worthless, when you are so much more…"_ The hoarse voice explained. Cosma shivered with fear, speechless at the sight.

Ren looked curiously at Sion, the heads of the Exeggutor rearing back. "What's going on? Mewoth got your tongue?" he asked. The heads began to glow with bluish-light, and began to swing forward, right towards Ren.

"Look out!" Sion cried, dodging to the left.

Ren looked behind him and swore, rolling to the side just before the heads fell. The Exeggutor rose up and gave a malicious chuckle, stomping toward its assailants. From behind, other Exeggutor began to advance.

All three blanched at the sight, unmoving. "We need to run, now!" Ren yelled. Sion and Cosma complied, scrambling through the plains toward the herd of Mudsdale.

From the exit of the jungle, Ekon squinted at the sudden daylight, studying the environment he was now in. "Well well, looks like there is a grassland just after the jungle. Who knew?"

Frederick pushed past him, taking a deep sniff. "Hmm, I smell Cosma. She's near here, probably not more than a couple hundred yards," he stated, turning to the right.

Gaiden emerged, tilting his head to the left. "I hear…laughing."

Three sets of heads emerged from the nearby hill, all chuckling maliciously, stomping forward with their tails wagging behind them. Their full bodies could be seen soon after, causing Ekon and Frederick to gape in surprise.

"By Kyogre's rains…that's one tall Exeggutor!" Frederick gasped. One of the three turned to them and laughed louder, his companions turning as well. They began to stomp toward them, their heads beginning to glow with blue light.

Ekon took to the air and shrieked, "Fly for your life!"

Frederick shrugged, dashing to the right with all his might. "And run if you can't!" he added. Gaiden soon followed, narrowly dodging the swinging neck of the Exeggutor. All three pursued them, with one spewing sizzling black seeds from its mouths at Ekon, the others doing the same toward Frederick and Gaiden.

Ren jumped down the hill, narrowly dodging a falling Seed Bomb from an Exeggutor. "Why did we ever do that!" he exclaimed. The Mudsdale grew closer, their herds now becoming a more distinct shape. Sion beamed, eager to finally be free of the Exeggutor threat.

The pursuing Exeggutor launched another seed, this time right in front of Ren. He staggered backward, narrowly dodging the explosion, landing on his back and banging his head on the ground. He saw the upside-down Exeggutor, stomping forward, paying no attention to Ren as he recuperated from the blast.

Sion slowed, feeling somewhat aware of his ally's trouble. He looked back, seeing the Exeggutor continue to advance, while Ren struggled to his feet, holding his head. Sion gasped, beginning to run toward him to help.

 _"Leave him to his demise…you will do better without the descendant of Laryon."_ The voice demanded, causing Sion to halt. He felt compelled to listen, but the thought of leaving another Pokemon, even one like Ren, to the Exeggutor felt too much.

He pulled back his claws and threw a shade at the Exeggutor, red wisps of mist trailing from them. The shade grew larger, landing at Ren's feet. The Exeggutor stopped, its laugh faltering as the shade grew to its height. The shadow took on a lanky upright shape, its arms near the ground as its deep red eyes stared into the Exeggutor's.

It reared back and roared, slashing the air with shadowy claws. The Exeggutor screamed in fright, turning tail and running the other way, bringing other Exeggutor with it.

Ren stood up, holding his head and moaning. "What was that horrible sound?" he mumbled, staggering toward Sion. The Zoroark ran forward and supported Ren with his shoulder, looking behind his head.

"Good thing I was here, right?" Sion asked, a nagging thought in his mind.

Ren looked over and nodded weakly shutting his eyes. "Yes…thanks for saving my life…" he slurred before resting his head on Sion's arm.

Cosma appeared over the hill, gasping at the sight of Ren.

"What happened? Did an Exeggutor get him?" she inquired. She floated on the other side of him and took his other arm, weakly pulling him up.

Sion looked back, seeing the entire herd of Exeggutor flee to their own side of the grassland. "Not exactly…" The voice dwelled in his mind once more, and he began to wonder why it began to haunt him, specifically to let Ren die.

"Look, there a little patch of forest, right here!" Ekon yelled. He had begun to fly low, only several feet above Gaiden and Frederick as they fled. Behind them, a single Exeggutor now tromped, sending out more Seed Bombs to assail.

Frederick gave a wheeze of relief. "Thank the Legends, I'm not near as spry on the ground as I am in the ocean! Let's get in there!" The three rushed into the circular formation of trees, the structure too tight for the Exeggutor to enter, and the top too dense to fire seeds.

It chuckled sadly, seeing its invaders impossible to attack. It began to trudge back to its former home, then began to stomp as fast as it could once a deathly roar echoed from a distant point in the plains.

Ekon shivered, looking up toward the leaves of the still wood. "I heard that before, in the Woods. Sion must be close."

Frederick spluttered, gaping. "Yer sayin' that that shifty little Zoroark did _that_? It sounded more frightenin' than an angry Wailord, I'll tell ya!" Frederick shouted. Gaiden said nothing, knowing that Sion had finally driven away the Exeggutor, just as he did with the wild Pokemon in the Elusive Woods.

Binnie hopped in joy at the Exeggutor, seeing them retreat to their designated home. "Look, they did it! They got rid of the Exeggutor!" She picked up her little Bounsweet sister, Borsha, and exclaimed, "We can play outside again!" She nearly rushed off, but stopped at the sight of Chieftess Balla's stern look.

She crossed her arms, looking out on the surface of the plains. "If that distant roar I heard drove away the Exeggutor in sheer fear, I fear for what may happen to our home if those foreigners remain."


	27. Runaway Recovery

**Chapter 27:** _ **Runaway Recovery**_

The Exeggutor now fleeing behind them, Sion set Ren on the ground, the Lucario moaning softly as he hit the soft grass. Sion sighed, looking back at the Exeggutor. "I didn't know I could do that. It's almost…frightening, really," he said to himself. He looked down at his claws, dull, but sharp when he felt the need to use his abilities.

Cosma appeared over the hill, panting. "You…you scared them off, didn't you?"

Sion nodded. "Yeah, but Ren hit his head when he tripped. I managed to…save him, before the Exeggutor got to him." The words 'save him' caught in his mouth, as if he should be guilty for saving the Pokemon who had bullied him for days on end.

The Cosmog hovered near Ren, inspect him. "He doesn't seem to be hurt too badly. He'll probably wake up soon, right?"

Ren shot up, gasping. "I nearly died!" He cried. He leaned forward and groaned, holding his head. "Ach…my head…"

Cosma whirled around him, her breathing slowed. "Well, that was faster than I thought it'd be!"

Ren ignored her, turning to Sion. "It's a good thing you were with me, or else I'd be halfway into the ground. I guess, what I mean to say is." He rolled his head, the statement hard for him to admit. "Thanks for coming here."

Sion, caught by surprise, meant to say his thanks as well, until a familiar voice cut into his mind. _"I can sense the intentions of this fool…he is only gracious in this moment, and soon, he will revert to his insulting self."_ Sion held back his tongue, agreeing with the statement silently as Ren turned his head to the Mudsdale.

"Do we have to beat up the Mudsdale too? Or can we avoid them?" he asked warily, holding his head still. One of the Mudsdale reared its head and snorted, stamping the ground.

Cosma shuddered, shrinking low to the ground. "I hope we can just go through them without making them angry. They look like they can hurt a lot."

"But we have to go through to make it to the river, right? At least, if we want to make it the fast way." Sion asked. He didn't look forward to moving alongside massive Pokemon.

Cosma sighed, defeated. "If only I could teleport with you guys with me. Are you all ready to go Ren?"

The Lucario nodded, getting up to his feet. "Yep, all set." He put a paw against his head and groaned again, closing his eyes. "Except for a huge headache. The ground back there was _really_ hard." He shook his head and pressed forward, adding, "But I can live with it. Come on!" Cosma and Sion followed, moving toward the black-maned horses that grazed peacefully across the Lele plains.

"Alright, let's try this again!" Matheus roared, throwing all his might into the oars of his modest, but battered, dinghy. He bobbed in the vast ocean, the Archipelago of Cretea miles behind him. Dusk dominated the sky, the orange glow marking the end of the day for Equivos, the Pokémon in the ocean below retreating to their places of rest.

Hoopa scratched his head, looking lazily out to water at the prow of the boat. "How many times have we tried to go through the mist now? Six? I lost count." The dinghy began to enter the massive wall of mist once more, completely enclosing the Legend and Myth.

"Why in Arceus' name did this Mist Wall have to be here! We can't get anywhere _close_ to the cloak that keeps Arthus powerful thanks to it!" Matheus seethed. Soon after, the mist receded, revealing dozens of distant islands, with three massive continents alongside them.

The Lucario threw down the oars and yelled, turning back and shaking his fist at the mist. "Why do you have to be so cruel!" He flipped back to his seat and shook his head. "Fat lot of good we are to Sion and Ren now, aren't we? Guess we better head to Mewtwo after all."

Hoopa shrugged, fondling his hoops. "Do you remember when the mist came down?"

Mathews cocked his head, perplexed by his inquiry. "What do you mean? I thought the Mist Wall had always been here."

Hoopa hovered upward, gesturing to the sky. "Well, that's not the case. Years ago, when I just barely became a Myth, the seas were clear, and only the horizon blocked the Forgotten Isles from view. In those days, the Legends could go just about anywhere, though there was little point; Equivos was still rather new, and we were busy crafting our monuments on Deitae."

Matheus gave him a suspicious look. " _You_ had a monument? What was it, a lake in the shape of a hoop?"

Hoopa rolled his eyes, setting his hands on his hips. "I wish. I had my bottle made instead. Back then everyone stayed away from me, since I became Unbound at random times. Now I have the Prison Bottle to keep me in check." He looked back up to the sky. "Anyway, one day the sun seemed less…vibrant, for sake of a better word. And later that night, the moon seemed like that too. Arceus mentioned the bringers of day and night had passed from this world, but I never really understood what he meant. Regardless, the day after that happened, the Mist Wall descended like a giant cloud, and it settled into the sea, blocking us from going to the Tapu Islands or any other lands that may lay beyond." He rubbed his chin, grinning. "I think I finally said something that made me sound smart."

Matheus looked upward in curiosity, thinking of what Hoopa said. "The bringers of day and night." He thought back to the walls covered with the history of Equivos in the Mount of Rebirth, of the major events that created the world he knew. All the Legends on the walls seemed familiar to him…except two.

"Solgaleo and Lunala…" he muttered. What ever happened to them, he wondered.

Sion swallowed fearfully as a Mudsdale stared at him, munching on grass. Its legs, covered with red mud, were beefy and strong, strong enough to break more than a few bones if it decided to attack. Its drooping eyes hid the hostility that Sion knew was there, if only restrained by the fact that he didn't feel threatened by the scrawny Zoroark, tiny Cosmog and burly Lucario.

Ren looked slyly at another Mudsdale, looking at the smaller Pokémon nuzzling next to it. It was a lighter brown with a mop of black hair and Brady eyes, with a smattering of mud all along it's body. "Wonder what this little guy is. Looks like a smaller and less scary Mudsdale," Ren pondered.

Cosma watched as it began to wander toward her, entranced by the particles that drifted off of her. "I think I remember the Steenee saying that they were called Mudbray. They're pretty much baby Mudsdale." The Mudbray brayed, brushing it's head against Cosma's face. She giggled, nuzzling back. "This little guy sure is nice, isn't he?"

The Mudbray wandered toward Sion and began to nuzzle him, braying softly as he did. Sion, caught aback, began to stroke the Mudbray's hair slowly, feeling a sense of peace that the wild Pokémon seemed to bring with it.

He looked over to Ren and said, "He's really quite nice. Friendly even." The Mudbray moved away and shuffled toward Ren, the Lucario hesitantly allowing it to draw closer.

The Mudbray suddenly stopped, looking at Ren blankly. Ren stared back, not sure what to think. It brayed fearfully, stepping back toward its mother, the Mudsdale turning its head toward Ren and snorting. He gulped, saying, "Um…I didn't do anything." Sion gazed at Ren's paws, as did Cosma, both in shock and amazement. Ren held up one and gasped. Surrounding it was blue light, a cool energy that flowed like fire around the paw.

He chuckled weakly, rotating his paw. "I-I can't believe it! After so-" The Mudsdale neighed, stamping its feet. The light faded from his paws as Ren shrunk away, knowing well the dangers of Lele's inhabitants. He turned toward the distant river and cried, "Run!" Sion and Cosma did so, just as the Mudsdale all neighed together and ran toward the three explorers.

Sion looked back, the once-docile Pokémon up in arms against the peaceful adventurers; all because of Ren. "What was that light!" he demanded, feeling Ren was to blame.

He turned to him and shouted, "That was Aura, okay! I've never been able to use it until now!" He thrust his paws behind him, expecting a ball of energy that he knew his father and all his ascendants could throw. Nothing came.

He gaped at the Mudsdale, which charged still, neighing angrily as their hooves chopped through the grass after those who threatened their children. "That….that should have worked! Why didn't it work!" he sobbed. He squeezed his eyes shut and ran faster, easily outrunning the lumbering Mudsdale, and Sion and Cosma.

Cosma faltered, dipping and slowing. "Wait up, please! I'm getting tired!"

Sion leapt toward her and snatched the Cosmog from the air, continuing his frantic pace toward the distant river. "I've got you! We're nearly there!" He imagined the dark and hideous creature that he had summoned before, and the sheer terror it had invoked in the Exeggutor and the Elusive Forest residents in the past. He looked back at the Mudsdale and waved his claw at them, causing a shade to appear. It expanded slightly and appeared menacing, but no soul-splitting roar came, and no dark red eyes came forth. The Mudsdale slowed only barely, leaving the shadow to dissipate in the dusk of twilight.

Sion looked down at his free claw, wondering why it didn't work. In the back of his mind he heard a cruel chuckle, taunting him. _"My power is only given when you have the chance to eliminate he who runs when you most need him. Fend for yourself unless you take my path,"_ the hoarse voice warned. Sion did not understand how this voice could have such control, or why it cared about Ren's death so badly….but he needed another way to lose his pursuers.

He looked ahead, seeing a steep drop from a hill. He grinned, dropping below the dip, out of the Mudsdale's sight. They came over the bend, and saw not one, but four Zoroarks with brown cloaks, all running in different directions.

The Mudsdale faltered, unsure of what target to pursue. They never split apart from each other; it was too dangerous with their Exeggutor neighbors. Besides, they realized now that their slow gait couldn't catch the elusive Zoroark, so they took the way of least resistance; turn around, and return to the particularly sweet patch of grass they had left because of the blue light.

Sion looked behind him, watching the Mudsdale turn back as his doubles disappeared. "At least they're gone now." He marched onward, towards the bend in the river, where a Lucario could be seen sitting on a rock, facing away from the sunset.

"Awright boys, eat up. I didn't cook up this here bird just to let it rot." Frederick chastened. In the grove of trees, a gentle flame burned underneath a skinned Trumbeak on a spit, around which Ekon and Gaiden sat, watching Frederick rotate the meal.

Ekon groaned, resting his head on his claw. "Meat again? I mean, the Rattata was delicious, but don't you think we could have something else? Ow!" He rubbed his head, Frederick's smack hurting his pride more than anything.

"Eat or be eaten around these parts, even if that sack of feathers eats berries and little else. Look, unlike ole Lucario Guild, this place has hardly a berry or seed in sight; them birds eat them up as soon as they see 'em. So, we make do by helpin' out the food chain a bit. Now come on," He tore off a leg and handed it to the Noivern. "Eat."

Ekon sighed, taking the Trumbeak leg. He nibbled at it, sighing. "It's the second night since we've been shipwrecked, and we've had to first beat up dozens of Rattata, then we had to run away from killer Exeggutor. What's next, a bunch of Butterfree will eat us in our sleep?"

Frederick shook his head, tearing off a wing. "Can't expect things to stay like this forever. Remember, we have a job to do, and a home to get back to." He grunted, handing the wing to Gaiden. "Except me. I have to get a new ship as soon as I get back to the mainland. Then I'll just drift in Cretea till the end of me days." Frederick eyed his two companions curiously, seeing them hardly touch the delicious meat he had prepared.

The Feraligatr tore off a leg for himself, and took a deep bite of it. "So, tell me," He chomped, swallowing. "What's the story behind you two? I poured me heart out the other night, and I was in a bad mood such as yerselves. I ended up feelin' great afterwards." He motioned the atmosphere with the leg, drawing it near his mouth. "Somethin' about this place that makes you closer with those yer stuck with, I guess."

Ekon set. The leg on his lap, tapping his claws beside it. "What's there to tell? I graduated from Expedition School, got paired up with a practice team. During a Regroup Day I found Rix and Aaron, and we've just been doing jobs ever since."

Gaiden studied the wing, turning to Frederick. "Sounds similar to mine, except I found George and Wilson for mine."

Frederick growled, tearing off another chunk of meat. "All the mates of me ship had better stories than the both a ya. It sounds like you're just the goody-goody heroes in baby stories." He made a goofy grin and held his claws in the air. "'Oh, look at me! I found some friends and we just got together to go see the world!' Blech!" He swallowed the meat, tossing away the bone. "I'd hate to suffer that fate."

Ekon squawked, standing up indignantly, the leg landing on the ground. "Hey, I had a tough life too! You think it's easy being a guy who can't control when he has to get a better look at his surroundings!" He squawked once more, clamping a claw over his mouth.

Gaiden looked at Frederick with a warning look, still holding the wing. "Or someone who has a challenging time making friends because you hardly speak. We have our share of tales, but after what you said last night, why should we share our issues in life?"

Frederick sighed, ripping another hunk of meat from the Trumbeak. "Hey, I was unusual. My mom was a wild one, and I never asked how me dad made it work." He made circles in the earth, looking sadly at him. "And, well…it's been hard for me to be friendly with others since the Isle of Regret. I'm giving it another shot, and you two don't bother to give me a decent answer." He took a bite from the meat, leaving Ekon to stare at the ground guiltily, and Gaiden to shut his eyes in thought.

After several moments of nibbling at the meat, Ekon took a deep breath. "Alright. If we're going to be stuck together for who knows how long, we might as well get to know each other better, right?" Frederick nodded, while Gaiden remained motionless.

Ekon sighed, shaking his head. "Well, I'll start. You see, I was raised in a little cave several miles from Lucario Guild, next to the Founder's Canyon. My parents were great, teaching me how to fly, how to find things with sound. We were all happy with our simple life, with my dad gathering berries and seeds from the Mystery Dungeon nearby, the Somber Pit, and my mom making things from the plants around where we were.

"One day, dad invites me to go with him into the pit. I had just barely evolved into a Noivern, so he was wanting to test my skills out there. I was anxious to be with him, as I wanted to be just like my dad, you know? So we go in, and the peacefulness of the cave, with only the occasional Zubat screeching by, made me like what the Mystery Dungeons had to bring.

"So I keep going with him into the pit, and my mom does just fine on her own. But one day, while going through the dungeon, dad finds signs of a massive Pokémon exiting the pit. It was the end of the day, and the Dungeon was very generous for us today, with all sorts of berries to eat. We go investigate, and we find out that the Pokémon was a huge Gigalith…heading straight for our home.

"Me and dad rush to protect my mom, but by then it was too late; the Gigalith had got to her, and made its home in our little cave. We attacked it as best we could, and eventually drove us out. But Mom was gone, crushed by the rocks that fell when it used Earthquake." He paused, rubbing his eyes. "We found Lucario Guild soon after that, and Dad had me get properly trained while he went out as a delivery Pokémon for rescue messages. They never taught me to control my noises, hence why I'm as loud as I am. That ended up coming to my disappointment in Expedition School…especially since I got grouped with the little kids." He looked to Frederick, who sniffed crestfallenly.

"I have my own share of losses too, you know."


	28. Night of Reflection

**Chapter 28:** _ **Night of Reflection**_

The night came quickly, the orange quickly shifting to a dark blue, the creatures of Lele beginning to sleep or awaken. Wind whistled through the plains, the soft, vibrant grass to bend under its will. Beyond the plains was a winding river, giving way to a patch of marsh beyond.

Cosma looked up at the sky atop one of the few boulders in this vast plain, oohing and aweing as the moon began to rise over the horizon. Sion and Ren huddled next to it, wanting some protection from the chill of the wind. They wished for something to eat, but knew that going into the jungle now would be asking for trouble with the inhabitants.

Sion pulled his cloak tight, shivering. The jungle was warm last night, with the heat of the many Yungoos and the lack of wind making him feel comfortable for the night. The plains, however, had no such company, and no mercy for the gale that blew. It would be hard for him to sleep tonight.

Ren had drawn his knees close, wrapping his arms around them and tucking his head in, his tail still. After more silence between them, Sion finally said, "Chilly night, isn't it?" Ren only made a grunt of agreement.

The Zoroark had the thought of giving his cloak for Ren to use, as he was surely colder due to his shorter fur. He bristled at the thought, as a familiar presence weighed in his mind. _"This cloak is for your use only. The descendant of Laryon is not worthy for the power this has."_ the voice hissed. Sion's interest in knowing how the voice came into his mind had faded, feeling as if it was a part of him, albeit one that he had trouble listening to.

Sion cleared his throat, pulling his cloak tighter. "Well, um…what exactly happened back with the Mudsdale? With the light?"

Ren looked up, staring into space. "That light was called Aura. It's the power that lies within our soul, joined with our Life Energy. Lucario can tap into it, making weapons from it, and seeing the intentions of others by knowing their emotions." He returned to his position, sighing. "Riolu can see emotions, usually, but can't really manipulate it until they evolve…most of the time."

Sion cocked his head, curious. "What do you mean, 'most of the time'?"

Ren looked up and turned to Sion, anger in his eyes. "Why do you care? You can trick other Pokémon, and your ancestor could use Life itself. Who's to say you can't?" He turned away again, looking toward the river.

Sion shivered at the thought of using Life energy. Arthus had devastated Equivos 300 years earlier, taking the life of many Pokémon to fuel his ambitions. Sion never wished to use such power…even if he did in fact have it.

Sion drew his arms away, feeling the irritation towards Ren rising. "I just want to know why you ran away from us when we needed you most!"

Ren remained quiet for a moment, then looked back, the anger gone. "Do you remember what Simeon said, back when I attacked you?" Sion shook his head. "Well, he said that I had gone to the Luminous Cavern to evolve, because I couldn't find any friends. Riolu evolve normally by making a friendship stronger than anything with someone, like how Laryon evolved because of his love for Matheus." He lowered his head, wavering. "I wanted to evolve so badly, just so I could be a great fighter like him. When I told Dad about my plans, he didn't like it; he said that every Guildmaster since Laryon had only evolve through love for others, and that it should stay that way. I didn't listen.

"One day, Dad had to go on a trip to Cretea, for a meeting with the other two Guildmasters I think. I asked to come, and he let me; he wanted me to see what he does for a day. He would've made me stay behind if he knew what I was going to do.

"When we crossed the island with the Luminous Cavern, I jumped off, and began to swim toward it. Dad tried to get me away, but he couldn't do it fast enough. I entered the cavern, and saw the pool of blue light within. I was so excited to finally evolve, and be as great as Laryon Lucario. So I entered."

He stopped, cringing. "I…I don't really remember what happened after that, but I remember going out, and seeing Dad's face. He looked so…sad, disappointed in me. I wasn't sure why, but I understood when he asked me to make the Aura come. He had taught me as a Riolu, so that I could be ready when I finally evolved. I tried his techniques, thinking deep within myself, trying to detect the power that lay within me. Nothing…nothing came." He sniffed, rubbing his nose. "He told me after that that because I didn't know the true way to call Aura, and cheat my way to evolution, I couldn't use the one thing that made Lucario truly strong." A tear fell from his face, and for once, Sion felt sympathy for him.

Ren took a deep breath, and concluded, "I thought I was hopeless, until I saw the Aura around my paw. I thought I finally could make Aura do what I wanted, that I could finally be like Laryon. But that was taken from me just as quickly as it came." He lowered his head, and quieted.

Ren sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Why am I telling you this? I haven't cared about you, and you haven't cared about me. When did that change?"

Sion clasped his claws, rather surprised about what he was admitting. "I guess you have to be grateful for who you have in a place like this."

Ren chuckled weakly, sitting up straight. "Yeah, well, I never thought I'd be grateful for you until yesterday, when you squashed that Raticate."

Sion grinned, restraining a laugh. "More like Faticate. He got stuck in his chair because it fell through." They laughed louder now.

They continued their small talk, going from their longing for Lucario Guild's cooking, to the stuffiness of Assistant Guildmaster Harold; from Master Mienshao's classes to kindly Molly Lopunny and her disgruntled husband, Doug Diggersby.

The discussion took a different tone when Sion asked, "What happened to your mom?"

Ren flinched, his face contorted with a mixture of sorrow and anger. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just haven't met her, that's all. Is she a good Pokémon?" Sion inquired.

Ren looked down, hugging his shoulders. "She was." he whispered.

Sion's eyes widened, and he hastily turned away. He looked to the ground, plucking at the grass. "I…I didn't realize. I'm sorry."

Ren grunted, giving Sion an evil look. Sion thought of some way to make up for touching on the sensitive subject. "I lost my dad, you know. He just disappeared one night, and my mom took me to Lucario Guild that night, bringing his cloak with her. I don't remember much about him, except that he always seemed distant. I never really knew him that well."

Ren made no reply, going on to his back and crossing his arms behind his head. "I'm going to sleep. Thanks for talking." He closed his eyes.

Sion sighed, shaking his head. He thought he made progress with his relationship with Ren, but now it seemed like he was back where he started. He looked up, seeing Cosma continue to look up in the sky, watching the half moon shine across the plains, seeming like it was all for her.

The Zoroark clambered up the rock, sitting alongside the tiny Cosmog. She took no notice of him, only looking up at the thing she valued most.

Sion cleared his throat, causing Cosma to turn to him in surprise. "When did you get here?"

He looked down at Ren, who breathed steadily with cringing features, looking as if he was reliving a dream. "I talked with Ren for a while, so I figured I should talk with you some."

Cosma returned to looking at the moon, smiling. "I usually sleep a lot during the day, but with what's happened, I haven't really had the chance. I love to just watch the moon all night."

Sion cocked his head curiously, shifting his position on the rock. "Why do you like doing that? It's never been _that_ interesting to me."

Cosma whipped around, flabbergasted. "Really? It's different every night, having a different story to tell, except when its dark; that's the only time it goes across the unseen, going to different lands."

Sion looked at her suspiciously, scratching his head. "What gave you that idea? I always thought it was because sunlight wasn't being—"

"That's a lie. The sun and moon are alive like we are, I know it!" Cosma shouted, puffs of dust rising from her face.

Sion held his claws up defensively. "Alright, I won't bring that up! It's just…that makes the sun and moon sound almost like...Legends. And the Legends that supposedly brought the sun and moon, Solgaleo and Lunala, haven't been seen since…. ever. We only know about them thanks to Laryon Lucario's reports from the Mount of Rebirth." Sion explained. No one really knew what Solgaleo and Lunala looked like, or what may have caused their disappearance. Researchers from Alakazam Guild have only determined that the two were not created by Arceus; they had supposedly come from a different world to bring light to Equivos.

Cosma sighed, shaking her head. "I guess that might be right. The story that the moon has told has been the same for a long time, as if it's…sleeping. Like there's no one coming to bring it new ones. My brother, Cosmo, looks at the sun most of the day, and on the few times I've seen him, he said the same thing." She sniffed, shaking her head. "I miss him a lot."

"…How's he like?" Sion asked, hoping to comfort her.

Cosma sighed dreamily, looking to the sky once more. "He's always loved watching the sun, saying that it feels like he wants to be there with it. He's not as fun as I am, but he always takes the time to brighten everyone's day with nice things, like flowers, or compliments." She hovered above Sion, landing on his headfur. "He went to live with the Passimian tribe after the Ultra Beasts began to come from Ultra Space, since Chief Kernus thought having both of us together was too dangerous."

Sion wondered what it might be like to have a brother or sister like one of the Cosmogs. It never occurred to him before, but what would his life have looked like if his father had never disappeared? Would he have gone to Lucario Guild? Would he even be here, on an island forgotten by Equivos? With someone who had never cared for him and never would?

He picked at one of the cracks in the rock, moving to a different subject. "Do you know what happened to your parents? Where you came from?"

Cosma scrunched her features, thinking hard. "I don't really know. I just remember waking up one day on top of the cliffs that the Kommo-o live on, and for a long time, I just sat there with my brother, watching the sun and moon. One day, Jeertha, the Kommo-o tribe's seer, came up the cliffs and found us, offering us a place to stay and learn about the world. We followed her, feeling like it was the best thing to do." She sniffed, taking a deep breath. "I would like to know who my mom and dad were though. You and Ren have one, and everyone else I met surely have them too."

Sion nodded, yawning. He shook his head vigorously, not wanting to fall asleep just yet. "I'm sure you'll find out. I remember Mienshao saying one day that going on a journey reveals many secrets about yourself and those you're with, answering questions you never knew you had. I guess that's true so far, right?" Cosma nodded, continuing her vigil on the moon.

Sion yawned again, stretching. "Well…. I think I'll be getting to sleep now. Good luck watching the moon, and…" He smiled, descending the boulder. "I hope you'll see your family again."

Cosma gasped slightly, looking at where Sion once stood. She smiled, looking up at the moon.

"Thanks Sion."

Gaiden snapped awake, remaining still. Next to him both Ekon and Frederick snored the night away, completely oblivious to all around them. The leaves rustled in the wind, the glade protected from the chilling gale, blocking the padded footsteps of several Pokémon.

Gaiden turned and plugged Ekon's nose and mouth, causing the Noivern to make a muffled squawk and awaken, fuming. "What do you think—" he roared before Gaiden clamped his hand over his mouth once more. He put his other to his mouth, and pointed to beyond the trees, where shadows could be seen in the dim moonlight.

Ekon nodded, pulling Gaiden's webbed hand away. "I see. Come on, let's wake up Frederick." He picked up one of the fragrant remains of their dinner, and waved it over the Feraligatr's nose. He sniffed curiously, and began to reach for it with his jaws. Ekon yanked it away, causing Frederick to awaken and smack his lips.

"Hey, where'd you put the good bites?" he demanded, hastily ending is query as Pokémon could be heard pushing past the tree trunks.

Frederick chuckled, baring his fangs. "Oh ho, what have we here? More delicacies for our next meal?" A low growl permeated through the air, sounding almost friendly.

Ekon shivered, kicking at the ashes of their fire. "That felt…unsettling."

A single low-pitched voice uttered, "Bewear…"

Ekon turned to Gaiden in puzzlement. "Beware? Beware what?" A towering figure emerged, with large, round limbs. It had a pink head and black body, and had kindly eyes, making it seem loveable yet imposing. Next to it was another black-and-pink creature, although cute and on four legs.

The Bewear looked down and moaned, "Stufful…" The Stufful yipped excitedly, running toward Frederick. The Bewear followed, its arms out in front of it.

Frederick's grin quickly faded as the Bewear came closer. "Uh…what's it doin'?" It suddenly embraced him, and made another low moan.

Frederick chuckled, hugging it back. "Aw, you just need some love, don't ya?" It squeezed harder, and Frederick laughed, half-choking. "Mind loosening up a bit?" he gasped. He felt his ribs begin to crack, and he instinctively bit into the Bewear's shoulder, causing the Pokémon to rear back and moan once more.

Frederick wheezed, holding his sides. "Manaphy's egg, that was more than a hug! It's like it wanted to kill me!" More Bewear came from the trees, all moaning in diverse ways alongside the smaller Stufful.

"Bewear…" they continued, as if it was a warning to all those who lay in the glade.

Gaiden stepped back, looking at one of the outstretched Bewear as it drew closer. "That is their intention: to kill those who enter their glade."

Ekon squawked, clawing at a Bewear. "Let's get out of here then!" He cried, turning back. More Bewear lay in the trees, waiting for their captive to relinquish their hold on fate.

Frederick rolled his shoulder, growling. "Only thing left to do is to fight. Bring it on!"

In a distant cave, beyond a river, the wind stopped. Within were dozens of flickering lights, illuminating the entrance to the cave. The candles lined the walls, all sitting a dish made from shells. Deep within the cave, in a still pool of water filled with pink lilies, a pink decorated capsule bobbed in the water, a gentle hum echoing from within.

The hum grew, and began to take on lyrics, filling the cave with a sweet voice.

 _"Those who enter, hear my claim,_

 _On those who venture in wish of gain._

 _I will grant the future, for a price,_

 _For all things to be free from vice._

 _I shall not fail, I am not vain,_

 _For I just wish my home be free from pain._

 _I am the Guardian of Fate, and I do not tempt._

 _I only foretell, to prevent foolish attempt."_

The pink capsule suddenly parted, and a black figure with locks of white hair emerged from the top, the capsule acting as a hat on her. She continued to bob in the water, looking into it, where grasses drifted in the gentle ripples created by her movements.

She shook her body, causing sparkles to fall from the container, creating a sphere of light around her. She saw a boulder jutting from the plains of her stewardship, her island, and three figures around it, two resting, and another looking up into the sky. The two slept fitfully, one tossing and turning, reliving past events, while the other had thoughts drift in his mind, darkness coming to cloud what light there was. The one looked up and saw the tale of two lovers, bringing light to the world, leaving their wasted one in their wake.

"I, Tapu Lele, shall meet with the Child of the Cosmos and the Sons of Life and Death by tomorrow's end."


	29. Marshed Continuance

**Chapter 29:** _ **Marshed Continuance**_

Morning arose over the Forgotten Isles, the light stretching over the plains and jungle of Lele Island, the peaks and desert of Fini, the forest and coast of Koko, and the cliffs and secrets of Bulu island. Pikipek chirped their song to their mother Toucannon, receiving a comforting call in reply. Mudsdale snorted and neighed, alerting their neighbors to move to fresher ground. All the while, the sky stayed clear, not a cloud in sight.

Sion rubbed his eyes, the brightness disturbing his rest. He stretched, opening his eyes gradually, adjusting to the light. He looked up, seeing the gently breathing shape of Cosma, asleep after her long night of watching the moon. He turned to his side and saw Ren snoring, his arms stretched over his head in a contorted position.

Cosma floated upward, making an elongated yawn. "Morning Sion. I fell asleep when the moon disappeared." She stretched her arms, closing her eyes. "I think I only slept a couple hours," she said down the boulder, landing on the grass, snoring gently.

Sion shook his head in amazement, looking to the sky, and picked her up. He nudged Ren with his foot, receiving moans of disapproval. He nudged once more, and Ren slapped at his foot, causing the Zoroark to wince.

The Lucario stood up, stretching as the others did. "What'd you wake me up for?"

"It's time to get up. We need to make it to the raft that the Steenee told us about if we expect to get to Bulu, and it'd be better if we could make it there before tomorrow." Sion replied, adjusting his grasp on Cosma.

Muttering to himself, Ren stood up, leaning back. "Alright, alright, I get it. I wanna get there too you know." He turned, looking over to the river that coursed the plains, scraggly trees growing around it. "That's where we need to head to, right?"

Sion nodded. "Through the marsh, past the river, then across the beach to the cave, if I remember right. Sounds like a lot of ground to cover, so we better get going."

Ren scratched his head, looking out toward the river. "If you say so."

With Sion carrying Cosma, the three progressed toward the distant river, with a brown smudge in the distance connected to it. Spikes of green tufts and ponds were scattered about it, with bubbles of mud popping within.

Drawing closer to the mudpot, Ren plugged his nose. "Whew, what is that smell! It's like a Stunky died or something."

Sion coughed, his eyes watering. "I'm guessing that's the marsh, though I didn't think it'd smell so bad." He looked onward, bushes with dozens of ripe berries scattered amongst the muck. "Look, food!" Sion exclaimed, pointing at the bushes.

Ren beamed, renewing his pace. "About time we found something! Yesterday really got me hungry!" He ran ahead, leaving Sion atop of the final hill of the plains.

The Zoroark struggled to run with much speed with Cosma in his claws, having no chance to catch up with the Lucario. "Wait for me!"

The Lucario looked down at the bog, sceptical. The mud bubbled up, the only sturdy ground that was apparent where the berries were. Still, Ren searched for someplace he may cross.

He saw a trail of grass, as if it was placed by some Pokémon for this specific purpose. He chuckled to himself, running across it. "Berries, here we come!" he whooped. The grass ended, and Ren dove next to one of the bushes, greedily plucking the juicy fruits from it shoving them into his mouth.

Sion finally met with Ren and studied the grass, thinking it odd that such a growth would lead to the berries. "Hey, don't you think we should be a little more careful, especially after what's happened before?"

Ren looked over and motioned to the entire bog. "Nothing's hopping out to kill us now, right? It has to be safe."

Cosma hopped from Sion's claws and cheered, hovering to another berry bush. "Yay, berries!" She ate the berries directly from the branches, relishing every bite.

Sion shrugged, running to his own bush. There didn't appear to be anything hostile, and he was famished from last night. He plucked berries from the bush, which he thought were Iapapa, and swooned with the nourishment.

He looked over to one bubble and stopped, eyeing it warily. It was clear, and appeared to have a small black head with large blue eyes. It had a little green mouth, which was pursed in restrained rage, directed toward the three travelling Pokémon.

He looked around, checking for any sign of wild Pokémon. He looked at a small tree, seeing what looked like a crude sign attached with a grass rope.

Sion pointed at it and called to Cosma, "Does that say anything, or have any pictures?"

The Cosmog licked the juice from her lips and hovered to the sign, reading it carefully. "It says...beware Mother Araquanid and child Dewpider. It's ancient Tapu, most likely written by some elder. It's not known by many, and it's rather odd that we'd see it here."

Sion looked back where he saw the bubble, seeing that it had disappeared. Feeling uneasy, he looked around the bog, sensing that the creature within the bubble wasn't the only one.

Bubbles began to rise from the bog, hovering just above the surface. Sion saw dozens of the bubble-headed Pokémon, all popping above to converge on the intruders. In the river, a larger bubble Pokémon watched.

Sion slowly moved toward the path, continuing to look at the bubbles. "I-I think we should get going now."

Ren popped up from behind the bush, taking no notice of the surrounding Pokémon. "Why? There's plenty of food, and no one's here to attack us."

 _"Opportunities such as this will not come forever. Walk away, and the Lucario shall be no more."_

Sion knew the hoarse voice well, and was prepared to dismiss it once more, Ren's story from the previous night empowering him to do so.

 _"Do you really think such a sob story would redeem him of his wrongs? He brought that upon himself, and is no excuse to treat you so badly,"_ it countered, slyness creeping into its tone.

Sion now felt compelled to leave Ren to that fate, a dark feeling lurking within his chest. He edged farther away from the bushes, Ren continuing his feast of berries all the while.

Cosma looked around her, seeing the dozens of clear bubbles advancing. "R-Ren..." she stuttered. "S-Sion..."

The dark feeling within the Zoroark lifted, and he finally bellowed, "Run! They're in the mud!" He bolted across the path and towards the river, with Cosma following soon after.

Ren looked around him and halted his feast, jumping out of the bush and narrowly dodging the slamming heads of dozens of Dewpider. He looked back, his jaw dropping as he saw the fate he had escaped. "What in the world?" He looked around him, and more Dewpider popped onto the land, hissing at Ren as they crawled on their tiny green feet.

He chuckled, cracking his knuckles. "They don't look so bad. I can easily knock...them…" He trailed off as larger bubbles appeared on land, showing a multi-legged version of the Dewpider that looked vicious and ready to strike: the Araquanid.

One reared back and charged at Ren, the Lucario leaping to the side, leaving the Araquanid to land in a bush. He looked back and weakly smiled. "I'd like to stay, but I'm not in the mood for dying today." He sprinted after his companions as the Dewpider and Araquanid left their mud wallow and pursued their invaders.

Ren soon caught up with Sion, the Dewpider and Araquanid scuttling ever-closer to them as he did. "Sorry for not believing you back there. Good thing I listened, or I'd be, well, dead!"

Sion made no reply, thinking of how he had nearly left Ren to die. _"What's going on with me?"_ he thought.

They soon reached the bank of the river, where a line of Araquanid floated on the surface, preventing any escape for their prey. They hissed, their blue eyes glaring at them furiously.

Ren looked to either side and sighed, getting into a combative position. "Nothing for it except to fight I suppose. Unless..." He thought back to the attempt made by the Dewpider to attack him, and how those bubbles withstood a powerful charge.

He grinned, running toward the river. "Follow me!" He leapt upward and landed on the giant bubble of one of the Araquanid, bouncing upward and landing on the other bank.

Cosma hovered over it harmlessly, going as fast as she could. "Why can't we have a day where we don't have to worry about wild Pokémon?" she sighed, the Araquanid hissing in annoyance.

Sion halted on the bank, the Araquanid hesitant to move because of the break it would form. He looked back, the dozens of Dewpider all scuttling closer, their bubbles bobbing back and forth over their heads.

"Come on, jump across!" Ren called. The Araquanid rose higher, getting ready to charge.

Sion mustered his courage and leapt atop the Pokémon, narrowly dodging the Araquanid's attack. He jumped toward the shore, landing in the water next to it. He scrambled away from the advancing Dewpider and Araquanid, following Cosma and Ren in their escape.

They darted behind a series of rocks, their assailants losing sight of them. The Araquanid edged a little farther, expecting to find their prey, but soon turned back, deeming it too far from their bog to bother chasing them anymore. The Dewpider, now riding in the bubbles of their mother Araquanid, dove into the river, the thought of Sion, Ren, and Cosma, gone from their minds.

Sion gave a sigh of relief, leaning against the rock. "Thank Arceus we made it out of there. You saw how those Dewpider charged, right?"

Ren nodded grimly, the memory lingering close. "I was nearly on the receiving end of it. At least we got to eat before we left, right?"

"Where does the trail lead Frederick?" Ekon inquired. The Feraligatr was on all-fours, sniffing the grass intently for signs of their charges. They and Gaiden remained in the plains, on the fringes of the new riverland just ahead.

"They be just over the river I think, though, judging from the mud I see, they cross right through a bog. Not too many safe trails through those things, and who's to say that there's no Pokémon guarding the one Cosma and the others went down," Frederick explained. He stood up and pointed to his right, where there were many dead and knocked over trees, along with a pit of steaming mud. "I say we head that way. The trees will make a perfect path across. The smell might be horrible, but it be better than sinkin' like a rock."

Ekon thrust himself into the air, squawking as he did. "I'll go look ahead and see if I can see them. They can't be far, right?"

Frederick shrugged, looking up at the airborne Noivern. "Can't say they aren't. Trails might be useful in where they're goin', but not necessarily when they were there. If I was younger I could tell, but the sniffer ain't as good as it used to be."

Ekon looked toward the coastline, seeing the winding river come to its mouth. The beach extended to a patch of towering rocks, where he couldn't see much of anything. As for the bog, he could see the entire mudpit clearly, and thought he could see what could be called a trail made by the trees.

He dove back down to Frederick and Gaiden and said, "Well, don't see them yet. I'd go ahead, but I'd rather not lose you two like we lost Sion, Ren and Cosma."

Frederick nodded, walking in the direction he suggested. "Understandable, given the fact that we're stuck on an island like this...and the fact that we barely survived killer huggers last night." In the glade, the unconscious forms of dozens of Bewear moaned in pain, regretting their decision to attack the strange Pokémon.

The three made their way to the fallen bog, moving past the scarce trees and soggy earth of the marshland and toward the sinking mud of their chosen path. Soon, blackened fallen trees crisscrossed their way, rotting from the inside out, black sludge dripping from the boughs. Putrid smells drifted from the mudpit, causing the travellers to begin to regret the decision to go this way.

Frederick hacked the horrible gas from his lungs, only to have it re-enter when he breathed in again. "Gah, what _horrible_ stenches linger in this place! Almost as if some nasty sludge made its home here and never left." Several masses suddenly moved in the mud, skimming along the surface like oil on water.

Ekon drew closer to Frederick and whispered, "You might be on to something there. Just like always, we aren't alone." The masses moved once more, with a low growl emanating around them.

Gaiden sprung upward and sprayed a jet of water from his mouth, hitting one of the masses directly. It squealed and drifted away, leaving a trail of multi-coloured slime in its wake.

He landed, looking over to Frederick and Ekon with little care. "You're right that we aren't alone, and I think I know what we're up against, judging by the sounds they make."

One of the masses rose up and formed a mound of green-and-yellow slime, two arms sprouting out and a mouth filled with teeth coming together at the head. Two large eyes blinked open, staring at the strange new Pokémon with wonder and malice. It skidded along the mud, staying a good distance away from Gaiden, not wanting the results as one of its companions.

Ekon sighed, slapping his face. "There's even a new variety of Grimer around here. I guess that explains the horrible smell and the rotting trees." More Grimer formed in the bog, accumulating around the fringe between marshland and mud, where Ekon, Gaiden and Frederick currently gathered.

The Noivern looked to them and said, "I can fly over to the other side and wait for you, if that'll make it any easier." A giant, rainbow-colored mass bellowed, forming a vague mound, two tiny eyes and giant maw forming, two small arms raised high in the air.

Frederick growled and said, "Me and Gaiden can take care of them easier than I could bite off a Wingull head. Go ahead and fly off." Ekon did so, flying high above the rotting logs and Grimer masses, moving toward where the marshland turned to sand, the proposed meeting point.

Frederick took a deep breath and wagged his tail, a misty aura emanating from it. "Only one way to get through sludge like this: clean it up." He leapt upward and landed on a log, slamming his tail down on the mud. A wave of water blasted from the impact point, pushing away the crowd of Grimer and Muk, thinning their viscous grime.

Frederick cackled, running on the log, the trail behind him sinking into the bog. "You cowards aren't so tough now, are ya!" One of the Grimer growled and pulled a chunk of sludge from itself, tossing it into the air and letting it fall back into its hand. Others followed suit, all glaring at the Feraligatr.

"Kyogre's rains," he stammered. The Grimer all launched their slimeballs at Frederick, bits and pieces flying off them as they flew through the air.

Frederick leapt upward once more, landing precariously on an upright tree. The slimeballs landed with a splat on the log, causing it to sink completely under the mud.

Frederick cackled once more, sticking it his tongue. "Ahaha, no way her gonna make me part a yer bog today. I'm outta here!" He leapt once more to another log, more slimeballs splattering against it.

Gaiden stood at the side, his eyes closed. The Grimer, leaving others in the bog to deal with Frederick, turned to him, slime balled up in their hands. They all threw them towards Gaiden, a messy fate seeming certain.

The Greninja opened his eyes, and a torrent of water burst from his mouth once more, blasting away both the slimeballs and Grimer as he swept side-to-side. The thinness of water threatening their existence, the Grimer retreated into the deepest parts of the sludge, aiming to reassemble their battered bodies.

Gaiden gave a slight smirk, and leapt onto a log, landing gracefully and jumping toward another. When he met another crowd of Grimer, he blasted them with his Hydro Pump, leaving them sodden with water.

Eventually, he crossed paths with Frederick, who was waving his arms over a sinking log, no other within leaping distance. "Mind helpin' a lad out here!" he cried. Gaiden looked around, seeing if there was something he could make a suitable platform from. He looked up, and jumped onto the side of a massive dead tree.

"Gah! Get away you blighters!" Frederick hissed, smacking a Grimer away with his tail. Grimer arose from the depths and began encompassing the sinking log, weighing it down further.

Frederick kicked away a Grimer and shook off the mud, looking up at Gaiden. "Any time now!"

Gaiden leaned against the tree and pushed his legs against another nearby one, grunting. There was a large snap, and the Grimer looked up.

 _ **Crack! Splort!**_

 __The tree landed on the crowd of Grimer and on the log, causing it to instantly sink into the mud. Frederick had leapt off it and onto the tree, now running along it to the next trail.

Gaiden landed on the log, breathing heavier. Frederick swiftly shook his hand and said, "I owe you a favor for savin' me from a muddy doom. Now let's move!" Gaiden agreed, running along the logs and toward the saving grace of the coast.


	30. Wimpish Togetherness

**Chapter 30:** _ **Wimpish Togetherness**_

The rocks in the fringe of marshland and sand towered above Sion, Ren and Cosma, made a blackish-grey stone, worn and weathered by the elements. Holes dotted the rocks, some smaller than a pinhead, others large enough for Sion to fit inside. The waves crashed nearby, bringing a sense of peace through the air alongside the gentle chirping of the Pikipek. The sand was coarse and gritty, not in the least softened by the ocean, making it no pleasure to walk on.

Cosma darted from one hole to another, enjoying the tiny adventures she had within each one. "Wonder what's in here? Or in here? Wow, look at this!" she gasped. She carried out a large, smooth rock, black and hardly small enough for her to hold. "I wonder how this got here?" she wheezed, tossing it back into the cave.

"Come on, we can't get distracted! We have to get to the raft and get over to Bulu, remember?" Ren reminded.

Cosma drooped, hovering down and trailing Sion, moping. "Okay...I just haven't been to any of the other islands, okay? Bulu has a lot of holes, but they aren't in rocks like these; I just wanted to see what might be inside."

"Come on, let her have a little fun; it's not like she's slowing us down." Sion argued. Cosma beamed, returning to her fun.

Ren growled to himself, muttering. "I don't want to have to run away from a bunch of wild Pokémon again. She's going to make us do exactly that, I'm sure of it." He groaned. "It's…humiliating."

"But it's better than having to harm a bunch of Pokémon. I only got rid of the Raticate because I knew that would be the only way the Rattata would stop killing the Yungoos. Had it not been for that, I would've just run off." Sion replied.

"But there's something so satisfying about landing a blow right to the face of somebody that you hate. I thought about doing that a lot to you before, well, this happened." Ren admitted.

Before Sion could reply, a low rumble emerged from an enormous cave in front of them, sounding like a warning to all who draw near. It yawned before them, a cavern set in a massive boulder the size of a hill.

Cosma hung above them in awe, gazing open-mouthed at the formation. "What do you think's in there?"

A flat, silver-colored shell scuttled out, looking around it warily. It had two yellow, worried-looking eyes, with a pair of antennae and a purple ring around its pairs of legs. It hugged the ground tightly, as if it was worried about attack from any direction.

It noticed Sion and froze, making a quiet, high-pitched whine. The Zoroark turned to Ren and held up his claws in astonishment. "What did I do?"

Cosma squeezed her eyes shut in thought. "Hmm, I remember seeing one of these guys before, back on Bulu. I remember Chief Kernus saying it was called a Wimpod, and. That they're afraid of practically everything."

Ren grinned, glaring at the Wimpod. He stomped his foot down and rose his paws, making it look as if he was going to attack. The Wimpod squealed and scuttled back into the cave, the noise echoing off the walls.

Ren blasted with laughter, holding his sides. "Wimpods are wimps, that's for sure. Finally, something we don't have to worry about."

A dull roar echoed, causing Ren to stifle his enjoyment. It was menacing, wrathful, and almost…protective.

Cosma's eyes popped open, and she exclaimed, "Oh, _now_ I remember why Kernus told me to stay away from them; their parent Golisopod are usually in a nearby cave!"

Heavy footsteps echoed through the cavern, another roar reaching the three's ears. Coming into the light, a massive silver-plated Pokemon charged forward, with large black eyes and two huge arms, spread outwards and ready for attack.

The Golisopod went after Ren, swiping at him with the claws. Ren leapt backward and landed, skidding against the ground. The Golisopod's claws glowed with white light, and it slashed at Ren repeatedly, the Lucario jumping to the side to avoid it.

"Wasn't expecting _that_ thing! Is there anything else I should know Cosma?" Ren demanded, throwing a punch against the Golisopod's chest. There was a sharp crack, and the Golisopod roared in pain, while Ren clutched his throbbing paw. "Argh! Why's it so hard?"

Sion caught Cosma and began running in the other direction, toward the last stretch of sand before the cave. "Come on, let's just make a run for it!"

Ren now wrestled with the Golisopod, his paws within the grip of the massive claws. "Uh, little busy here!" he shouted. He yelled mightily and twisted his arms to his right, causing the Golisopod to slam against a pillar.

The Golisopod let go of the Lucario, punching the pillar, causing it to shatter into pebbles. It turned back around, searching for the one who assaulted its young. The Lucario was nowhere to be seen, as where its two companions.

Enraged at having lost its prey, it charged toward another pillar, and heard a grunt of exertion. It crashed through the pillar and whipped around, searching for the source of the noise. It a tinkling of metal, and on top of a pillar it saw a flash of white-grey light.

A pulse of metallic energy crashed against the side of Golisopod, blasting it into another structure, causing it to collapse, boulders of diverse sizes landing on the wild Pokemon. It moaned in pain, remaining under the boulders.

Ren appeared where the light was previously, his paws thrust outward in the delivery of a Flash Cannon. "Heh, that was easier than I thought it would be. How didn't it notice me?" He felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn, seeing Sion atop the rock alongside him.

He yelped in surprise, nearly slipping of the pillar. "When did you get _there?_ "

Sion chuckled to himself, raising his claws. "It's really easy to sneak up on Pokemon when you're invisible. How do you think you caught the Golisopod so easily?"

Ren grinned, nodding his head appreciatively. "You sneaky—"

They both fell as the Golisopod charged into their pillar, causing more rocks to cascade on it, and its two targets to be within reaching distance. It gave a mighty roar as tendrils of water began to surround it, scraping its feet against the ground, with Ren right in front of it.

Sion groaned, holding his head. He saw Ren pick himself up from the rubble, rearing his fist back. The Golisopod thrust forward with jets of water, slamming into Ren and throwing him into a pillar. The Golisopod roared victoriously as Ren groaned.

 _"That wild beast may just take care of the descendant of Laryon for you. Leave him be, and you won't have to be concerned for him any longer."_ The voice advised Sion, slightly smoother and liquid than before.

The Golisopod stomped forward, raising its claws high, glowing with white energy once more. Ren looked up, rolling away, causing the Golisopod to strike the rocks below. While it recovered, Ren came around and punched the softer purple area of the beast, orange waves emanating off the area. The Golisopod roared, swinging its arms after Ren. Ren ducked beneath it and threw another Power-Up Punch, the orange waves growing brighter. The Golisopod growled, looking at the Lucario. It turned toward its cave and ran into it, the menacing Pokemon remaining inside its abode.

Ren rubbed his paw, cringing. "Yeesh, that thing is harder than I thought it'd be. At least it ran off though."

Cosma reappeared above him, pointing to the distant cave. "Let's get to that cave! I want to see Chief Kernus again!" She darted past the pillars and toward the coast, the final leg of their journey to the raft.

Ren stood alongside Sion, patting him on the back. "Clever idea, making me invisible. We can work pretty well if we get around not liking each other." He at first had a hopeful expression, but it quickly turned to regret, a light thought being destroyed by a dark. He ran after Cosma, leaving Sion to consider his words.

 _"What does he know about your abilities? You could have prevented the entire encounter by allowing the descendant of Laryon be destroyed, as I have told you many times. What good has he done for you on this journey? What will he do to complete your purpose?"_ The voice inquired. Sion felt compelled to agree, seeing as Ren had not done anything useful across Lele island except drive off the Golisopod, and even then, it had attacked them because of his idiocy.

" _If you wish to survive the Forgotten Isles and bring to pass what you will wish, let the Lucario die. He will be a weight off your shoulders, a pain soothed, a dagger away from your back. You don't think he will ever consider you a friend, do you? Because he won't. A descendant of Laryon would_ never _trust a descendant of Arthus. Accept that."_ The voice added, a heaviness descending on Sion's heart. His head felt heavy, and he felt that he couldn't think of anything of his own. It was like the voice was making a physical presence in his mind.

"Come on Sion, the cave's just over here!" Cosma exclaimed.

The darkness immediately vanished, and Sion felt he could think again. He held his head, resting from the brief but powerful encounter, and soon began running after Cosma and Ren, where the massive cave rested on a cliff alongside the gentle waves of Lele.

"You sure we should be here right now Matheus? You know he doesn't like visitors." Hoopa stammered, looking around nervously. In a field of jagged rocks, a massive storm booming overhead, he and Matheus progressed toward a winding tunnel, where a single light penetrated through the deep darkness.

"We can't go to the Forgotten Isles, the mist made sure of that. If we expect to help get rid of those Ultra Beasts, Mewtwo's our best bet!" Matheus retorted, scrambling the last hill. The seas around the Isle of Regret roiled with fury, the dinghy the Legend and Myth arrived in bobbing up and down in the massive waves.

Hoopa came in front of Matheus, blocking the way to the tunnel. "But how do you know that he'll actually listen to us? He hasn't left this place for hundreds of years! He doesn't care about the outside world anymore."

Matheus pushed past him, the dim light of the cave growing brighter. "The last time he helped, he made sure that Laryon and I could defeat Arthus, and that was so he could continue to live. I'm sure having Ultra Space combined with Equivos would make that a tad difficult, don't you agree?" He entered the cave, and stepped back and gasped.

The treasures that he had seen the last time he had been on the Isle of Regret were gone, replaced a single blazing torch, shining over nine remaining relics. Gold coins were scattered across the floor, remnants of a great hoard, with the occasional jewel shining back torchlight. Scratches and char gouged into the sides of the cavern, a faint trail of blood leading from the center of the room to where Matheus stood.

Hoopa came in, eyes wide. "What…what happened here?"

"Thievery happened, that's what."

Matheus and Hoopa spun around and saw the imposing lavender figure of Mewtwo standing above them, his face contorted with fury. His hands glowed with fiery purple energy, and his tail snaked around anxiously, waiting to use his pent-up rage. He was covered with scars and scabs, and his right eye was still slightly swollen from a vicious attack.

Mewtwo chuckled maliciously, stepping away. "No more than a week ago, I came here to discover my treasures stolen, with only my most precious ones spared. If it wasn't for my psychic protections, I would have lost those as well. Decades of dungeon looting and decades more of safeguarding have resulted in this."

He raised his hands, the fiery aura directed at Matheus. "So tell me, Deity Elect, why have you come? My debt has been repaid, and you have done nothing to warrant further help. Let my hatred towards your thieving kind be left on this island, and not on you unless you leave."

Matheus stamped his foot and bellowed, "I have _never_ stolen from a fellow Pokemon in such a manner! This is disgraceful and completely insane, stealing from one of the most powerful Legends Equivos has!" He then added, "I have come to bargain with you. Beings known as Ultra Beasts—"

"I know all about the Ultra Beasts, Arthus' cloak, and the little expedition that went over to the Forgotten Isles, Matheus. I don't care! I tire of tolerating this world and all its kind, for what it has done to me, and what it has given me! I helped you recover your strength, but I also gave Arthus the key to the world's destruction. What makes you think I'd prevent Ultra Space from coming to us?" Mewtwo roared.

He doused his flames, gesturing to the sky. "Ultra Space will not kill us as you think, but it will change us! The atmosphere and energy of their dimension will affect our bodies in such a way that we can wield it, becoming Ultra Beasts ourselves! It will be a mutation, just like me!" Mewtwo clenched his fists and punched the wall, causing several rocks to fall from the ceiling. He gave a shuddering sigh, squeezing his eyes shut.

Matheus came closer, holding his paws out defensively. "You aren't being reasonable right now Mewtwo. We can't let the Ultra Beasts take Equivos. The world would get thrown into chaos once everyone begins to mutate. Isn't that what Arthus wants, to make the world go down in flames so he could make his perfect vision? He still has his gift, and once Yveltal rises again, he will survive and create his perfect beings, destroying all in his way. Do you want to let that happen?"

Mewtwo gave Matheus an evil glare, and turned away. "There's only one way to prevent that, and it is to close the gate between our worlds. Only two Pokemon can do that, and they are both gone. We have to rely on their children to do that for us, and what makes you think they'll succeed? They have a ticking time bomb of disaster waiting for them, and it is in the form of Illusion Zoroark. He is the last remaining descendant of Arthus, so what makes you think the Usurper will spare him now that he's in his clutches?" he sneered. "Besides, what makes you think _I_ could do anything about it? If a Legend and Myth like yourselves couldn't get past the mist, what makes you think I can?"

Matheus stepped closer, inches away from Mewtwo. "Because you can tap into the minds of every Pokemon in existence! You reached into my and Laryon's mind in a time of need, and you told me to ignore my past and change the future. That set me straight in that horrible time, where I felt inadequate for the care of Laryon."

He clutched Mewtwo's hand and looked him in the eye. "So tell me Mewtwo, can you ignore what Pokemon have done to you like you have done for so many years, and focus on saving your future?"

The thunder crashed overhead as the words hung in the air, the psychic Pokemon staring Matheus in the eyes as he considered his question. The torch flickered behind him, the sign of his former glory burning strong despite the storm that surrounded it outside.

Mewtwo took Matheus' paw and set his other hand on top of it, shaking it. "You have saved me once again Matheus. First a strike on my body, then a strike on my sanity. Years of being alone have worn on me, and I so wish to be an influence once again."

He took back his hands, setting them on his sides. "But I must tell you, the Mist Wall is not so easily surmounted. I am capable of many things, but the fallen gate is of cosmic qualities; I cannot break it."

Hoopa finally cut in and exclaimed, "Walls can be climbed over, right? Isn't there some way around this wall that you can take?"

Mewtwo cocked his head in curiosity, then smiled slyly.

"There is."


	31. Guardian Guidance

**Chapter 31:** _ **Guardian Guidance**_

"I didn't get hurt too badly. It's just a scratch." Ren stated, his arm pulled out by Cosma, who scrutinized him carefully.

"You should still get it fixed up you know. Having a rock as tall as an Exeggutor fall on you can't be good." Cosma argued. They stood just outside the cave overlooking the coast of Lele, the other three islands visible from their location. Palm trees crowded around the entrance to the cave and the surrounding area, all the way to the stone plank that acted as a dock for the crude raft. Sunset lingered on the horizon, the Pikipek returning to their nests for the night to come.

Sion stood atop the tied-together logs, ensuring that the knots were tight and the paddle were sturdy. "We can worry about that later Cosma. The Kommo-o should be able to help us, right?"

Cosma beamed, nodding vigorously. "Yep they can! They often have to fix up scrapes and cuts since they climb the cliffs to their caves all the time."

"Then the sooner we get to Bulu, the sooner we can get that done."

 _"Do not leave yet, Forgotten Explorers."_

Cosma dropped Ren's arm, the lilting voice echoing in the air. "Who was that?"

 _"Come into my abode, and discover your destinies."_

Wind rushed into the cavern, lights flickering alive within. Cosma looked over to Ren, who shrugged in reply.

"Can't be anything too bad…right?" Ren guessed.

In the back of Sion's mind, the voice seethed, barking, _"Leave the mystic and go to the island; you must complete your purpose in this world."_ The dark feeling descended upon Sion's mind again, making him continue getting the raft ready, the cloak's veins pulsing red.

The wind changed direction, rushing toward the Zoroark. A powder of silvery dust flashed from the cavern, along with the fleeting glimpse of pink. The scales spattered over Sion, and the voice gave a roar of pain, the dark presence lifting from Sion's chest, the cloak suddenly becoming lighter on his shoulders, free of the crimson.

 _"Come, please. The darkness will be gone only momentarily; it will return unless you follow."_

Ren looked bewilderedly to Sion, holding his head. "What does she mean, 'darkness'?"

"I…I don't know what she means either." Sion admitted. The voice wanted him to kill Ren, but something in the way it spoke to him felt…compelling, as if he should listen even if he didn't want to.

Cosma began to drift into the cavern, rocking side-to-side as she did. "She sounds familiar to me, even if I never heard her before. I think we should go in; how would it hurt?"

Ren sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Why not? She sounded desperate, considering this darkness we have hanging over our heads. Come on Sion." He followed Cosma into the dimly lit cavern, where candles atop seashell plates flickered in the wind.

Sion soon followed, even if he felt he should listen to the voice within his mind. "She can't be that bad…right?" He asked himself. The cloak began to grow heavier, and an all-too-familiar presence came into his mind, just as he entered the cavern.

Ren looked around, the darkness permitting only the seashell candles to be seen. "Wonder who'd live here? There's practically nothing." The tunnel ended, and he and Cosma and Sion stood around a still pool, where a pink shell bobbed on the surface, surrounded by pink lilies of various sizes. Candles on the seashells lined the walls, dug into the wall by some Pokemon in the distant past.

 _"My abode is plain for what there is to gain. A future foretold is worth treasures untold. I bring peace and war, dark and light, within mind of mortal and deity alike."_ The female voice echoed, the candles suddenly going out.

The shell suddenly cracked open, and a black figure with locks of magenta hair popped out, gazing at her visitors with a knowing look. "I am Tapu Lele, Guardian of Fate. You have come to hear your futures, as decided by the great Bringers of Sun and Moon many years ago." She hovered above the water, and began to shake her capsule, silvery particles drifting off it. "Let my dreams tell you what you must know." A fierce wind suddenly came from the far end of the cave, and the particles slammed into Sion, Ren and Cosma. They stood still for a moment, then collapsed, sleeping peacefully, all wounds healed from the Lucario's frame.

Tapu Lele descended into her pool once more, more scales drifting from her body. The pool glowed with gentle light, showing a bright field with the stars shining in the sky, a full moon dominating the center. "Daughter of the Moon, hear my words!"

Cosma found herself in the center of a grassy field, sitting on a tall stone pedestal. The night sky shone above her, the stars all glittering, and the moon shining its peaceful light on her. The plain stretched for miles, with no end in sight, and no breeze interrupted the wistful scene.

The Cosmog sighed longingly, looking up at the moon. "You're so beautiful tonight, so much more than last night. You look alive again!"

"That is because she is within _you._ "

She turned around, seeing Tapu Lele floating on the platform with her. Her hands were tucked inside the shell in reverence, her eye closed and head bowed, as if she were in the presence of royalty.

"What?" Cosma said, astounded.

Tapu Lele waved her hands, and a massive winged figure appeared behind her. It was a luscious purple with golden edges on its wings, a pulsing blue heart, and two piercing red eyes. It flapped its wings in rhythm, sending a flurry of purple waves with each.

"This is Lunala, Bringer of the Moon. She came from a distant world and brought the lesser light to Equivos, the opposite to Solgaleo's sun," Tapu Lele explained. "Before they had disappeared, they created me and the other Tapu, to protect the islands they had chosen to be their home."

Cosma gazed upward in awe, the radiance of Lunala filling the night sky with purple beams. "She's beautiful, just like the moon."

Tapu Lele waved her hands again, causing Lunala to disappear. "Yes, beautiful. She and Solgaleo were beloved among Pokemon in their time, but many years ago, a terrible thing happened: they aged. When they left their realm, they had forsaken the energy that sustained them, and as they weren't created by Arceus, they couldn't receive the blessings of immortality. So, after hundreds of years, they simply faded into the stars. But their roles were more important than simply bringers of light.

"They had come from a wretched world, relishing the prospect of finding a luscious world such as Equivos. So, when they came here, they built a wall, designed to surround the cosmic limits of this dimension, letting only a certain few that truly belonged within. When Solgaleo and Lunala faded, the wall remained, but without their cosmic powers, it fell from the dimensional limits, and fell to the place they died: the continent of Equivos. It surrounded it as a wall of mist, only allowing a worthy few outside of its borders."

She paused for a moment, then gestured to the moon, at the height of its glory, years ago. "The night before Solgaleo and Lunala faded to the stars, they had two eggs. One would be male, and another female, and the former would favor the sun, and the latter the moon, just as their parents did." Cosma's eyes widened a realization came to her. "And they would assume their parents' roles when they ascend their former abodes, Mount Lune and Mount Sol."

Cosma jumped excitedly and shouted, "My parents gave me the moon! I know who they are!" She suddenly stopped, becoming glum. "But…I can't see them. I…I was hoping…"

Tapu Lele approached her, embracing the Cosmog. "Child of the sun and moon, I am deeply sorry for your loss. But do not fret; when you take your mantle as Guardian of the Moon, their memories will come back to life, and you shall see what lives Solgaleo and Lunala had before their fading." The field began to dissipate, and the moon began to fade, as Cosma began to reawaken.

"Remember, the light shall banish the darkness in all moments but the final hour; let your voice be heard always by the children of Life and Death."

Ren found himself in the Master's Tower, laying down on the bed his father always slept in. The details were crisp and clear, as his memories were of his beloved home. He looked outside, seeing an endless chasm below. Around on the shelves were various belongings, ranging from pictures and maps, to orbs and sacks, all arranged in a long curving line.

Ren stood up and walked alongside them, their meanings coming into his unconscious self. A picture showed him as a Riolu with three other Lucarios, all smiling in front of the Master's tower. Another showed him smacking the back of Sion's head as a Zorua, making a hateful look all the while. Scattered through this were pictures of his father, all showing some form of disappointment because of actions that Ren had made.

He picked up one that showed him on the deck of a boat, showcasing his new Lucario body, while Lukas restrained his fury and despair at the breaking of a long-standing tradition of the descendants of Laryon. He picked up another, showing Sion being carried by his mother in a stormy night, the Riolu Ren's face a combination of hate and sadness within.

"You, Son of Life, are a source of many griefs."

Ren flinched, setting the portraits down. He turned around, seeing Tapu Lele floating in the center of the room, where the great table that the Guild Council would sit around would be. She had her arms crossed and her head lowered, as if she could feel the pain that Ren could feel within the room.

"How would you know? I'm the son of Lukas Lucario, not of Life. And I'm not a source of griefs, like you say." Ren snapped, glaring at her.

"Look outside this tiny room, and what do you see? A deep darkness, signifying the lack of care you've given to anything except the hope of assuming the role your father has as a leader. From the moment a young Zorua came into your life, you became unreasonable, hot-headed, and focused on brawling your way through issues, blowing away the illusion of youth that you once had. From that point onward, have you brought happiness to anybody?" Tapu Lele stated, conviction in her voice.

Ren stepped back flabbergasted. He furrowed his brow, clenching his teeth. "The Pokemon at the Guild love me. They all cheered for me the day I left. They know I'll be a great Guildmaster!"

Tapu Lele gestured to the room, nodding her head. "You say that, but do you believe it? Who wouldn't celebrate the son of Guildmaster that puts down one they fear, one who promises to be like his father, one who is willing to brave the great unknown. You care not for their praise, nor even care for their company. You've lingered on a single event in your life, one caused by a particular Pokemon, and ever since then, only one other have you shared your heart with…and even _he_ has become estranged."

"Grah!"

Ren launched his fist toward Tapu Lele, who hovered harmlessly above it. He attempted again leaping into the air. Tapu Lele swung to the right, causing Ren to crash into one of the shelves. Several portraits fell, shattering the glass covering their images.

Ren suddenly stopped, picking up the portraits frantically. He set them down on the shelf, depicting all the early years of his life, his mother, Lara, all depicted within. One showed the mother Lucario giving the young Riolu a large tan knapsack, receiving a smile filled with all the love a son could give.

The walls of the tower dissipated, and the portraits began to fade. The floor fell, beginning to collapse, and Ren stepped away from the diminishing edge, the portrait tight in his grasp. The wooden floor disintegrated, all the portraits and furniture going with it as Ren fell into the endless chasm.

"All things must come to an end. End your lingering to prevent the early demise of the land we love."

In a clearing within an endless forest, Sion stood on a lone stump, standing above stone carvings of the various Pokemon he had met in his life: Corinne, Ren, Victor, Lukas, and so on, each intricately detailed in their own way. The sky was twilight, the dusk a mesh of orange and purple as the unseen sun set. Beyond the clearing, a dark cloud set heavy in the leaves, a single pair of eyes looking out to Sion. They were a deep and lustrous blue.

A lanky shadow emerged from the cloud, the eyes moving with it, forming a lupine head. "So, you finally come where I can meet you. Welcome to your mind, Illusion."

Sion stepped back, the same heavy feeling descending into his chest. "Who are you, and why are you here? You sound familiar."

The shadow laughed jokingly, lifting its arm. "I have taken a different form than you may be used to. I am a rather famous figure within Equivos you know. So much that they've written me in a little book known as the Explorer's Guide."

Sion thought hard, trying to link the voice and shape to someone he knew. "You're not…Laryon Lucario, are you?"

The shadow hacked in surprise, stepping back. "That insolent nephew of my traitorous friend? Look into my eyes, and you'll see who I truly am." It leaned forward, the startling blue eyes calling to Sion, as the stone statuettes began to disappear in the expanding darkness.

Sion struggled to see the eyes from his perch atop the stump, so he took a step down. The shadows began to climb up his limbs, beginning to force his other leg from the stump, which had begun to glow with fiery blue light. He began to lift his foot off the stump, the shadows now surrounding him in a smog of darkness.

Silvery scales spouted from the stump, the clouds snaking away from it as fast as they could. The shadow hissed, pulling back into the forest, the stone statuettes reappearing. "No! Curse that Legend! I will have you, Illusion, or I'm not who they call the Usurper!" The eyes disappeared, and Sion felt the weight in his chest lift.

He stepped away from the stump, stepping over the statuettes of those he loved. From the stump, Tapu Lele emerged, resting her head on her capsule, exhausted from the burst of power.

"Young Son of Death, you have a terrible fate awaiting you. You have a good heart, but one tries to take it from you, and bring to pass the merging of worlds. I have spent my energy to drive him from you, but it will not last; his power is too great," she stated, exhausted.

Sion looked down, picking up Corinne's statuette. "That shadow…it was Arthus, wasn't it? He said that others call him the Usurper."

Tapu Lele nodded. "Indeed. I cannot say how he came into your mind, or what he will do; fate will only allow me to tell so much, to ensure that the events that must come shall. I will send you away with a warning, however." The forest began to be consumed by an encroaching nothingness, leaving only the clearing in its wake. The grass fragmented away from Sion, dragging the statuettes down into the abyss, leaving only Ren's, hovering in the air.

"As darkness comes, remember the light that you shall guide, and heed the words of one you now call friend in a time you fail to remember."

The explorers of the cave all slept peacefully on the raft, their course being guided by an elegant figure with a lavender shell. The moon was high, the waters clear and bright. Straight ahead, a massive wooded island loomed, the great plateau of Bulu to the right of the intended course.

Tapu Lele nodded her head, sending a shiver of sparkles away from her. "Farewell, Forgotten Explorers. May you remember me and the words I have given you, so that our land may continue to exist until the appointed day of the destruction."

Voices bounced back and forth with each other in a playful matter, one deep and guttural and another baritone with an occasional squawk. "I'll tell ya, that big crab thingy would've made a delicious stew had I had me pot. I can make a mean one ya know!"

"Yeah, but it'd take time to make such a thing, and that's time we don't have. Save it for when we get back to the mainland, alright?"

Tapu Lele swept the wind with a puff of sparkles, cries of alarm coming from behind her. Two thuds could be heard, marking her work done. She drifted to the beaten path that Sion, Ren and Cosma had not too long ago tread across, where a Feraligatr and Noivern snored loudly.

She shut her eyes and turned to her left. "I know you are there, Gaiden Greninja. You are swift to avoid my scales."

The black-skinned Greninja hopped out from behind the rock, crossing his arms as he did. "Why did you make them sleep? We are nearly to those we lost when we came to the island, and now I have to wait for them to wake up."

Tapu Lele pointed to the ocean, where the retreating raft could be seen crossing the still waters. "My sister, Tapu Fini, is bringing them to my brother's island. There they will continue to grow, and that can only be done outside of your care. I understand your desire to protect them, considering your duty to your leader. But you have a role to play in this great act of life. You will rejoin them before you leave the island that they have departed to, and I encourage you to share what has haunted you since you were young; why you remain quiet, why you disregard Ekonmer's offers of friendship, and why you chose an explorer as your destined path."

Gaiden closed his eyes for a moment, then open them again, worried. "Why…why are you asking me to do that? I hardly know Frederick and Ekon."

Tapu Lele sent a flurry of scales into Gaiden's face, causing him to fall against the ground. In his last moments of consciousness, the Legend hovered over the Greninja, encasing herself within her capsule.

"Six shall go and three shall return; only with trust shall the sun rise again; a part to play that requires thunder to churn; all from a past of fear and pain."


	32. Koko Confusion

**Chapter 32:** _ **Koko Confusion**_

"So, do you know who stole your gold from you?" Matheus asked. The dinghy floated near the great Mist Wall, the day just beginning. The sun was hidden behind the mist, rays of orange light poking out from above. Mainland Equivos lay miles away, far from the events of the Tapu Islands.

Mewtwo lounged in the middle of the boat, in between Hoopa and Matheus. "No idea. It happened while I was taking my weekly sleep, only taking precautions for my greatest treasures." He sighed, looking into the water. "Not much I can do for it now though. There were signs of a scuffle among the thieves, but I couldn't find anything. I beat myself up for it, cursing my need for rest." He held his hand over his eyes, wincing. "A well-thrown rock was to blame for this one."

Deciding not to dwell on the subject, Theus looked back to the mist wall, the oars on the floor, next to his legs. "So, uh…are you going to do anything?"

Mewtwo roared with laughter, causing the dinghy to wobble. "Why now? I can see the minds of all Pokemon in the world, I know when it will be time to act." He crossed his arms behind his back and shut his eyes. "If you want me to do anything to help, we'll have to stay as close as we can to the wall. Until the right time, we wait." He began to snore, giving his mind much-needed rest.

Hoopa looked incredulously at the Legend, hovering in front of his face. "Seriously? We're just going to sit here? What about getting to Sion and Ren?"

Matheus pushed Hoopa away, grunting. "Shove off. We're lucky we got Mewtwo to work so easily with us; I'm still amazed he turned from insanity as quickly as he did." He stretched his arm, languidly hanging it over the side. "Might as well do what he's doing. Rowing all night is exhausting!" He soon began to snore himself.

Hoopa grumbled to himself, throwing one of his hoops toward Equivos. "No way am I hangin' around with these guys until who-knows-when…at least, not without something to play with." He set the other hoop over the water and dove into it, leaving the Legends to sleep their way to something they need to do.

The sea breezes brushed across the sands of the Forgotten Isles, the new dawn awakening the sleeping Sion. He lay on his back, the waves of the beach lapping at his feet. He looked up, seeing over-arching trees rise from the soil.

Grunting, he rolled over, gathering a better view of the area. It was different than the jungle he had been two just three days prior, looking more uniform and quiet. Vines didn't crawl on every available surface; instead, the branches were bare, carefully threading over other deciduous trees when needed. Several massive rocks lay in between the massive trees, making a sharp gray in the otherwise green and brown landscape. High above them all was an enormous giant of a tree, extending upward from the center and stretching its branches above many of its smaller subordinates.

Sion looked to his right, seeing scattered pieces of wood and rope, like the fateful day he arrived on Lele. Extending across the water, a slight, scattered trail of wood extended to the coast.

Sion looked to his left seeing Ren and Cosma still deep in sleep, the former muttering in incomprehensible tones. The Zoroark stood up, feeling surprisingly limber despite the events from yesterday.

He breathed in sharply, the meeting with Arthus and Tapu Lele fresh in his mind. _"As darkness comes, remember the light that you shall guide, and heed the words of one you now call friend in a time you fail to remember."_ What did she mean by that?

He looked around once more, the other two islands obscured by the trees. "Is this…Bulu?" he wondered.

Cosma sprung upward and cried, "Mom!" She looked around wildly, seemingly searching for something, then soon gave up. "Oh, right…"

Sion stooped down, the cloak flowing over his arms. "You alright?"

Cosma nodded, looking to the ground. "I had a dream last night. Tapu Lele came to me, and told me that Solgaleo and Lunala, the Pokemon who made the sun and moon, are my parents."

Sion, taken aback, restrained a gasp of shock. No Legend or Myth had ever had _children_. It had always been assumed by the scholars of Alakazam Guild that the reason was because if they could, the entire region would be destroyed by the sheer amount of concentrated power, in particular among the creation Legends, like Dialga and Groudon.

"She also said that I'd take Lunala's place when I go up Mount Lune. I'd be able to see all the stories she and Solgaleo had while they lived. Imagine all the things they saw!" Cosma sighed, looking up dreamily.

Ren moaned, sitting up. "How long have I been asleep?" He scratched his head, looking about. "I don't remember being around _here_."

Sion stood up, putting his claws at his sides. "Tapu Lele must have put us on the raft while we were asleep. I'm thinking that we ended up on Bulu, since the Kommo-o and Cosmo are here."

Cosma squealed and rushed into the woods, calling out wildly, "Kernus! Delly! Orfun! I'm _home_!" Her voice faded, the eerie silence of the woods returning.

The Cosmog returned, wide-eyed. "The plateau isn't there. There's only trees and rocks."

Ren looked up at the trees, scowling. "We'd better not be on a different one." He jumped up and ran toward the nearest tree, leaping up the boughs and poking up at the top. Swearing could be heard from the Lucario as he gazed across the horizon, searching for the other three Tapu Islands.

Soon after he climbed down, sending sand into the air as he stomped back to Sion and Cosma. "That plateau you mentioned is on another island. I remember you saying that the two mountains we need to climb are on Fini Island, and since I see Lele over there, I think we're on…" He trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Koko island. It doesn't have much else besides a forest and beach. Tapu Koko supposedly lives on top of the highest tree, along with birds who call themselves the Decidueye. I remember Jeertha saying that once, when he was telling me about the Tapu." Cosma finished.

Ren kicked at the sand, growling. "So, you're saying that she sent us to the wrong one? Oh great, now what? That raft is all in pieces, and who knows where we'll be getting another one!"

Cosma shoved her face into Ren's, fuming. "The Tapu never make mistakes! Tapu Fini protected us across the water, Tapu Bulu protected me from the Ultra Beasts when I left, and Tapu Lele helped me know who my mom and dad are! She had a reason!"

Sion came between them, glaring at Ren. "Enough! We're here now, and now we have to find a way to Bulu again. There's not much we can do to change that." Cosma drew back, muttering about disrespecting the Tapu, while Ren bit his lip, keeping any smart comments to himself.

After a moment of letting them simmer, Sion asked, "Do you remember anything else Jeertha said? Like if there were any other Pokemon who lived here too?"

Cosma pondered, shutting her eyes. "Hmm…we didn't talk very much about Koko or Lele, since the only two that really mattered to us were Fini and Bulu. He did say that another prominent tribe did live here, making yearly visits to the coasts of each island to ferry Pokemon across the ocean. He called them the Primarina, and they were the most reliable Pokemon to get you to any of the coasts."

Ren began walking along the sand, determined. "Let's go find them then! I want to get back home!" he shouted.

Sion ran toward him and exclaimed, "We can't just wander around and hope to find them! Let's just wait a moment!" He half-expected the voice—who he now knew to be Arthus—to cut in, saying to leave Ren to do his own thing. But no such thing came. _"Tapu Lele's sparkles must be working still,"_ he thought to himself.

Ren halted, turning his head. "We won't find them just staying here either. Cosma, do you have any idea where the Primarina might be?"

"Jeertha always insisted on going to see them himself whenever they came to our part of Bulu, saying that he didn't know how many more times he'd see them venture from their underwater cavern before he passed on. I don't think we'll find them on land if he's right," Cosma explained, disheartened.

Ren threw his paws in the air, exasperated. "Well now, how are we going to do that then? I can hold my breath for about a minute. How's your swimming?"

"They probably use a raft to carry around any Pokemon that want to be ferried, just like in Equivos. They couldn't drag it down with them, so they probably hid it along the coast somewhere until they needed to use it." Sion replied, delving into what Master Mienshao had taught them.

Ren pointed onward, continuing his jaunt along the beach. "Let's go this way! We'll find this hiding spot eventually if we do."

Cosma shrugged, starting to follow him. "I don't think there's anything else we could do. I am getting a bit hungry though. You think any berries are around?"

"Hey, come over here! There's a berry patch!" Ren exclaimed excitedly, diving into the fringe of the forest.

Cosma gleamed, quickening her pace. "Thank Tapu for that!"

Sion grinned, beginning to run after them _"Good thing Arthus is out of my head. I don't like having to argue with him,"_ he thought.

" _Whoever said I was?"_

"Oof, I got a poundin' headache from those sparkles…" Frederick moaned, clutching his head. He, Gaiden and Ekon sat on the beach next to Tapu Lele's cave, which yielded nothing to them outside of candles and a pool full of lilies when they searched it. From the stone slab to their right, a stable line of wood fragments lead straight to a thickly forested island, where Gaiden knew their sought-after Pokemon would be.

Ekon moaned as well, rubbing the back of his head. "You're certainly right. I couldn't think of anything last night. What about you?"

Frederick nodded, sighing. "I'm usually haunted by me former crew most nights, but tonight was different; me dreams be just a black mush. What about you Gaiden? Have anythin' go in yer brainbox?"

Gaiden shifted slightly, averting his eyes. "How about we get across to the other island? I have a feeling we need to head there."

Ekon squawked in disbelief, standing up. "You serious right now? We haven't searched the whole island yet!"

Frederick took a deep sniff, thinking intently. "Uh, well, their scent stops here. I smell a sweetish sort a thing around, those lilies from before most likely, but I can hardly tell that those three kids were here." He scratched his test, snorting. "I say we stick around and try and find the trail again. Wouldn't do any good trying to find 'em somewhere off the land."

"What if I said that I saw the island's guardian Pokemon push them on a raft toward there?" Gaiden replied. His companions gaped, looking at each other as if he'd gone mad.

Frederick stepped toward him, keeping his claws behind his back. "You sure about that? I mean, how d'ya know it was a 'guardian'?"

Gaiden's eye twitched, then he turned away. "Let's just say I had some…dreams, come from her. She's called Tapu Lele, and from what she said, she was selected by the legends who made the sun and moon, Solgaleo and Lunala."

Ekon made a surprised grunt. "The two Pokemon discovered by the folks at Alakazam Guild? Why haven't we seen anything about them if they are Legends?"

"They made their monuments here in the Isles, Mount Sol and Mount Lune. Among other things, she told me that they faded into the stars due to their otherworldly origins; they weren't created by Arceus like the others. She said that Cosma and her brother, Cosmo, are their children."

Frederick laughed heartily at the statement. "Children ya say? Legends never have kids."

"Remember, they're from a different world. Things must work differently there."

"What you're saying then is that some mysterious guardian told you in your dreams that Cosma and Sion and Ren are out there on some other island, and that the Pokemon who can do little more than splash and teleport is in fact the daughter of a Legendary Pokemon?" Ekon asked, suspicious. He stepped back, holding his paws in the air. "Well, call me crazy, but I don't believe it. I mean, where's the proof? We can't just rely on something we have no idea about."

Frederick spat at the ground, picking at his teeth. "It's better than nothin' to go off of though. I mean, has Gaiden let us down? And if we don't go along with what he says, where'll we be? Wanderin' around on this accursed island for years, hopin' to find somebody that happens to be somewhere else! Now _that's_ crazy."

Ekon muttered to himself, finally exclaiming, "Fine, but I'd like to know if there's anything else this Tapu Lele had to say to you. I'm still a little suspicious considering we fell asleep out of the blue."

Gaiden shifted his eyes to the right, saying nothing. "…no, not for now." He turned toward the forested island, where the wooden trail lead. "We better start going across now. It looks like quite a swim, and I'm sure there's plenty of meat-eating fish down there."

Frederick crashed into the water, chuckling to himself. "Ha, as if they'd get me. I'll get them first. Just watch me!" He dove in, the wake of his speeding swim moving alongside the trail of wood.

Ekon jabbed an accusing claw at Gaiden, giving him a suspicious look. "I have the feeling that there's something you're not telling us. I'll find it out sooner or later, just you wait." He flapped upward and began soaring across the ocean, toward the distant island of Koko.

Gaiden looked down at himself, his black skin a sharp contrast to the yellow sand. _"How can I tell them?"_ he thought to himself. He shook his head, ridding the thought, and dove into the water, swimming swiftly after Frederick and Ekon toward the island of the Guardian of the Sky.

Deep in the confines of Ultra Space, the stark white crystals bristled with energy, charging with the power in the very atmosphere of the dimension. In the cavern that interconnected the various tunnels, only three Ultra Beasts remained: The ever-calculating Xurkitree, the powerful Buzzwole, and the lithe Pheromosa, all sitting on their respective thrones.

Buzzwole tapped on the arm of his throne, leaning his head against the other. "How much longer till we go down once more?"

Xurkitree fizzed, his crystalline head shining with many colors. "Calculating…*zrrt*…approximately eighteen days remaining. Crystals are at twenty percent capacity."

Buzzwole pounded his fist, growling. "I hate having to wait. Is there any chance of making even a small excursion without it being a disturbance?"

Pheromosa waved a dismissive hand. "That is no matter Buzzwole. We'll go down soon enough after the others return from light gathering," She interrupted. She looked to her left, where a tunnel flashed with beams of light. "Although, I doubt we will gather much, considering the state of our world. The wars in our past laid waste to our resources, and to our kind. At least when Equivos is taken, we will regain our former glory."

Buzzwole stood up, laughing sarcastically. "Former glory indeed. I was in a fine position before that shadow appeared and convinced us to work together. I would have been lord over all of Ultra Space had he not intervened."

Xurkitree stood, his tail flicking around wildly. "You know that without the seven of us Ultra Space would fall into turmoil! I control the crystals and their energy flow, without which you would wither and die!" The Ultra Beasts knew this was no empty threat. Nihilego managed the wastes beyond the tunnels, ensuring that their toxic substances stayed in the outer bounds of Ultra Space. Pheromosa created structures to keep the caverns stable, the one place of safety from the overly potent atmosphere, which Celesteela purified with her jet propulsion. Buzzwole expanded the caverns to allow Kartana to grow more crystals through cutting sections of larger crystals, while Guzzlord consumed all the waste they created. Any one of them being killed would result in their eventual demise.

Buzzwole harrumphed, crossing his arms. "Correct. Still, how are we to know the status on the Cosmogs unless we go down to go down? They could be climbing the peaks as we speak."

Xurkitree fizzed and glowed once more, calculating. "*zrrt* Unlikely, given the fact that they were on different islands than the two peaks. I concur, however, that we must investigate the progress of the Cosmogs in order to ensure that they don't close the gate between our worlds." He glowed once more, pressing his wires against a crystal. "By tomorrow we will have enough energy to open a wormhole, but it will last no longer than half an hour if we expect to meet our three-week goal. This will have to be proposed when the others return, but I am sure it will attain approval."

Buzzwole pounded his fists together, red energy coursing through his arms. "Perfect."


	33. Of Sea and Sky

**Chapter 33:** _ **Of Sea and Sky**_

"How much farther do you think the raft is?" Ren complained, lagging behind Sion and Cosma. They had walked around the beach for hours, continuing along the shoreline in search for the Primarina's raft, as the wind and sea washed their pawmarks from the sand.

Sion looked for any inlets or hideaways, anything that could show them where the Primarina may be. "Who knows? The Primarina can't walk all that far on land, right? They live underwater after all."

Cosma flitted around, peeking beyond the trees for any sort of hiding place within. "They could be off in the water anywhere around here. It could've been to the right of where we woke up for all we know."

Ren kicked at the ground, coughing as the wind rebounded into his face. "Well- _cough cough_ -you didn't have to follow me. You could've gone your own way."

"And get lost? I can't attack anybody! I'd be food for any passing Vikavolt if it found me."

"What's a Vikavolt?"

"A nasty big bug that shoots electricity. They fly over from Fini to feed on the Wishiwashi in the water. They also like to eat Trumbeak when they can."

"So, nothing we want to meet then."

"Exactly."

"Just like everything else around here."

"Well the tribes around are nice! The Kommo-o and Passimian are kind, and you saw how much the Yungoos and Tsareena helped us out!"

"Yeah, but there's a lot of wild Pokémon to go with them. The Exeggutor, the Dewpider, the Rattata. And they're the ones that want to kill us."

"There's got to be _something_ you like about the Pokémon here."

"Well…they're nice to us?"

"You can do better than that!"

They continued their argument with each other as they marched along the sand, all while Sion had a discussion with his inner voice, Arthus.

 _"So, thanks to that Tapu Lele, you know who I am. I was expecting you to figure it out a bit earlier, but I guess that came to my advantage."_

 _"What do you want from me? You know I won't let Ren die."_

 _"Ah, will you now? Well, I know you've agreed with me on how he's been a thorn in your side your entire life. Correction: the bane of your existence. Why did he feel the need to torment you while you were back home, hmm? He's never told you that."_

 _"Well, he's gotten…better."_

 _"You hesitated."_

 _"No I didn't!"_

 _"Yes, you did. I know that you aren't that certain of yourself. I'm in your mind, remember? It's like seeing you talk to me from my perspective, only I know what you're feeling. The very atmosphere changes when your mood does."_

Sion paused, looking at tiny stream of water, leading out from the forest. _"Just leave me alone,"_ he thought, returning to Ren and Cosma.

 _"Good luck with that. I'm sure you'll see my way soon enough,"_ Arthus finished.

"Hey guys, over here!" Sion exclaimed. The two ran over to Sion, looking over to the conveniently-placed river.

Cosma hovered over it, looking into the darkness it stretched into. "It looks like there's some sort of cave it connects to." The cave sat at the head of the river, the slight decline creating a stream.

Ren ran along the bank, heading toward the cave. "That has to be where the raft is! Come on!"

Cosma and Sion followed him, the trees dimming their view as they progressed. The deciduous trees wavered in the wind, the breeze forming an ominous warning for the adventurers. No Pikipek could be heard, no rustle of Yungoos or Rattata, not a sound of a living thing; only the wind.

Ren stopped in front of the cave cocking his head. "It sounds like someone's…singing." A soft, girlish melody echoed out of the cave, the lyrics fluttering gently to the Lucario's ears.

Cosma drifted over, swaying gently with the rhythm of the singer. "She sounds beautiful…"

Ren shuffled in, entranced by the song. "With a voice that pretty, she's got be nice, right?" Cosma followed him, struggling to stay in the air.

Sion stopped outside the cave, listening to the melody. _"She's such a great singer."_

 _"You know, you're right. But I'm suspicious. It could be some sort of trap. One that Ren will fall into. Why should you suffer his fate?"_ Arthus inquired. The heavy feeling set in Sion again, clouding his mind and making him sluggish in movement.

 _"You understand. Good. Now, how about we wait here for whoever's-"_

"Eek! Sion!" Cosma cried.

Sion shook his head vigorously, the dark feeling lifting. "Cosma, I'm coming!" he shouted. He ran into the cavern, Arthus grumbling to himself in the corner of his head.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing! I'm warning you!" Ren barked.

Sion rushed through the stone tunnel, the tranquil voice ceasing its melody. The water Sion treaded through became increasingly vigorous, making it harder for him to trek up to the flat shelf at the end.

"Let us go! We're looking for—mmf!" Ren shouted, cutting off at the end. Crackling could be heard, a flash of blue light appearing as it came.

 _"This is the opportunity you've been waiting for! Turn back!"_ Arthus hissed. Sion's limbs grew heavier, and he felt the extreme urge to turn away, away from the dangers that lay ahead.

"We're not here to hurt you! Please, let us-" Cosma cried before being halted by the same blue light and crackling sound.

The heavy feeling left once more, and Sion pressed onward, pondering how Arthus is gaining this power over his body. He climbed the last stretch of river, the cliff becoming sheer and the water pounding his face. He clutched with his claws, clambering over the last stretch of cliff, finally meeting the captors of his friends.

The top of the cavern had a bubbling geyser spouting cool water from the earth. Atop it was an ornate wooden raft, kept steady by a series of ropes tied to the hooks on the wall. Around the raft were five white, feminine Pokemon, with flowing blue hair and a long blue tail. They had a light blue ruffle of fur around their neck, and a pink starfish behind their ear.

They surrounded Cosma and Ren aggressively, keeping their backs toward them. The Cosmog and Lucario were encased in prisms of ice, their eyes looking fearfully toward the largest of the white Pokemon.

The leader slapped the water and said in a melodious voice, "Who are you to trespass into our cave? We are preserving our ancestral raft in preparation for our yearly journey. We cannot have outsiders here!" She made her mouth into an 'O', and a sphere of blue light formed in front of it, forming ice crystals in the air.

" _That's an Ice Beam! Get out of the way!"_ Arthus exclaimed. The sphere turned into a beam, shooting toward the Zoroark.

It pierced through him, hitting the water behind him and forming a mound of ice. The Pokemon gave a cry of surprise, looking at it.

"It's a ghost, coming to haunt us!" one screamed.

"We have to get out of here!"

The largest slapped her tail on the water, bringing order to the others. "We are Primarina! We do not run from those who wish the craft harm!" She closed her eyes, and began to sing a gentle melody, filling the room with a sweet tune.

The other Primarina synchronized with her, forming a more glorious song. It resonated in the cavern, the ice around Cosma and Ren beginning to crack.

" _Fine, if you insist on falling to sleep at the hands of a dangerous tribe, be my guest. I'll leave you to save your 'friends'."_ Arthus sneered, retreating to a dark corner of Sion's mind. His illusion wavered, disappearing in the dim light, as he struggled to stay awake moving toward the ice chunks.

The singing grew louder, and several cracks began to appear along Ren's ice. More appeared, and a rigorous growl rumbled from within. The casing shattered, sending shards of ice everywhere as the Lucario shook free of the chilling prison.

"Alright, who's ready for a-" e roared before slumping to the ground, snoring loudly. Sion came out of invisibility, lifting Cosma into the air. He then fell backwards, on top of Ren, drifting into his dreams.

The ice block fell against the ground and shattered, and Cosma slumped on the floor. "We just wanted…to find you…" she wheezed, before falling asleep herself.

Frederick spat water out of his mouth, trudging back onto land. He roared furiously, whipping around and pointing his claw at Gaiden, who exited the ocean silently. "Tis yer fault for getting us mixed in with another Wishiwashi! If it weren't for your crazy fantasies—"

"It was not a fantasy. Where's Ekon?" Gaiden interjected.

The Noivern dove down, squawking angrily afterwards. "You just _had_ to try eating another Wishiwashi, didn't you Frederick!"

Frederick folded his arms begrudgingly, giving Ekon a sneer. "Ya know I like a snack. Besides, I thought I caught it unawares."'

"After the last time we got tangled up with one of those things? We nearly got killed by one!"

"Yeah, so? They're aren't so bad if you get them while they're small."

"Enough."

Gaiden came between the two, holding his hands out. "Let's focus on finding Ren and the others. Frederick, can you smell them at all?"

Frederick raised his snout and made a deep whiff, the salty sea air dominating his nostrils. He lowered his head and shook it, making a doubtful face. "I'm afraid the wind and sea made it wash out. We'll have ta go by instinct." He rubbed his chin, looking all around the forested island of Koko. "If I were three inexperienced and hungry Pokemon, where would I go?"

Ekon pointed to the wood confidently, the thought of the Wishiwashi leaving his mind. "In the forest, obviously. There's sure to be plenty of berries there."

Gaiden nodded, pressing forward. "I agree. I doubt they'd follow the coast, as we would, since they wouldn't be likely to find food nearby. Come on."

Frederick and Ekon followed him, entering the dark wood that stretched before them. Within, shadows darted about, the birds avoiding what lurked below. Bushes of all shapes and sizes popped up around the many trees, large rocks appearing in what precious space there was. Stretching high above them all was an immense tree, the canopy stretching over many of the others in the center of the island.

Ekon looked upward, seeing only tiny pockets of the sky. "Can't fly anywhere in case things go bad. There's too many branches around this place; almost worse than the jungle, really."

Frederick steadily turned his head to his right, twigs snapping beyond. "Somethin's followin' us."

A low howl emanated from their right, sending birds flapping away. The adventurers shifted that way, spotting more shadows dart away from the light.

A brown wolf-like figure approached, baring its teeth and growling. It had a ring of sharp rocks around its neck, jutting out like mountains on a furry grassland. It stared with cold blue eyes, the brown-and-white fur raising on end.

More of the wolves padded out of the darkness, some of them having a distinctly different appearance. They were red and white, standing on their haunches, their lanky arms hanging in front of them. A ruff of fur hung over their head, their blood-red eyes glaring hungrily at the foreigners.

Ekon flashed his claws and raised his head, looking around him. "I think we might be in a bit of trouble…" he muttered. One of the wolves lunged toward Ekon's neck, barking viciously.

The Noivern flapped upward, making the wolf miss. More of the wolves lunged forward, attempting to strike them. Frederick sidestepped and slashed at a wolf, swiping away another with his tail. Gaiden leapt upward and landed on another, kicking a red wolf away.

Frederick punted another, holding another one's neck as it drew near his throat. "We can't fight these things off forever! We're gonna have ta run!"

Ekon thudded against a branch, falling to the ground. Several of the wolves saw the opportunity and rushed to the grounded bat, snarling as they did. Gaiden picked up one of the wolves and threw it at the oncoming pack, causing most to trip and fall. One brown wolf leapt over them and threw itself on Ekon, chomping down on his arm.

The Noivern roared in pain, punching the snout of the wolf. It held fast, pulling at the Noivern. Ekon looked over to his companion in agony, continuing his attack. "Get this thing off me!" he cried.

Frederick charged toward him, leaving more of the wolves in his wake. "I'm a comin' Ekon—ugh!" A wolf surrounded by a storm of rocks charged into him, sending him to his back. He looked up as it came upon him, alongside a companion red wolf.

He kicked the brown wolf away and wrestled with the red, paws in claws as the red eyes stared hungrily into Fredericks. "I ain't gonna a meal for the likes a you today!" Frederick roared, twisting around and throwing the wolf aside.

Frederick scrambled upward and shouted triumphantly. "Ha! Who's the king o' beasts? _Me!_ " He pushed past the oncoming wolves, trudging towards Ekon.

Ekon gave the wolf on his arm one final punch. The assailant rolled off him, unconscious. The Noivern clamped a hand over the wound, wincing. "Need…help," he said through clenched teeth.

A red wolf gave a howl and ran toward him, stomping the ground in front of it. A chunk of earth got thrown into the air, hardening into a solid sphere. The wolf swung it around him and threw it toward Ekon.

A jet of water veered it off-course, forcing it to the left of Ekon. Gaiden hopped over and threw a water shuriken at the wolf, causing it to whine. The Greninja then ran to Ekon and examined the wound on his arm. "We need to find something to stitch it closed, then bandage it." He threw another shuriken, knocking a red wolf away from them. "But we have to escape first. Do you think you can fly?"

Ekon cringed, lifting his arm. It promptly fell back. "Nope. Hurts too much."

Frederick finally made it, his breathing heavy and blood dripping from the side of his mouth. He wiped it away and wheezed, "Best get goin' now…before it gets worse!" He looked down at Ekon and hissed, spitting the ground. "In awful shape now, aren't we? Ach, I'll carry ya." He picked up Ekon and threw him over his shoulder, receiving moans of complaint. "Alright, let's get away from these beasts!" Frederick roared, sprinting into the emptiness of the wood.

Gaiden followed, spraying the wolves that chased them with jets of water. They were relentless in their pursuit, forcing the ground up and launching it towards their prey. They all got knocked away thanks to Gaiden's diligent firing.

He sent another jet out, straining as he did. "I need to rest. I can't hold them off forever."

Frederick slowed and tossed Ekon to him, the Greninja grunting with effort. "My turn!" He ran back toward the wolves and slapped the ground in front of him with his tail, causing a wave of water to cascade onto his enemies.

Frederick cackled himself, running back to Gaiden. "Ha, that showed ya!" He skidded to a halt when he saw Gaiden just standing in the wood, looking in front of him. "Hey, what's the deal? We need to keep going!" He looked past Ekon, his face falling. "Oh…"

A massive pack of the wolves crouched on a series of boulders, snarling and barking wildly. More wolves surrounded them to the left and right, all waiting to strike. More began to gather behind them, soaking, but still aggressive.

Ekon looked up, chuckling half-heartedly. "I guess this is where we die. There's no way we can fend off this many."

Frederick nodded, getting himself ready for one final match. "Aye, it's been nice knowing ya. A shame we couldn't find the young ones before our demise."

The largest of the red wolves, one with an eye clawed out, gave one final triumphant howl, and pounced off the boulder toward its exhausted prey. Other wolves soon followed, to the sound of dozens of screeches coming from above.

The lead wolf was struck down by a feathered shaft, falling to the ground with a yelp. The other wolves followed suit, all being by their paw or ear by the shafts. Six brown and green birds cut through the canopy and descended upon the wolves, striking them away with their wings and scratching them with their claws.

After mere minutes of the executed plan, the wolves retreated into the forest, scattering from the mysterious defenders. The woods were soon silent, the whimper of a wolf gone from the air.

The birds remained, studying the Pokemon they had saved. The birds had a green hood of feathers, which hid their small face, and their wings formed a cloak of sorts when it was pulled back. Underneath, several loose feathers formed a sharpened head and a narrow shaft, projectiles for use against their enemies.

Gaiden set Ekon down, who struggled to his feet, still clutching his wound. "Why did you rescue us from those Pokemon?" Gaiden asked, perplexed.

The largest of the birds stepped forward, stepping lightly on his feet. "We have been enemies with the Lycanroc for many years. They attempt to take our young, so that their Rockruff can feed. We do not wish for them to grow any larger in size, so we drive them away from what food we can." He replied, his deep voice giving them a feeling of reassurance.

"We are the Decidueye, followers of the great Tapu Koko. We shall assist you in returning to the Child of the Sun and Moon."


	34. Alliances Achieved

**Chapter 34:** _ **Alliances Achieved**_

Sion awoke with a pounding headache, opening his eyes painfully and unwillingly. He was within a small cavern, the entrance barricaded by three thick pillars of ice. The hall wrapped around the corner, the adjacent rooms unable to be seen from his angle. The cavern itself was sparse in furnishings, having only a wooden bedframe and a table and chair. An inch or so of water soaked the floor, submerging the pads of his feet.

Sion stood up groggily, shuffling unsteady to the pillars. He looked to the left and right of the hall through the ice, seeing no other Pokémon. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he exclaimed hoarsely.

An uncomfortable moan came from his left. "Sion…is that you?"

"Ren! Are you alright?" Sion asked. He felt an incessant nagging at the back of his mind, as if something was slipping free. The feeling soon subsided after a Primarina ambled around the corner, sliding along the water. She skidded to a halt in front of Sion's cage, looking at him snobbishly. "You're awake I see. Good. I'll let Chieftess Hera know." She began sliding back down the tunnel.

Sion clutched at the ice and shouted, "Wait, please! Can you tell us where we are?"

The Primarina scooted back, rolling her eyes. "You're in Fini's Escape, where we Primarina live. We brought you down here so we could question you." She resumed going down the tunnel, leaving the two prisoners behind.

A roar of fury echoed from his left, and the wall shuddered. A cry of pain followed, alongside muttered cursing. "Don't try and break the ice…it hurts," Ren winced.

Sion sat down on the bedframe, leaning against the wall. "Do you know what happened to Cosma?"

"Yeah, she's down with those Primarina. She's being questioned by Hera, the one who froze us up. I saw her being taken away soon after I woke up."

"When did you wake up?"

"Only a few minutes ago. Do you really think we're in that underwater cave that Cosma mentioned back on the beach?"

"I'm not sure. If we are, they had to have some way to get us down here without drowning. Still, the cave wasn't like this, and there is a lot of water on the floor. Maybe there's some truth to what she said."

"Maybe. Do you think there's any way we can convince them to help us? We can't get to Bulu without them."

"I don't know yet. Until one of them comes back, I don't think we'll be able to talk with them."

They remained silent afterwards, thinking to themselves about what may transpire. Within Ren's cell, the rhythmic pounding of fists into the wall bounced around the room, a way to keep the active Lucario occupied until they could finally be free.

" _You seem to be liking him more and more Illusion. Why is that exactly?"_ Arthus inquired, his voice sounding clearer, like Sion's own internal voice.

" _He's not the brat he was back at Equivos, can't you see that? He's been a bit annoying at times, but nothing like what he was doing before!"_

" _Ah, but don't you think that that is just because he wants to return to his homeland? Remember, he was a poor student; he doesn't catch details as easily as you do. Where would he be if you weren't here? Eaten by Rattata? Crushed by Exeggutor? Drowned by Dewpider? Would he have even escaped the Elusive Woods without your illusion? He_ needs _you to return, to claim his birthright of being Guildmaster of Lucario Guild."_ he argued, crawling through Sion's mind like an infectious disease. _"And what will become of you once that happens, hmm? What will happen once this Ultra Beast threat passes? Will he be so nice then?"_

Sion didn't reply, the reasoning of the Usurper agreeable in his mind. _"What do you want out of this? It's not like you can get out of the Cocoon."_

" _I only want what is best for my sole descendant. Just like your father."_

Sion blinked in surprise, looking down to the ground. _"I know hardly anything about him. I don't have any feelings for him."_

" _Ah, but you do. I can see it. You know, I was trying my best to help Sevo in his last moments, but unfortunately, he didn't heed my warnings. You see, after I was banished to the Cocoon of Destruction, I set my sights on helping my descendants become the greatest Pokémon they could be, living the life that they should."_

 _"Then what happened to them? Why should I trust you?"_ Sion thought, the fleeting memories of playing with Sevo replaying in his mind.

" _Like you, they didn't listen to what I had to say. They died tragic deaths, all because of another Pokémon they thought they could trust…when they shouldn't have. As you said earlier, I am trapped here; I only wish the best for those I have left."_ He sounded forlorn, a brief image of two Zoroarks embracing each other in dance flashing through Sion's mind.

" _You said you tried to help my dad and all my relatives? To save them from dying?"_ Sion asked inwardly, concerned.

" _Oh yes. I've tried for many years, starting with my son, Erik. Unlike everyone else, he listened to me, and he lived on to be very successful, as your history books say."_ He paused, the clarity of his messages taking root in Sion's mind. _"So, are you so sure about saving Ren all those times? Are you willing to listen to me the next time an opportunity comes?"_

"Sion! Thank Tapu you're here!"

Arthus immediately retreated, leaving his argumentation behind. Cosma floated in from the tunnel, with two Primarina following her. They both began to hum, adjusting their pitch, causing the ice to vibrate. They struck the right note, causing the ice to immediately shatter, releasing the two prisoners.

Ren stepped out, grinning at Cosma. "Did you tell them about us?"

She nodded, looking up at the two Primarina. "The Chieftess wants to meet you, since you were protecting me on my way here."

The one on the left nodded. "Yes. I apologize for our behavior back in our ancestral craft's resting place. I'll let Hera explain our actions." She and her companion turned around, sliding along the tunnel floor. "Follow us."

Sion and Ren did so being careful not to slip along the slick floor. Around them, glowing clumps of moss illuminated their way, appearing to have come directly from the sea for this purpose. They crossed through various tunnels, seeing smaller Pokemon that were blue in appearance, playing and singing in the pools that were scattered throughout. Playful voices echoed all around, some from the pools, others from the homes made in the walls, and others in the waterfalls that poured in from the ceiling.

One light-blue Pokemon with a frilly body sung a high note, veering off-pitch. She was quickly corrected by an elder Primarina, who pushed her into the water playfully, signaling her time to have fun. Sion chuckled at this, saying, "What are those smaller Pokemon over there?"

One of the Primarina looked back and replied, "Those are our Popplio. They are very playful at their age, so we just let them play in the pools most of the day. The older ones are Brionne. We help them practice their singing so they can defend themselves against wild Pokemon."

Ren almost sniggered, restraining himself out of respect and fear. "You _sing_ to fight Pokemon? What do they do, go to sleep, or forget why they even want to hurt you?"

The Primarina gave him a cold look, turning back. "You saw for yourselves what we can do. We make our enemies fall asleep, feel so happy that they won't attack us, and at times form a Sparkling Aria, capable of healing anyone it touches, all through our voices." She gestured to a nearby wall, where a majestic figure with a blue fish-shaped shell floated along the carved oceans, her hair flowing in the wind. "We believe it to be a gift from Tapu Fini herself. She protects the innocent Pokemon who travel the sea with her grace, and we strive to follow her through our ferry."

"So, why don't you use it more often?" Cosma asked.

"Our annual voyage across the isles of Tapu is very stressful. Half our tribe has to protect us from wild Pokemon, like the Bruxish and Wishiwashi, while the other half has to carry the craft, taking rest only when we wait for Pokemon to carry."

"Do many Pokemon go?"

"Not many, but the important tribes come. We have met the tribes of Lele many times, as with the tribes of Fini and Bulu. It is one of the few times that the chiefs and elders of each tribe can meet with each other and talk about things that affect all the islands." She looked upward, water dripping from the small stalactites above. "We haven't met the other tribes of Koko for a long time, however. The Decidueye are the only tribe that can fly, so they go directly to Fini to meet with the chiefs. The other tribe hasn't been seen for many years, due to the mysterious disappearance of their chief, years ago. It brought great shame to them, being a warrior tribe, and they promised to never meet with others until a new chief is chosen."

A curtain of wet seaweed covered the entrance to the end of the tunnel, all the rock around it decorated with various rocks and carvings. The Primarina slid to the side, bowing to Cosma. "The Chieftess awaits you within. May Tapu bless you."

Cosma made a curtsey, smiling wide, and pushed through the seaweed. Ren put his paws out and clapped them together, making a slight bow. "Do you like to fight? You know, with each other, for fun?" he inquired.

The Primarina looked at each other, a glimmer in their eyes. "At times. Why, do you wish to go fight us?" Ren nodded, punching one paw into the other. The Primarina added, "We practice underwater, where our Chieftess creates pillars of ice for us to strike. Occasionally we do practice against each other, but it is all done outside."

Ren groaned, shaking his head. "I'm a decent swimmer, but I think I'll pass." He entered through the seaweed, Sion waiting behind.

He cocked his head curiously at the Primarina to his left. "You seem awfully nice considering what happened in that cave. There's no hard feelings, right?"

The Primarina made a comforting smile, setting a flipper on Sion's shoulder. "Believe me, we won't attack you anymore. Soon after we brought you to the coast, Tapu Fini came to us, warning us to not mistreat you, since you would save our islands from the Ultra Beasts." She set her flipper back down, and motioned to the entrance. "The Chieftess awaits you. Go meet with her."

Gaiden gazed upward at the enormous tree trunk, the branches and leaves seeming to be miles away. The Decidueye surrounded him and Frederick and Ekon, who now walked weakly along, his arm set in a wrapping of leaves. Dusk was swiftly descending, the few creatures that resided on Koko returning to the safety of the trees.

Frederick made a low whistle, scratching the back of his head. "How d'you suppose us landlubbers will get up there? I don't see a ladder or nothin'."

The chief Decidueye looked at him with a perplexed look. "We don't have anything that; the Midnight Lycanroc would come into our nests." He began to flap, his claws rising into the air. "No, any who must come into the Koko's Abode we lift!" He made a shrill shriek, and a flurry of shapes descended from the branches, swiftly diving toward them.

Two Decidueye clamped onto Gaiden's shoulders, and another duo grabbed Ekon's. They began to rise into the air, slowly and steadily making their way up to Koko's Abode. The six Decidueye that flew from the tree brought with them a net, letting it hang low enough for Frederick to clamber in, and go up into the abode.

He leaned back and sighed contentedly, pulling his arms behind his head. "Now _this_ is the way to travel in style!"

Ekon grasped onto the legs of the Decidueye, fearfully looking down. "Now I know how Pokémon who can't fly feel…" he stammered, squeezing his eyes shut.

As the top of the tree grew closer, wooden platforms of diverse sizes came into view, surrounding the trunk of the tree and the many branches that towered into the air. Decidueye and other smaller birds flew around the tree, practicing archery and teaching the youngest how to fly. Huts were scattered along the platforms, where mother Decidueye incubated their eggs, away from the dangers of the Lycanroc.

Frederick gazed in amazement, leaning forward in his net carriage. "What a place to live…"

The Decidueye chief, flying unburdened, looked back at his guests. "It is our ancestral home. Grown by the mighty Tapu Bulu himself, it acts as a watchtower for whatever dangers might come to us. The Guardian of the Sky is a very generous Legend to allow us to stay."

"You live alongside your Legends? Where we come from, the Legends remain in a land away from the mortal Pokémon, making monuments for us to worship them." Gaiden explained.

The Decidueye laughed, his door face turning pleasant. "Your kind are strange. We are grateful for Tapu Koko's presence in our lives. He constantly reminds us of who we are:" He dove down, then swept upward, scattering leaves all around him. "Protectors of the weak, and searchers of the lost!"

The Decidueye carriers dropped Gaiden and Ekon onto the platform, and lowered Frederick from his net alongside them. The Decidueye then landed next to them, scraping their claws gently on the wood.

"I haven't introduced myself properly to you. I am Chief Yurok of the Decidueye. What are your names, travelers, and where do you come from?" The chief asked.

Gaiden stepped forward and replied, "I am Gaiden Greninja of Lucario Guild. My companions are Ekon Noivern and Frederick Feraligatr. We've come from beyond the Mist Wall, from a place known as Equivos." The Decidueye made no show of surprise, with even the others going about their business not even turning to them.

"We've heard these things from our elder, Avera. She saw you in a vision, and told us to come down and drive of the Lycanroc that were attacking you. She has a deep connection with the Tapu, allowing her to see the future," Yurok explained the other delivery Decidueye flying away, returning to their homes.

The Chief motioned for them to follow, and said, "Come, let's help your injured friend, and introduce you to Avera."

They walked along the wooden planks that made up Koko's Abode, observing the childish antics of the Rowlet, pecking the heads of their parents and flapping around the chief, and the show-off natures of the Dartrix, who impressed the travelers with their feather throwing techniques.

Eventually, walking along the small wooden bridges that crisscrossed the tree, they reached the highest of the platforms, where the tip of the trunk was visible, and a large basket-like nest that hung from it. It was night time now, making it incredibly difficult to see for Frederick and Gaiden.

Ekon squawked, swiveling his head to the hut. "Is that where she is?"

"What hut? I can't see a blinkin' thing!" Frederick cried, squinting in the dimness.

Yurok nodded, stepping toward it. "Yes, it is. We have no need for light, as we can see in the dark. Ekon, would you guide Gaiden? I'll assist Frederick." He held out a wing for Frederick to hold, which after much groping blindly, he finally snatched, being led toward the open arch.

Gaiden held on to Ekon's good arm, marching forward. Ekon sighed, looking down at his arm. "What a way we've come. To think that we came here only few days ago, shipwrecked and without any supplies." He sighed, looking up to the stars. "Do you think we'll find Cosma, Sion and Ren?"

The Greninja thought back Tapu Lele, and her warning to him: _"Six shall go and three shall return; only with trust shall the sun rise again; a part to play that requires thunder to churn; all from a past of fear and pain."_

He winced, making a shuddering sigh. "I'm…I'm positive we'll find them. Ekon?"

"Yes?"

"After we meet with Avera…I want to tell you and Frederick something."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

Ekon stopped in front of the hut, clasping onto Gaiden's shoulder. "You know, you're not a bad guy. Just like Frederick said, there's just something about being trapped here that makes you grow closer to those you're stuck with." He then entered the hut, the low-candlelight finally becoming visible within.

Gaiden nodded slowly, entering the hut.

"I think so too."


	35. Tribal Awakening

**Chapter 35:** _ **Tribal Awakening**_

The interior of Chieftess Hera's room was coated with dozens of pearls of diverse sizes, all arranged in vein-like patterns along the wall and ceiling. Two pools were situated next to a gentle waterfall, in front of which was a large stone pillar. The top was carved into a throne, where a magnificent Primarina sat, looking directly at the three visitors to her realm.

Hera held out her flippers and calmly stated, "Welcome again Cosma, child of the sun and moon, and her guardians." She shook her head and added, "Please excuse our behavior from before. We've been on edge about the Ultra Beast threat ever since the Lycanroc took two of our own. We weren't sure what to expect, and we assumed that you were part of those Ultra Beasts."

Ren held up his fist and exclaimed, "Believe me, we saw one of those creeps, and we are _not_ one of them. What are Lycanroc anyways?"

Hera made a passive wave. "They don't matter. If I remember correctly, you were trying to find us, that way you can have us ferry you to Bulu Island?"

Cosma nodded. "We need to get there as soon as we can! Chief Kernus must be worried sick about me!"

Hera nodded slowly in reply. "Yes, I know him well, and would agree. We would be leaving before our planned time, but that can easily be changed. We must leave by tomorrow, especially considering the danger you have described to me." She leaned forward, flipping her tail around languidly. "Before I begin any preparations, I want to ask your companions some questions. I can't have unfamiliar Pokémon within a valuable ferry such as our own."

Cosma hovered back, Sion and Ren now standing in front of her. "Whatever you have to ask, they'll answer! I'm great friends with them after all!" The two schoolmates looked at each other uneasily, unsure of what to expect.

Hera slid down from her throne, water spraying outward, and she came to a stop in front of Ren. She held herself high and asked, "Have you suffered any loss?"

Ren's eyes flashed, and he stepped back unsteadily. "W-Why do you ask?"

"Having one to relate to can be a valuable thing, especially judging by your nasty temper. You see, here in this place, there's few deaths, thanks to Tapu Fini's power." She turned her head aside, looking into one of the pools. "Although, it does happen on occasion. While out on a scouting trip for food, my sister was attacked by a Wishiwashi, and didn't survive. You know the power of the Wishiwashi well, don't you?" The memory flashed through the explorer's minds, the might well-remembered.

She turned back to Ren and said once more, "Have you ever suffered loss?"

Ren glanced at Sion and replied begrudgingly, "My mom died while out with my dad. I haven't felt the same since."

Hera gestured to Sion. "And you?"

Sion felt Arthus' presence nag at his mind as he replied. "My dad disappeared when I was little. I wasn't very close to him, but it'd be nice to see him again."

The Chieftess brushed past them and exclaimed, "That is all I need to hear. Aria, the one who brought you here, will guide you to your rooms. We'll leave in the morning." She held the seaweed curtain open as they exited, following Aria as she guided them down the tunnels to their room.

"Welcome, Forgotten Explorers. I am Avera, elder of the Decidueye tribe. You have come from far away, have you not?" A thin, reedy Decidueye asked. She saw a rough nest made from straw and feathers, gazing lazily at her visitors. She had patches of white down visible along her body, barely covered by a simple shawl made from woven-together feathers.

The hut was decorated with various painting on wooden planks, all depicting some part of the Decidueye's history. Various trinkets hung by bits of string from the ceiling, rocking gently with the breeze that carried through. Nearly dead candles sat on the scattered chairs and tables, all burning with a steady, half-gone light.

Ekon, Gaiden, Frederick sat on low chairs, the Greninja sitting cross-legged, while Yurok perched a wooden branch set on a stand, overseeing them from above.

Ekon cleared his throat and replied, "Uh, yes, yes we have. Now, what is it exactly you want to talk to us about?"

Avera leaned her head back and laughed weakly. "Hoo hoo hoo, you're straight and to the point, aren't ya? Not like old Avera I see." She began to preen her neck feathers, pausing their conversation.

Yurok leaned in and whispered, "She's a very old bird; I believe she even served my grandfather as elder. So, she may have lost some of her sense."

Avera shot up and eyed Yurok viciously. "I may be old, but I'm still your elder. So, respect me!" Yurok huddled down and bowered, looking rather shameful for a chief of a tribe.

The elder turned back to her guests and sighed. "Excuse my temper; my mind isn't like it used to be. Ever since those cursed Ultra Beasts came to our island, things have been chaotic in both the physical and spiritual worlds. Wild Pokémon attack more frequently and viciously, as you saw with the Lycanroc below, and terrible storms occur as well. Thank Tapu that there hasn't been one for the past few days." She paused, wheezing, the candlelight fading slightly.

Frederick grumbled, crossing his arms. "Yer tellin' me. That storm combined with a Wishiwashi and a blasting alien wrecked me ship! Until we help little Cosma and her brother get up those two mountains, we won't have a chance of making any sort of craft viable to get us back home."

Avera laughed once more, the candles becoming stronger once more. "Ah yes, the continents beyond the mist. Very far from here. Tell me, how did you lose track of that _adorable_ child of the sun and moon? You were her protectors, were you not?"

Ekon scratched the back of his head sheepishly and replied, "Technically we were supposed to be the trainers of her protectors, Sion Zoroark and Ren Lucario. We lost them when our ship wrecked, and we've been trying to rejoin them ever since."

Avera nodded sagely, several feathers dropping from her head. "Oh yes, the Sons of Life and Death. Fate has much in store for them…as well as for you three. But other matters first, would you like to know that your three lost children are currently gathering the help of an important tribe within the islands, the Primarina? Those Pokémon take an annual voyage across the islands for the chiefs to gather, and I know that those young Pokémon are well on their way to getting their cooperation."

Frederick eyed her warily, leaning on his leg. "How d'you know so much? We haven't seen head nor tail o' these guys since we came 'ere, and now you tell us _exactly_ where they are? What are you?"

"I am the Elder of the Decidueye of course! I was blessed by the great Tapu Lele years ago, to receive revelation to guide this tribe and the other islands to greatness! Only three other tribes share this honor, and they would be the Kommo-o, the Yungoos, and the Passimian, two of which are where the other child of the sun and moon is." She coughed, covering her beak with one of her wings. She looked down sadly, the candles dimming. "I fear my time grows short, however. I must do what the Tapu deem necessary to save us." Ekon was about to ask another question but she held up her wing and shouted, "Enough! I must say my piece, then you may say yours!" Ekon shrunk down on his seat, the furious eyes of the Elder bearing down on him.

She coughed once more, directing her gaze to Gaiden. "You have the clarity of the night, don't you? You were prized for it, and what happened because of it?"

Gaiden closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I do! I know you were the son of a respected leader, in the place you call the Archipelago of Cretea! I know that you were considered a legend reincarnated, for a distant ancestor shared your shade, and he helped to shape your former clan! I know that there were those jealous of it, and in the night, they—"

" _Enough!"_

Gaiden stood up and glared at her, breathing heavily and holding his hands out, stars of water hovering in the air around him. Yurok had dove in and stood in front of the elder, drawing a feather arrow and aiming it at the maddened Greninja. Frederick and Ekon had scrambled to their feet and stared speechless at him, neither seeing such a reaction in his life.

Avera pushed Yurok gently away, standing up shakily. She laid a wing over Gaiden shoulder, and cooed softly. "I have the ability to see the past and future, just as Tapu Lele does. She saw the anguish you suffered, and what made you the most stubborn, silent, and powerful Greninja Equivos has seen." She gestured to Frederick and Ekon, and then added, "I believe it is time to tell your story to your companions, just as they have said theirs."

The water dropped from Gaiden's hands, and the Greninja made a shuddering sigh. He sat down on his chair, as did the others, and the candlelight's dimmed once more.

Gaiden clenched his black-skinned hands, then relaxed. "I wasn't from Serenita, as you were. I roamed Cretea with my former clan, made only of water-types. Many centuries ago, it was organized by my ancestor, Gachon Greninja, and had the Shiny Disorder, just as I do. Some years later, a Samurott took over in a battle of dominance with one of his descendants, and for generations, they ruled. My grandfather fought back for control, and eventually made us the leaders again.

"When I hatched, my parents were proud, fully expecting their son to be just as his distant ancestor was. I was given the best food, learning, and treatment, all by my father and the supporting clan. I was having the time of my life, growing up in an ocean where there were no limits to what you could do.

"Of course, there were some who despised that. The Samurott family my grandfather had dethroned were still bitter over their loss. The former chieftain's son, Kirwe, wanted to have leadership, thinking himself as mighty as the chief who lived in the time of Laryon, Derin Samurott. But he knew that my father was strong in combat, using an ability we call Protean to give himself increased power. He stood no match in a fight against him. But, knowing that even if he waited for when he was old, I would take power, and the legends of my ancestor had convinced them I wouldn't be taken down either.

"Jealous of both the treatment that I and my father received - thinking that he deserved it - and his desire for leadership, he came into my tent in the middle of the night, along with several of his supporters, and killed him in his sleep. The other Pokémon that wanted him leader killed my mother, all my friends, even Kirwe's father, who was against his plan. They left me, the best Pokémon since the dawn of our clan, behind."

He slammed the ground, breathing deeply to keep his anger under control. "After all that, Kirwe abandoned me on the mainland, saying that he was glad to see my prideful attitude fade, thinking that everything was given to me to use. He wanted me to learn how to truly lead, through force, not by the guidance of my parents." He leaned forward, setting his hands over his eyes. "Days later, I was found by my old master, Kaerus Slowking. He helped me overcome my sadness, and left me at Lucario Guild when I was old enough to take the test, that way I could prevent anyone else like Kirwe from ruining lives." He then stood up, and left the hut, standing outside and taking deep, meditative breaths.

Minutes passed by, and all remained silent, until Gaiden returned, taking back his seat in front of Avera. The owl made a wavering breath, grabbing a wooden container that hung around her neck. "Ever since that day, you've been unwilling to build trust with many, worried that you'd lose them just as you lost your tribe. You remain quiet, to be unnoticed in the hope that you won't have to deny someone their companionship." She pulled the container over her neck and added, "That is what you've done, yes?" Gaiden nodded.

Avera held the contained out to him, cradling it gently in her feathers. "I cannot heal that pain, Gaiden. But it is time to let go of that past. You have survived the dangers of my home, and many more from your own. Why prolong what you've always hoped to come?"

Gaiden took the cylinder shakily, a tear falling down his face. Avera coughed once more, the candles growing dimmer. "Ekonmer?" she wheezed. He leaned in, her voice becoming weaker.

"That box contains the scales of Tapu Lele, which I have saved over my many years serving her. It heals many wounds, including the one on your arm. Use it, and save the remaining scales for the future, when a bleak moment in a youth's life returns." She whispered. Ekon nodded, looking down at the package that Gaiden now held close to his chest.

Avera motioned for Yurok to come, and he did. "I have enjoyed serving you these past years, grandson. Guide these three to those they have lost, and I can die in peace."

Yurok grabbed her shoulders and exclaimed, "You are going to be well! You can't leave us now, not when the Ultra Beasts are threatening us!"

Avera brushed a wing against his beak, her eyes fluttering closed. "May I meet you again in the Tree of Life…" She exhaled one last time, and the candles extinguished, their smoke invisible in the darkness that overcame them.

The dawn arose once more in the Forgotten Isles, the sun rising and illuminating the tops of the dark forest of Koko. The occasional Pikipek darted above the trees, stealing away from the Lycanroc trackers that lurked below. The seas, calm and tranquil for the fifth day, patted gently against the coastline, washing away any remnants of the newcomers to the land.

The river that flowed from a raised cavern strengthened, becoming a torrent that thrust away anything within it. A massive creak and the cry of young Pokemon echoed from within, along with the cheerful voices of many others.

Suddenly, a massive, ornately carved boat emerged from within, shooting into the water with over two dozen Primarina, a Zoroark, a Lucario, and Cosmog in tow. Twelve of the Primarina had harnesses around their bodies, tied to the prow of the boat, sitting closest to the edge.

The boat hit the water with a crash, and the Primarina leapt out of the boat and dove into the water. The boat began to turn as the harnessed Pokemon veered toward the island with the imposing plateau, while the others surrounded the boat in a circular formation.

Ren looked over the edge, watching as marine Pokemon fell into a swoon by the Soloist Pokemon, sinking deeper into the water in sleep. "This is awesome! We're finally getting to Bulu, and we get a cool show along the way!"

Hera popped out from the water and replied, "We'll be staying close to the coast until we gather more food for the journey. Until then, stay put." She dove underneath once more, leaving Sion, Ren and Cosma to float on the boat.

Sion brushed a claw against the woodwork, admiring the workmanship of their vessel. The sides were low for easy access, and there were three benches supported horizontally by the frame. Exquisite carvings were scattered all throughout, depicting Primarina, an owl, Yungoos, and all sorts of other Pokemon from the Tapu Islands.

 _"What a marvelous thing, a boat. This is your plan to get to this Kommo-o tribe?"_ Arthus stated.

Sion looked up and scowled. _"What else would we do? At least we got something quick."_

 _"Yes, indeed…it's certainly designed for easy coming and going, isn't it?"_ Arthus wondered.

Sion looked at the sides, noticing that they were noticeably lower, which made for a great pleasure cruise, but not the safest of vessels. _"I guess so…what's your point?"_

 _"Let's hope a storm doesn't roll in. I'd hate to be out in the great blue while in this thing."_ Arthus answered, chuckling. His presence left Sion's mind, and he couldn't but feel disconcerted by it.

"Are preparations ready?" Buzzwole demanded, standing in the center of the seven thrones. All the Ultra Beasts were present, standing alongside Buzzwole, watching as Xurkitree plugged his wires into various crystals, blinking rapidly with each connection. Pheromosa and Nihilego stood next to the giant Ultra Beast, patiently waiting for Xurkitree to finish.

"*zzt* We cannot rush this Buzzwole. I have to make sure we have enough energy stored to jumpstart the synthesization processes when we close the wormhole."

"Make sense, brainiac."

"The crystals must have enough power to start the creation process again. If there isn't, it will take days to start once more, and if we want to complete the connection of Ultra Space and Equivos in 17 days, we have to make it work!"

Buzzwole muttered to himself, cracking his knuckles. "As long as I can finish off that Cosmog, it will all be worth it."


	36. Cascading Sides

**Chapter 36:** _ **Cascading Sides**_

Chief Yurok and his best trackers bid farewell to the rest of the Decidueye tribe, many of which were preparing Avera's body for burial beneath Koko's abode. The dawn shone bright over him and the visitors of the Decidueye tribe as they stood on the great platform that hung over the sea of trees and the sea itself.

Ekon rolled his right arm around, grinning. "Those scales really did wonders for my arm! Shame Avera passed though…"

Yurok shook his head, scraping the boards under his claws. "She lived a long life, guiding this tribe to greatness. I only hope Tapu Lele will return, that way we can have fate be on our side once more." He looked over to Gaiden and Frederick, the weathered adventurers gazing out toward the ocean. "Are you ready to finally rejoin the rest of your expedition?" They nodded.

He held out his wings, and dove off the platform. Three others followed, while another two took Gaiden's shoulders and lifted him. Frederick hopped into a net that six more carried, and rode it out towards the coast, Ekon flying behind them.

"We're finally doing what we're told!"

"Did you really spread berry jam on his head?" Cosma asked Ren.

"It was only once, okay? And I wouldn't do it again; he's saved my tail too many times for that!" Ren exclaimed, throwing his paws in the air.

"What else did you do to Sion?"

"…other stuff."

"Like what?"

"Alright, I'm guilty for a lot of stuff!"

"You were really mean to him weren't you!"

"I…had my reasons."

Cosma furrowed her brow and thrust her face into Ren's. "What could be a good enough reason to hurt another Pokémon! I certainly don't see one!" she demanded.

Ren looked back at Sion, who looked dreamily into the air, lost in thought. Ren turned back to Cosma, his scowl overpowering her own. "I don't want to talk about it. I might trust him, but that doesn't mean I like him."

Sion, meanwhile, adjusted his cloak, a slight red tinging the dull brown. _"So, you really helped my family with all that? You might not be as bad as the Legends say,"_ he thought.

 _"Stories tend to take a mind of their own over hundreds of years. Plus, as I said, I'm a changed Zoroark; I only want what's best for my descendants,"_ Arthus respectfully answered.

Sion's eyes drifted over to Ren, who had slumped his shoulders as Cosma went on to discuss the intricacies of Equivos culture with him. _"But I still don't understand why you want Ren to be killed."_

The foreign presence shifted more in Sion's mind, taking up more of his thinking. _"Tell me, have you ever heard the phrase, 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree'?"_

 _"Yeah, why?"_

 _"Well, this one fell far. Think about it. While Matheus, Laryon and all the future Lucario are praised for their good deeds, what has Ren done? Is he at all like them?_ Will _he ever_ be _like them? He is incompetent as an explorer, and he has made a terrible companion, all for a reason he keeps to himself!"_ Arthus shouted, his voice becoming Sion's internal one. _"He is nothing but a detriment to Equivos and you know it. Right?"_

Sion reasoned with himself about Arthus' statement, the heavy presence lingering within him. Despite Ren's slowly bettering attitude, would that really change the past? For twelve years he tortured Sion, all with some ulterior motive. And for the practically the entire journey, Ren has only been a burden, getting himself in trouble or insulting Ren in some callous way. What could possibly make him a better Pokémon?

 _"You've…you've got a point, Arthus,"_ Sion admitted, feeling as if he relinquished something in exchange.

Arthus chuckled, sending shivers down Sion's spine. _"Very good. Now, if there is nothing else to be said—"_

"Hey Sion!"

Arthus immediately retreated, cursing as he did, as Cosma hovered over Sion's shoulder. "Do you see those eyes over there?" she asked, pointing toward the forest. Sion squinted, seeing a pair of yellow eyes staring at them in the dark woods.

"Yeah…what about 'em?" Sion wondered.

"They've been looking at us for a while now. You think we should go somewhere else?" she nervously replied. They were only a few dozen feet from shore as the Primarina finished their gathering, the harnessed ones practicing their singing and resting as they waited.

Sion leaned down to one of them and said, "Do you know of anything with yellow eyes that lives around here?"

She thoughtfully looked up and replied, "I believe that the Decidueye have yellow eyes. They're birds that protect the few other Pokémon from the Lycanroc. If you happen to see one of them, don't worry; they'd never hurt another Pokémon without good reason."

Sion thanked her and looked back to the eyes were, seeing an empty shadow instead. "Huh, looks like they've gone away," he muttered before returning to his seat.

A red and black cat clawed at the earth, sniffing it intently, studying the loam with her bright yellow eyes. She looked up, twitching her ears. "Rrraer, Zabor is coming back!"

Her neighbor looked up, curled up on a mound of earth, and yawned. "About time. Why was he gone for so long?"

Another cat rushed toward them, the light coast behind him. He hissed, turning his head toward where he came from. "Remember what that shadow said about looking out for blue and black things, and purple blob?"

"You found them?" the curled-up cat exclaimed, pouncing up.

"Yeah, I did! They're in some sort of boat with those Prima-things in the water!" Zabor replied. "But I don't think they'll be there long! We have to let the chief know, fast!"

The bigger cat clouted Zabor, hissing. "How many times do we have to tell you, he's just Zacharan!" She turned to the lazy cat as Zabor rubbed his head. "Zare, go let him know!"

"Yes Zrema!" the cat shouted, turning tail and speeding through the forest.

Zrema turned back to Zabor. "Go keep an eye out on the boat and let me know if they move." Zabor nodded, rushing back to where he previously was.

The lead cat looked up confidently, a gleam in her eye. "Finally, us Torracat do something useful."

"Aw, come on! I had you pinned right there!"

Hoopa pointed at Matheus and rolled onto his back, roaring with laughter. "Hahahaha, I beat you for the hundredth time! That's gotta be a record!"

Matheus grumbled, picking up the pieces from the PokeBoard board. Between him, the napping Mewtwo, and Hoopa, was the tiny PokeBoard set, with four white pieces (Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree, Mew) and four black (Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill, Mewtwo) "If I hadn't placed my Butterfree right there…"

"You still would've lost! Hahaha!" Hoopa exclaimed, pounding his fist on the deck on his seat.

Matheus grumbled, looking over to Mewtwo. "I wonder if _he's_ ever played."

"Oh, I've played. I happen to hold the unofficial championship of PokeBoard," he stated, keeping his eyes closed.

Matheus slammed the table, shaking the pieces. "How long were you awake?"

"Oh, long enough to know you've lost a hundred times to that creep named Hoopa."

Hoopa stopped laughing, glaring at Mewtwo. "Hey, I'm not a creep! If you're gonna insult me, go ahead and call me a trickster."

"But what's the point in that? You're used to that." Mewtwo opened his eyes and looked to the mist wall. "Winds are changing. If only my orb was still intact, then I could see what's happening."

Matheus reached into the air, feeling a strange presence. "The present unfolds to you, but the future refuses to be known."

Mewtwo stood up, rocking the boat slightly. "My words exactly. Amazing that you still remember them from all those years ago."

The Lucario shuddered, holding his head. "How could I forget? That vision back in the glade will haunt me forever!"

The psychic chuckled, holding a hand toward the wall. "Indeed. It certainly changed your approach to life, didn't it?"

"Certainly. What exactly are you doing?"

Mewtwo formed a ring of purple energy around him, giving Matheus a slight smile. "It's time." He clapped his hands together, and he disappeared in a flash of light.

Hoopa hovered to where he was previously, scratching his head. "Where'd he go?"

Clenching his paw, Matheus gazed at the mist wall, clouds beginning to clump together overhead.

''Let them be safe."

Yurok looked above him, making a disapproving stare. "The weather has shifted for the worse. It won't be safe to fly for much longer." Puffy clouds gathered together, turning darker by the minute.

He stood on the coastline, where his brethren dropped Frederick and Gaiden into the ocean. The two water Pokémon scanned the beach and horizon, searching for any sign of their lost Pokémon.

Ekon, standing next to Yurok, pointed upward. "I'll go look around for anyone along the coast. You said that the Primarina should be around there, right?"

Yurok nodded. "Take some of my trackers with you. They know exactly who to look for; we've met them many times for when the chiefs gather on Fini."

Ekon squawked and flapped upward, six of the Decidueye following suit. They spread out when they reached a certain height, each flying in a different direction.

Gaiden pointed down one side of the island. "I'll head this way, you that way. We'll have a Decidueye follow us that we can let each other know if we find Ren and the others."

Frederick saluted, kicking his legs the other way. "Will do. Come on, let's get this here job done!" He sped through the water, another Decidueye flying low above him.

Gaiden began to swim the other way, ignoring the Decidueye above him. _"I will find you if it takes me years,"_ he thought.

"Is something moving over there, or is it just me?" Cosma asked, hopping out of the boat, hovering over the water.

Ren leaned over, first looking toward the trees, then looking up. "I dunno, but we better get going soon; it looks like a storm's coming." Clouds now dominated the entire sky, covering the blue with a dull gray.

Ren squinted, dots gliding in front of the clouds. "Huh…wonder what those are."

A Primarina looked up, humming softly. "Looks like the Decidueye are looking for something. No…wait. That one there isn't one of them. What is it?"

Sion, Ren and Cosma looked up, studying the odd-shape out. Its legs weren't tucked in, and it had large ears. It flew at an unlevel gait, constantly flapping its wings, and the occasional loud squawk-like noise could be heard.

"It can't be…I thought he died at the shipwreck…" Ren gasped. The water in the distance was cut through by a swiftly approaching figure with black skin and a long pink tongue.

"He...he found us!" Cosma squealed.

"Ahoy!"

They turned at the sound, seeing a large Feraligatr burst out of the water and land on the boat, rocking it greatly. He struck a pose and showed off his teeth. "Why didn't ye stay put when ye landed on that cursed beach?" he exclaimed.

"Frederick!" Sion exclaimed, astounded by the appearance.

The Feraligatr proceeded to embrace both Ren and Sion in a massive hug, squeezing the air out of them and pop more than a few joints. "Hah, I missed you young 'uns. We feared you were taken by all sorts of dangerous creatures."

"And who is this?"

He spun around, seeing Hera on top of the ship with a cross face. "I don't believe we met."

Frederick released his two captives and bowed, allowing breathing room for his two victims. "Apologies, yer ladyship. I'm Captain Frederick Feraligatr, freelance explorer of Equivos. I be the captain of the ship these three blokes arrived in." He straightened up, scraping a claw on one of the seats. "And I say, _this_ is a fancy boat!"

Cosma drifted in front of him and exclaimed, "He's with us, don't worry about him!"

"Yes, and don't worry about us either."

They turned around once more, where Gaiden and Ekon now stood, crossing their arms and glowering at their charges. "I'd have a mind to teach you what to do when your stranded on an island if I wasn't so glad to see you," Ekon stated, lowering his arms.

"Gaiden! Ekon! I'm so glad to see you too!" Cosma squealed, floating ecstatically around them.

Hera nodded appreciatively, going back into the water. "What a happy reunion! You can come with us to Bulu!"

"As will I."

A Decidueye perched on the deck, his wings closed and his head turned to Cosma. "This will be the only time I could guide the child of the sun and moon in my lifetime. I may as well take the chance now."

Hera bowed her head. "Chief Yurok, it has been a long time." She looked back up. "Where is Elder Avera?"

Yurok's face saddened. "She unfortunately passed last night. After I assist in bringing the Cosmog to Bulu, I must return to Koko's Abode, so I can join the rest of my tribe in mourning."

"It will be my pleasure." Hera replied. Primarina came up from the water and dropped a bundle of berries and Magikarp onto the boat, the fish still and lifeless. Hera nodded agreeably. "We are now ready to leave. Just pack the food into the space below, and we'll be on our way."

Ekon sighed, leaning down and gathering a bundle of food. "About time we did something that was easy."

The reunited adventurers hastily put the supplies beneath the trapdoors under their feet, proceeding to sit on the benches. The clouds grew thicker and darker, a distant rumble echoing from them.

Ren stamped his foot, pointing onward. "Let's get going!" He exclaimed. The harnessed Primarina remained still, looking about them fearfully.

Sion looked down to Hera, who floated to his right. "What's going on?" The rumble echoed again, this time coming from the woods.

Hera peered over toward them, scanning the trees. "There's someone there…"

Three spears launched from the fringe, all flying toward the boat. Everyone scrambled out of the way, allowing them to impale into the woodwork. The spears had thick ropes tied onto the them, tightening across the beach.

Gaiden prepared a shuriken and hissed, "Ambush."

Unseen figures began to pull on the ropes, dragging the boat toward shore. Hera gasped, swimming around it and in front of her subordinates. "Pull away! They're trying to beach us!" The Primarina began to pull hard, fighting with the unseen Pokemon to pull away.

Ren and Ekon worked together to pull out a spear, the projectile zipping back into the woods. "Are there any other Pokemon in there?"

Hera came over to him, worried. "The Lycanroc aren't clever enough for such a scheme, and the Decidueye don't make such things. It couldn't be anyone…" She gasped, a memory resurfacing. "Unless it's the lost tribe."

Another spear flew back, loosed by Sion and Frederick. "One more and we'll be away from this trouble!" Frederick shouted, jumping toward the final lock.

A red, bipedal Pokemon darted from the fringe, roaring mightily as they bolted toward the boat. He had large fangs and sharp claws, and a ring of fire around his hips. His thick limbs clomped along the sand and ground to a halt in front of the boat, his belt glowing with fiery power.

The leader of the group growled, leaping onto the craft, landing between Frederick and Sion and shoving them away. He stood undaunted as Yurok drew a feather, Ren lifted his fists, Gaiden drew his stars, and Ekon and Frederick raised their claws. Sion backed away, remaining in the corner of the boat with Cosma.

The cat chuckled, taking the spear and holding it high. "Did you really think you could escape from the Incineroar that easily?" He threw the spear away, the fire from his belt rising. "Don't attack unless you want this precious boat of yours to go up in flames. My name is Zacharan, and I will be taking one of you with me."

Frederick laughed cruelly, stepping forward. "So ye say, scaredy-cat. Tell me, what makes ya think we'll let you do that?"

Zacharan pointed at Cosma, the Cosmog eeping with fear. "I want her. The Ultra Beasts promised my tribe that we'd be spared once they unite Ultra Space. Also, it will give me glory enough to become chief."

Hera glanced fearfully at the fire that arose, sparks jetting off and falling from him. "We can't allow that; if you want to drive them away, let us bring her to Fini. Where's your chief? I want to speak with him."

Zacharan suddenly roared, stamping the boat, making it rock unsteadily. "There is none! Ever since the storms years ago took away our last and greatest, Zacheus the Warrior!"

Sion suddenly stood up and exclaimed, "I know him!"

Zacharan whipped around and stomped toward Sion, his claws hovering near his throat. "He died three-hundred years ago, after we saw him go past the mist! How could you _possibly_ know him?"

Sion drew back, standing on the edge of the boat. "I at least remember him from history. He was captured by evil Pokemon when a great hero called Laryon Lucario saved our lands. He fought fearlessly within their base, destroying it and helping many innocent Pokemon escape. Azure Lucario, Zacheus' friend, wanted to help him recover from their cruelty, and he repaid the favor by killing one of the evil Pokemon's leaders." The storm began to worsen, lightning bolting across the sky and thunder booming.

Zacharan growled, his claws drawing closer. "How do I know you're not lying to save your skin? Why would it matter?"

"Because I know he was an honorable Pokemon, helping others to do what was right. Is bringing Cosma to the Pokemon who want to destroy your home really the right thing?"

Zacharan's arm fell, his inner fury receding. He turned to Cosma, seeing the fear in her eyes, and then to the coastline, where three other Incineroar could be seen past the trees.

He sighed, and said, "I'm—"

An ear-splitting screech coursed through the sky, cutting him off and causing all to cover their ears as it came once more. Bolts of electricity focused on a point high in the sky, the screeching continuing through the air. One final pulse struck the point, and a vortex of dark clouds and spiraling white light opened in the sky.

Cosma looked up in terror. "The Ultra Beasts…they're back." Six dots could be seen, three zooming toward the distant Bulu Island, and the others flying towards the boat.

"What have I done?"


	37. Ultra Pursuit

**Chapter 37:** _ **Ultra Pursuit**_

"We have to go, now!" Ekon exclaimed, the sea beginning to stir.

Zacharan looked at the oncoming shapes and hissed. "I'll gather my tribe and attack them to buy you time. Escape to Bulu!" He leapt off the boat and rushed back to the beach, barking out orders to his subordinates.

Yurok spread his wings and flapped, rising into the air. "I'll gather the Decidueye; we cannot let the Ultra Beasts catch you. Farewell!" he shouted, the wind growing in intensity. He ascended the skies, flying toward Koko's abode to rouse his warriors.

"Onward, sisters, to Bulu!" Hera ordered. The Primarina pulled on the ropes, moving the raft forward. Gradually, they picked up speed, the Ultra Beasts speeding towards them still.

Ren peered behind him, slamming his paw on the bench. "Those guys are too fast! How are we going to drive them off?"

The shapes of Pheromosa, Buzzwole and Nihilego drew near Koko, the former being held up by the latter in their pursuit. Over a dozen streams of fire suddenly erupted from the woods, engulfing the Ultra Beasts in a deadly flame.

Ren made a low whistle, almost tempted to clap. "Alright, that was pretty good."

The flames soon dissipated, the Beasts seeming to be no worse for wear. Pheromosa turned to Buzzwole, said something to him, and the hulking Ultra Beast darted into the woods, where many shouts of anger and dismay echoed out. Brief flashes of green and red light bolted out, and Buzzwole flew away, rejoining Pheromosa.

Frederick groaned, chewing on his claws. "They didn't last more than a few seconds…"

"Yeah, and that one guy seemed like a tough fighter…" Ekon said, clenching the bench so hard the wood began to bend.

Sion heard little, hearing only the slight, muffled voices of his peers as the seas began to rage further. His mind, however, became sharper, clearer, as the inner being began to voice his thoughts once more.

 _"Those Ultra Beasts are a bad lot. I mean, imagine what would happen to Equivos if their plans manage to go through? Mass chaos, with Ultra Space changing everybody. And do you know who just might botch it for you?"_ Arthus asked sarcastically.

 _"Ren,"_ Sionreplied, turning to the Lucario blankly.

 _"Precisely. Now, when the right moment comes—"_

"Hold me, please! I'm scared!" Cosma cried, scooting underneath Sion's legs and shivering. Arthus' presence fled, bringing with it a dulling of Sion's mind, and clarity to his senses.

He held his head, pain throbbing. "What…what did you say?" Sion gasped, the loss of connection bringing a horrible sense of loss with it.

Cosma lifted, particles blowing from her as she did. "Hold me tight! The wind's strong, and I don't want to get blown off." Sion complied, wrapping the cloak around her while he held her.

Frederick looked down into the water, watching the water batter against the craft. He turned back to Ren and asked, "Do ya know if this thing has any extra rope?"

Ren dug into the trap door compartments, searching through the seemingly-endless food. "What do you need it for?" he yelled, the rain beating against his ears.

Frederick crouched next to him, stuffing the occasional berry into his mouth. "I got an idea to get us there quicker."

Pheromosa looked down from above, the Primarina and their passengers rapidly becoming more distant. "We must catch that Cosmog before the wormhole closes! Hurry!" Nihilego hovered unsteadily in the wind, hastily closing the gap between her and the boat.

Buzzwole edged ahead, his arms thrust out in front of him. "That Cosmog shall die!" He willed his wings to move faster, and he experiences a surge of speed, nearly going beyond the coast of Koko before an arrow shot his arm.

He growled, yanking it out and stopping in the air. "Where are you, coward!" Another arrow struck, thudding into the Ultra Beast's chest. Buzzwole followed the trajectory, seeing a group of birds at their origin.

Pheromosa closed in on Buzzwole, glaring at the Decidueye. "We mustn't waste time with those fowl. Come!" Another arrow sailed through the air with a purple tint, soaring right between Pheromosa and Buzzwole.

Buzzwole made a hoarse laugh, charging forward. "Ha, you missed!"

"No they did not, you fool!"

Buzzwole looked down, seeing Pheromosa hanging by her legs on a thin wisp of shadow, held together by a purple set of shackles. She dangled helplessly, craning her head and grabbing hold of Buzzwole's legs.

Nihilego drifted to her and lifted her body, allowing her to grab onto the other Ultra Beast. "They have used some sort of binding technique on your shadows!"

Pheromosa and Buzzwole turned their attention to the Decidueye, who began to encircle them in the air. "I doubt this will remain for long, but we are wasting valuable time. Can you eliminate the birds?"

Buzzwole cracked his knuckles, light pulsing through his limbs. "With little trouble. Nihilego!"

The smaller Ultra Beast grabbed hold of Pheromosa's arms, and Buzzwole charged toward a Decidueye, throwing a glowing fist at it. The Decidueye deftly dodged, a faint shadow of the Pokémon in its wake.

Pheromosa, facing the sky, called out, "They must have some sort of ghostly powers. Try another approach!"

Buzzwole buzzed irritably, shooting a Decidueye a glare. His proboscis glowed an eerie green, and a neon needle shot from it, impaling one of the owls. The Decidueye squawked in agony as the needle pulsed with red veins, sapping the life from it. The needle faded, the red veins of energy trailing back to Buzzwole, and the carcass fell into the ocean, feathers floating in the harsh winds and dark skies.

Buzzwole exhaled, his body glowing crimson with power. "That was a good young one. Let us be rid of these fools." He swung around and hovered backwards, Pheromosa now facing the Decidueye.

She held out her arms, now glittering with silvery sparkles. They drifted from her in the wind, beating against what Decidueye they struck. More burst from the Ultra Beast's 'hair', choking the area around her in a storm of Silver Wind.

A large Decidueye with a troupe of five others encircled them, beating their wings rapidly to keep the dust away. It gradually funneled into the Ultra Beast's zone, buffeting them instead of their targets.

Sparkles bouncing off his proboscis, he shielded his eyes and roared, "Dispel this blasted dust!"

Frederick tied the final note around one of the boats loops, then saluted to the stormy sea. "All set and ready to swim!" He then flopped into the water, with Gaiden diving in on the other side. They both swam forward, pulling the ropes tight, and dragging the craft to even higher speeds, the waves rising high above them..

Ren tied more rope around himself, Sion, Ekon, and Cosma, looping it around another loop. He then sat down in the raft and held tight, the waves knocking them to the left and right. "Why did this have to happen to us today?" he exclaimed, shaking his fist to the sky.

Ekon eyed the water, where dark shapes moaned eerily. "There's something down there, and I don't think they're here to help us."

A large metallic eye poked above the surface, glaring at the Noivern. It moaned once more, floating higher, a giant anchor attached to the compass-shaped eye. Seaweed coated the arms, and a wooden wheel spun rapidly about the center.

Ekon reared back and roared, intense soundwaves beating against the Pokémon. It blew backwards, spiraling upside-down and landing in the water.

"What was that thing?" Ren demanded, pulling on the rope to ensure it was tight.

Hera came up and replied, "That was a Dhelmise, and there's many more coming! I'll try to hold them off, but that wormhole is driving them to attack us more than before!" She dove back down, her beautiful-yet-painful voice rising up from a distant attack.

Another Dhelmise arose, it's anchor swinging in half-circles as its wheel spun rapidly. Ekon groaned, untying his rope and lifting his wings. "Guess I'll have to deal with them myself." He rose into the air, flapping vigorously to maintain balance in the game, attacking the Dhelmise with another Boomburst.

Thunder boomed as Matheus and Hoopa collapsed on the shore of the Isle of Regret, their dinghy drifting back into the ocean and crashing into the rocks. The waves coated the rocks, threatening to consume the Legend and Myth as they scrambled up.

"Come on, into the caves!" Matheus panted, scraping his paws across the slickened boulders.

Hoopa averted his eyes from the rain, floating unsteadily through the wind. "You don't think I know that?" He shouted.

After what seemed like hours of traversing the perilous terrain, they sprinted into Mewtwo's former treasure cavern, where the torch in the center continued to blaze brightly for them to see.

Rain began to fall, coming down in torrents across the entirety of Equivos. Matheus chuckled nervously, lookin out into the waves. "You don't suppose our Forgotten Explorers are alright?"

Hoopa hovered around the treasures that lay protected under the torch. "In a storm like that, _nobody's_ safe." His hand hovered near a green gem with a golden band surrounding it, a purple flame glowing in the center.

 _"I wouldn't touch that if you wish to live."_

Hoopa made a shout of fear, looking above and below him for the source. "Mewtwo? Where are you?"

Matheus came over, vigorously searching for the Legend. "How did you get here?" he exclaimed incredulously.

 _"Oh, I'm not really here. That torch is an amplification device; it ensures that my full power remains near my treasures, which your little thief nearly took."_

Matheus gave Hoopa a nasty look, who held his hands up defensively and shrunk back. "Hey, I thought it needed a polish," he defended.

 _"No matter. It is madness out here Matheus; a giant hole in the sky opened in a scream, and I got my first glimpse of the Ultra Beasts."_ Mewtwo's voice shuddered. _"I can't believe I welcomed their transformation. I have seen the antics of all six of them, and they are no ordinary beings. Here, let me demonstrate."_

The torch flared up, and Matheus and Hoopa's heads suddenly filled with pain, their vision blackening. In a hazy, mist-contorted vision, they saw three alien beings up in the sky. The red spun around, while the white being kicked her legs, striking down many brown-and-green birds in her way. They began to retreat, with the largest remaining in the now increasing downpour.

The bird grunted, looking toward a towering tree in the distance. "Will you not come defend your followers, great Tapu!" he cried. He narrowly dodged a splat of purple liquid from the tentacled Ultra Beast, swerving around in the increasing gales.

The red being pulled at a string of purple light at his feet, a snapping sound ripping from it. "Cursed shadow, let me be free!" The light tore away, dissipating in fading gas, and the white Ultra Beast began to fall.

"Help me, Nihilego!" she screamed. The clear Ultra Beast zoomed downward, catching the arms of her just before she fell into the waves.

As they rose, Nihilego arced her head down and stated, "Pheromosa, Buzzwole has begun following the Cosmog again! We must hurry!"

Buzzwole thrust his arms out, red lightning arcing from his shoulders. He made a cruel chuckle as the Primarina's craft became gradually larger. "Equivosians are all too easy."

Matheus gasped, lying on his back in the cave. He stood up, looking down at Hoopa, who awoke as he had. "They're…they're…"

"Unimaginably horrible?" Hoopa said, his teeth chattering.

"Yes, yes! How in the world did those _things_ ever grow to be so powerful?" He gazed at his paws, a soft blue glow emanating from them. "It rivals even my own strength. I…I could feel it."

 _"That is because that large one they call Buzzwole uses Life just as Arthus did."_ Mewtwo replied, his voice becoming more distant. _"I…go…must find…secure…"_ His voice faded from their minds, the torch suddenly ceasing to blaze.

"Incoming!" Frederick roared, swatting away a Dhelmise with his tail. Gaiden thrust out of the water and struck the eye of the flying Pokemon sending it spinning away from them.

Ekon flew overhead, sending a cascade of sound and claws upon the Dhelmise when he could. The Pokemon retaliated with seaweed whips and the swinging of their anchor bodies, near-misses happening all around the vulnerable craft.

Only Sion, Ren and Cosma remained in the boat, with Ren continually checking the ropes, and Sion holding Cosma close to his chest. The rain pelted them, soaking their fur and making the floor slick and dangerous. Behind them, the Ultra Beasts continued to close in.

Ren looked back and gasped. "The Decidueye! They didn't stop them!" A Dhelmise rose from the water, moaning heavily and spinning its wheel. "Gah!" Ren cried, punching the eye and kicking it away. The Dhelmise spun out of control and splashed into the water.

"Whew. Still got it." He sighed, looking down at his paws. He looked over to Sion and commented, "Good work keeping Cosma there. We certainly don't want to lose her after so long."

But he wasn't listening. He felt empty, alone, without Arthus hovering in the front of his thoughts. He used to loathe the presence of the Usurper, but now it felt as needed as air or water; he had to have his ancestor's guidance.

He looked down at his claws, rain drops dribbling off as they shook. "What's going on with me?" he whispered, closing his claws.

Cosma noticed this, hugging Sion tighter. "You're not cold, are you? I don't want you to get sick!"

Sion shook his head, pulling the cloak tighter around them. "No…but there's something else."

"Whoa!" Ren shouted, a multi-colored fish jumping over his head. It plopped into the water, swimming back around and gnashing its sharp teeth toward them.

The Lucario held his paws up offensively, furrowing his brow. "That's no Wishiwashi!" The strange fish leapt once more, its pearly whites glowing pink.

A stream of water blasted onto the fish, pushing it behind them. Hera came up from the water, concern clouding her face. "Not Bruxish too! Ren, help me keep them away, please! There's too many!" She dove into the water again, her voice penetrating to their assailants.

Ren heard scratching against the boat, and looking down, noticed the grinding teeth of a Bruxish against the wood. He pressed his paws together and shot a metallic beam at the creature, striking three more below the surface. "Give me all you got!"

The Ultra Wormhole shrunk ever-so-slightly, a barely audible screech emanating from the center. Buzzwole reeled around, gazing at the exit from Equivos, the boat gradually retreating from him. "It can't be that time already!"

"Yes, it is, Buzzwole, so we must hurry!" Pheromosa shouted, hastily catching up to her ally.

Buzzwole nodded, zipping toward the raft once more. "That Cosmog will be spread across the islands before she can even mutter her own name."

 _ **Boom!**_ __

 __ _ **Crash!**_

All turned toward Koko's Abode, where a massive bolt of lightning struck the crown of the tree. A burning light remained, the thunder thudding into the heads of all Pokemon in the Forgotten Isles.

A figure lay in the center of the light, in the shape of a bird, with a crown of feathers and a tuft under its chin. It split in the middle, a black Pokemon emerging from within.

 _ **"The Guardian of the Skies has awoken!"**_

 __The two halves of the mask lifted up, and the mohawked Pokemon thrust toward the Ultra Beasts, sparks of electricity in his wake.

He halted several yards in front of Buzzwole, his breathing steady and his head lowered. "You have trespassed my domain one too many times, Ultra Beasts. I, Tapu Koko, shall send you back to your realm!" Lightning struck the sea below, electrocuting the denizens within.

Buzzwole cracked his knuckles, punching the air in front of him. "Bring it on!"

 _"Why do you ask me to do these things?"_

 _"It is for the best. Follow my commands!"_

 _"No, I can't! My family!"_

 _"They will be left in my care. Do it!"_

 _"I will bury you before you even get a glimpse into their thoughts!"_

 _"You know you won't, because now,_ I _am in power."_

 _"No! Arceus, save me!"_

 _ **Boom!**_

Arceus' quill clattered to the ground, his many arms retracting into his body. He gazed outside, the storm forcing the many lights of the Luminescent Woods away, and even the Tree of Life to quake.

He stood, now looking at the crystal that dominated the center of his abode. _"I remember those words years ago, from an individual not unlike a young explorer I know._ " Visions of Sion appeared in the crystal, soon replaced by a cunning, grinning Zoroark in a dark expanse.

Arceus lifted the quill with a mystical glowing tendril, looking sadly at it. _"Even the creator of worlds cannot interfere in lives of mortal Pokemon. My duty is to contain the lives of the good Pokemon that left this world, and nothing more."_

He knelt down, taking the quill to the pages in front of him. _"Now, like 300 years ago, I wish so much to help my children."_ Thunder boomed once more, as in the crystal, Tapu Koko and Buzzwole hovered in the air, the storm creating a field for war between supreme warriors.


	38. Storming Showdown

**Chapter 38:** _ **Storming Showdown**_

Tapu Koko surged toward Buzzwole, the Ultra doing the same. They clashed together in a spray of crimson and golden lightning, the two energies coursing from the almighty beings.

The twin shields of the Tapu and the massive limbs of the Ultra Beast met, the two wrestling in the storm clouds. "I shall banish you to your dimension once more, Beast!"

Buzzwole's proboscis glowed green, his hands latching onto Tapu Koko's mask. "So you say, Guardian of the Skies."

Behind Tapu Koko, Pheromosa jabbed a finger at the Tapu and exclaimed, "Poison him Nihilego!" The clear Ultra Beast reared back, a purple glob appearing under her head, just above her commander's head.

Tapu Koko roared mightily, sending a jolt of electricity through Buzzwole's arms. The Ultra Beast drew back, grunting as the volts coursed through his limbs. The Tapu remained, his shields free.

Buzzwole shuddered as the electricity left him, aiming his nose directly for Tapu Koko. "You'll pay for that!" The emerald spear launched, sailing toward the Tapu.

Tapu Koko lunged upward, the spike jutting toward Nihilego and Pheromosa. The spear struck Nihilego's head, siphoning away her energy, while dropping Pheromosa and the glob of poison underneath her head. The glob landed on the falling Ultra Beast, coating her head in the poisonous substance as she fell to the ocean.

 _"_ _ **Idiot!"**_ Pheromosa screeched as she and Nihilego fell.

Buzzwole dove toward them, calling back the Fell Stinger, saving Nihilego from further siphoning. He slid underneath them, catching them in his arms, the seas licking at his limbs.

He looked down at them and seethed. "How was I to know he would use such a tactic?" The poison on Pheromosa's head began to steam, burning away the plating around her body.

Buzzwole turned to the wormhole, distant from his current position. He pulled Nihilego away from Pheromosa, unconscious from the stinger, and pulled Pheromosa back. "You'd best return to Ultra Space, so Xurkitree can wash the poison from you. I'll take care of the Cosmog." Before she could respond, he threw her like a javelin towards the wormhole, the Ultra Beast soaring through the storming skies, becoming a speck as she shot into the wormhole.

He looked down at Nihilego and added, "Your loss for being behind that fool." He balled her up and spun around, chucking her like a discus, disappearing just as Pheromosa did in the wormhole.

Buzzwole turned around, seeing Tapu Koko hovering several feet above the water as he was. "Why did you not attack while I sent my allies to recover? You could have easily struck me down with your bolts."

"It is dishonorable in the art of war to attack a soldier saving his allies. I offer that courtesy to all I face." Tapu Koko replied, glowering at the Ultra Beast.

Buzzwole chuckled, punching his fists together. "I only save them so I can take this world for myself later. I cannot join these worlds by myself after all." His proboscis glowed once, his four legs scraping against the highest waves. "Your energy will be no small addition to my power, Tapu." He launched his Fell Stinger, and Tapu Koko threw a bolt of lightning at the invader.

"We're halfway there!" Hera called, striking down a Dhelmise with her flipper. Bruxish and Dhelmise combined forces to assault the raft, only to be struck down by deadly shurikens, claws, voices, or punches when they attempted. The sea grew in size and rage, the waves tossing the raft back and forth as the Primarina struggled to get to their safe haven, Bulu Island.

Punching a Bruxish out of the air, Ren looked behind him, watching as Buzzwole and Tapu Koko warred against each other. "I'm missing the fight of the century because of a few fish!" He fumed, kicking at a Bruxish nibbling at the woodwork.

Frederick tugged alongside the Primarina, cackling wildly as he sunk his teeth into a nearby Bruxish. "Hrmpf, scrumf—pphaa! Terrible flavor!" He shouted, rinsing his mouth in seawater. "Taste like rocks they do!"

Ekon dove down, punting a Dhelmise back into the waves. "Whaddayou expect, they're eating a boat!" He soon flew back up, narrowly dodging the spinning anchor of another Dhelmise.

All the while, Sion began to sink further into his thoughts, unaware of what was happening around him. _"What is going on with me?"_ He thought, feeling a pit of emptiness within his chest.

Lightning coursed across the sky, the inevitable boom of thunder rolling after. Cosma eeked, crawling out of Sion's grip and underneath the bench. "I want to be home! I want land! I don't want to die!" She pouted, sobs emanating from underneath Sion.

Sion felt the heavy but relieving presence of Arthus return, the cloak somehow feeling tighter along his body. _"Why do you keep disappearing like that?"_ He asked mentally.

 _"I'll tell you after you cut open that Bruxish flying for your face!"_ Arthus roared. Sion uncontrollably swerved around slashed the air, cutting a Bruxish in two, watching it flop helplessly back into the sea.

Sion stared wide-eyed at his claws, which no had a thin layer of blood along them. "How…how did you…" He stammered.

 _"You can thank me later. Now, about me disappearing: Cosma has special properties she inherited from her parents, one of them being the ability to banish foreign presences, from Pokemon to entire worlds. As I would not normally be part of you, she can drive me off with but a few words, or completely remove me if you're in contact with her."_

 _"So…I shouldn't touch her if I want you to help me?"_

 _"Precisely. Dodge that anchor over your head."_

Sion looked up and gasped, rolling forward as a Dhelmise swung down, splitting the bench he previously sat in.

The Dhelmise floated upward, inspecting the carnage if caused. Cosma squeezed out from underneath, hurriedly hiding underneath the other nearby bench. "Eek! Hide me!"

Ren turned back, flopping his arms on his legs. "Aw, you ruined my streak!" He jumped and kicked the Dhelmise back into the waves, as he had done with countless others.

He set a paw on Sion's shoulder, looking at him desperately. "I need as much help as I can get to keep these things away. Can you help? Please?"

Sion stared at him, the Ren from the ship they had arrived on gone, and replaced with this brand-new version of him. Would he have asked for his help before? Before they were stranded? Before they got to know each other? Was he really as horrible as Arthus said?

The Zoroark smiled, setting his claws on Ren's shoulder. "Sure."

"Is that the best you can do, _god?"_ Buzzwole exclaimed, pumping is arms and emitting a dull red haze. He grunted loudly, charging for the zipping Tapu Koko and throwing a punch, landing a blow on the Tapu's sturdy shields.

Tapu Koko discharged a wall of lightning around him, driving the Ultra Beast away. "I am only a guardian, not a god!" He roared, sending an electroball toward Buzzwole.

Buzzwole jerked to the left, the electricity dissipating in the air. Buzzwole charged another Fell Stinger, the thorn spiraling towards Tapu Koko moments after he begun. The thorn missed its target, soaring below and impaling multiple Bruxish and Wishiwashi, sapping away their energy and letting it flow into its owner.

Tapu Koko looked down in disgust. "How are you able to strike such souls with no heart? Your power should not be capable of such things!"

Buzzwole chuckled maliciously, flexing his arms. "I need to take energy just as you need to eat food, Pokemon. Without this or Ultra Space, I'd shrivel away, like those short-lived creatures I just took from." He whipped around, watching the Ultra Wormhole shrink once more in size, a whine of dismay emanating from it.

The Ultra Beast turned once more to the raft, edging away swiftly from his sights. "I cannot be diverted from my purpose!" He exclaimed, buzzing toward the ship at high speeds.

Tapu Koko gave chase, the storm of lightning following his path.

"You have spikes as harder than iron on your paws, yet you can't make a spark!" Hoopa exclaimed, swatting the back of Matheus' head. The storm grew in intensity, the rain pouring through the entrance as the Lucario attempted to light the massive torch in the center of the cave.

Matheus quickly pushed away the Myth, continuing to scrape a rock against one of his spikes. "It's harder than it looks you know! And besides, it was linked to Mewtwo, how do we know it isn't something that can't be lit?"

Hoopa picked up one of the gems, eyeing it greedily. "I dunno, but I think I'll be keeping this."

The torch suddenly sputtered to life, causing Hoopa to drop the gem with a squeak. Matheus stepped back, the flame wheezing as the one it was linked with began to speak.

 _"You fools…where are you?"_ Mewtwo roared, sounding desperate.

"We had to return to the Isle of Regret; the storm was too much!" Matheus exclaimed.

Mewtwo made a defeated groan, the flame weakening in resolve. _"There's not enough time…not enough time at all…"_ He paused for a moment, then the two visitors heard a sharp intake of breath. _"Maybe there is something than can work…"_

Sion slashed at a Dhelmise, dodging a flying Bruxish as he did. _"Leap right, cut front, lean forward. That's right, keep moving!"_ Arthus ordered, his presence meshing even more with Sion's mind. The Zoroark made no qualms with following Arthus' direction now; he needed to protect himself and Cosma, and without the Usurper he'd be a worthless wreck in the ocean.

Ren swung around and dealt a blow to a Dhelmise's eye, cracking the glass that made it. It moaned in agony, the eye looking wildly around and the Dhelmise spinning its anchor even faster.

"Yeesh, do you have to do that!" Ren complained, grabbing the anchor as it swung around, bringing the Dhelmise to a halt. The Lucario then swung it around him and threw it far into the water, cracking it against another Dhelmise.

Ren sighed in relief, rolling his shoulder. "I've only just warmed up!"

Tapu Koko wove in front of Buzzwole, bringing together the two halves of his mask. "You shall not destroy the daughter of the moon!" He ordered.

Buzzwole flitted to the right, and Tapu Koko followed. He zipped upward with the same results. He punched the mask, not even leaving a mark.

Buzzwole buzzed angrily, inspecting the barrier. His antennae twitched, and his nose began to glow. "Good luck dodging this!" He let the thorn loose, soaring toward the Tapu.

Tapu Koko cracked open and dodged underneath the thorn, the green needle arcing toward the ocean. "What did you expect with such a maneuver?" Tapu Koko inquired, perplexed. He studied its trajectory, seeing that it arced precisely where the raft would soon be.

" _No!"_ Tapu Koko exclaimed, flying toward the rapidly diminishing boat. Buzzwole made a cruel chuckle, following the pursuant Legend.

"There's more than one way to kill a Cosmog."

The Dhelmise began to finally retreat, taking with them many wounded or dead members of their kind. The Bruxish did as well, the storm hiding their retreat to the defenders above. Despite the ferocity of the storm, peace began to air among the Primarina and their charges.

Frederick popped up from above, spitting repeatedly. "Gah! Don't taste better the second itme either!" Lightning crashed into the ocean mere yards away, electrocuting the water beneath it. The Feraligatr paled and said, "Come on, we can't stop now! We still have the mother of all storms over our heads!" The Primarina, despite their exhaustion, made another surge through the water, ignoring the rapidly approaching Tapu behind them.

Ren laughed weakly, rubbing is paws. "They've stopped…finally." He came next to Sion, who breathed heavily, and said, "You did a good job, helping me back there." He looked under the intact bench, where Cosma slept peacefully, lulled to sleep by her tears and the rocking of the waves. "At least we won't have to worry about losing her."

Sion turned to him, looking at him with a somewhat-blank look. Ren cocked his head curiously, waving his paw over the Zoroark's eyes. "Sion? You sleeping with your eyes open or something?" No response came. Agitated, Ren shook his shoulders. "Come on, say something!"

Sion's claws wrapped around Ren's arms, the blank look suddenly turning alert. He pulled on the Lucario's arms, causing him to lean forward.

Ren pulled back, looking down to the water. "This isn't the time for games Sion! What're you doing?"

Sion's cloak pulsed with veins of red as the Zoroark made his move,, thunder crashing and lightning streaking across the sky. He whirled around the Lucario and shoved his chest, causing him to step back unsteadily.

Ren caught his balance, falling to the floor. He looked up, baring his teeth. "Stop it Sion! I mean it!" The Zoroark frowned, kicking at Ren.

He rolled to the left, grabbing hold of Sion's arm and pinning it behind his back. "What is up with you?" He growled, forcing him to sit on the bench. Sion leaned forward and flipped Ren on his back, causing him to groan on the broken pieces of the other bench.

He stood up, losing his grip on the boards several times as he did. The waves rose over ten feet above the raft, making any one of them liable to submerge the raft, yet none did.

Ren looked to the water, then back at Sion. "You're not…trying to get me off, are you?" Sion made no reply, only sweeping Ren's legs and sending him back to the floor. While he recovered, Sion picked Ren up over his head with uncharacteristic strength, leaning towards the ocean.

Ren stared at the depths in horror, kicking Sion's head and falling back to the floor, hastily crouching. "I won't be that easy!"

The Primarina, Gaiden, Frederick, even Ekon paid no attention to their scuffle as Sion continued to grab onto Ren's limbs and push him ever closer towards the rising seas, all intent on reaching Bulu island as fast as their bodies would allow.

Sion suddenly raised his arms and bared his fangs, an inky shadow coming up from under him. The shadow rose up behind him taking the shape of a lanky lupine figure, with deep red eyes and a snarling snout. It leaned over Sion and hovered a paw over Ren, the Lucario paralyzed by the piercing red eyes.

Sion finally said a sentence, in a deep, silky voice. _"Farewell, Son of Laryon."_ The shadows arm rose once more, ready to sweep Ren into the sea.

A flash of emerald swept through the air, sailing past Ren and Sion's ears embedding itself in the wood just above Cosma's head—pinning Sion's cloak. It began to pulse, and the shadow melted before them Sion making staggering breaths as it did. He emanated wispy red mist, all trailing into the emerald thorn, all making a crimson thread into the sky.

Sion pulled at the cloak desperately, leaning on the ground and reaching for the thorn with his other free claw. A massive wave rose over them, and Ren failed to see it.

The thorn came free from the wood, but not the cloak. Sion fell forward and pushed Ren, causing him to teeter on the brink of death. "No no no no no!" He cried, attempting to regain balance.

Tapu Koko halted in the air, witnessing the effects of Buzzwole's Fell Stinger. He turned to see the massive wave coming to engulf the raft, and dove toward the raft, ducking underneath the bench and sweeping Cosma into his arms. "I cannot let you be lost!"

Buzzwole caught up to him, the red thread surging into his chest. "What is this being that feeds me so? They must have enormous strength!" As the wave towered over the raft, Buzzwole's arm split open with red bolts of electricity.

Buzzwole coughed violently, covering the wound that mysteriously appeared on his arm. "It cannot…be!" He wheezed, his wings faltering, the Ultra Beast falling towards the roiling depths.

Tapu Koko gazed at the descending Ultra Beast, turning his attention to the wormhole, which continued to shrink. "I must get rid of him before the gate closes!" He shouted, zooming toward his rapidly falling enemy.

Buzzwole's armor continued to split, the thread from Sion's cloak continuing to feed into Buzzwole. "Too…much…power…" He slurred, his wings fluttering helplessly.

Tapu Koko dove underneath his and grabbed Buzzwole's arm, and begun to spin rapidly. The wormhole continued to shrink, making a few last, pitiful whines, three figures rising into it in its throes.

Tapu Koko finally released the Ultra Beast, sending him soaring into the air just as he did with Pheromosa and Nihilego only minutes before. The. Wormhole continued to shrink as the decaying Ultra Beast slipped through into his own world, the wormhole closing with an earsplitting clap.

Ren looked up at the wave, finally standing still on the raft. Paling at the sight, he stood helplessly underneath it. He made one final glance at Sion, who continued to struggle under the draining effects of the thorn. He shook uncontrollably, and with a final burst of rage, he exclaimed, "I hate—"

The tsunami-sized wave consumed them, pushing the raft and all attached to it far from their intended course. The Primarina strained to keep the raft on course, as did Frederick and Gaiden, while Sion latched to underneath the bench, holding with all his might against the supporting plank.

In the corner of his vision, Sion saw Ren drifting away, pushing with his paws to get to the raft, hatred reflecting on his features. A wave from the surface crashed against him, sweeping the Lucario away, away from the sight of the descendant of Arthus.

 **End of Act 2:** _ **The Forgotten Explorers**_


	39. Dimensional Disasters

**Chapter 39:** _ **Dimensional Disasters**_

 **Beginning of Act 3:** _ **The Bestial Conflict**_

Within Ultra Space, six of the seven Ultra Beasts sat on their thrones, three watching the wormhole gradually shrink. Xurkitree stood over Pheromosa, siphoning the poison from her body with careful electrocutions, while Nihilego slept, drained by Buzzwole's careless attack. The final Ultra Beast, Buzzwole, had not yet appeared.

Xurkitree inspected Pheromosa's head, which was covered in purple stains and holes. "*zzt* You must stop insisting on aerial assaults if you don't want this to happen again, Pheromosa. Nihilego may make a great carrier, but—"

Pheromosa pulled down his neck and glared into the soulless crystal that made his head. "I am well aware of the consequences!" she screamed. She gasped, leaning back and clutching her head. "Just…make me ready for the next excursion…"

Kartana hovered over the wormhole, now little more than a few feet across. "Doesn't Buzzwole's absence bother anyone else? He should be here by now."

A red streak of light burst through the wormhole, coated in arcing red energy. It slammed against the ground, turning the crystals nearby crimson. It moaned in anguish, its shell continuing to split.

Xurkitree halted his cleansing process and rushed to the creature. "What have you done to yourself Buzzwole?" he shouted, plugging his tail into the ground and instantly shutting what wormhole there was left.

Buzzwole faced Xurkitree and gasped, "Release…power…now!"

Xurkitree's head flashed colors as he flipped Buzzwole onto his back and placed his arm over it. He flashed scarlet and yelled, "Expel!"

The ground surged with crimson light, the energy transferring from the source Ultra Beast and into the crystals around him, causing them to turn red. The energy coursed into the walls and ceiling, coating each of the crystals in a spectral light.

Guzzlord looked above, watching the crystals thrum with power. "What did that idiot do!" he demanded.

Xurkitree looked around him, his head continuing to flash. "*zzap* It appears that he absorbed a large quantity of energy, so much that his body began to break down. Now that I've allowed the energy out of him, it is transferring into the crystals…and…" He made more static noise, his head glowing bright green. "He's enhancing the genesis process!"

The crystals embedded in the ceiling and walls first faded to pink, then to red, continuing to pulse with Buzzwole's stolen energy. Shafts of crimson light cracked on the walls, the cave beginning to quake.

Kartana darted about, inspecting the crystals he grew. "They are changing...they have become stronger, energized!"

"Why is the room shaking? Will it collapse?" Pheromosa demanded, clutching at the edge of her throne.

The shaking quelled, the cracks still evident, and the crystals glowing with the crimson light. They hummed with power, more energy pouring from them as time passed.

Xurkitree removed his arm, leaving Buzzwole on the floor. Tendrils of dark mist wrapped around him, covering the breaks in his exoskeleton. "Ninety percent of his stored energy has been released. Crystals are now at eighty-eight percent capacity. Projected wormhole date:" His head glowed green, his arm wrapped around a crystal.

"Three days from now."

Thunder crashed a final time across Deitae, the winds slowing and the rain dispelling. The dark atmosphere remained, covering the sky in a gray haze, blocking the moon from sending her light to Equivos.

Arceus looked out from the Tree of Life, the crystal at its heart pulsing a sickly orange light. _"Dark times may be ahead."_ The Myth stamped his foot, changing the foggy vision into a crisp picture of the Equivos region, the Mist Wall at the fringe. The dark haze clouded the vision, making it impossible to see what events may be passing.

He stamped his foot once more, the fogginess returning to the crystal. _"This time, the clouds will not leave...not until Ultra Space is permanently banished from my world."_ He coughed, leaning forward, a tendril of mist snaking its way down his throat.

Arceus sighed, shaking his head. _"Already the air has become sickly. If only I could have helped Solgaleo and Lunala retain their life...then this wouldn't have happened."_

The crystal glowed purple, and a figure appeared within. It was a silver cat, with piercing blue eyes and a magnificent mane, sitting patiently, looking toward Arceus. "I feared that this day may come."

Arceus breathed in sharply, an arm of light projecting from his arc. _"Solgaleo?"_

The cat remained still, taking no notice of Arceus' statement. "If you are seeing this, then the day I and Lunala feared has come: The Ultra Beasts have found Equivos, and are attempting to merge their world with this one. We had hoped that our children would have assumed our duties before now, but unfortunately, they have not done so."

The vision shifted to a purple bat, her wings closed and her red eyes gazing toward Arceus. _"Lunala. How did you accomplish this?"_ Arceus asked.

"We are primordial Pokemon, just as you are Arceus; we have abilities to create just as you do. The Tree of Life responded to our command, and now we feel it is time to tell you our story, and where we came from." Lunala stated, her form dissipating and a vision of a green, cloudless world, covered with crystals and dominated by vast mountains. Tendrils of white mist trailed between foreign creatures as they interacted with each other, whether it be play, business, or other affairs.

"We originated from Ultra Space, acting as the founders of the dimension. We made Ultra Wormholes, taking materials from different universes and assembling them into a vast dimension. In one dimension, we came across Sentia crystals." A cluster of pearly white crystals came, glowing with a soft blue. "Sentia crystals gather life energy in the form of Aura, collecting it from nearby lifeforms. They also change even the smallest of creatures into strange and wonderful things. And so, the Ultra Beasts began to be." Creatures grew from nothingness, each coming in diverse shapes and sizes.

"For years, we lived in peace. Just as you did, we watched from afar providing our light and only interfering when necessary. The Ultra Beasts continued to grow in number, thanks to the changing power of the Sentia crystals, and no conflicts arose." The green hills continued outward, with the many creatures appearing once more.

"Hundreds of years later, however, a few began to want our power to create wormholes, to extend to other worlds and spread their kind. We disagreed, saying that we had no right to take the identity of other creations. This was the beginning of a bitter hatred toward us." A group of strange beings approached the Legends, with one jabbing a finger and shouting angrily.

"As the years passed, we got continued requests to grant the wormholes to them, with the number requesting for it growing. We continued to deny it, with a faction of Ultra Beasts taking our side. This division continued to grow, and soon, there were no neutral parties." Two groups appeared, and all drifted from one side or the other. The perfect sky was replaced by a dark atmosphere.

"Blood was spilt over this conflict in an argument, and the wars began, to fight for their right to create. Solgaleo and I then knew it was time to leave Ultra Space; our very presence aroused the envy in our creations' hearts." The two Legends are shown discussing with each other, lowering their heads solemnly.

"Before we determined where we would go, an Ultra Beast began experiments on the Sentia crystals, seeing if he could invoke powers within them. He found that with the breath of life, it could give them great powers, at the cost of a transfigured body, and a splintered mind." An Ultra Beast is shown taking a crystal, holding it high in the air. The grass around it turns black, and the Ultra changed into what Arceus could recognize as Xurkitree, looking at himself intriguingly.

"Others followed their footsteps, and their forms were changed as well." Six other Ultra Beasts are shown changing, sapping the life energy from the environment, sickening the air and poisoning the rivers that populated their soil.

"They gave others assurance that their powers would be strengthened, if they could bring to them those that supported Solgaleo and I." The seven Ultra Beasts talk with a large crowd, who capture hundreds of people for use in their experiments.

"The seven collected as many Sentia crystals as they could, and then, under Xurkitree's action, ignited a chain reaction. All our followers were killed, and the crystals had their light focused on a single point. The life energy turned into a corrupted form of our wormholes, and the Ultra Beasts finally had what they desired." A wormhole splits the sky, causing the light tendrils that originally populated Ultra Space to turn black. Hundreds fall, making a last agonizing breath, as the seven and their followers reveled in their victory.

"Several of the followers went into the wormhole coming out into a foreign land. Thy return, bringing with them many treasures. One insisted on remaining, promising that he would return come the next wormhole. Several days later, upon a test journey, they found that he had suffocated in the atmosphere, and had shriveled from the lack of Sentia crystals on the world.

"They took caution, knowing their fate if they were to be caught again. Solgaleo and I warned them that with this power, unless used cautiously, only chaos would ensue. After seeing the results of this first expedition, a few began to agree.

"The seven ignored my warnings, continuing to open wormholes despite our will. Ultra Space and the life it had was gradually dying, acting as fuel for the Ultra Wormholes that they so desired. They began to kill their own followers, already dying because of the fouling atmosphere. Soon, only those seven were left, on a dead world." A blackened series of encrusted mountains and bubbling pits dominated the landscape, constant storms and landslides coating it. Crystals continued to be grown, with Kartana planting the seeds in the rocky soil. He and the other Ultra Beasts were unaffected by the air, their deep connection with the Sentia crystals continuing their life.

"They continued to live only because of the small amount the crystals themselves gave. At the expense of their species, they survived, but knew that they'd surely cease to exist unless they found another world. Before they could collaborate on destroying yet another world, Solgaleo and I left Ultra Space, and fled to Equivos, sealing the way behind us. We knew that with that connection lost that we would die within a hundred years...but it would be better than allowing the Ultra Beasts entry here."

Solgaleo appeared again, continuing to sit. "In my occasional glimpses of Ultra Space, I saw that resources had grown so scarce and the crystals so weak that the Ultra Beasts began to fight with each other, wanting all the crystals for themselves instead of sharing. I know that at this point, they have collaborated for one reason or another."

He paused, gazing toward Arceus. "I wish I was still alive, so that I could correct this mistake, and wipe Ultra Space clean, ready for another creation. I couldn't bear destroying those I created, and now your world is in danger." He faded in and out, the crystal blinking rapidly. "Farewell." He dissipated, and the crystal went dark.

Arceus considered his friend's message, the air weighing on his thoughts. _"If only there was something I could have done."_ He returned to the open book, causing an arm to appear and grab the pencil next to it.

He stamped, an image of a vast plateau coming into view. Beneath it, on the coast of the island, a raft scathed the edge of the sand, coming to a halt. The overcast sky made seeing night or day impossible, causing only a soft gray light to cover them.

 _"A creator I may be, but I am not omnipotent. I have made mistakes just as Solgaleo and Lunala did. I will not fail my creations again."_ Arceus began to write once more, coughing as the atmosphere continued to sicken.

 _Meanwhile, at Lucario Guild…_

Lukas looked out over the Guild, covering his mouth with a cloth. Scattered branches and bits of stone littered the pathways. but no Pokemon went to clean them. Most were in their homes, avoiding the air that they now lived in. Some blamed a forest fire somewhere nearby, others blamed a sudden explosion of a pod of Weezing. But the Guildmaster knew the true reason.

He coughed, sitting on his bed. "The Ultra Beasts are growing closer to connecting our worlds."

Harold stumbled up the stairs, carrying a stack of papers with him. "Here, I've gathered all I could on Solgaleo and-" He wheezed, covering his mouth temporarily. "-Lunala. I thought that all traces of those Ultra Beasts should've left?"

Lukas stood up, tossing the cloth aside and accepting Harold's delivery. "With each storm that comes, they grow closer to having Ultra Space and Equivos be one. The air they breathe has remained in the form of these wretched clouds." He studied the papers, nodding appreciatively. "Thank you for this. Would you please check on everyone and ensure they are in their homes?"

Harold saluted, nodding. "Will do!" He turned, heading for the stairs.

"Harold."

He whirled around, barely catching a cloth that flew towards him.

"Take that with you. I don't want you going down on me," Lukas suggested.

The Heliolisk smiled, waving the cloth in the air. He clambered down the stairs, the door slamming soon after.

Lukas sat at his desk, setting the papers on the Sun and Moon legends on the surface. He opened a drawer, taking a stone from it, and scraped it across his spike, igniting the wick of a candle. It flickered and shrunk, ultimately sputtering out.

Looking outside, Lukas sighed. "Arceus help us." He began to read, then thought to himself, _"Let those explorers...my son, help us."_

"It's only getting worse out there. Stay inside, please; the berries will be fine, I'm sure." Harold explained to Victoria Vespiquen.

He stood inside a small hut, where tools of all sorts adorned the walls, and a single table and chair sat in the center. An angrily buzzing Vespiquen hovered above it, crossing her arms and staring vehemently at Harold.

"I'm more worried for myself than my berries right now, Harold! Have you received any word from the Castform?" she asked.

Harold shook his head. "Not a peep. Everyone's taken shelter because of the storm, and the smog is too deadly to be in for long." He scratched his chin, a new thought coming to mind. "Although, I think we could have some Pokemon who know Defog come around and help freshen the air." He shook his head, throwing off his digression. "Regardless, stay inside until further notice. I'm telling everyone around the Guild the same." He stepped outside.


	40. Bulu Arrival

**Chapter 40:** _ **Bulu Arrival**_

The raft of the Primarina knocked against the sand as Sion awoke, holding his head. Through blurry vision, he saw he muddled shapes of Frederick, Ekon and Gaiden, standing over him under a dark sky.

He heard an unclear voice, watching as Frederick's mouth moved. _"What's…what's going on? What happened?"_ he thought.

 _"You helped complete what I've been asking you to do all along."_ Arthus replied, his voice crisp and clear.

Sion's senses became clear, and he finally what Frederick said. "Oi, you deaf? Where's Ren?" Frederick roared, shaking the Zoroark's shoulders.

He looked around, studying the now-calm ocean. The Primarina floated nearby, tending to their wounds and eating Magikarp. The raft was pulled up to the bank, protecting it from the tides. Cosma laid on the raft, curled up, sobbing softly.

Ekon pushed Frederick away and set his claws on Sion's shoulders. "Come on, say something!"

Sion tried to remember what had happened earlier. _"We were fighting…Dhelmise and…Bruxish. The Ultra Beasts were chasing us, and one of the Tapu fought them off. The Dhelmise went back into the water, then…"_

He felt a sudden pain on his chest, doubling over on his seat. Gaiden came to him, inspecting his body. _"What happened? Arthus?"_

Arthus' intelligence returned, muddying his senses once more. _"No need to worry. I just helped follow through with your promise."_

Before Sion could think of what he meant, Cosma shot over and pressed her face against his. "Where's Sion! You have to know!" she cried.

Arthus fled, and Sion remembered Ren under the water, swept away by the wave that overtook the raft. The face of hatred flashed in his mind, but he couldn't remember why it came.

"I…I remember seeing him get caught in that wave…he…he's in the water, somewhere," Sion croaked. Cosma gasped, floating away and pressing her face against the raft, a new wave of tears ensuing.

Frederick slammed his fist against the raft, clapping his other hand across his eyes. "His securing line must've not been secure. Wretched ocean." He turned toward the sea and dove in, slamming his tail against the water. "I'm gonna see if I can find him. Gaiden, how 'bout you help out?" Gaiden complied, running off the raft and diving toward Frederick. The two swam outward, searching for the lost Lucario.

Ekon sighed, rubbing his arm. "To think that we came this far, only to have him get lost. He was annoying, stubborn, and disobedient at times. But he was still the Guildmaster's son, a Lucario. He could've been an honorable Pokémon…like you."

Sion listened, studying the island that they stood on. Yet another jungle, made from thin, gnarling trees, vines wrapping around any available branch they could. The jungle surrounded all but the front of a towering cliff, rising like a pillar on the flat ground. Made from yellow-white sandstone, caves of all shapes and sizes riddled the surface, a rail of handholds visible from each.

"Bulu Island…where the Kommo-o live." Sion stated, his mind becoming clearer.

Ekon looked over toward the plateau, nodding. "Yep. We'll hopefully find them before long, and have them guide us to the Passimian, where we'll pick up Cosma's brother, then head on our way to Fini." He scratched the back of his head, shaking it. "I can't believe that only four days have passed since we landed here. I'm such a different Pokémon than when I first came here."

Sion agreed, remaining silent. _"Arthus…what did you do?"_ He felt that the Usurper was to blame for his own changes. He felt more quiet, violent, and even callous in his feelings toward others. Where those good traits to have?

Arthus' familiar presence returned, carrying a slight sense of contentment. _"You followed my guidance. You helped bring Ren to his doom. Remember what you did?"_ Memories of him attacking the Lucario arose. He saw Ren dodging his sweeping attacks, causing him to teeter on the edge of the raft. He remembered clearly what he said, although in a deeper, malevolent voice: _'Farewell, Son of Laryon.'_

He shook his head, clutching the sides of his face. _"No…no! I wouldn't do that! How did that happen!"_ He fell forward, feeling a well of sadness rise up within him.

The Usurper's presence enveloped Sion's mind further, returning the lethargy that dominated his thoughts in recent days. _"Do not worry about him; remember, I've tried to help your ancestors in many ways, and in those ways, they ignored me. Their fate was terrible, all because of the Pokemon they failed to be rid of."_

Sion wanted to push the Usurper away, drive him from his thought; he wanted to be left alone to grieve for Ren. He certainly wasn't nice to him most of the time, and was mostly a hinderance on their journey. But he was still another Pokemon, and he didn't—

 _"He is not worthy of your sorrow! He did nothing for you!"_ Arthus shouted. He pressed on Sion's thoughts, constricting his flow of memories, making the young Zoroark think back on the previous twelve years of conflict with the Lucario, and the recent memories of Ren's follies throughout Lele and Koko Island.

The memories continued, with Arthus saying over them, _"This world is a cruel place, with Pokemon who care only for themselves, and would not mind stepping on others to reach their ultimate goal. There may be plenty of 'good' Pokemon alive today, but think about the future; there will come a time where Pokemon like those in Lucario Guild are few and far between, and letting Ren continue like he was would only make that time come sooner! Don't you see?"_ Another memory course through Sion's mind of Pokemon attacking others, taking their children from them. These Pokemon all wore black armbands, and at their head was a Lucario, looking out over the destruction of a village. _"This…will be the future that would have come if he had lived."_

Sion felt his fears melt away about Ren, Arthus' presence bringing a level of peace, if strange at its source. While he didn't support the act of effectively killing Ren, there was nothing to be done; he was gone.

Splashing in from the ocean, Frederick shook himself and let out a roar of fury. He kicked the sand and exclaimed, "No hope of finding that lad out there. Seas easily swept him away, and I'm doubtful that he survived whatever beasts are down there."

Gaiden came out himself, gently wiping water off his skin. "Yes, unfortunately. We couldn't search long; those Bruxish and Dhelmise from before were waiting for us. Ren's an effective fighter on land, but not much in the water." He lowered his head. "There's no hope that he survived."

"No! He's gotta be alive! I can feel it!" Cosma cried, rushing toward the two Water Pokemon. She halted in front of them, falling to the sand and sending sand upward.

Sion snapped awake, Arthus' presence leaving him, almost willingly. A headache set in, causing him to hold his head and try to drive it away. _"Cosma banishes foreign presences,"_ he remembered.

Ekon came to Cosma, patting her back. "We have to press on…even if Ren's gone. You know where Cosmo is, right?"

Sniffing, Cosma looked up at him. "Yeah. He's with the Passimian…they're...they're in the jungle." She shot upward. "But I want to see Chief Kernus first! I haven't seen him in nearly a month! I want him to see that I'm okay!" She looked down and added, "Also, I'd want him to meet you. He can help us get to Cosmo; the Passimian don't like visitors."

Frederick stretched his arms, looking up the plateau. "Don't tell me they're up _there_. I'd hate to climb that thing myself."

"Well, it's easy. I just…" Cosma explained, continuing to speak with the three guardians, while Sion began to sink into his own thoughts, uninterrupted by Arthus.

He felt disconnected from his own sense of self, ever since his meeting with Tapu Lele, where the Usurper's identity was known. His mind had become languid, slower to react without Arthus' guidance. He relied on him now, to ensure he could react just in time to a coming danger. Or, in Ren's case, attack.

Sion shook his head, some of his pain receding. His interior reasoning returning, he wanted to make a fair judgement of Ren on his own, without Arthus' compellations. Ren was never a nice Pokemon to him, and never really appeared as such to others either. He was prideful, and others respected him because of his lineage. He was proficient in battle, having finesse where others would lack. He was strong as well, and could make a great protector if he had had the mind for it.

But he lacked care for others, and always reacted harshly when a moment of his past came up. He knew hardly a thing about survival, relying on others to save him when the moment demanded it. He had occasional glimpses of sorrow, but it ended up central to him, the only sources of it being his father's disappointment, and his lack of Aura.

His Aura! A Lucario who couldn't use aura couldn't be any good. In Equivos, aura was the universal sign of good, only able to be used by the pure in heart, mind, and deed. The Lucario have always been honorable, ever since the bestowal of sentience to the civilized Pokemon…until Ren. If that wasn't a sign of his unworthiness, or his inner beliefs, then what was?

He returned to reality as Frederick gathered supplies from the raft. "You guys'll stick around until we come back, right?"

Hera looked back over to her tribe, who rested on the sand. "It will be a while before we would be ready for another crossing. I can't say how long, but go assured that we will wait for you."

Frederick nodded, pulling out a sack and pulling berries and fish into it. "Alright then." He whistled sharply, catching the attention of everyone, ad exclaimed, "We'll be leavin' for that there plateau within a few minutes! Let's be ready to go!"

Cosma gazed at the sky, swirls of fogs and hints of dark tendrils curling about the grey clouds. "This isn't right. Every time that the Ultra Beasts left, the weather doesn't stay dark like this."

Taking a deep breath, Ekon coughed, clamping a paw over his nose. "The air's gotten worse. It was hard to tell, but it's definitely there. Gotta be the air from Ultra Space coming into play. How do those guys live in that?"

Gaiden inspected the bare trail toward the plateau, a lack of use evident. "There's a good reason why they want to merge their world with this one: theirs is dead, and they want to revive it with a fresh one." He shut his eyes, making a slight cough himself. "Although what good it'll do is the real question. If it gets any thicker, people could start dying."

Sion finally stood, pressing toward the plateau, wavering in his steps. "Then let's get moving. I want to have a home to come back to." The others stared, stricken by Sion's taking the initiative.

Frederick slipped out of the raft, harrumphing. "Well, he's sure different than before. Not the timid little Zoroark from on the ship, is he?"

The Zoroark didn't listen, being driven by an inner desire. _"Now that you've completed this task, there is but one more before you will be the greatest you can be. You will find out when you begin to ascend the twin peaks of Fini, my son."_

The plateau drew closer as they progressed, leaving the beach and the Primarina behind. Tall writhing trees poked out from the ground, occasionally disrupting the dismal coarse earth. Twigs and branches were strewn across he ground, and splintered stumps lay everywhere around their feet. Above, the clouds continued to coat the land with grey.

Cosma looked left and right, examining the stumps. "I remember the woods being right here, but I guess the Kommo-o must've cleared them out." Giant tree trunks lay parallel to their path, some still connected to their source stumps. "Although, they usually aren't so careless," she added, returning her gaze to the plateau.

Ekon drew near Gaiden, gesturing around him. "Doesn't this look a little odd to you? I mean, a huge chunk of forest cleared away, just to make a path to the plateau?" He tripped, falling forwards, his leg caught in a pothole.

He looked back, scowling at the hole. Pulling his leg out, he remarked, "How 'bout that? There's little traps to go with it." He examined his leg, finding a light layer of fine ash.

He studied the ground around him, seeing that all about him, the ash permeated. He stood up, wiping his claws. "Uh, Cosma? How often are there forest fires?"

Cosma turned around and cocked her head. "What are forest fires?" The question went unanswered as Ekon thought of a potential answer.

Frederick's tail stopped waving his eyes shifting left and right. "Something about this place doesn't feel quite right. It's awfully quiet for an island; even Koko had the occasional bird with it."

Cosma swiveled around and replied, "I'm sure it's just because it's early. Come on!"

Gaiden turned his head, then his eyes widened. A large red stain coated the ground, and next to it, a grey scaly arm, the rest underneath a pile of tree trunks.

He walked away, the sight concerning him. _"What could have happened here? There's been little sign of conflict, yet there's a body."_ A trunk sliced cleanly in two diagonally stretched across his path.

He walked through it, examining the quality of the cut. _"It would take a long and extremely sharp blade to cut like that."_

Frederick shivered, noticing the number of stumps compared to the number of trees. "Awful lot of trees missing here. Do the Kommo-o build things very often?"

"No, but who cares! I get to see Chief Kernus!" Cosma replied, ignoring the dilapidated scenery all about her.

The cliffs continued to grow closer, and the guardians looked at each other uneasily.

Frederick gaped at the plateau that towered above him, the dozens of ridges and holes pattering it making him shiver. "Are…are you sure they live all the way up there?"

Cosma floated over, nodding. "I'm sure; I've lived with them for a long time!" She took a deep breath and shouted, **"Hello! I'm here!"** No response came.

She shrugged, beginning to ascend. "They're probably just asleep. Come on!"

Ekon flapped his wings, heading toward the largest of the caves. "I'll go look around myself. I'll let you know if I see anything."

Frederick spat on his hands, while Sion took the handholds unsteadily. "Time to get climb this overgrown boulder," Frederick muttered, moving alongside Sion.

Gaiden followed, looking back at the restrained carnage that littered their trail here. _"Not all is right with the Kommo-o."_

Over the hours that made up their ascension, caves came into their way. Within were sparse dwellings, often with only a simple mat and a few baubles littered on the floor. Some had chairs, others had plates of food. Among all the darkened caves, however, there were none of the elder Kommo-o, juvenile Hakamo-o, or the baby Jangmo-o.

Cosma faltered as none of the tribe had appeared, the peak drawing nearer. "It's…it's fine. They're probably just out somewhere."

Frederick wheezed, looking up at the largest of the caves. "Well, I'll tell ya, if I climbed this cliff just for a bunch a nothin'…by Kyogre, is that ash I see over there?" Next to the largest opening was a smattering off soot all along the edges, and with it, chunks of rock cleanly cut.

"Kernus! Are you up there?" Cosma cried, hastening her pace. She darted into the cave, with Ekon following close behind. There was a sharp gasp, then silence.

Frederick nudged Sion and exclaimed, "Come on let's see what's goin' on!" Sion nodded halfheartedly, following the Feraligatr up.

Sion raised a claw, shaking. "I…I can do this. I can rest when I get up there." He looked down, the ground far below him. "Why did I agree to this?" he asked himself, feeling the isolated presence of Arthus once more affecting his mind and body.

The three remaining climbers reached the edge of the cave, and upon entering, halted in shock. The cave, unlike the others, was in complete shambles, with everything cut into pieces or burned to a crisp. A table lay cut in five jagged slabs, and the woven works that formally graced the home now lay in piles of ash. The pure destruction paled in comparison to the sight in the center.

Ekon stood behind the body of a massive grey-and-gold scaled dragon, his armor cleaved apart in places and scored by flames in others. Hints of green and blue paint covered his body and a once-majestic crown lay in smolders next to his head. His face contorted into grief and pain, the final moments permanently impressed on the Pokemon.

Cosma sat in front of him, sobbing. "Ker-Kernus…is…is…" She fell silent, brushing the arm of the late Chief Kernus.

Gaiden examined the room, brushing his hand against the walls and considering the events on their way here. "There were Ultra Beasts that came here, to Bulu, while the other three chased us. Now we know what they were doing."

Sion's mind suddenly became absorbed by the cliff, covered in flames created by a green being. Her name echoed in his mind, 'Celesteela', as he saw a silver blur dart across the various caves, screams coming after its visits. Kartana came through, while the hulking giant Guzzlord ascended the cliffs, and consumed everyone with his giant maw, leaving few objects behind.

Sion fell to the floor, holding his head. _"How do I know this? I wasn't here!"_

Arthus filled his thoughts, explaining, _"My powers of Life are transferring to you I see. Life is strongest where many Pokemon have died, and this has become one. With this ability, you can see what lead Pokemon to their death._ " The Forgotten Explorers all stood in respect around the leader of the Kommo-o Tribe.

 _"Worse has yet to come."_


	41. Passimian Discovery

**Chapter 41:** _ **Passimian Discovery**_

After burying the deceased Kommo-o chief, the Forgotten Explorers stood in front of the forest, the darkness within deeper by the grey atmosphere. The gnarled trees hid anything that may be within, showing only the fringe of the massive forest.

Frederick took a deep sniff, coughing soon after. "Can't use me nose to figure out where those Passimian might be; air's too toxic for that. We'll just have to rely on our tracking skills." All pressed onward, into the jungle.

Sion heard no birds, not even the fleeting call of a lone one. Shadows jumped from the nooks and crannies, leaping toward his legs and feet. Dark tendrils of mist wrapped like vines around the rocks and branches, steadily killing off the real ones that originally were there. All the while, the dark clouds prevented him from seeing what may be beyond.

Cosma floated half-heartedly in front of him, tears still staining her cheeks. Sion knew that Kernus meant everything to her. He wished he could have met him himself, if not for the delays caused by the storms.

Sion remembered what Arthus had said about Cosma: _"She can drive me off with but a few words…"_ Arthus, while at first an unwelcome presence, then a somewhat-trusted friend, has become something to be afraid of. He felt that he was gradually losing control of his body, isolated from his senses, and that he needed to do something about it.

He opened his mouth to speak, but could get air to move past his lips. Concerned he tried again with the same results. _"What's going on? Why can't I talk to her?"_

 _"You've lost faith in me. Don't try and hide it. Why are you so worried?"_ Arthus asked, his encouragement hiding a layer of venom that Sion could feel moving through his chest.

 _"I'm not as responsive as I used to be, and it's been until recently that I thought I was crazy. Now I think it might be you."_

 _"That's crazy talk. How could I do that to you? I'm just a lonesome mind, helping my descendant get the rewards he deserves."_

 _"Maybe I don't want those rewards, if I could just get you out of my head."_

The cloak constricted around Sion's neck, causing him to halt suddenly and breath hoarsely. The others took no notice, all pressing onward without him.

Restraint in his voice, Arthus replied, _"I don't like the tone you have. Don't forget what good I've done for you. Who gave you the power to frighten the Pokemon in the Elusive Woods, or the Exeggutor? Who gave you the speed and knowledge to kill the Raticate Chief and the undersea Pokemon? Who got rid of your greatest enemy?"_

 _ **"It's all you, and I hate it!"**_

Sion doubled over, the cloak enclosing his body in a vice grip. He reached toward Cosma, straining to speak to her, but couldn't because of the living cloak. He wheezed, struggling to remove the cloak that Corinne had given him all those weeks ago.

 _"Do not tempt me, child. I have lived through three-hundred years of Zoroarks, and I loathe the failure they have brought me. What else can I do in this limbo? I can do_ _ **nothing**_ _without you."_ Sion swore he could hear exasperated breathing, which shouldn't have been possible, considering Arthus' state. _"I will give you one more chance, then I'll leave. Don't think that it won't kill you, or that I won't come back; you don't know my secrets._ " The cloak released its hold on Sion, causing him to gulp down the air he so desperately needed.

Hurriedly breathing, Sion exclaimed mentally, _"You're turning me into you. I wouldn't have done all those things before, but you're making me."_

Arthus chuckled maliciously, leaving Sion by himself. _"This is your body, your mind. When did I make you do anything?"_

Sion screamed in frustration, pulling back his arms and slashing at a nearby tree. It slid to the ground, cut in half, hanging slightly thanks to the vines.

Sion looked ahead, attempting to control his breathing. He could barely make out Cosma in the gloom. "They...they didn't notice me," he choked, rubbing his throat. He was hoping for even the slightest concern from them, especially considering Arthus' assault, but nothing came.

He rubbed his neck, near where the cloak joined with his fur. He could feel his skin bonding with the leather, forming a sort of seal between the two layers. _"That wasn't there before,"_ he thought, beginning to connect the dots.

He ran toward Cosma, thinking of all the times Arthus had come to him. He hadn't come before he had the cloak, and he used to only appear whenever a good opportunity to kill Ren came up. He always felt a prickling sensation where the cloak was, and in the brief glimpses he had of the fabric at those times, it appeared to pulse with red veins. And this latest event, where he choked him with the cloak...

"Arthus is in me because of the cloak!" he muttered to himself. He tugged at it, causing a chilling stream of shocks to course through his back. He released, his nerves thrumming from the sudden impulse of energy.

The Usurper returned, his deadening influence overcoming Sion's nerves, forcing him to slow his pursuit of the Explorers. _"So, you've finally figured it out. I guess I became too confident of my abilities back there. No matter. You'll have a hard time convincing your allies of the secret of the cloak. I've made sure of that."_

Before Sion could reply, he felt a sudden impact to his head. His vision blackening, he heard Cosma's cry for help before he fell unconscious:

"Stop, please! Take me to my brother!"

Sion felt the prodding hands of some Pokemon as he opened his eyes. He saw the inspective eyes of an aged monkey, covered in black-and-white fur, with a shell helmet over his head. Wilted green leaves sprouted from it, as well as the leaves that were scattered over his shoulder.

Sion lay on his back and looked about as the Passimian inspected the top of his head. He was in a simple hut, made entirely from lengths of wood. Scattered potions and remedies lay on a counter, the bitter odor causing Sion to retch. An arched doorway lead out to a rope bridge, where Sion assumed other platforms were connected. Beyond, the eternal grey skies dominated, wisps of the black tendrils wrapping around tree trunks and homes.

The monkey grunted, nodding his head. "Very strong, even if well travelled. What you be, strange one?"

Sion looked at himself, noticing his shaking claws. "I'm...a Zoroark. What are you?"

The monkey eyed him warily, stepping back. "Passimian I be. Oranguru claim Zoroark to be dark. I sense truth in his words, but meaning be not clear. Are you dark, Zoroark?"

 _"Am I dark? In type, yes. In mind, no,"_ Sion thought, but he knew the truth. "Have you ever heard of a Pokemon having two minds?" he asked.

The Passimian gave him a puzzled look. "What mean you? Have two thoughts on words?"

Sion shook his head, sitting upright. "No, more like-" He cut himself short, feeling something pull at the nerves that controlled his speech. In the background, he felt Arthus pulling the strings.

He sighed, and said, "Nevermind." He looked around, failing to see his friends. "Where's everyone else?"

The Passimian nodded, pointing out the doorway. "With Oranguru and Child of Moon. Many moons since she has come." He shook his head sadly, covering his eyes. "Bad things happen since last coming."

Before Sion could ask what he meant, Gaiden came to the doorway, walking begrudgingly on the bridge. "You're awake."

The Passimian held his hand out toward Sion. The Zoroark accepted it, pulling himself from the cot. "Where's Cosma? Ekon? Frederick?"

Gaiden began to walk along the bridge again, motioning for him to follow. "Follow me." Sion complied, leaving the Passimian, who crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Sense two Auras within Zoroark, one good, one bad. Tapu bless him."

Sion followed Gaiden, crossing by many platforms on his way. They were connected by bridges and ladders at a variety of points, all centralizing around a giant platform in the middle. Passimian of all sizes were gathered there. In the center, a shorter ape sat, with Ekon and Frederick at his sides.

"What's going on? Why's everyone there?" Sion asked. He wished that he could reveal Arthus and the cloak, but his tongue tied up again, no thanks to Arthus' meddling.

Gaiden looked back temporarily, then returned his gaze to the crowd. "You'll see."

They criss-crossed between other platforms, eventually reaching the crowd. The Passimian towered over them, looking toward the ape in the center. They parted as Gaiden approached, gazing sadly at Sion as he walked through.

Through the silence, Sion could hear the soft, heaving cries of Cosma, radiating from the center. He pushed past the last Passimian, beholding what everyone gazed down on.

Cosma sat behind a small coin-like object, with gold on its edges and a night sky within. At the center was a black sphere with a sleeping face, unresponsive to the world. It pressed down the ground around it, and it had a strange, sparkling aura about it.

The Cosmog looked up, noticing Sion. "The...the Ultra Beasts...they…" She returned to her tears, covering her face.

The elderly ape grunted mournfully, fanning the leaf in his hand. "Oranguru charged with protection of Child of Sun. Invaders come last storm, attacked our allies, the Kommo-o. We retreated to our safe place, Ultra Beast follow." Covering his face, Oranguru continued, "Child of Sun protected Passimian with light, but Cosmoem he be now. He eats, drinks not, only sleeps." He hovered a hand over Cosmo, tracing the golden fringe. "Life flows still. Bring to Mount Sol, and he awaken." Oranguru pointed upward, where in the gaps of leave, a gently brewing storm could be seen. "Invader's world close now. Must leave to Island of Fini, before time gone." He then gestured to the Passimian, nodding his head. "May sleep today. Climb will be difficult. Food and supplies we give you."

As the Passimian guided Ekon, Frederick, and Gaiden to a hut, Cosma remained hunched over her brother, now in a tormented sleep. Sion, guided by another Passimian, looked up at the sky, the Ultra Beast's grand entrance to Equivos.

 _"What's the point in killing an entire world for what you want?"_

Xurkitree plodded away at the crystals throughout Ultra Space, his head flashing with colors as he calculated away. "Time until joining of worlds: 1 day. Ninety percent capacity reached." He paused, studying a shattered crystal, the crimson pigment fading. "Buzzwole's catalyst effect is overworking the Sentia crystals. Five percent will remain once the wormhole is initiated."

Buzzwole rested on his throne in a cocoon of wispy threads, knitting his wounded shell together and repairing his swollen insides. Pheromosa checked on him, noting the large fractures on his arm. "You better hope that this plan works. If the crystals go away as you say, then we'll have nothing to survive on once we join with Equivos."

Kartana drifted over, gazing at the crystals he had grown. "I'll be able to plant more. On another note, is anyone else glad that we killed one of the Cosmogs?"

Guzzlord chuckled darkly, his tongues moving rapidly around his mouth. "I am more glad that we got rid of those Kommo-o. They were a satisfying destruction, to put it simply."

Pheromosa glared at the two, rubbing her healing forehead. "Don't forget the last time we were convinced that one of them was dead. The Cosmogs have eluded us for this long, and I'm sure they'll return at this point."

Kartana waved a dismissive blade, slicing a bit of shrunken Sentia from the wall. "No matter. If it turns out that that one's alive, we'll kill him. They need to climb those mountains on that desert island, correct?"

"You mean Mount Sol and Mount Lune? Correct," Xurkitree replied. He plugged his arm into the ground, fizzing with energy as he did. "I have a plan."

Sion stood on the fringe of the Bulu jungle and beach, looking over the horizon on a new day. He didn't feel rested, however; his mind was cluttered, limbs heavy, and eyes drooping, all thanks to his guest consciousness.

Frederick, Gaiden and Ekon loaded supplies onto the raft - courtesy of the Passimian – while Cosma was soothed by Hera Primarina. Sion wished he could be more active. Arthus sapped away his strength, his vitality, all for some inane purpose. Worse, he could get rid of him; the misery of the cloak was now fused with him, and he couldn't tell anyone.

He kicked the sand, seething. _"What else do you want from me? I killed Ren, just as you wanted."_

 _"I've told you, there is one last thing at the foot of those twin mountains I need you for. After I—you, that is, complete my purposes, you'll be free,"_ Arthus replied, the momentary slip putting Sion on edge.

 _"I hate what you're doing. If it wasn't for you, Ren would still be alive, and I could feel like I'm alive."_

Arthus chuckled, drifting to the back of Sion's consciousness. _"But are you sure that isn't what you wanted?"_

Before Sion could ask any more questions, Gaiden came to him and stated, "We're ready to go. Come on; it's high time we get this job done."He trudged back to the raft, where the Primarina reharnessed themselves for the work ahead.

Sion sighed, shuffling in the black Greninja's footsteps. _"Finally…we'll be able to return home."_ A nagging thought in his head told him otherwise, a glimmer of fate in a tide of hope.

He clenched his teeth, driving away the thought. _"I_ will _return home! I'm going to see Mom again, and everyone else at Lucario Guild!"_ He exhaled waveringly, adding one line to his thoughts:

 _"I want to show everyone that I'm just as good as Ren was."_


	42. Of Two Minds

**Chapter 42:** _ **Of Two Minds**_

The ocean washed against the coarse beach, the Primarina's raft pushed past the tide by Frederick and Gaiden. The wind blew fiercely past Sion's ears, the torrential gales pushing sand into his eyes. Sand extended as far as the eye could see, creating a beige outlook across the desolate Fini—until two enormous fangs rose from the ground, piercing through the darkened clouds with their frost-covered peaks.

Sion gazed at the towering Mount Sol and Mount Lune. Situated in the center of Fini, the twin peaks were mirror images of each other, down to the crevices that pockmarked the surface, to even the slight trails that offered the barest of hopes. Far above sea level, beyond the clouds of the Ultra Beasts' making, altars to the sun and moon awaited their hosts.

Frederick grimaced, grinding his teeth. "So…this is what we came here for. Climbin' some huge rocks." He stood on the beach alongside Ekon, Gaiden and Sion, with Ekon holding Cosma in his claws.

Ekon shivered, shaking the silent Cosma. "I can't fly all the way up there; air'll be thin, and the winds will be strong. Even then, I couldn't carry Cosma with me."

Gaiden hefted a bag over his shoulder, studying the contents within. "And I don't think you'll be able to carry Cosmo without dropping him. We'll just have to climb."

Pointing across the desert, Frederick shook his head. "No chance until we cross this here desert. Don't look too hot, but yeesh it'll be a slog to get through."

"The only Pokemon who live here are Vikavolt, and they only come out in storms. It will be perfectly safe to cross," Hera commented. "We must return to Fini's Escape; our young have to be taken care of, and we must prepare for the return of the Ultra Beasts, should they come before you bring the Cosmogs up the mountains."

Gaiden turned back, nodding solemnly. "We understand. I'm sure we'll work out a solution to return home once we have completed our task."

Diving back into the water, Hera and the Primarina began their return to Koko. Becoming smaller with distance, their absence soon fled the minds of the Forgotten Explorers as their final task loomed ahead of them.

"Take me home mother…me and Cosmo…" Cosma muttered in a fevered dream.

Ekon drew near Gaiden and slipped her into the bag, nestled on top of food, rope and bandages alongside her dormant brother. "I can carry everything to the base of the mountains; I'll wait for you there." He shook his head. "To think it took this long to get here. We're so close to going back home."

Gaiden lifted the bag and dropped it into Ekon's willing claw, setting a hand on his shoulder after. "You're a better Pokemon than I thought you'd be. Thanks for being willing to put up with me."

Ekon paused for a moment, then smiled. "I should say the same about you." He set the bag on the ground, hopped into the air, then took off toward the mountains, the bag and Cosma nested safely in his claws.

Frederick rubbed his hands together, starting his trek toward Sol and Lune. "Alright then, let's get mov—hey, where you goin'?" He whirled around to see Gaiden standing in front of Sion, his arms crossed. The young Zoroark looked down at the ground, motionless.

The Feraligatr sauntered over, studying Sion. "What's the deal? Don't want to climb much?" Sion looked up temporarily, gave him a weak smile, then returned to looking at the ground.

Gaiden removed his hands, looking back toward Lune and Sol. "This is no time to be standing around. We have to make it to the peak as soon as we can; those Ultra Beasts could return at a moment's notice." Sion nodded slowly, stepping toward the mountains.

"Let's get this done," he stated, his voice sounding distant and forlorn. Frederick and Gaiden looked at each other, confused, but then followed Sion toward the twin peaks.

The coarse sand rubbed away at their worn feet, creating a painful, yet soothing effect on their journey. The wind died down, forcing the grains to remain settled against the ground, protecting their eyes. The air, cool to the touch, caused the occasional cough, the Ultra Beasts' steady poison leaking from their deathly world.

Sion slowed midway through the trek, his head filling with pain with each step. His limbs felt heavy and numb, his legs only moving forward through some outward force. His breathing became short and staggered, his senses becoming duller with each passing step toward the mountains.

He began to slouch, his eyes focused on Sol and Lune. _"Arthus must be doing this,"_ he thought, straining his arm toward the cloak. He pulled at its hem, hoping to be relieved of his deterioration. Instead he got shocked by the ghostly power within.

This proved to be the last straw on Sion's back. He fell forward - not even a groan escaping him - and pushed through the sand, unmoving.

"Sion!" Gaiden shouted, running toward the exhausted Zoroark. Frederick bounded across the desert alongside him, his eyes wide with worry.

They flipped Sion onto his back, noticing his shallow breathing. "He must've fainted for some reason, but why? Not a blasted ray of sunshine around here, and it's only been an hour we walked for," Frederick exclaimed.

Gaiden sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know. For now, we'll have to carry him with us." He hefted Sion us, placing his arm over his shoulders. Frederick took the other side, and slowly, they progressed toward Sol and Lune, the clouds starting to swirl around the peaks.

A stump stood in the center of a vast glade, surrounded by dozens of stone carvings of Pokemon. Beyond the glade, a forest of trees lay dead, all the leaves and needles gone from the boughs. The sky, gray as the one over Equivos, turned into a foul black when a Zoroark miraculously appeared on the stump.

Sion looked up and around, the cloak no longer on his shoulders. A sense of déjà vu came over him. "This…is where Tapu Lele spoke to me." He picked up one of the stone carvings, recognizing it to be Ren. The effigy looked exactly like the deceased Lucario, down to the firm mouth and crest of fur on his head. What stood out, however, was the despair clear within his eyes, the pain of withholding grief too much to bear.

He brushed his claws against his face, grimacing. "You weren't a good Pokemon to me…but you didn't deserve to die."

"Oh, how touching, the victim feeling sorry for the bully. I'm so surprised."

Sion spun around and gasped. Within the dead trees, another Zoroark lounged against a tree trunk, crossing his arms and making a face of disgust. He was tall and sleek, his eyes shining with the same intensity as Sion's. His head fur was combed smooth, and around his neck was a golden necklace, embedded with the arc of Arceus. "You are the most stubborn of all my descendants, I'll give you that. To take so long to come to this point is quite an achievement."

Sion looked down at Ren, then back to the other Zoroark. "Why are you doing this Arthus? You don't get anything for killing Ren and me."

Arthus belted out with laughter, chilling Sion to the core. He stopped as fast as it came, standing upright, propping his arm against his side. "You might feel like that I was killing you, but I assure you, that'd be missing the point…for now." He stared down at his claws, looking at them uncaringly. "No, I had something different in mind. This'll be the last chance I have to speak with you face to face, so would you care if I tell a story? It's been so long since I've had a proper audience." Sion remained on the stump, silent and unmoving.

The Usurper shrugged. "Very well. You see, for the past 300 years, I've been carefully executing a plan, one that, while not as instantaneous as the Seal of Creation, would guarantee the opportunity I've been waiting for.

"For Yveltal to awaken and begin his process of eliminating all life in the world, evil must run rampant, guaranteeing that the souls of Pokemon are no longer the good that Arceus had originally made them to be. So, if I, say, _hastened_ that process, then Yveltal would awaken sooner, releasing me from that accursed prison."

He held up a claw, stepping toward Sion. "One small problem: I'm within the Cocoon with Yveltal. I couldn't do that myself...at least, not without some help. I left my cloak behind on that fateful day with Laryon – ruined some of my flair in that battle – but it turned out to be to my advantage.

"Thanks to the link between me and that cloak, I could channel Life through it, affecting whoever wore it with my power. The issue was that it had to be someone who shared my bloodline—my ability to control Life. That would end up being key to my plan."

Holding his claws in the air, Arthus sent a red mist out from his claws, forming a set of circular screens around him. Images of various Zoroarks came by, all wearing the brown cloak that Sion knew all too well. "It wasn't easy," Arthus stated, "to get to all of my eventual descendants. Erik had several children, and they had their own, et cetera, et cetera…" He growled, snapping his fingers. The images faded into wisps of fog. "It took 300 years, but finally, there is only one left: you."

Sion's eyes widened. "You mean...you _killed_ all of them? Why would you do that?" he asked, horrified.

Arthus smirked, moving one step closer. "It's simple really. All my bloodline would be used to collect more Life, whether it be from other Pokemon, or from themselves. Then, I'd use that life to prepare the way for the future I envision." He pointed to the sky, taking another step. "Such as telling the Ultra Beasts that there was a world ripe for the taking."

Sion jabbed a claw at him, holding tight to Ren's figure. " _You_ told the Ultra Beasts to come here! You've done all this?"

Arthus held his arms out, taking a respectful bow. "Yes indeed. You see, what better way to make Pokemon go bad if the world around them has? That poisonous air would soon freshen up with those Sentia crystals, but the Pokemon down on Equivos wouldn't be the same afterwards." He gazed at his claws, inspecting for imperfections. "Except me, of course. My control over Life renders me immune."

Tempted to step off the stump, Sion instead remained still, glowering at the Usurper. "That won't happen. Cosma and Cosmo are all ready to go up the mountain. If you kill me, Ekon, Gaiden and Fredrick will just go without me. You can't stop them."

Arthus made a wicked smile, stamping his foot. "Who says I can't? You see, what befell your grandfather and your father will happen to you too. You've noticed that my cloak fused to you, correct?" Sion nodded. "Well, it's just completing the connection of my mind to your body. In but a few moments, your consciousness will swap with mine. _I_ will be in control, and _you_ will take a backseat within the cloak." Leaving his descendant to gape, Arthus shook his head regrettably. "Unfortunately, I can't do this without a fight. Literally."

He snapped his fingers, and the stump underneath Sion began to widen. The figures surrounding it sunk into ground. Soon the stump covered the entire field, the trees acting as a barrier for it.

Ren disappeared from Sion's figures, fading into a wispy smog. Arthus chuckled, crouching low, his eyes beginning to glow red. "I know exactly how you work Illusion. Good luck keeping control." He charged forward in a bolt of red lightning, his target frozen with fear.

The lightning passed through the Zoroark, the apparition flickering slightly. Arthus looked back and laughed. "Is that the best you can do? Put up a fight, like your father did!" He prowled around the stump, his fist absorbed in a ball of red light. "Sevo was a fierce combatant, trained for many years by his own father in the harsh wasteland of Harmonia. Driven there because of his heritage, he had to learn to protect himself, or fall victim to those who hated my name."

He punched the air, missing Sion by mere centimeters. The young Zoroark exhaled sharply, running away from his ancestor. "I can't let you take me!"

Arthus flinched, his head swiveling toward Sion's position. "Of the many things I hate, insolence is right up there along with Matheus and his wretched nephew." He slashed the air in front of him, clipping Sion's fur. "You really want to know why I got rid of Ren for you?" Arthus called, running forward. "It's because I want to see Laryon's memory forgotten, and that won't happen until I kill _every Lucario in Equivos!_ Just like what they do with our kind!"

Sion reappeared behind Arthus, clapping his claws together, emitting a murky black fog. It enveloped the Usurper, making him turn around repeatedly to drive it away. As he disappeared, Sion replied, "The only reason they do that is because of you!"

Arthus seethed, creating a field of red particles around him, pushing away Sion's inky blackness. "Even before then we were hated!" He grabbed the air in front and pulled, forcing Sion to reappear. Clutching the younger Zoroark's headfur, Arthus swung him around and threw him to the floor.

Sion groaned, holding his back. Arthus tsked, making crimson lightning course down his arm. "I was hoping for something more." He stood over Sion, his arm high in the air.

Sion swiftly rolled away – forcing Arthus to strike the ground – then slashed the assailant's back, his claw making a light-blue streak in the air.

Arthus fell forward, laughing madly. "Is that all you've got? An Aerial Ace?" He spun around and shot a ball of Life Energy at Sion, the sphere bursting across his chest. He fell backwards, red lightning arcing across his body.

He looked back, noticing the edge of the stump arena. He sat up, weakened by the last strike, just in time to see Arthus charging toward him in another thundering storm. Sion leapt toward his right, forcing Arthus to miss. The Usurper faded into the trees in a trail of red mist.

Sion looked back at the trail, wondering where Arthus would return. Sharp pain suddenly arced through his back, and he slumped forward, off the stump and into the brush that surrounded the arena. Arthus reappeared, holding his claws up slightly, glistening with blood.

"You put up a decent fight. Nothing like that little brawl with Ren, however. He was some good fun," Arthus sneered, shaking his claw free of his mark. The trees groaned, their roots stretching toward Sion, pushing up the dirt above them. "Now you'll be little more than a voice in my head. _Exactly like I was before._ " The last line echoed through the entire area, its owner gone, and the clouds parting to reveal a foggy black screen.

Sion pushed himself up, stepping away from the approaching roots. Instead of woody brown tentacles, roiling black mist punched out of the ground, writhing toward Sion. He attempted to cut them down, succeeding only in passing through the dark fog. They coiled around his body, squeezing him tight.

Sion looked at himself, his fingers and toes fading into the same-colored fog. He held up his claw, his arm disintegrating with it. _"Arthus!"_ he cried, before turning entirely into mist.

The black screen in the sky turned a pale blue, then into a blurry vision of a grey environment. It focused, showing a humongous Feraligatr, and a smaller Greninja, huddled over him.

"The lad's wakin' up. You okay there?" Frederick boomed, pounding across the land.

The vision adjusted, and Sion's voice replid, "Never been better. Who's ready to climb a mountain?"

Within the land, however, Arthus' voice echoed, _"I'll finally have my future."_

Arthus stood up, wrapping an arm around Frederick's neck. "I was feeling horrible earlier, but now I feel completely refreshed. How long have I been asleep?"

Caught off-guard, Frederick sputtered, "Er-er-er day-and-a-half abouts, but what about you? You sure yer feelin' well?"

Ekon and Cosma came next to him, the latter ramming into the Zoroark. "Thank Tapu you're alright! I didn't want to lose someone else!" Arthus felt a slight tug at his cloak, but ignored it.

Arthus rubbed Cosma's back, laughing appreciatively. "I'm glad to hear that." He looked up, sizing up the monstrous mountains ahead of him. Covered in slippery snow, coarse gravel, and narrow trails, Mount Sol and Lune were not for the faint of heart.

Ekon pressed his paw against Arthus' forehead, looking to the sky. "Hmm…don't have a fever or anything, and you seem to be healthy." He stepped back, scratching his head. "Are you sure you don't want to remain behind? Gaiden and I can take care of this."

Cosma pulled away from Arthus and exclaimed, "No! Sion came here to deliver me to the top of Mount Lune! I won't go with anyone else but him!"

Ekon held his paws up defensively, searching for a reasonable answer. Gaiden came between them and stated. "I will go with Ekon to deliver Cosmo up Mount Sol then. It would be the fastest way to get this done." He looked to Frederick. "You should go with Sion. He may still be weak, and the two of you can support each other on the way up."

Frederick sighed, making circles in the sand. "Awright, awright. Can't be much harder than climbin' a ship mast, right?" He shivered, shutting his eyes. "When do we leave?"

A sudden shriek pierced through the air, turning everyone's attention between the mountains. A circle of blue lightning bolts coursed through the sky, centralizing on the exact middle of the mountains. A funnel of clouds plumed into it, swirling into a wormhole, emitting stray lightning and bits of crystal in its wake. The storm around it worsened, charging the air with electrical energy.

Arthus pulled Cosma closer and said calmly, "Now."


	43. Ascension into Light

**Chapter 43:** _ **Ascension into Light**_

Beyond the growing storm over Mount Sol and Lune, beyond the threat of the Ultra Wormhole, beyond the deception of Arthus the Usurper…calm.

A meadow of lush green grass, brushing softly against a crystal pool of water. No wind blew, no tide came. Only soft humps of grass in the isolated order amongst the chaos.

At the top of one hill, eyes opened. Ears twitched. Nostrils flared. A tail wagged. Limbs moved, pulling someone upright in the peace amongst the storm. He studied the sky, a hemisphere of sparkling purple light, pushing the ocean beyond away from the paradise. The underwater Pokemon within, agitated and disorganized, swam unaware of what lay beneath them.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

He turned to the second hill, a throne of black stone crushing the lush utopia. On the throne, a lavender figure lounged resting his head on the arm. His tail hung over the side, and his eyes were focused on he who had just awakened. "I've been waiting for some time, Auren Lucario."

Ren curled up his fist, his old anger returning to him. "It's Ren. Just Ren." He looked up, his lips pursed into a frown. "How did I get here?"

The lavender sat upright, pointing to himself. "The legendary Mewtwo is able to do many things…with the help of some others."

"How long do we have to keep this up?" Hoopa demanded, clutching a blazing torch with all his strength, his eyes intently focused on the burning flame. He stood on a rocking boat near the Mist Wall, the waves beginning to pick up.

"I have no idea!" Matheus roared, clutching the torch alongside Hoopa. The skies, gradually turning to a darkened storm, flashed with lightning.

Hoopa moaned, shaking his head. "Why did we listen to that guy?"

"Because Ren would be dead without us. Just focus, okay?" Matheus growled, pressing his forward against the handle. "Mewtwo, if you can hear us, hurry up! We've been doing this for two days now, and the storm is starting to come back!"

Mewtwo waved his hand dismissively. "But that's not important. You should be thanking me you know. You would have had a very messy end unless I intervened."

Ren crossed his arms and turned away. "You're welcome," he replied. He looked at the ground, deep in thought.

Mewtwo's smile faded. "I can read minds you know. You're thinking about Sion, about how he betrayed you, and how you were always right about him." He rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers. Apparitions of Ren's memories appeared around, all involving Sion in some way. "You remind me a lot of Matheus: always dwelling on something in life. For years, that old coot was focused on keeping Arthus away from that Seal of Creation, and let nothing shake him." He glared at a Riolu pulling a Zorua's tail, receiving a whimper of defeat. "At least his cause was honorable."

Ren stomped down the hill, jabbing a paw at the Legend. Passing through an apparition of him smearing jelly over a Sion's headfur, he exclaimed, "You have no idea what I've been through! I was nearly killed by him!"

Mewtwo made a mocking laugh. "Aren't we all? I know that Matheus nearly killed Arthus a few times when they were on their travels together." His expression turned dark, glowering at the young Lucario. "No, I'm afraid this is a deeper problem than that."

Flinching, Ren stopped at the base of Mewtwo's hill. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said through clenched teeth.

Mewtwo stood up, brushing off his throne. "Oh, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about." He snapped his fingers again, causing the apparitions to disappear. Voices began to fill the air, ranging from a soft female voice, to a gruff male.

 _"You should be more like Sion. He helps me out a lot."_

 _"Be more like that boy Sion. He doesn't go around being late."_

 _"You know, Sion shows great strength in leadership. Why don't you follow his example?"_

 _"Sion is an admirable Pokemon. Why don't you live up to that?"_

Ren shook, his paws trembling. "Stop it. Now."

Mewtwo took a defiant step forward. "You hate being told to pull yourself up to Sion's level, don't you? For most of your life, you've made it your daily duty to pull a prank on him, and your nature suffered. Instead of being a good-natured Lucario like Laryon and all his descendants, you ended up being the runt of the bunch, feeling satisfaction in belittling someone else!"

"Be quiet! You don't know anything!" Ren roared, glaring harshly at his accuser.

Mewtwo stood straight, holding his fingers up. "Now, what sparked such a change…that's the question." He snapped his fingers once more, and the voices stopped.

A Lucario appeared with her arms crossed behind her back. She stood behind Sion, softly smiling, looking at him warmly. A pink flower sat on her ear, and in her paws, was a canvas knapsack.

Ren rushed up the hill and drew back his paw. "Stop messing with me!"

Mewtwo caught the punch, staring coldly into Ren's eyes. "You're denying the very reason you've become so despicable. Let's change that." He pressed his palm onto Ren's forehead, creating a violet glow around his hand. Ren screamed.

 _Twelve Years Ago…_

In a plain of jutting boulders and scarce moss, two Lucario, a Heliolisk, and a Riolu gazed across a wondrous canyon, covered with a cloudy veil. The day was bright and clear, and the seas behind them were still. A ship commandeered by a burly Poliwrath bobbed behind them, waiting for further orders.

The Lucario in a brown cloak adjusted a sack over his shoulder, then thrust out his staff and declared, "Onix Canyon: a place said to have been made by an Onix over a mile long."

Sighing lovingly, the pink-flowered Lucario said, "It's certainly beautiful Lukas. Are we going down there?"

Lukas nodded. "Of course, Lara! There's all sorts of fossils from ancient times there; we can pick some up on our way back." He turned to the Heliolisk and said, "Harold, keep an eye on Ren for me, okay? Lara and I will head down, but you two will stay up here."

Harry saluted, setting a claw on the Riolu's shoulder. "Will do, Guildmaster!"

"Aw, but I want to come too!" Ren complained, dejected.

Lukas stood on one knee, gazing at his son. "It's too dangerous for someone as young as you. When you're older, we can come back, and you can get some fossils of your own." He stood back up and wrapped an arm around Lara's shoulder. "Let's go." He and Lara walked down a narrow pathway, descending toward the second level of the vast canyon.

Ren began to follow, but Harry quickly stepped in front of him. "Oh no you won't. Past a certain point of the canyon there's a Mystery Dungeon: The Divergent Mines. I wouldn't want to be caught in there, especially not at this time of day." The sun hung low in the sky, the light blue beginning to turn into a pale orange.

The Riolu slumped to the ground, pouting. "I want to play something." He hated being away from his parents, especially if they told him to stay put somewhere.

Harry looked about. Surrounding the ravine were dozens of small caves, all set in the low mountain ridge. Wind whistled by them, creating an eerie ambience to the still environment.

"How about we play hide-and-seek? There's plenty of places to hide," Harry suggested. He huddled next to a well, covering his eyes. "Here, I'll start by being the seeker. I'll count to ten. One, two…"

Before Harry had even reached two, Ren was off, padding silently along the path. He was soon out of sight.

He trailed behind his parents cautiously; he didn't want to catch their attention, not after what his dad said. They never bothered turning around however; they were too engrossed in conversation, about how Molly's marriage was going, Simeon's nagging about better ingredients, and the constant need for new explorers.

They reached the second level, shaded by the cliffs above. Lara looked down the ravine, a pitch-black pit seemingly descending to nothingness. "The Mystery Dungeon's just down there, huh?"

Lukas shuffled her away, directing her attention to a lone rock with a vine emblazoned on it. "Yes, just down the next ramp. I would want to go down there now though; even if there's not supposed to be Pokemon in there, it's getting close to nighttime. We could easily get caught within."

Lara picked up the stone, looking at Lukas with a sly look. "I've had my fair share of exploration just as you have. I could make it if I needed to."

Lukas chuckled, pulling an Orb out of his bag. "Yeah, but you aren't always prepared like I am. I always carry an Escape Orb with me." Ren half-listened, his eyes beginning to droop. He hid in the corner between the wall and the bottom of the ramp, a perfect spot for the tiny Riolu.

"Ren! Ren! Where are you?" Harry's voice called. Ren shrunk down, looking upward sheepishly.

Laughing, Lukas shook his head. "Must be playing hide-and-seek. Harold should know—"

 _Crack!_

The three whipped their heads behind them, watching as a large stone rolled down the ramp. The raspy breathing of an unknown creature echoed behind it, sounding like a vile chuckle.

Lara and Lukas leapt out of the way, the boulder crashing into the far wall. Looking up, Lukas exclaimed, "Whoever did that, show yourself! I'm Guildmaster Lukas of Lucario Guild, and your actions nearly killed us!"

"Oh…is that so?"

A veil lifted, revealing a tattered, graying Zoroark, hunched over and breathing haggardly. He looked around with wild eyes, staring intently at Lukas, baring his teeth as he spoke. "I've been looking for you for a long time…" he rasped, rushing down the hill toward Lara.

Lukas stepped in the way, batting the Zoroark across the head with his staff. "What do you want from me? I haven't met you before!"

The Zoroark collapsed, blood seeping from the wound. He chuckled madly, popping his neck. "You haven't met me, but I've met you!" He disappeared, his claws clacking against the rocks as he circled the two Lucario.

Ren began to panic, shrinking as far back into the corner as he could. Who was this Zoroark? What did he want with his dad?

Harry peeked down and gasped. "Lukas! What's happened!"

Lara closed her eyes, holding her paws out. "Can't you feel his aura? It's…dark, evil even. What happened to that Zoroark?"

The Zoroark reappeared behind Lukas, clamping his claws around his neck. "So many things!" He lifted up the Lucario and threw him against the wall, slumping against the ground with a moan.

"No!" Harry roared, barreling down the ramp. His frill extended and mouth wide, he shot a ball of lightning toward the attacker.

The Zoroark deftly dodged, cackling. "Is that really all you have?"

Lara peeked around the ramp, seeing her son shivering next to Lukas' unconscious form. "Ren! What are you doing here?"

"Hmm?" The Zoroark spun around, meeting Ren's eyes. "Ah, the two of you had a cub. How sweet." He thrust out his claws, licking his teeth. "I might as well take care of him first." Ren gasped, throwing his paws over his head.

Harry headbutted the Zoroark, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Come on, let's get moving!" He called, scooping Ren into his arms.

Lara started toward Lukas, but stopped when the Zoroark stood once more, grimacing. "Now you're starting to annoy me," He seethed, his eyes glowing red. He lifted a claw, a ball of red fire forming in it.

Pushing Harry away, Lara shouted, "Get to the boat! I'll protect Lukas!" Harry nodded, running up the ramp, Ren buried in his shoulder.

The Zoroark lifted the orb, aiming for Ren. "The whelp should go first." He threw it, watching it soar through the air.

A blue sphere shot into it mere feet from Harry, causing an explosion of purple particles. The Zoroark grunted, glaring at Lara. Her paws were pressed together, her appendages raised.

"You will not harm my son," she growled.

The Zoroark's lips curled upward into a cruel grin. "You're proving to be more troublesome than I thought." His fur raised, red mist curling from the ends. "Let's make things interesting."

Lara paled, stepping back. "You…shouldn't be able to do that. Only Arth—" She cut herself short, realizing who she was dealing with.

The Zorark gazed upward, his grin somehow growing wider. "Yes, I'm a descendant of Arthus the Usurper, Sevo! I will avenge him by killing his descendants, and nothing will stand in my way!" He ran toward her, the fiery mist raging behind him.

Turning, Lara ran for the ramp heading down into the canyon, avoiding Sevo's whirlwind of life energy. _"I can't fight that; even Laryon had to have the Legend's help."_ She began to descend the ramp, looking up towards Lukas. _"I'll make it through…just as I said."_ The blackness of the Divergent Mines enveloped her, and Sevo with her.

Time passed, and the day grew closer to dusk. Lukas began to stir, turning his head. Struggling, he opened his eyes, rubbing the back of his head. "Where…did they go?" A maddening cackle and a deathly shriek echoed from the mines, calling out to the young Guildmaster.

"Lara," Lukas stuttered, scrambling upwards. He ran toward the entrance ramp, his eyes wide with fright.

"I have to go down there…she can't make it before the sun sets," he gasped. Without a second thought, he pursued them, a distinct, unnatural moan echoing from the mines.

A dim light surrounded him, illuminating the stone tunnels just barely. The sounds of Lara and Sevo's combat echoed through the caverns, bouncing all through the walls, making it seem that the fight was everywhere at once.

Lukas studied the ground hastily, noting a trail of scorched rock hewn into it. "That must be the Zoroark's doing, but how?" The cavern moaned once more, the walls beginning the shake. Lukas pressed on, sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him.

He descended stairwell after stairwell, the walls behind him beginning to crash down. "Have to…make it," he panted, red and blue light flashing through the tunnels ahead of him.

He rounded the corner and halted, putting his paw out in revulsion. Sevo had begun to decay, the flames of life within him bursting from his body in pure form. His fur burned and his face half-charred, among other lesions across his limbs, he seemed to be losing control of the sheer power he had.

The female Lucario lay sprawled against the ground, bloodied by the assault. She craned her head upward, the flower on her ear wilted. "Lukas…go…now…" she wheezed, waving her paw away. Crashing and moaning echoed once more, the walls rumbling deeply.

Sevo looked at his limbs, watching as the flesh began to burn away. "I suppose it was time for this frame to go." He reached down and grabbed Lara's neck, lifting her up. "So, this is how it will end for all of us: in a shifting Mystery Dungeon, to be consumed by the Heart." He coughed, the crimson flames licking his teeth. "An experience I won't have again."

Lukas pulled out the Escape Orb from his bag, cringing. "I'll come get you Lara! Just hold on!"

She shook her head as Sevo rasped, "You take her out, you're bringing her with me. I will kill you and that miserable Riolu, just as I should have done to Matheus and Laryon three-hundred years ago!"

Lukas trembled, the Escape Orb slipping from his paw. "No…no…" he gasped, the crashing beginning once more.

His wife forced a smile, coughing. "Go…raise Auren without me. He can't lose you too." She closed her eyes, her arms falling limp. "I…know you can do it…"

The tunnel behind Lukas began to collapse, boulders of all sizes falling from the ceiling. The Guildmaster let out a scream of agony, throwing down the Escape Orb, becoming absorbed in its life-saving light. The wisp weaved through the rockslide as Sevo and Lara were pummeled by the Mystery Dungeon, never to be seen again.

 _A Day Later…_

A knock came to the front gate of Lucario Guild in the dead of night, the pounding clear through the still air. Moments later, a disheveled Guildmaster opened it himself, finding a reason to escape the woe that wore heavy on his heart.

Beyond the door was a shivering young mother Zoroark, a bag over her shoulder and a sleeping Zorua in them. "Please sir, can you let me in? My husband, Sevo, disappeared yesterday morning, and he hasn't come back. I couldn't stay in our home, and I know that you've helped others like me before."

Lukas gazed at them, restraining the sadness he inwardly felt. _"A Zoroark drove Lara to her death. Why should I help her?"_

Memories of Lara returned to him, and the kindly works she achieved. She helped many that weren't favored in the world: Dark Pokemon, Ghosts, Dragons…all of the lower Pokemon. Despite what they may be, she always said one thing to the other Pokemon around her: "It doesn't matter what they look like or what powers they have. All that matters is if they are in need of help, help them. You can't judge their actions by what others have done."

Lukas made a shivering sigh, and stepped away, holding the gate open. "You are welcome here. What is your name?"

The mother Zoroark entered gratefully, petting the Zorua's head. "Corinne."

Above, in the Master's Tower, a Riolu looked out from an open window, restless from his loss. The words the Zoroark spoke rang clear, and as soon as she entered, he scowled. "A Zoroark killed Mom. She said his name was Sevo." He glared at the Zorua, putting the connections together. "And that one's his kid."

He ran to his bed and beat his paws against the pillow, screaming as he went. "I hate him! I hate him! I! Hate! Him!" He continued through the night, stopping only when his father returned.


	44. Conversion Completed

**Chapter 44:** _ **Conversion Completed**_

The present world returned to Ren, pounding the sides of his head. He fell in front of Mewtwo and covered his eyes, shivering. "H-How did I see that? I wasn't there!"

Mewtwo stooped, a slight grin appearing. "I took the liberty of helping you see a different picture. How did you like it?"

Ren restrained his tears, memories of his mother resurfacing. "Ren's dad was to blame…for everything. If it wasn't for him, Mom would still be alive, and all of this wouldn't have happened!"

The Legend gave Ren a nudge with his foot, tsking. "How quaint, blaming others for your actions." He set a finger to his lips and said, "What if I were to tell you that old Sevo wasn't in his right mind? Or, more accurately, the right mind wasn't in him?"

Ren looked up and made a bewildered look. "What do you mean?"

Mewtwo turned around and waved a hand. "Nothing you'd be interested in of course. Just that maybe it wasn't Sevo's fault." He began to march back up the hill.

Ren scowled, coming up to his feet and marching after Mewtwo. "What do you mean it wasn't his fault? You saw what he did! He used that Life power to kill her!"

Mewtwo, still going up, replied, "I've lived since Equivos began, and I'm a master psychologist. Don't you think I can tell when someone isn't there?" He sat on his throne, leaning his head against his arm.

He lifted his finger as Ren came over the top, causing a purple glow to appear around him. "Would you sit down? It's quite annoying when you feel the constant need to punch me in the gut," he demanded, peeved. Ren went still, looking around wildly. He steadily changed to a kneeling position, much to his annoyance.

"I don't trust you; I'd prefer to be standing up in case something happens," Ren stated, the purple glow receding.

Mewtwo made a sarcastic laugh, dropping his hand. "And if it weren't for old Matheus I'd be off meditating on the Isle of Regret, not talking with an arrogant snot like you."

Ren perked up at the mention of Matheus. "You met Laryon's uncle?"

Mewtwo made a dismissive wave. "Irrelevant for our topic. Look, you have to understand that Sion isn't the cause of your suffering, nor is Sevo. In reality, it is the Pokemon who's been a thorn in our side for 300 years: Arthus."

"He's stuck in the Cocoon of Destruction. He can't do anything there."

"Ah, but he can. You remember Sion's fancy cloak, right?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"That cloak is a vessel for Arthus' Life energy. He left it behind before his battle with Laryon, and now he's able to use it to control the bodies of those who wear it."

Ren continued to stare doubtfully at Mewtwo. "This sounds…crazy. What makes you think I'll believe this?"

Mewtwo kicked Ren in on the nose, knocking him backwards. Amidst groans of pain, Mewtwo shouted, "Boy, you are more stubborn than a Camerupt! Little wonder that Lukas gave up on you." He shuddered. "Imagine, teaching you for twelve years, all the while dealing with the loss of your wife and the burdens of a Guild." He chuckled, looking up at his false sky. "Yet another reason I hate to be involved in everyday life."

Ren pushed himself up, holding a paw over his swelling snout. "Why are you even _doing_ this? It's not like you get anything out of it."

The Legend's eyes glowed blue, and his lips pursed in restrained anger. "You seem to like doubting what's right in front of you." He stood and announced, "You seem to love a good brawl, so how about we make a deal. If you beat me, I'll send you right to the top of Mount Lune, where you can have a victory party with Arthus after he's finished with Cosa. If I beat you, you believe my every word, and then you _might_ have a chance of stopping those Ultra Beasts from joining Equivos."

Ren stood up indignantly, stamping his foot. "Arthus can't do _anything_ anymore! You're going to have to do better than that to convince me."

 _"Then maybe it would help if I came in."_

An image suddenly appeared behind Ren, glowering at him. Ren felt the imposing power, and upon turning around, gasped. There in front of him was the creator of his realm: Arceus. He hovered above the hills, looking down on the two Pokemon, his arc shining with a golden aura.

 _"You are most different from Laryon and Matheus, young Auren. Why do you refuse to change?"_

Mewtwo bowed respectfully, refusing to meet Arceus' sight. "This is an unexpected honor, great Arceus. I assure you, I have this under control. There's no harder heart than mine to—"

 _"Enough,"_ Arceus bellowed, taking a step forward. Mewtwo shrunk back, cringing.

Arceus readjusted to his previous position. " _I know someone better suited to the task at hand. You have done your job of showing him the full vision. I will maintain your realm from here."_

The Legend nodded, turning away. "Suit yourself. I have better things to be doing anyway…like finding out who stole my treasures." He disappeared in a flash of light, his throne crumbling to dust in his absence.

Ren found it difficult to believe that Arceus would visit him. That only happened in legends, or to Pokemon who made a difference in the world, like Matheus or Laryon. Who was he to garner the attention of the Myth?

He continued to stand at attention, not wanting to disrespect him. Arceus cocked his head ever so slightly. _"No need for the formalities. I'm not actually here."_ Ren relaxed, letting his shoulders go loose.

The Myth made a halting chuckle, a long-lost ability of his. _"Go down to the lake. I have sent someone to meet you."_ He faded, his golden light and blazing presence disappearing from the undersea world.

Curious as to who he would meet, Ren began to walk down the hill, toward the small reflecting pool. No other seemed to be present.

He reached the edge, and for a moment, thought that Arceus might have been mistaken—until a golden hoop suddenly appeared over the water.

"Get out of my way! Arceus told me that this was _my_ job!" A silver shape popped out of the hoop, splashing into the water.

A purple horned figure poked his head through the hoop and exclaimed, "I was trying to tell you that I needed to adjust the positioning! Good luck being wet!" The head and the hoop promptly disappeared in a poof of purple dust.

The silver Pokemon resurfaced, spitting out water and complaining miserably. "Dratted trickster, never can trust the guy!" Ren now realized that this silver Pokemon was actually a Lucario, and not just any Lucario: Matheus, the Guildmaster Pokemon.

Matheus pulled himself up to shore, shaking himself and wringing out his appendages. "Augh, I always seem to be getting wet, no matter where I go," he muttered. He blinked, noticing Ren's astonished face. "Why hello. Not every day you get to see an old geezer like me, huh?"

Ren lifted a shaking finger and stuttered, "You're…you're…" He stopped, ag raying paw clamped over his face.

Matheus smirked, hawing. "No need to say it. I hardly get the chance to meet other Pokemon you know, especially descendants of my nephew." He removed his paw, allowing Ren's jaw to hang.

The Legend's expression suddenly turned more serious. "You know it's rude to stare." Ren averted his eyes, looking down sheepishly.

Matheus snorted, crossing his arms. "I've spent the past week trying to get to you and Sion. I wanted to warn you about Arthus' influence on Sion, but now it's too late; according to Arceus, Arthus' consciousness has escaped the Cocoon of Destruction. Most likely, Sion will suffer the same fate as the other Zoroarks that he's used.

Ren continued to stare at the ground. "It's just…hard to believe. I always thought that Sion would be just as bad as his dad, he just hadn't shown it yet. I felt so sure that he finally showed what he was truly like at the raft." He sighed. "But for him to be like that, after all those times he saved me on Lele…"

Matheus came around Ren and patted him on the back. "You've had a hard time trusting people, haven't you?" Ren nodded slightly.

Matheus began to pace around Ren. "Thanks to the Tree of Life, I've been watching Lucario Guild closely. I didn't watch the place every day, or every week even. But I wanted to make sure that Laryon's greatest achievement was in good hands." He raised a finger. "Up until you all the Guildmasters were honorable Pokemon. From what I saw, others respected you for your lineage, and little else. How many real friends did you have there?"

The younger Lucario thought. "Well, there's Johnson and the other Pokemon I go to school with."

"And tell me, in hindsight, how much do you think they actually like you for who you are?"

"…Not very much."

The Legend clapped his paws together. "Exactly what I thought. And tell me, how have you treated your dad all these years? You were a fine Riolu, if a bit mischievous, but you suddenly became a disobedient and troublesome after what happened in Onix Canyon."

"It's because I thought he should have turned Corinne and Sion away when they came, instead of letting them in!" Ren exclaimed, throwing his arms up. "Why are you asking so many questions? I know that what I did was wrong!"

Matheus pulled on Ren's appendages and shouted, "Because I want you to be someone who can save us all!" He pushed Ren away, growling. "That sour attitude…no wonder you haven't been able to use Aura."

Ren jumped, looking at his paws. "I-I used it before, on Lele! When we were with this herd of Pokemon, my paws suddenly began to glow with aura!"

Grinning, Matheus asked, "Well, that's a start. And tell me, what were you doing when the Aura came?"

Ren's face dropped as he remembered. "I was…doing something that Sion had asked me to do. It was the first time I really trusted him. I wanted to be around him, because I knew that he was actually a great guy."

He held up his paw, gazing at it. "I remember Dad saying that Aura was a power created by the life within Pokemon, but it's not true Life energy. It's a shadow of it, taken from the source but becomes more powerful as you connect with other Pokemon."

"Most Lucario evolve when they created a trust strong enough to invoke Aura, like when Laryon evolved because of my friendship with him," Matheus explained. His face turned dark as he continued: "I evolved because of my friendship with Arthus. I was devastated when he turned away from all that, all for his cause to make a perfect world without evil." He shook his head, driving away the foul mood. "But that's beside the point. Tell me, if it weren't for Sion's relatives, do you think you would have become friends with him?"

Ren pondered, memories of his first encounters with Sion coming to mind. The Zorua often came to him to play in those first few days, since the other children were told not to by their parents. He wanted to play tag, to play in the fountain, to climb the Tree of Slumber. He wanted to make crafts with Corinne, to run around Lukas when he walked the paths with Harry. All things that Ren himself would have done.

And what was he? A horrible bully and a distant Pokemon to everyone around him. Life at Lucario Guild was perfect until he decided he didn't want to be a good Pokemon anymore, because he refused to forgive an entire species for one vicious act. And it wasn't even their fault; it was a deranged mad-Pokemon, Arthus the Usurper, the same one who wanted to kill everybody to make a perfect world. He prevented a future of happiness and grew up upset at life, all because he couldn't forgive others for what they had done.

He trembled but not of anger. A tear fell, and Ren's paws began to shake. "I'm…sorry. For everything. I shouldn't have done what I did. I should have been a better Pokemon…to everyone."

Matheus' studious scowl began to turn into a delighted smile. "And tell me, if given the chance, would you want to make amends to everyone you've hurt all these years?"

"Yes…yes, I would…" Ren admitted, wiping his eyes.

"Let those feelings you have come out. Let the bitterness escape, and let joy return. Learn to love again. Then, after all has been forgiven in your heart, send your emotions out," the Legend directed, stepping back.

Ren took a deep breath, then held his paw out. He thought of Sion, and all the grateful things he had done for the undeserving Lucario. He thought of Lukas and his useless attempts at educating his son, and wanted to learn all he need to learn. He thought of Corinne, and what lovely things she had done for Lucario Guild in the background. He thought of Harry and his counseling.

He thought of all Lucario Guild, about how they all wanted him to become a future Guildmaster. Few realized who he really needed to be. They didn't need a conqueror, a fighter; they needed a compassionate leader, one who knew the feelings of those around him, knew exactly what to say. Someone…like Sion.

A cool heat enveloped Ren's paw, and a flame of the richest blue erupted from his palm. He gazed down at it, and began to laugh. "It finally comes," he whispered.

Matheus stepped back, a golden hoop opening behind him. "You are now ready to go back. Equivos needs you now, before Arthus succeeds with his new plan. He and Cosma are climbing Mount Lune, the mountain with a purple glow; pursue him. When you return," He stepped inside the hoop. "I'll tell Lukas myself that you are ready to be Guildmaster of Lucario Guild." The hoop shrank, exploding in a cloud of mist.

Ren began to rise in the air, a golden aura surrounding him. _"I will bring you to Fini with what abilities I have beyond the Wall. After that, it will all be up to you,"_ Arceus' voice bellowed.

The Lucario ruptured the bubble atmosphere, becoming enveloped by it. The lush domain below became thrashed by the ocean, the grasses becoming a mere weed, and the pool becoming a depression in the sea floor.

Raging all about him, the ocean carried the crazed undersea Pokemon as they fled from a sudden rise in the floor. Ren surfaced, seeing the majesty of the twin mountains of Fini just ahead. A wormhole screeched between them, larger than any that Ren had seen before. Dark tentacles breached the air, wrapping around the clouds and fouling the air even more with Ultra Space.

He soared through the air, landing on the beach of Fini. The seas rose behind him, and lightning streaked across the sky. Rain began to fall, pattering on the desert sand. The way to the mountains lay clear, with indigo rocks littering the desert path to Mount Sol and Lune.

The bubble popped around Ren, and he coughed, the sour air feeling like a punch in the throat. "Awful…just awful…" he moaned. He hurriedly composed himself, taking controlled breaths. "I have to make it up." He began to walk, then jog, run, then finally sprint across the sands, the grains billowing behind him, the wind screaming through his ears.

He crossed by several indigo rocks, which began to shake. They erupted from the sand, revealing a jagged set of pincers, glaring red eyes, and rapidly vibrating wings. The beetles directed their pincers at the Lucario, then shot bolts of electricity at him, shocking the air around them.

Ren leapt over one such bolt, looking behind him. "Vikavolt!" he shouted, remembering his conversation with Cosma. He ducked as another bolt coursed over his fur, then sidestepped as another coursed toward his right. The mountains grew closer, the final trek of Auren Lucario finally beginning.

All seven Ultra Beasts sat on their thrones, watching the decimating Ultra Wormhole pull away the toxic gas and loose Sentia of the world away. Their final goal finally achieved, they hoped to relax until the storms recede…but the actions of the few Pokemon that dare oppose them forced their hand.

Xurkitree gazed down the swirling expanse of space below him, the Ultra Wormhole right at the edge of his throne. "The most beautiful I have ever created…" he mused.

Kartana and Nihilego drifted over it, studying the two mountains at the sides of the wormhole. "Do we begin your plan now?" Nihilego asked.

Xurkitree nodded, the other three conscious Ultra Beasts preparing themselves. "The ascent of the mountains will hopefully wear them down, but as they make it to the plateaus, I want each of you to fight with them." He flashed colors as he pointed to Nihilego. "You poison the frog and bat. They may be experienced fighters, but we would like to see the suffer." She nodded, darting out of the wormhole and toward Mount Sol.

Xurkitree turned his arm to Kartana. "Cut down the alligator and fox. Be especially wary about the former; he is a vicious fighter, and will not hesitate to tear you in half."

Kartana saluted, his paper-thin limbs pulling themselves into Equivos. "Anything to have a revitalized world!" He dropped into Equivos, zooming toward Mount Lune and its climbers.

Celesteela turned to Xurkitree and asked, "Why don't we all attack them at once? That would ensure that they are destroyed."

Xurkitree made a halting chuckle, sounding like a roar of thunder. _"Two fewer Ultra Beasts to share with."_


	45. Conflicted Ascent

**Chapter 45:** _ **Conflicted Ascent**_

The rain soon turned into snow on Mount Sol as Ekon and Gaiden climbed. The rush of ice and wind pelted their skin, adding a burning feeling on top of their numbed limbs. Not even halfway up the mountain, ice already littered their proposed paths, causing them to turn to a different path numerous times. All the while, the air became gradually sicker.

Ekon grasped the next handhold and cringed, pressing himself tight against the rockface. "Another gale coming up!" Gaiden did the same, ensuring that their bag of supplies and their dormant passenger were secured. Harsh winds beat down, swaying them slightly, but soon receded.

Ekon panted, wiping snow from his brow. "It looks like there's a stopping point ahead. Let's hurry there." He renewed his course, continuing to curse the winds and snow for preventing flight.

After another half-hour of wrestling with the snowstorm, the climbers finally made it to the shelf, flopping onto the snow-covered plateau. Both breathed heavily as the crawled away from the edge and sat near the next cliff.

Gaiden reached into the bag at his side and pulled out two yellow, polka-dotted berries. "Eat this. It'll keep us warm," he explained, handing one to Gaiden.

The Noivern took a bite out of it, his face puckering. "Ach…Aspear…why do they have to be so sour!" He ungratefully took another bite. "At least it'll stop the ice."

Gaiden took a bite of his own berry, face unchanging. "The Passimian provided us with plenty, so let's try to eat another as soon as the effects wear off." He looked off the mountain, at the wormhole that swirled in the sky. "I'm not liking the looks of that vortex. It's so much larger than the other ones."

Standing up, Ekon replied, "Exactly why we can't waste any time. I don't want to get tangled up with any of those Ultra Beasts before we get up the mountain.

"A bit late for that now, isn't it?"

A clear tentacled being drifted down, her arms wafting gracefully in the harsh winds. "I cannot let you bring the Cosmog to the peak. We are so close to joining our worlds together."

Gaiden stood now, holding the bag tight. "That won't be happening."

Holding out his wings, Ekon shouted, "We'll beat you down if you get in our way!"

"You will not succeed, or I am not Nihilego!" she exclaimed. A purple blob began to form under her head.

Ekon – despite his freezing limbs – flapped his wings and fought with the wind for control. Gaiden leapt to the left as Nihilego launched her poisonous sphere, the glob melting the ice behind him.

She swerved upward, and he head became encased in a clear, sparkling film. Ekon shrieked, the soundwaves pounding into Nihilego's body. She wavered slightly, beginning to fall – then swerving sideways and launching straight towards Gaiden.

Her head blew Gaiden into the cliff, shaking the icicles that hung above him. Nihilego wrapped her tentacles around his body, feeding one into the sack.

"Oh no you won't!" Ekon screeched. He opened his mouth and shot a purple-blue pulse of energy at Nihilego. Having no time to unwrap herself, she brought Gaiden to the air with her, the Greninja struggling to release her Dragon Pulse smashed against the wall, causing the icicles to shake more vigorously.

She continued to dig through the sack, expecting to graze the key to her destruction. Her captive suddenly disappeared in a purple gas, and Nihilego's tentacles grasped at empty air.

She frantically looked around, spotting Gaiden below her, checking inside the bag. Ekon flew straight for Nihilego and exclaimed, "Nice going with the Shadow Sneak!" He stopped flapping and held out his claws, which glowed with an ethereal green light.

Nihilego tilted forward and shook her head, emitting radiating waves of purple energy. They brushed against Ekon's head just as he came in range, causing him to cringe. "Psywave...agh!" he seethed, slashing at the air in front of him. As he dove, an x-shaped burst of light rocketed toward Nihilego.

It pushed her into the side of the cliff, shaking it once more. The icicles came free from the jutting edge, falling in a spiral of ice shards. Three punctured her head - a sickly purple fluid leaking from them – while the others stabbed her tentacles, keeping her in place.

She gasped, moving her head slightly. "I am not defeated…not yet!"

Ekon lowered himself, clutching his head. "I'd say y'are. You're a pretty poor excuse of an Ultra Beast to me; hardly a fight really."

Nihilego began to expand, her head inflating, turning the same purple as the wounds. "Do not underestimate me. I may die, but I die for Ultra Space!" She fell back, continuing to inflate with the same fluid.

Gaiden furrowed his brow, piecing together the Ultra Beast's strategy. A stream of fluid leaked from her tentacle, then he realized.

"Get in the air!

Ekon grabbed Gaiden's shoulders and lifted him up just before Nihilego burst, creating an explosion of steaming violet fluid, splattering across the entire plain. It steamed and spat, melting the ice and eating away the rock.

Globs flew onto Gaiden's legs, and the poison began to steam on his skin. "Get us up, now!" he yelled, clenching his teeth and resisting the urge to wipe the poison away.

They flew up to a small ledge, and Ekon proceeded to dump snow onto Gaiden's afflicted limbs. The poison seeped into the snow, creating a foul-smelling sludge, containing the acidic properties.

Digging through the sack, Gaiden pulled out a bundle of leaves and unfurled it. Ekon took several Pecha berries from within and squished them over the roll. He then split the makeshift bandages in half, proceeding to wrap them around Gaiden's legs.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk so well with them like that," Gaiden sighed, bending his knee. He winced as he relaxed.

Ekon looked up, noting the mostly-vertical ascent, with the occasional ledge to rest on. "Doesn't look like that'll be an issue. It'll be icy, but as long as you can keep a grip and rest on your legs, I think we'll be fine."

Grunting, Gaiden added, "Still, if we have to fight another one of those Ultra Beasts, we'd be in bad shape."

Ekon pulled Gaiden close. "We aren't giving up now. Not after all we've been through."

Gaiden stood up shakily, giving Ekon a sly look. "Whoever said we were?"

"How much farther till the next cliff!" Frederick asked, clenching his teeth.

He, Arthus and Cosma climbed along Ekon and Gaiden's same path, mirrored on Mount Lune.

Arthus looked down and exclaimed, "It's just a few more feet!" He shook his head, groaning. _"I'll have to get rid of him sooner or later, or else my plans will be ruined."_ Probing his mind, he smiled. _"At least there's no sign of Sion yet."_ He still felt clear-headed and strong, his stored Life energy like a steady leak from an enormous vat.

Frederick groaned. "I hate cold weather! Why couldn't this be on the beach, down on the warm sand, perfectly obvious to find!"

"Well if you don't like it you can turn around!" Arthus snapped. Frederick gave an irritated look as Arthus cursed himself. _"Have to be more careful; can't have the fool discovering that Sion isn't around."_

"Oh look, we made it!" Cosma cheered, disappearing over the edge.

Arthus clambered up, then Frederick, the latter panting hard. "Kyogre's rains...they really need to make a ladder up there," he gasped.

The Usurper restrained the urge to make a smart comment as he pulled out the pouch of Aspear berries. He thought better of it as a new plan came into his mind. _"I'll stay warm thanks to my life, and Cosma doesn't need it since she has no organic parts. Frederick will freeze to death before we reach the top if I don't give him these."_ He made an illusion of himself digging through the bag, while the he went to a corner of the cliff and set the bundle of berries between the crack. He then returned to his previous position, the illusion lifting.

He made an exasperated look and explained, "We must've left our Aspear berries down at the bottom."

Frederick swiped the bag and began to look through it himself. "Oh no, we can't have that; there's no way I'm losin' me fingers and toes to this blasted cliff!" After a moment he threw it down, making an irritated snort "Guess I'll just have to climb a bit faster."

"That won't be necessary."

A paper-thin Ultra Beast flitted just off the cliff, his arms and legs waving around in the wind. "I'll make sure to cut them off for you, to save you time."

Cosma hid behind Arthus, shivering in fear. "You're Kartana, the Blade Ultra Beast!"

Kartana chuckled, zooming over their heads. "I didn't know I was so famous! I've had limited visits to this wonderful world of yours, but of the few I've had..." He scraped his arms together, making sparks. "I've always had my fun."

Frederick gnashed his teeth and laughed. "A tiny guy like you who can cut saplings. I'm so impressed. Look at these bad boys!" He pointed at his jaw, wide open for all to see. "I'd bet a cask o' berry juice I could mince up more Pokemon than you."

"I have no interest in you; I just want to slice up that little Cosmog hiding behind your backs." He swerved around and held his arms straight, diving straight toward Cosma.

Arthus' claws glowed red as he raised them. _"I'm not letting this alien steal my show."_ He countered Kartana's blow, creating more sparks.

Kartana grunted, glaring at his arm. "You made a scuff. You'll pay for that."

"Bring it on, shortstack!" Frederick roared, leaping toward Kartana.

The Ultra Beast swerved to the right, causing Frederick to land in a pile of snow. He zigzagged toward Cosma, the wind whistling past his blades as he straightened his body.

Arthus sent Kartana spinning away, slapping the flat side of the Ultra Beast. Kartana swung back around, spinning rapidly.

Frederick slapped his tail on the ground, creating a wall of water in front of Cosma. Kartana splashed into it, disorienting him and slowing his spin. The water began to slowly freeze, both on the ground and on Kartana's frame. The weight of the ice brought Kartana to the ground, attempting to ascend helplessly.

Frederick reared back his fist. "Let's see how tough you are now, ice block!" He threw his fist downward and cracked the ice on Kartana. It splintered and cracked, tears forming on the light metallic body.

He flitted back into the air, shaking off the rest of the ice. "You'll pay for that mistake!" he shouted, one of his legs nearly coming free of his torso. He darted toward Frederick and veered for his right, nicking the Feraligatr's side.

Frederick hurriedly covered it over, blood from beneath his claw. He leapt to the side as Kartana made another pass, cursing. "Sneaky blighter, fight like a Pokemon!"

Kartana halted momentarily, studying Frederick with his soulless yellow eye. "But I'm not, am I?" He tilted forward and charged straight toward Frederick,

A burst of crimson light hurtled in front of Frederick, smashing into Kartana. He furled into the ground, his arms and legs scattering into the wind, useless to the grounded Ultra Beast.

Arthus held out his claws, red mist curling from them. "Can't have you killing him just yet, can we?" Inwardly, he fumed, _"If it weren't for me needing to keep a good impression with Cosma…"_

Frederick gaped, never witnessing such a power before. This amazement soon faded as he proceeded to stand on Kartana and roar, "Ha! How's it feel to be all small and powerless!"

Kartana pushed up helplessly, his strength vanished. "I-I will strike! I have not been defeated!"

Frederick kicked snow on top of him and spat. "Sure ya will. Hey Cosma, have any bandages? I'm leakin' a bit." Cosma fluttered down, juttery after the near-death experience of Kartana.

Arthus stepped over toward the Ultra Beast, studying him. _"Judging by his slight frame and his predictable tactics, he's used to working in surprise, using his speed to blindside his enemies before they have a chance to notice. His introduction certainly didn't help matters."_ He gazed at him studiously, and when their eyes joined, Kartana flinched.

"You may have defeated me, but I am not the best!" he choked, finally admitting his fear. "There are others still, and once they come, you will all be—"

"Oh, cry me a river. Yer a pushover. Some mighty Ultra Beast you turned out to be," Frederick interrupted. As he wrapped a leaf bandage over his chest, he said to Cosma, "Why so scared of the bloke? Sure, he did some nasty stuff, but he's as fragile as he looks!"

Cosma peered over at the helpless Ultra Beast, attempting to gain lift. "I never really saw Kartana that much. Maybe it was because he was so weak."

Pounding his chest, Frederick looked back up the cliffs. "Welp, won't get any farther yammerin' on. Let's get goin'!"

"You sure you'll be alright with that cut? It looked pretty deep." Cosma asked.

"Nah, but a flesh wound. I've had worse papercuts on me pinky."

The two began their ascent again, with Frederick's right side slightly weaker than the left. Arthus began as well, thinking of how to get rid of the relentless Feraligatr.

Ren threw an Aura Sphere at the last Vikavolt, liquid fire writing over its plating. The defeated bug burrowed back into the sand, extinguishing the flames and its life.

The Lucario nodded, the Aura fading from his paws. "Life suddenly got a whole lot easier," he said to himself, looking up at the twin mountains. "Now for the hard part." He leapt toward the left mountain, scrabbling for a foothold, achieving it after sliding slightly.

Fierce gales pressing on him, he forced himself upward. He trekked up the winding trail, thoughts of Sion rushing through his mind.

"I hope I can save you in time."

"Nihilego was little use to us anyways, and Kartana's abilities can be replaced with mine," Xurkitree explained passively.

Guzzlord, now standing on the edge of the wormhole, roared furiously. "You sent them to their deaths, you fool! You should be grateful that you're the one who knows how to activate the Wormholes, or you would be consumed!"

Celesteela hovered above him, her jets sending out dark orange fumes. "I will admit, Nihilego and Kartana's strength left something to be desired, but they would have been useful in cultivating more Sentia."

"Enough! What's done is done," Pheromosa intervened, lounging on her throne. "I trust that you two won't fail us like they did. There's a good reason I kept Nihilego around as my carrier. I expect that Buzzwole will recover sufficiently to allow me to go to the surface safely."

"Exactly as I expect too," Xurkitree replied. He gestured with his arm toward the wormhole. "The second checkpoint for those Pokemon will come soon. Guzzlord, you'll need as much space as possible to ram into the Feraligatr; you'd be better off trying to eat the Cosmog too. As for you Celesteela, try to eliminate that Greninja and Noivern before they reach the cliff. Your flight should make sure of that."

Guzzlord's arms wrapped around Celesteela, and at maximum thrust, he began to hover in the air. "I will certainly enjoy my feast. When this is through, I expect plenty of Pokemon to be mine!" Celesteela lowered him down the Wormhole, jetting towards Mount Lune.

Pheromosa gestured towards Buzzwole, shaking her head. "Amazing that it's taken him this long to recover. What sort of being could possibly have had that much Life?"

Xurkitree wrapped an arm around a crystal, performing more calculations. "Something that we should be concerned about. Tell me, do you remember that shadow that told us about Equivos?"

"About how it was a land of plenty, ripe for conquering? On how we must be careful about eliminating the Cosmogs? Why?"

"That shadow seemed to know what he was talking about. Do you think it may have come from Equivos?"

"Of course it must have? Why the curiosity?"

Xurkitree stood up, jabbing a hand at the Wormhole. "If that being wanted us to open the Wormhole, there has to be some ulterior motive! No Pokemon would want us to come otherwise!" His head flashed purple as he added, "What if that shadow wanted our Sentia? You know that they give us the ability to make the Wormholes. What if he wants that ability for himself?"

Pheromosa's eyes widened and her posture straightened. "Are you saying we may have a potential rival? How could they have known about the Sentia? They have had no contact whatsoever with them."

Xurkitree plugged his tail into the ground, deep in thought. "I have no clue. Still, it concerns me." He shrugged, sitting on the floor. "No matter. We'll simply eliminate the shadow once we discover it."

Pheromosa returned to her former lounging position. "What happens if both Celesteela and Guzzlord fail us? They hold nothing compared to us, but if they are defeated…"

Xurkitree made no reply, his head continuing to flash.

" _All the better for me."_


	46. Ultra Comeuppance

**Chapter 46:** _ **Ultra Comeuppance**_

"Holding up fine?" Ekon yelled through the fierce winds. The vortex overhead swirled faster and larger, driving the gales to greater speeds, continuing to darken the skies. The atmosphere became more putrid, and snow pelted them ever harder.

Gaiden lifted a hand and grabbed another rock. "Fine…just…fine." He rubbed his legs, the poison festering on his skin.

Ekon checked the sack, seeing Cosmo resting peacefully within. "So close to getting home. So close." A massive whoosh echoed behind them, causing them to crane their heads.

Barreling toward them was the destroyer of their ship, Celesteela. Her arms parallel to her body, they sent massive flames to propel her through the air, leaving narrow streaks of steam in their wake.

She swung around and became vertical mere feet away from the two, causing them to flinch. She towered over them, her narrow neck just over Gaiden's height.

"We meet again, explorers. You ended up surviving my carnage after all," she stated.

Letting go with one arm, Ekon yelled, "You! You're the one who blew up our ship!"

"Isn't that obvious? Unfortunately, I can't leave you to ascend the peak; Ultra Space and Equivos must remain one, or else we'll never again rise to power." Celesteela drifted to the right, then lifted her left cannon. "Now stand still," she said, firing a constant stream of flames.

The explorer's leapt upward, narrowly avoiding the rapidly approaching flames. Gaiden sharply inhaled, the poison weakening his legs as he landed.

Celesteela swapped arms and blasted once more, drifting to right, razing the cliffside. The two leapt upward again, making it to the cliff face and flopping to the ground.

The Ultra Beast thrusted above them, her flames fading to a low-burning smolder. "Don't think you can avoid me. I burn all." She began to fall.

Ekon ran to Gaiden and rapidly flew upwards. He barely went airborne before Celesteela struck the center of the plateau, sending a plume of shattered granite into the air.

He swung Celesteela, the Ultra Beast now holding her cannons outward. "You _will_ die." Fireballs shot out of her cannons as she slowly rotated, all aimed toward the rapidly dodging Ekon and Gaiden.

The Noivern hid behind the mountain, now protected from Celesteela's incessant blasts. "We've got to stop her before we can get to the peak!"

Gaiden put a hand on Ekon's shoulder and said, "I have a plan."

Moments after, Ekon soared out from behind the mountain, struggling to keep control in the high winds. "Come and get me, straw-neck!"

Celesteela flinched, her tiny lips quivering. "You will pay for that insult." She raised her cannons, rose higher in the air, and began to fire at Ekon.

The Noivern dodged the blasts with difficulty, fighting with the wind to remain airborne. _"Come on Gaiden, come on…"_

The shiny Greninja poked out from a disguised tunnel, looking up at Celesteela. Conic jets of scorching flame bellowed from her underside. She hovered mere feet above the ground, razing the ice that lay underneath her.

The flexible plates that formed her body rattled in the wind, rustling and beating against each other. _"It sounds like she's made from multiple layers of some strong, paper-like substance,"_ Gaiden thought. He ran haphazardly, his legs continuing to weaken, and he leapt onto the Ultra Beast, clutching onto a layer of her shell.

She leaned down slightly and scowled. "You fail to amuse me, Pokemon." She pointed her arms in opposite directions, parallel to each other, and began to spin.

Ekon screeched, firing a Boomburst at the Ultra Beast. It struck the center of her chest, denting the structure. "She must be made out of metal!"

Gaiden struggled to hold on, the centripetal force making him lose his grip. He suddenly had an idea.

He let go of Celesteela, causing him to fly toward the mountainside. In his trajectory, he threw a slew of Water Shurikens at her, impaling the heavy-yet-slight frame. He thudded against the cliff and slid to the ground, unmoving.

Celesteela stopped spinning, studying Gaiden. "Now to burn you and that Cosmog." She raised her cannons, ignoring the many streams of gas that escaped her body.

Ekon swooped down, opened his mouth wide, and fired a purple-blue beam of light at Celesteela's body. The Ultra Beast fired a single flame-ball before suddenly erupting into a column of lavender flame, spreading outward in a massive explosion.

The Noivern—after the Celesteela's fragments settled—landed on the plateau. "Gaiden! Are you alright?" he called. No reply came.

He ran to where he saw Gaiden before, slouched against the side of the mountain. There he saw Gaiden scored with burns and bits of steel, coughing. The bag of supplies was nowhere in sight.

Ekon came to him and wrapped Gaiden's arm around his shoulder. The Greninja pulled ack, groaning. "No use…it was a direct hit. Something went wrong inside me." He reached behind him, pulling out an undamaged bag. "Made sure to save this though," he added, forcing a smile.

Ekon accepted the bag, shaking his head. "We'll think of something. Wait!" He reached at his neck, his face falling. "Th-The scales! They must've gotten lost on our way up!"

Gaiden pulled Ekon closer and exclaimed, "Just go! The Ultra Wormhole is getting larger as we speak. If we don't get Cosmo to the peak soon, we'll all be dead no matter what we do." He coughed, turning away.

Grabbing Gaiden's hand, Ekon exclaimed, "No way! I hated you before this entire thing began, but I can't go without you now! We have our teams to get back to! What will I tell yours if you don't come back?"

Slowly, Gaiden pushed Ekon away. "If it's for saving the world," he closed his eyes, "then it doesn't matter. All my life I felt like I needed to do something truly important, something worthy of a chief. This is that chance." He made a halting breath. "Go. I've done my part. You've done all the hard work beating those Ultra Beasts. I know you can make it." He held his hand up one last time.

"Make sure…that George and Wilson…get to see me…one last time…"

His hand fell, and Gaiden's eyes closed. Ekon fell to the ground, and mourned for his late comrade.

Ice coated Frederick's fingers as they ascended Mount Lune, the second plateau coming into view. "C-Come on! W-We're nearly th-th-there!" he stammered, shivering. He pulled himself up the last cliff, hanging a leg lazily over the side. "H-Hopefully I c-c-can make it back d-down," he stated, pulling his arms together.

Arthus tossed Cosma over the edge and pulled himself up, still full of vitality. "You're not feeling tired, are you Frederick? The peak is always the hardest part."

At the mention of the peak, Frederick scrambled to his feet and covered his fingers. "A' course not! T-This is little m-more than a D-D-Diglett mound!" He shivered, closing his eyes and rubbing his arms. "A-Although it is a m-mite cold. Why'd ya have t-to leave the Aspear berries behind?"

The Zoroark lifted his claws and shook his head. "I'm sorry, really. If you want, you can head down while I bring Cosma the rest of the way up."

"Bah! No way!" Frederick exclaimed. "I'll stick close…you'll see."

Cosma hovered over and inspected Frederick's claws. "You're too cold Frederick. Maybe you should head down."

He stepped away and said, "I'm tellin' ya, I'm stayin' here!"

"More for me to eat then!"

A black creature shot downwards, falling straight for the party. The three spread apart, with Arthus toward the edge, Cosma behind a ledge, and Frederick next to the cliff. Celesteela, high above them, now rocketed toward Mount Sol.

The enormous Ultra Beast towered over them, his mouth large enough consume a boulder. Two black, pincered tongues writhed around him, snapping as they hovered around the Pokemon. Four pairs of eyes stared down at Arthus, the owner making a dark chuckle.

"You may have defeated Kartana with ease, but don't expect the same from me, Guzzlord. I have consumed infinite materials from Ultra Space, and have defeated countless foes in direct combat! Prepare to die, Pokemon!" One arm swung toward Arthus, while the other wrapped around toward Frederick. Arthus rolled forward, narrowly dodging the attack, while Frederick stiffly sidestepped, the cold affecting his mobility.

Frederick stared down at his shaking limbs, cursing himself. "Why do I have to be like this?"

Guzzlord swung his arms again, punching Frederick into the cliff. "I heard that you were a mighty fighter, yet you begin to prove me wrong!" He wrapped an arm around Frederick's ankle and dangled him in the air, swinging him into the cliff. Bones cracked and teeth shattered as Guzzlord continued his assault on the Feraligatr.

Arthus fought with the other arm, rolling under it and gouging the thick skin of the Ultra Beast. He studied the giant, thinking to himself, _"Where's the sweet spot for this brute?"_ His eyes hovered toward Guzzlord's head, directed toward Frederick as he dealt blow after blow.

The Zoroark watched the aim fly toward once more, but instead of rolling under it, he jumped on top of it, running along the arm toward the side of his maw. He leapt toward the tusk that protruded from the top, climbing up to the top of Guzzlord's body.

"Is this the best you can do? Please," Guzzlord bellowed, his eyes glowing purple. He turned sharply, forcing Arthus to lay low. Guzzlord faced the cliff face, beginning to step back.

Frederick achingly breathed, his eyes swollen and purple blotches scattered across his body. He hung by his ankle in the air, the brief respite of Guzzlord's attack affording no comfort. "Not…fair…" he cringed, grabbing the pincer.

Guzzlord charged forward in a rush of purple gas and rammed into the wall; Arthus narrowly dodged, leaping off of him at the last moment.

The ledge that shielded Cosma fell away, leaving her shivering in the air. She eeped, running away to find another place to hide.

Guzzlord's arm reached toward her, mere inches behind her. "Can't forget the reason I came here, can I? You'll provide plenty to eat, despite your— _graah!"_ His arm halted as he held up the severed stump of his other pincer.

Frederick fell to the ground, spitting out the claw. Wiping his lips, he exclaimed, "You Ultra Beasts taste downright foul!"

Guzzlord punched Frederick with a mighty roar, cracking the rock behind him, leaving the Feraligatr to slump unconscious. "I will save you for later!" He stepped back, seeing Cosma hovering near another gap in the rock.

Remembering Arthus, he turned around and made a wide sweep with his undamaged arm. Arthus leapt over it, running toward the coiled, damaged arm.

"Your tactics won't succeed twice, Pokemon!" Guzzlord roared. He made a massive leap upwards, then struck the ground with a shuddering jolt.

Arthus tripped, recovering by rolling across the ground. Guzzlord jumped once more, this time with Arthus directly beneath him. The Zoroark disappeared under Guzzlord's bulk, bits of Mount Lune coming loose in the massive crash.

The Ultra Beast stepped back, seeing no remains. "With him out of the way, the Cosmog is free to take." He looked up at the ledge Cosma futilely hid behind. "How to get up there, however…" He took several steps back, then ran forward, clutching the cliff with his short, powerful claws. He then reached out with the opposite arm and grabbed a higher point, climbing up slowly.

Cosma hid herself in the alcove, muttering to herself about how she'd come so far, only to get eaten. Each time Guzzlord grabbed a chunk of the mountain, her hiding place shook, acting as knells to her doom.

A gaping blue maw suddenly appeared at the entrance, causing her to scream. Guzzlord made a bellowing laugh, kicking underneath the cave. "I have you now Cosmog, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" He inhaled sharply, creating a powerful vacuum within himself. Cosma began to drawn inside the mouth, despite her attempts to flee.

A black shape suddenly appeared on Guzzlord's back, then sunk his claws into the rubbery skin behind his neck. A dark red glow appeared underneath as Guzzlord screamed, letting go of the mountain. He shriveled into a white ball in a matter of seconds, dropping into the swirling clouds below, while the figure leapt up onto the plateau, landing in the center.

Arthus stood up straight, his claws emitting a curling red steam. He clenched his fist and said, "Sion's holding up pretty well. Better not get too cocky though; I still have business to take care of."

Cosma came out from the alcove nearly hyperventilating, slamming into Arthus' chest. "You saved me from that awful beast! I nearly got eaten! I-I…"

Arthus held her out and said, "It's alright now. How about we continue?"

"B-But how did you do that? You made him shrink faster than—"

"All through a special power I learned; I'll tell you about it after we get you to the peak," Arthus explained. _"And after I finish you off myself. Guzzlord provided plenty of Life to use to finish you."_

She drifted to Frederick, who breathed weakly, his purple splotches turning to a sickly shade of green. "What should we do for him? We can't just leave him here."

Arthus set his claws on Cosma's back, shaking his head. "I can leave him some Oran berries for when he wakes up, but other than that, I can't do much else; he's too heavy for me to carry."

Cosma made a crestfallen sniff. "I hope he'll be awake to see me up there…" With that, the two began to ascend the final third of Mount Lune, leaving Frederick in the limited protection of the plateau.

Winds screamed past Ren's ears as he climbed Mount Lune, the bottom now far below him. The first plateau edged ever closer, the rest ahead inviting to the Lucario.

Upon reaching the edge of the cliff, he reached over the top and pulled himself over, flopping onto his back. "One down," he panted, "two to go."

"You're still alive."

He spun around, noticing the fading Kartana behind him. He wilted and withered in the winds, bits of him coming off from the exposure. His yellow eye dimmed, the vitality once there gone.

"You weren't with either team. Little surprise that you'd come," he choked.

Ren stood over him, glaring at the Ultra Beast. "Good thing that they got rid of you." He coughed out a worm of dark mist, which snaked back into the air.

Kartana made a cruel chuckle. "Ultra Space and Equivos are becoming one as we speak. You will be too late to help anyone. Especially if that shadow does anything about it."

"Shadow? What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"I don't have much time, but I may as well tell you; you'll die soon enough. That black-furred Pokemon with the blue eyes…he looked like the shadow that came to Ultra Space and told us about Equivos."

"Then Arthus must've come and told you, knowing that you'd invade," Ren muttered.

"Arthus? A fitting name for that shade," Kartana replied. He made a wheezing breath as he began to rise into the air once more, his chest turning a foul black. "I'd bid you good luck on making it to him, but I at least want Equivos to fall as part of my revenge." He made a shuddering sigh and morphed into a cloud of black particles, becoming a stream in the constant winds.

Shaking his head, Ren directed his attention to the mountainside, stretching his arms. "Have to catch up with those guys." In the corner of his eye, he saw a brown sack, wedged between the cracks.

He went over to it and pulled it out, pulling it apart. "Aspear berries! All the way up here?" he exclaimed. He took one and ate it, the sour warmth spreading over him.

A thought struck him as he tied the long cord around his waist. "They must have left it behind when they started again! I need to hurry!" He ran back to the edge of the plateau, crouching.

He ran toward the face and made a springing leap. He landed partway up the side, and began to climb towards Arthus and the others once more.

"Your tactics concern me Xurkitree. Now only three of us are left, and only us two can stop the Cosmogs from reaching the peaks," Pheromosa stated. She stood at the edge of the wormhole, an arm over one hip, while Buzzwole continued to rest on his throne, the cocoon of mist swirling about him.

Xurkitree waved his arm passively as he studied a crystal. "We both know that you can eliminate those on Mount Sol. They are severely weakened, especially without the Greninja. I expect that that should be no issue?"

"No, but I have the feeling you have not been forthright with your motives."

Xurkitree whipped around, crushing the crystal in his grip. "This is not the time for that! Those Pokemon are nearly to the peaks!"

Pheromosa crossed her arms, glowering at Xurkitree. "You weren't planning for this, were you?"

Xurkitree remained still for a moment, then turned back around, studying the Sentia once more. "Given the wind speed and the distance from here to the peak, you should be able to make it to Mount Sol if you dive at a particular angle. I trust that the fall won't harm you, considering how close we are to the peak."

Looking down into the vortex, Pheromosa shook her head. "We'll discuss this later, when the Cosmogs are stopped. I expect that you'll take care of the one on Mount Lune." She jumped, feet down, toward Mount Sol.

Xurkitree turned to Buzzwole, who stirred slightly. "I expect that she'll return, but in the case that she doesn't…" He held up a hand and let electricity crackle from the prongs.

"I'll simply eliminate him."


	47. Guardian Disposal

**Chapter 47:** _ **Guardian Disposal**_

A desperate claw reached over the final ledge, grasping at the stray rocks and snow that littered the peak. A Noivern pulled himself up and threw a bag ahead of him, ensuring that it would be safe.

He pulled himself up the rest of the way, throwing a fist in the air afterwards. "Finally made it…yes!" he wheezed. The winds had grown too strong for him to fly, and so forced him to climb the entire rest of the way up.

Ekon twisted around and looked at the edge of the peak. A short, glowing pedestal stood there, orange light radiating from the crest emblazoned at the top. An ornate picture of the sun was depicted on the front, pulsing with orange light.

Pulling the bag closer, Ekon took Cosmo out from it. He pulsed orange as well, calling to the pedestal with the ethereal light. Ekon stood up, holding Cosmo close to his chest. "Let's get this done…for Gaiden, and Equivos."

 _"Too late, fool!"_

Ekon looked up and received a kick to the face. He flew backwards and skid against the gravel, Cosmo nearly slipping from his grip. He stopped himself and looked up, seeing a pristine, white figure holding her arm to her side.

"I cannot allow you to place the Cosmog on the pedestal. The joining of Ultra Space with Equivos cannot be stopped!" she roared.

Ekon stood up-keeping Cosmo close—then pointed at her. "You're trying to kill everyone! What else am I supposed to do, stand back and watch?"

She made a sarcastic laugh, gesturing to the sky. "You really think we want death? We want to give everyone on this world the ability to use Sentia crystal, the substance that allows us to travel between dimensions! Some will die, but not after we plant Sentia here. You would be changed, but for the better."

"So, you're saying we'd end up as Ultra Beasts, like you," Ekon growled.

"Why yes. How would that be wrong?" Pheromosa replied. She shook her head, lowering her arm. "But I digress. I will let you live if you give the Cosmog to me, right here, right now. I will also promise that you would be one of the first to be transformed, saving you from what would be a gruesome death."

Ekon snatched the sack from the ground and stuffed Cosmo inside, then swung it over his shoulder. "Come and get me then!" he roared, raising his fists.

Pheromosa sighed, shaking her head. "Pokemon can be so stubborn." She shot forward and jumped, her legs pointed forward.

Ekon made a massive leap, jumping over Pheromosa's attack. The Ultra Beast skidded against the ground and kicked Ekon as he fell, hitting him across his back.

Ekon fell forward, clenching his teeth. Pheromosa reached down for the bag, her fingers hovering over the lip.

The Noivern whipped around and screeched blasting Pheromosa's face with harsh soundwaves. Temporarily disoriented, Pheromosa began a rapid series of kicks in front of her, hoping to catch Ekon as he got up.

Ekon instead ran toward the pedestal, reaching inside the sack. Pheromosa shook herself free of the confusion and ran toward him, overtaking him in a matter of seconds. She kicked him square in the chest, pushing him back to the ground, away from the pedestal.

Ekon raised his head and fired a Dragon Pulse, the indigo beam blasting into Pheromosa' chest. She crossed her arms and took the hit, bracing herself against the ground as she did. She took gradual steps forward, bits of her plating breaking off from her in the process.

The Dragon Pulse ended, and Pheromosa pounced upon Ekon, pulling at the bag's strap. "I _will_ have that Cosmog!" she shrieked, an ethereal vibrato emanating from her mouth. It coursed its way into Ekon's sensitive ears, sending stabbing jolts of pain through his limbs.

He punched Pheromosa across the side of her head, ending the Bug Buzz and he pulling. The effects lingered within him as he struggled upward, awkwardly stepping toward the pedestal. Pheromosa quickly recovered and began to buzz once more as she pounced on him.

Pheromosa lifted her hand, the sharp points cleaving through the snowflakes that passed. "This is where it ends for you!" She stabbed Ekon in the back, cutting free the sack's strap and piercing through the bone that protected the Noivern's vitals.

Amid his scream of pain, he somersaulted forward, sending Pheromosa unsteadily on the edge of the peak. She struggled to gain her balance, her nails steaming with blood.

Ekon reared back and made one final Boomburst, pushing Pheromosa over the edge. She made an ethereal scream as her ebony form crashed against the mountainside and the ground, ending her life.

The Explorer slumped, struggling to breathe. He turned to the pedestal, the light pulsing stronger than before, calling to him.

He pulled Cosmo from the bag, struggling with his weight. He agonizingly took steps toward the pedestal, the Cosmoem in his claws drawing toward the light. Crimson dots trailed behind him, steaming in the mountain air.

He finally stood next to the pedestal, his vision hazy. He lifted Cosmo weakly, shaking in his grip, then set him in the center. He glowed orange, then began to float above the pedestal, light pouring into the blackened sphere at his center.

Ekon fell back, his vision darkening. Visions of his exploration team crossed through his vision, as well as Sion and Cosma. They all waved good-bye to him, seeming to know what fate he was suffering.

Coughing, Ekon said, "I wish…I could come back. But it looks like…I'll have to…see you again…" He took one last breath.

"At the Tree of Life."

Xurkitree buzzed and fizzed at the edge of the Ultra Wormhole, his head glowing red. "All calculations determine that my chance of survival against the Zoroark is fifteen percent." His head stopped glowing as he thought of an alternative solution.

"Equivos is a valuable treasure, yes, but I wouldn't need it for survival. All the others died trying to take the Cosmogs. I would prefer to not suffer their fate."

"You're dead wrong."

Buzzwole tore free of his shadowy cocoon, shoving away the tendrils that healed him. He stomped toward Xurkitree and jabbed a finger at his head. "We vowed to take Equivos for our own, that way we could become a great species again. And now you're reconsidering that? _You're_ the one that convinced us to follow what that shadow said!"

Xurkitree stepped back, holding his arms up defensively. "Buzzwole, be reasonable. Even Pheromosa failed against them. We aren't likely to survive against the Pokemon if we go down."

"Whoever said there was a 'we'?" Buzzwole asserted. He reared his arm back and threw a punch toward Xurkitree's head.

His target ducked and scrambled away, flashing a mixture of purple and grey. "…You're proving to be troublesome Buzzwole. You can't kill me, or else the Sentia would go dead. I'm the only one who can control them!"

Buzzwole pounded his fists together and said, "There is no need for the Sentia once Equivos joins with Ultra Space. The only thing we need now is to get rid of any traitors." His proboscis began to glow green.

Xurkitree crackled with power as he held his arms up. "Very well." He threw one of his arms forward and whipped Buzzwole's head, sending his charging Fell Stinger into the wall.

Buzzwole growled and ran forward, one fist extended outward. Xurkitree leapt over him and wrapped his arms around his chest, discharging his stored power. Buzzwole's insides pulsed with yellow-blue light as he took in the electricity, restraining groans as he did.

He grabbed Xurkitree's tail painfully, then threw him against Celesteela's throne. The Ultra Beast burst through it, latching onto the wall behind it.

He put one arm out, a golden-sphere of raw electricity forming between his tail and an arm. Buzzwole flexed his arms-making a red-green aura around him—then leapt upward, rearing back a fist.

Xurkitree fired his Zap Cannon, creating a column of searing light, catching Buzzwole in its path. He flew back into the opposite wall, grunting as the electricity pounded into his exoskeleton.

The fighter chuckled, glaring at Xurkitree. "Providing me with more power isn't the smartest idea." He propelled himself off the wall with his fist thrust out, crackling with crimson lightning.

Xurkitree leapt off the wall, causing Buzzwole to instead ingrain himself within. The few crystals that remained shook dangerously, glowing with a disturbing purple hue.

Buzzwole reached out from his newly-made cavern and plucked a crystal from the wall. "When Equivos is gone, we won't have any need for these!" he exclaimed, chucking it at Xurkitree.

He leapt out of the way, the crystal exploding and creating a sizeable crater. More crystals fell from the ceiling, creating a minefield for Xurkitree to avoid. With his attention diverted, Buzzwole leapt out of the indent and toward the dodging Xurkitree.

He slammed into him, proceeding to punch Xurkitree's glowing spiked head. The Electric Ultra Beast retaliated by wrapping his arms around Buzzwole legs and pulling him away. He then slammed him into the wall, emitting a narrow shaft of hazy purple light.

The Signal Beam pierced through Buzzwole's head, distorting his vision and clouding his thoughts. He shakily got back onto his feet, searching for Xurkitree in his confusion.

"Cheat! You never fight like a true warrior!" Buzzwole exclaimed.

Xurkitree latched onto the ceiling, charging another Zap Cannon on his tail. "We both know that the manipulators are the ones who win."

Buzzwole tilted his head and shot a Fell Stinger, impaling Xurkitree's chest. It siphoned the life from him as he fell from the ceiling, firing the Zap Cannon at the precious Sentia Crystals.

They exploded in a chain reaction, causing large chunks to fall in and around the Ultra Wormhole. Both Buzzwole and Xurkitree were pelted by the rocks as they sought shelter from the onslaught, their safe haven no longer as such.

One rock pound Buzzwole on the head, suddenly clearing his vision. He searched one more Xurkitree, seeing him begin to flee for the exit.

"You will not flee like before, coward!" Buzzwole roared. He bashed through the falling boulders and grabbed Xurkitree's tail, swinging his head into the sides of the entrance, bits of crystal cracking from it.

"Idiotic as always I see…" Xurkitree moaned, protecting his head. He briefly glowed orange, sending more volts of electricity down his tail. They coursed up Buzzwole's arm, paralyzing it temporarily, giving Xurkitree the opportunity to flee.

Buzzwole hurriedly grabbed with his other arm before he could, pulling Xurkitree closer. "No more games, Xurkitree. This is where you die." Red light poured into his paralyzed arm, healing it as he grabbed Xurkitree's head. He raised the Ultra Beast high, then slammed him against the ground headfirst, shattering his head into millions of pieces. The vines that lay attached to it fell limp as Xurkitree's consciousness was extinguished.

The boulders stopped falling soon after, leaving the area around the wormhole free to go through unharmed. Buzzwole left behind Xurkitree's remains and stared down on Mount Lune. "One Cosmog is where it's supposed to be. Now there's no chance to stop that one," he muttered. He observed the shapes ascending Mount Lune and muttered, "I must wait for the opportune moment to strike, or all will be lost. I am the strongest of all Ultra Beasts, but even I must be careful."

He turned to his throne, cleared the larger rocks, then sat on it, mulling over what he'd do with the newly-joined Ultra Space.

On the second Plateau of Mount Lune, Ren leaps up the final foothold, his breathing faster. "Finally…I can take a break…" he wheezed, leaning against lighter portion of the wall.

"Urk."

He gasped, removing his paw. The lighter portion turned out to be Frederick, mottled with bruises and dark spots all along his body. He gazed at Ren forlornly, struggling to keep his eyes open as his body stopped shivering.

"Yer…yer, alive…" he stammered.

Ren immediately took the bag of Aspear berries and ripped it open, pressing one of the fruits into Frederick's mouth. "Yeah, but _you_ won't be unless you eat!"

Frederick looked down at his jaw, chewing haphazardly. His motion became less rigid as he chewed, and soon his jaw moved fluidly.

He swallowed the Aspear berry, but Ren pressed another into his jaws soon after. He gratefully accepted the other, and the frostbitten portions of his body began to lighten.

"Ye saved me life boy…" Frederick wheezed, accepting the rest of the Aspear berries.

Ren looked up, suddenly anxious to begin climbing again. "How long have you been there? Where's Cosma and Arth—I mean Sion?" He nearly forgot that Frederick didn't know about Sion's change of mind.

Frederick scooped the Oran berries that Arthus had left behind into his claw, then placed them in his jaws, crunching them slowly. "I don't know. I was knocked out by that Guzzlord freak, after he bludgeoned me half-to-death. I only saw him briefly when he took Cosma up the rest of the way with him."

Ren studied the cliff face, determining the fastest path up. "You need to get down as fast as you can. You won't survive much longer up here, if those bruises are anything to judge by.

Frederick growled, squeezing an Aspear berry into his mouth. "I came here to get Cosma up that mountain, and I intend to do it, no matter if I die." Before Ren could reply, he added, "You seem different. Yer not that cocky brat that tossed a soggy loaf a bread onto my deck. Where've you been?"

"Too much to explain right now. Just go down to the bottom. Please," Ren advised, stooping down and clasping Frederick's now-empty claws.

The Feraligatr looked at him with an inner flame, which soon dimmed as his arms fell to his sides. "Why'd you bother saving an old coot like me? Why'd you even bother coming all the way up here? Ye never liked any of us, especially Sion."

Ren held his breath, making a sideways glance. "I've…I've learned from my mistakes. And I want to make sure that I can help anyone who needs it now. Sion needs me." After a few moments of silence, Ren leapt up the sides, hastily climbing toward the peak.

Frederick struggled to his feet, chuckling weakly. "Ya know…that sounds exactly like what a Guildmaster would say."

"We finally made it!" Cosma exclaimed, hovering over the final stretch of Mount Lune. The peak looked similar to Mount Sol's peak, but the pedestal instead had a violet glow surrounding a moon-shaped rune.

Arthus clambered over the peak soon after, a slight smile across his face. "Yes…finally."

Cosma went to rush toward the pedestal, but was halted by Arthus' claws. "Before we end this, I though that I should tell you something. Something important." She turned around, waiting for his statement.

He at first looked peaceful and content, but his features became violent and hateful as he wrapped his claws around Cosma's spherical frame. They emitted red mist as his mouth contorted into a vicious grin.

"The Sion you know is gone. I am Arthus the Usurper, and you will not be ruining my plans today." Cosma became encased in a harsh red light, her screams penetrating through the harsh winds and rushing snow. Moments after, a Cosmoem pulsed in Arthus' claws, glowing with a soft purple light.

Arthus made a low chuckle, then raised Cosma high in the air. "Goodbye, Equivos." He threw her down the way he came, her light fading as she flew towards the empty sky.

A black paw shot up and caught Cosma, causing Arthus to choke. Ren's head popped out over the edge, breathing heavily, his breath turning to mist in the crisp air.

Arthus' eyes narrowed, and his mouth became a slit. "You survived…little brat."

Ren pushed himself up the peak, shoving Cosma in the bag that had contained the Aspear berries. "I know your plans, Arthus. You've been manipulating Sion ever since we got here. You convinced him to try and kill me!"

Arthus' smile returned as he crossed his arms. "Clever brat. You know, you didn't use to be so righteous; you didn't care one bit what happened to Sion. What caused this marvelous change?"

Ren took a deep breath, relaxing his sore limbs. "I had someone you know show me what I've done wrong."

Arthus cackled, holding a hand to his head. "Hahaha! And you changed just like that! What a memorable moment!" He shook his head, the air around him glowing crimson. "As much as I'd love to hear more, I can't let you shut the Ultra Wormhole. Not that you can do that for much longer."

The wormhole suddenly crashed, doubling in size, approaching the edge of the peak with its whirling maelstrom. Lightning crashed around it, and the sickening air suddenly turned sourer.

Ren coughed, his eyes widening. "What do you mean?"

Arthus took a casual step forward. "At some point, the wormhole will be so large and so powerful that it can't be closed, even by Solgaleo and Lunala's power. It's been active for several hours now; within a matter of minutes, it will expand again, and this time, there won't be any going back." A dark shadow rose behind him a pair of piercing red eyes appearing at the head. "So, I just have to stall you for that long."

Ren's shocked expression turned into one of confidence as he strode forward, aura coating his paws. "I won't be alone." He took a massive step forward and clapped his paws together. A wave of cyan light overcame the peak as he exclaimed a single word:

 _ **"Sion!"**_


	48. Final Frontier

**Chapter 48:** _ **Final Frontier**_

" _Aura draws power from the bonds between Pokemon, the bonds between Life. Life is the power within us all, and the few who can use it steal it from others, amplifying their life for their own gain. This doesn't eliminate the connections that those with Aura have made with them; the Life lives on, and remains connected with the Aura until it dies."_

 _-Matheus Lucario, 54 AU_

A name. He recognized that name.

A tendril of white mist snaked out of the ground, between the roots of ravaged trees and yellowed grass. He remembered that voice.

The mist expanded, becoming a long white blob. He remembered who had that voice.

The mist shrank, creating arms and legs. He remembered all that the voice had done to him.

A long mane of mist appeared behind the head. He remembered what had transpired in the Forgotten Isles.

Two gentle, blue eyes opened in the mist. He remembered his name: Sion.

He looked down at his misty body, noticing how the mist became less frothy and more solid. Fingers and toes became more distinct, and his mouth, nose and ears appeared. The mist darkened, turning into a light grey across his frame, a black across his chest, and a red across his claws and mane. The mist finally disappeared, and Sion had returned.

He looked around him, seeing the dark, stormy expanse of his mind. A dim forest of trees muffled the sounds that surrounded him, the sights ahead of him, and the smells around him.

"Enough games! Try to get past me, son of Laryon. You have no other choice," A clear voice rang out, coming from everywhere at once.

Ren's muffled voice said, _"Sion! I'm sorry for what I did to you!"_

Sion felt a pang of guilt. Ren had mistreated him for far too long. How could he forgive him?

Amidst the sounds of crackling energy, Ren exclaimed, _"I could never forgive what your dad did to my mom, and I've always hurt you because of that!"_

A memory came into Sion's vision, of him holding a Lucario by her throat in a tumultuous cave, the most striking feature being the face of calm of the mother.

 _"I've always thought that attacking you was right, because you were his son. Now I know that that wasn't right!"_

Sion felt a flutter of sympathy for Ren. He never knew that his mother had died because of Sevo.

 _"That will never make up for what I did to you, I know! But I want you to know that if I had the chance to start over, I would have been friends with you! From when your mom stepped through the gate!"_

A smile creeped across Sion's face. The Ren he knew would never say such things. But this was a new Ren, one that had become reasonable and caring. One that had given up that stubbornness he relied on, one that he wanted to right his wrongs.

 _"It is thanks to you that I can use my Aura! The friendship I wanted for so long, but couldn't accept, was with you! It sounds weird, I know, but believe me when I say that you're the one that I would have evolved for!"_

Sion laughed, Ren's confession almost too much to believe. The memories of the Lucario's punishment faded away, and hopes for what could happen in the future took their place.

A loud crash echoed, then Ren said, _"I've always felt that you had Arthus' power over life, and you can use it now to stop him! We don't have much time! Use his own power against him!"_

A recent memory came into Sion's mind, of when Arthus had finally taken control of his body: _"Thanks to the link between me and that cloak, I could channel Life through it, affecting whoever wore it with my power. The issue was that it had to be someone who shared my bloodline—my ability to control Life. That would end up being key to my plan…It took 300 years, but finally, there is only one left: you."_

None of the others could fight Arthus because their minds were killed by his. But his mind had survived, thanks to Ren, and now he could do something about it.

He remembered his and Victor's discussion on Arthus and his power over Life, and in one particular paragraph, the key to controlling it became clear:

 _"Studies made by Laryon Lucario show that there were others before Arthus that could control Life. In ancient texts, they say you must search a location where many have died, then send your own Life force to claim it. Once claimed, the Life becomes one with your own, and by searching your spirit and willing it to act, you can use it exactly like the Aura of the Lucario."_

Sion remembered his inquiry made right after: _"Why do I need to know this? I don't want to use Life. Arthus used it, and look what happened!"_

Victor chided him, saying, _"Just because it was used for evil purposes doesn't make it evil. Previous Pokémon with that power took it from gravesites, and used it to protect Pokémon from the wild. Life is a tool, not just a weapon."_

 **Bum-bump.**

Sion whipped around to where the beat came from. It was deeper within the wood, where a blackened mound lay, a slight red mist encroaching it.

He ran to it, ignoring the dismal winds and engulfing gloom all around him. Moments after, the hill turned out to be a monument of obsidian, a massive iron gate blocking the way to a crimson heart. It pulsed as a real heart wood, it's gem-like surface stretching and pulling to circulate the thousands of lives the building contains.

As he approached it, Sion's hands glowed with an ethereal red light, growing warmer with each step. He stood in front of the gate, and the life energy inside began to gravitate to his claws, impeded by the iron bars in front of it. The many streams pushed against the gate, but an unseen force blocked their progress.

Sion looked down at his claws, then back at the gate. He hesitantly wrapped one hand around the bars, then another. He felt a tug at his chest, and suddenly, a narrow red stream snaked out, slipping between the bars, joining the other threads.

The gate disintegrated, and a deluge of Life—including his own—pounded Sion's body. The heart pumped more furiously, and more Life poured into him. Moments later, the deluge halted, and a narrow tether connected him to the building. The gate reassembled itself, and the Life that it housed eagerly flowed into the gemstone heart.

Sion made staggering breaths, holding his hands to his chest. He closed his eyes, and felt the warmth of the Life that now came into him. It surrounded his core, waiting for his order to be made.

He held out his claws, then said one word: "Light." The sky rumbled as a massive crimson flame erupted in Sion's hand. He made a slight smile.

"Time to give Arthus a taste of his own medicine."

Arthus stopped, knocking Ren to the ground. Something wasn't right. Something lingered in the back of his head, like a thorn you couldn't quite reach. This had never happened before, not in all his time of controlling his descendants.

 _"Light."_

Arthus cursed, parrying Ren's Aura-fueled punches. Sion had survived, miraculously. He figured that Ren had something to do with it; that sob story he thought was just a mad-Pokémon's regret turned out to have purpose after all.

 _"Time to give Arthus some of his own medicine."_

"Curses."

Sion dodged between the dead trees, moving towards the clearing. The roots of the trees began to worm around his feet, their rotting bark breaking the surface, threatening to wrap around his legs.

One tentacle erupted from the ground several feet in front of him, threatening to return him to the sub-consciousness. Sion summoned the fires of Life and threw it forward, incinerating the tentacle. More came in its place and suffered the same fate.

The massive stump came into view, as well as the foggy screen that hung above it. It showed Ren fighting with the viewer, the Life surrounding its claws clashing with the Aura surrounding Ren. The snow whipped around them, reflecting the energies they emitted, and occasionally, Sion caught glimpses of a stone pedestal, radiating violet light.

Sion stepped onto the stump. It quaked agitatedly, then the dark, smooth voice of Arthus roared overhead, "If you think you can make my mind as slow and dull as I made yours, then you're wrong! It took me years to perfect that technique!"

Sion stabbed his claws into the stump and yelled, "Give me back my body!" The rings pulsed red, and the mindscape suddenly jolted.

Arthus gasped, holding his claws to his head. He fought off Ren's blows, but his limbs became weak, and his mind dulled. Only Sion's voice rang clear in his mind—and a distinct need to sleep.

He fought the urge, throwing a Life Sphere at Ren. _"Now I'm getting attacked on two fronts: in body and in mind,"_ he thought.

Ren grinned, renewing his vigorous assault with a spinning kick. "Looking a bit tired! Maybe you should take a seat!" The kick tripped Arthus, his dulled senses denying him the chance to dodge it. Ren then leapt on top of him, set a paw to his head, and sent an azure pulse of Aura to his mind.

Arthus' eyes closed, and the red mist surrounding him faded. He breathed slowly, as if the mighty battle he just competed in had never happened.

Ren nodded, knowing that Sion would be attempting to take back control. He wanted to rest his sore limbs and mind; he hadn't expected such ferocity from Arthus. But he needed to get Cosma to the pedestal.

He reached his paw into the bag as he ran to the pedestal, averting his gaze. He heard a loud buzzing sound—then a blow to his jaw.

He flew backward, nearly going off the edge. Looking up, he saw a massive red being with a metallic nose and bulging muscles stand in front of the pedestal, flexing.

The creature roared with laughter, jabbing a finger at the Lucario. "A mighty feat eliminating your friend, but it will take more than that to close the wormhole. Your next opponent is me, Buzzwole, and believe me," He punched his fists together, enveloping himself in a red-green sheen. " _I_ am the strongest of the Ultra Beasts!"

Ren stood up hastily and dashed forward, Aura enveloping him once more. "Bring it on, needle-nose!"

Arthus woke up on the stump, looking around him wildly. He noticed Sion, retracting his claws from the center, and scowled.

"So…you've come back from the dead," Arthus seethed.

Sion stood up, calling the Life Fire to his claws. "I was never dead. I only needed something to wake me up again."

Arthus cackled, raising his claws. "And I see you've learned a new trick. Already doing better than Sevo then." He abruptly stopped, a red mist trailing from his claws. "But unfortunately for you, I want to keep this body for myself."

Sion ran forward, throwing a Life Sphere at Arthus. "Not gonna happen!"

The sky rumbled, the Ultra Wormhole drawing closer to its final growth. Buzzwole deflected Ren's blows, raising fists in repetition as he stalled for time.

"I don't need to defeat you Lucario—I just need to let the Wormhole do its work," he stated.

Ren looked down at Sion, the cloak throbbing red. _"Hurry up, Sion. I need you."_

Buzzwole's proboscis began to glow green, and Ren felt the sudden urge to duck. He did so, and the emerald needle shot into the sky, piercing the darkness.

The Ultra Beast chuckled, rolling his arm. "Don't want me taking your power, hmm? Shame, it would mean a cleaner end for you." He punched Ren in the gut, then followed with another to his jaw. The Lucario flew back to Sion, the Zoroark acting as a barrier from the edge of the cliff.

Buzzwole charged another Fell Stinger, standing over his target. "No running away this time, Pokemon. Once you're dead, the Cosmog will be mine."

Ren's arm brushed against Sion's cloak as Buzzwole reared his head back. He launched the stinger, and Ren pulled the cloak over his chest. The needle stabbed into it, and a high-pitched squeal suddenly reverberated through the air.

Buzzwole gasped. He leaned forward and pounded his fist into the ground as his body began to crack, the red tether from the cloak overcharging his body. He studied it and shouted, "The source of power from before! No!" He couldn't disconnect the Fell Stinger now—not with all the Life it has bottled behind it.

He struggled to get up, but his legs cracked from the pressure. He lifted his arm to punch Ren once more, but lightning leaked out from it, rendering his strength useless. Life continued to flow into the helpless Ultra Beast as his insides glowed white.

Buzzwole extended his arms and swung his head upward. He made one last defiant scream, and exploded in a burst of white fire.

"Is this really the best you can do?" Arthus demanded, grabbing Sion's arm. He threw him toward the edge of the ring, hoping once more that the young Zoroark would go beyond.

Sion sprung forward-life energy propelling him forward—then slashed ahead of him, catching Arthus in his swing. Black mist crawled out from the point of contact, oozing from the Usurper.

He clutched one claw over it, then retaliated by punching Sion across his face. Sion rolled to the edge, nursing his chin.

Arthus chuckled darkly, slowly stepping toward him. "I have existed for over 300 years; I know everything there is to know about battle. I have become one with Life Energy. What chance does a teenage whelp like you got against me?"

The stump shuddered suddenly, and Arthus paled. His red mist suddenly dissipated, and he collapsed to the floor, wheezing. "What…what is happening! My…my Life!" he whined, grasping at the air in front of him.

Sion shivered, the warmth of Life gone from him. He felt weaker, yes—but strong enough to take back what was his.

He stood up confidently, looking down at the quivering wreck Arthus had become. He picked him up by his mean, and dragged Arthus' face in front of his. "You are weak because you rely too much on your own strength. Your power, your life…it's nothing. I have so much more than you in my life than you've ever had." He threw him off the stump, the Usurper making a final desperate scream. He sprawled to the ground, and the root-like tendrils enveloped Arthus, turning him into a foul black mist.

Sion looked down at himself, and began to fade into white mist. His vision blackened, and began to feel.

Ren clung to the edge peak with a single paw, with Cosma in the other. The blast had blown him off the edge and incinerated the bag she was contained in. Ren now hung precariously, with no way of getting up.

His paw began to slip, bits and pieces of the rock coming from underneath his grip. He cursed to himself, wishing that there was some way he could survive this, and get Cosma up to the pedestal. He knew that only one was possible.

He looked down at Cosma, then closed his eyes. "Sorry I couldn't have done better." He threw her upwards, then lost his grip.

He suddenly banged against the side of the mountain, and felt a pull at his arm. He felt sure it was just a crevice in the side, until he opened his eyes.

Sion grasped Ren's paw, struggling with his weight. He was burned; the cloak was no longer around his neck.

Between breaths he said, "I can't hold on for much longer! Get a grip!"

Ren grabbed onto a ledge with his free paw, then pulled the other free. "Get Cosma onto the pedestal! We don't have much time!"

Sion nodded, disappearing from Ren's view. He found Cosma teetering on the edge of the cliff, scattered with bits of Buzzwole on the peak.

Boom.

The sky rumbled again, and Cosma began to tip.

Boom!

Sion leapt forward and reached out for Cosma.

 **Boom!**

He narrowly caught her in his claws.

 _ **Boom!**_

He scrambled away from the edge.

 _ **BOOM!**_

He ran toward the pedestal.

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

He slipped on the snow.

 _ **BOOM!**_

He slid to the pedestal.

 _ **BOOM!**_

He threw Cosma upward, and she swung into the center, pulled by an invisible force. She flashed with bright light, and the sea moaned.

The mist wall began to rise, revealing the distant Equivos. It shrunk, compacting into a tight cylinder. It shot toward the Ultra Wormhole, its diameter expanding for the final time. The wall wrapped across the wormhole and glowed white, restraining the growth of the Wormhole.

After what seemed like an endless fight between the Wall and the Wormhole, the Wormhole began to shrink, the cloud and tendrils retreating into its diminishing domain. The air became clean, the thundering became distant, and the shrieking became silent. The hole disappeared with a silent plea, and the mist wall warped and twisted into a sheet, rocketing upward and expanding past the horizon. The dimensional wall of Equivos had returned.


	49. Triumphant Return

**Chapter 49:** _ **Triumphant Return**_

For the first time since the Ultra Beasts invaded the Forgotten Isles, the land, sea and sky, and all its denizens, were at peace. The skies were clear, and the air was sweet. A gentle breeze flowed across the ground. The afternoon sun shone, illuminating Equivos with a brightness never seen for thousands of years.

Ren clambered up to the top, gazing at the beautiful scene that surrounded him. "We did it…we really did it," he gasped.

Sion picked up a weathered brown cloak, the once-vibrant power within extinguished. _"No one will see Arthus again. Good riddance,"_ he thought, throwing the cloak over his neck. He secured it, and for once, it felt light.

Ren stepped toward Sion sheepishly, averting his gaze. "I, uh…guess you heard me, huh?"

Sion smiled. "I think that Arthus was wrong when he said that you were just a drag." He cocked his head, then shook it. "No, you were a drag—until now."

Ren weakly laughed, knowing exactly what he meant. "Yeah…I was a real jerk. I should've listened to you all those times, and _really_ should've treated you better."

Sion wrapped an arm around Ren, nodding. "I hated you. I didn't want to accept it, but I hated you. I hated your popularity, your cockiness, your pranks…everything. What Arthus told me, about wanting to kill you…it was all true. I might've acted on my own in a few months if he didn't come into the picture." Ren grimaced, thinking that Sion still hadn't forgiven him.

Sion continued: "But that was the old you. You wouldn't have said all those things unless you really meant it; you're too honest for that."

"Darn right ye are!"

A certain Feraligatr scrambled over the ledge and pounded toward them, enveloping them in a gargantuan hug. "I'm giddy as a Grumpig to see ya gettin' along with each other!" He loosened his grip and added, "And a'course for getting rid o' that blasted hole in the sky." He let go, running over to where Cosma hovered. "How'd this happen?"

Rubbing his compressed chest, Ren replied, "I heard Arthus do that to her. I was hoping to stop him, but there's nothing we can do for it now." He furrowed his brow and added, "Why are you up here anyway? I thought I told you to go back down."

Frederick scratched his chest as he languidly replied, "Well, long story short, I didn't want to leave withou—wait, Arthus! What's he got to do with this? He's stuck in the ole Cocoon thingy!"

Sion and Ren looked at each other, then returned their gaze to Frederick. "We'll tell you later," they said.

Cosma suddenly became encased in bright light, causing them to stare at her, astounded. She grew larger, moving off the pedestal and into the open space behind it. Two wings extended from either side, and her head became more distinct at the top.

The light faded, and a beautiful, sparkling Pokemon appeared. She was a blue and purple bat with golden edges to her tail and wings. The light in her chest shone brightly, and her magenta eyes gazed at them with warm benevolence.

 _"Thank you for saving my beloved islands, Forgotten Explorers. I have now taken my mother's place as the Moone Pokemon, Lunala. Now I can be one with the night sky, as I have longed to be for all my life,"_ she stated. She turned to Sion and said, _"I sense that the Usurper, Arthus, has gone from your mind. May he rot in his prison until the coming of the end of Equivos."_

Frederick held up a claw and exclaimed, "Hold up! What's the deal here? A ball o' fog suddenly sprouts up to be a huge ole bat, then she goes off tellin' me about Arthus bein' in Sion? Somebody fill me in here!"

The scraping of steel against stone filled the air coming from Mount Sol. A massive white cat bounded down the mountain, with two shapes laying across its back. It continued past the base of the mountain and continued to climb up Mount Lune, its momentum bringing it up in but a few strides.

The cat landed on the other side of the peak, towering proudly over the smaller Pokemon. _"Many thanks for bringing me and my sister to our domains. I have become Solgaleo, bringer of the Sun, thanks to you."_ His proud features faltered as he tilted his neck down. _"Unfortunately, the two who brought me passed to the Tree of Life."_ Gaiden and Ekon's still forms lay across Solgaleo's back.

The Forgotten Explorers approached Solgaleo. Frederick sniffed, wiping his eyes. "I guess we'll have to break the news to their teams…" he said, his voice cracking. He began to cry, kneeling in front Gaiden and Ekon's bodies.

Lunala hovered around the peak, growing closer to Solgaleo. _"Your journey is complete, although not without loss. I and Solgaleo will return you to Lucario Guild, considering the loss of your vessel. It would be an honor."_

Ren grinned, setting a paw on his hip. "You know, you aren't the little Cosmog that loved to watch the moon all night anymore. You're different now."

Lunala nodded. _"I have learned many things in my brief time as a Cosmoem. My calling to be one with the moon has changed me greatly."_ She gestured with her wing to the distant continents, saying, " _We can talk more on our return to Equivos. Are you ready?"_

Sion and Ren looked at each other once more, and nodded.

Sea spray coated fur and skin as they crossed the ocean, the salty smell sweet in comparison to the air of Ultra Space. Wishiwashi and Bruxish swam happily underneath them, the corrupting influence of the Ultra Beasts gone from their mind.

Solgaleo bounded across the water, a psychic shield allowing him to traverse it like land. Frederick chose to be with him, not just to keep Gaiden and Ekon secure on their journey across the sea, but also to mull over the short time he had with them.

Lunala flew just overhead, with Sion and Ren clutching to her neck. They were both fearful of flying, but trusting the Legend completely, they went along with her plans.

In the wind rushing past them, Sion asked, "What do you think everyone's been up to while we've been gone?"

Ren shrugged, replying, "No idea. It's probably been business as usual really."

"Do you think they'll notice anything different about you?"

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I hope they do."

Harry looked out the window of the Master's Tower, nodding appreciatively. "Skies are clear and not a whiff of that foul air anywhere. I'd say it's safe to go around and get our duties done." He leaned against a cabinet and added, "That little Cosma must've made it up the mountain herself, considering what we saw a week ago. To think it's only been that long."

Lukas' head rose from his book, an irritated look spread across his face. "You know as well as I do that Sion and the others helped her to the peak. They didn't die in that shipwreck."

Harry groaned, pounding the cabinet. "There's no way! You heard the Wingull! They said…they said…" he trailed off, his eyes glued to the window once more. He forced his head away from it and stammered, "Um…you might want to see this." He stepped away as Lukas stomped toward the window, looking at the exact point that Harry did.

Two enormous Pokemon—one a bat and another a lion—stood in the plaza. Pokemon swarmed around them, all standing in awe, all the while welcoming three individuals: a Feraligatr, a Zoroark, and a Lucario.

In a flash, Lukas was out the door.

Corinne hugged Sion and cried, bawling out, "I'm so sorry I sent you out with that awful cloak! I should have burned that thing years ago!"

Sion patted her on the back, saying, "It's alright now mom. Arthus is gone, and it actually helped me out…in a way." He looked back to Ren, who had all his school friends surrounding him.

Johnson pushed ahead of everyone and exclaimed, "What was it like there? Did your ship crash? Were those Ultra Beasts creepy-looking?"

Ren hastily answered everyone's questions, while Victor and Molly came to Sion and Corinne.

Corinne stepped back, wiping her tears away, while Victor clapped a paw over Sion's back. "Good show coming back, Sion! We thought you died with everyone else when the Wingull saw the remains of the ship piled at the shore.

Molly gave Sion a hug herself and added, "How did that happen anyways? I thought Frederick was a master navigator."

As Sion told the story of the Wishiwashi attack, Frederick stood glumly outside the crowd, looking down on the shapes beneath two white cloths. Wilson Sceptile, George Emboar, Aaron Archeops and Rix Skarmory all bowed their heads over their fallen captains.

"They got along just fine in the end. Loved each other like brothers really. Just wish..." Frederick sighed. "Just wish that they could've made it with us."

Ren was answering the latest of dozens of questions when the crowd suddenly hushed. Lukas Lucario had come out of the Master's Tower, studying the crowd that surrounded his son.

He stepped off the stairs and toward Ren, the crowd parting as he progressed. Ren assumed a formal posture, restraining the urge to run up to his father.

Lukas gazed at his son, keeping his paws from trembling by grasping his staff. "You've returned." A slight smile appeared. "I always knew you would."

Ren cleared his throat, then said, "I, uh…learned a few things while I was there. I learned that I was a selfish, annoying Lucario. I never deserved any of the praise that everyone gave me." None dared to whisper.

"I learned that Sion was never a bad Pokemon that I thought he was. He saved my tail more than I can remember, and without him, I don't think I'd be here right now." Lukas' smile faded.

"After a visit from a certain Pokemon," Ren stepped closer, so only Lukas could hear. "I know what happened to Mom. I always thought that Sion was bad because of his dad, but your ancestors never make you who you are." Lukas held back a gasp.

Ren stepped back and bowed. "I've made it up to Frederick and Sion as best as I could for what I've done. How can I make it up to you?"

Lukas stared down at him then motioned for him to rise. "You can start by taking school seriously. Can you promise me that?" Ren nodded.

Lukas then embraced Ren and whispered, "It's good to see you've changed." After a moment, he stepped back and held Ren's paw in the air. "Let's have a celebration in honor of the Forgotten Explorers, and our future Guildmaster!" The crowd cheered, and for once in twelve years, Sion and Ren felt truly happy.

Later that night, after hours of cooking, creating, and planning, the Wenstrel Café became the focal point of a massive feast, with all sorts of delicious confections for all to eat. All the Pokemon of Lucario Guild sat at the tables, listening to Sion and Ren's tale from the Forgotten Isles. They told everything from Ren's encounter with the Pikipek, to the dangerous Exeggutor of Lele Island, each correcting each other as they misremembered details.

"So there I was, beating up all of these nasty black Rattata, when Sion swoops in on a vine and splats the huge Raticate with a tree trunk!"

"It didn't happen like that! I was already on top of the tree trunk, then I started—"

"Come on, they don't know that! Let's make it sound cooler than it was!"

They laughed soon after, their friendship growing stronger as the stories continued.

Corinne and Lukas looked on from another table, watching as their sons told the story of the Forgotten Isles. "It's so nice to see them finally get along," Corinne mused.

Lukas chuckled slightly, taking off his hat and setting on the table. "About time. I never thought it'd happen." He turned to Corinne, seeing her shiver slightly.

Lukas looked up, casually removing his cloak. He set it over Corinne's shoulders, then said, "It is a bit chilly tonight. Wouldn't want you catching a cold."

Corinne, caught off-guard, made a knowing smile. She looked down at her Chesto tart, and shoved the plate in front of Lukas. "I'm not feeling all that hungry right now. How about you have it?"

Lukas looked down at the tart, as surprised as Corinne was about his cloak. He smiled himself, then placed the plate between them. "How 'bout we share it?"

Corinne raised her fork, as did Lukas. They began to share stories of their own, about the happenings in their time at Lucario Guild.

Solgaleo had left during the preparations, leaving Lunala to linger at the fringes of Lucario Guild. She hovered outside, looking out at the moon from on top of the Master's Tower.

 _"I remember looking out from here when I first came here…what an innocent youth I was,"_ she sighed.

"Hey Cosma—I mean, Lunala! Don't you want something to eat?"

She looked down, seeing Sion and Ren walking out of the Wenstrel Café. In Ren's paws was a small cake, the Bluk berry frosting on top of it in the shape of a crescent moon.

Lunala flew down from the spire, landing just in front of them. She gingerly took the cake, then slipped t into her mouth. She swallowed then said, _"Thank you."_ She looked back to the sky, frowning. _"Solgaleo left to run with the sun, as his duty is wherever it shines. I must fly with the moon, following its path across the world."_

Sion and Ren's faces drooped. "You mean…we won't see you again?" Sion asked.

Lunala looked back at them and said, _"Every new moon I am free to roam, a freedom that Solgaleo unfortunately does not have. When that time comes, I promise to come to you, and tell you the stories that the moon sees."_

She flapped her wings, rising into the sky. _"Farewell, sons of Life and Death. I shall see you again, when the moon is dark!"_ She flew toward the full moon sparkles trailing behind her with every flap of her wings.

Sion and Ren stood astonished at the sudden departure of their friend. Ren quickly rebounded, wrapping an arm around Sion's shoulders. "To think that she was just a little puff-ball when she came here, huh?"

Sion glared at him crossly, then relented, laughing. "Right." He sighed, watching Lunala fade away. "I think I'm done with exploring. The Forgotten Isles were enough for me."

"You could go into rescue work. I can be part of your team!" Ren replied.

"But what happens once you're Guildmaster? You'd have to retire form that once you're done," Sion argued.

"Then what will you do?"

Sion thought about his favorite things to learn from Master Mienshao, then made up his mind. "I think I'll go to Alakazam Guild in a few years. I'd love to research the things over on Deitae, and I wouldn't have to fight any more."

Ren sighed, scratching the back of his head. "You won't go as soon as you can, right?"

Sion made it seem like it took thought, but he already knew the answer.

"Of course not."

In the darkness, near the Elusive Woods, Frederick Feraligatr marched along the path. A satchel containing supplies and a large sum of money was at his side, his reward for saving Equivos.

He sighed, looking back at the Founder's Canyon. Blotches still covered his body, reminders of Mount Lune. "I wish I could stay with ya…" He turned back, continuing his slow march. "But I'm a wild Pokemon at heart. I don't belong with you folk."

Days later, he reached Port Hydren, and with his money, purchased a small ship, a cargo full of supplies, and a chest full of paper.

He gazed past the Archipelago of Cretea, wondering what lay beyond the horizon. After a few moments, he pulled up the anchor, readied the sails, and turned the wheel. He drifted out of the harbor, and sailed toward the former boundary of the Mist Wall, to the great unknown.

Mewtwo held up a large sack and stared at it coldly. In the icy plains of Harmonia, two Weavile lay dead in the snow.

He looked back at them and sneered. "That's what you get for stealing from me. It's thanks to Pokemon like you that I loathe this place." He disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the Weavile to linger.

He reappeared in his treasure room at the Isle of Regret. The torch was in place, the flame ebbing as time passed, and surrounding it were his remaining few treasures.

Mewtwo opened the sack and replaced his few belongings bringing order to the one thing he cared about. When the sack was empty, he stepped across the rocky exterior of the island, the constant storm overhead bringing a sense of peace to him.

He entered his cave of meditation and cross his legs, bowing his head. _"I finally get peace…"_ He closed his eyes.

" _Until Arthus returns."_

Matheus signed a stack of papers, adding the arc of Arceus at the end. "It's finished," he mused. He held up the bound stack, illuminating the shining letters at the front: 'The Explorers of the Forgotten Isles'.

Hoopa appeared next to him and exclaimed, "What will you write about next?"

Matheus set the papers down on the table, then looked out the window. "I think I'll take a break from writing. It's a fine hobby, but I think I need a change of pace." He paced down the steps of his little room, with Hoopa trailing him.

"You want to go see what's out there, don't you?" Hoopa mused.

Matheus gave him a knowing look, exiting the Tree of Life. "What gave you the idea?" He began to run through the Luminescent Woods, running toward the coastline.

Hoopa followed, occasionally disappearing through his hoops. "You complaining about there being nothing new in Equivos was a bit of a hint."

Matheus stopped, watching a ship cross by in the distance. "Can you see the name on that ship there?"

Hoopa put a hand over his head and squinted. "It looks like it's called _The Guardian._ "

"Can you get us on there?"

Hoopa's eyes widened, then narrowed as he smirked. He threw one ring toward it, then threw one on the sand in front of them. The mist within it disappeared, showing an overhead scene of a Feraligatr lounging on the crow's nest.

Matheus nodded. "That's the one." He jumped through the hoop.

Hoopa chuckled, following Matheus.

" _This_ is gonna be good!"


	50. Years Later

**Chapter 50:** _ **Years Later…**_

 **20 Years AMW (After the Mist Wall)**

It was autumn in Lucario Guild, when the wind pulled the leaves away from the Tree of Slumber, when the day had a perpetual orange hue, and when the local Swellow migrated south toward the Archipelago of Cretea. The forest surrounding the Founder's Canyon radiated with warm colors, gradually fading to a coarse brown as the days passed. The berries, ripe on their bushes, made the air smell fresh and sweet.

A Lucario leaned over a desk within the Master's Tower. Leaning on the desk was an aged staff. He wore leather clothing, covering his chest, arms and legs, with a broad hat over his head. Around his neck was an intricate pendant, glowing a soft blue, with the gem in its center having a large crack through it.

The Lucario wrote in a book, taking anxious glances out the window occasionally.

A Luxray padded up the stairs, a stack of papers attached to a string in his mouth. He set it on the desk and said, "What's been bothering you? Everything's been fine in the Guild today, Guildmaster Auren."

The Lucario gave him a cold stare and said, "You know I prefer to be called Ren, John." He sighed, his annoyance fading. "I'm just hoping that Sion will show up tonight."

The door at the base creaked open, and the pattering of paws and excited voices filled the room. "He's here, he's here!" a boyish voice shouted.

"Uncle Sion's here!" a girlish one added. Two Riolu whizzed past John and pounced on top of Ren.

Wrestling with them to stand up, he exclaimed, "Leon! Lexa! Get off me, please!" he playfully exclaimed, finally holding the wriggling Riolu on his shoulders.

Leon leaned over and said, "Dad, Sion's here! And he brought Aunt Vaira and Theo too!"

Ren grinned, setting his twin children on the floor. "How about you get your mom then? She'll want to see them too!"

"We will, Dad!" Lexa exclaimed, running down the stairs with Leon, giggling as they went.

John shook his head and chuckled as Ren picked up his staff. "You and Eliza certainly have your paws full, don't you?"

Ren nodded, bounding down the stairs. "You're certainly right about that. You have yours full too, if little Maxie is anything to go by."

As Ren exited, John called out, "At least there's only one of him!"

Outside, Pokemon went about their daily duties, whether it be gathering berries for the winter, making sandwiches for lunch, or watching little ones for parents. Explorers went to and fro along the paths rushing in and out of the Expedition Hall to complete requests. The older children continued to be educated in the Training Dojo, the wizened Victor Mienshao continuing his duties faithfully.

Ren walked past the Azure Inn, where the two innkeepers, Molly Lopunny and Doug Diggersby, managed the occupants and watched over their daycare charges, including a little Buneary named Wanda. Doug had decided to live the quiet life after he got injured on a rescue mission, and he walked with a limp ever since.

By the open gate, two Lucario, three Zoroarks, two Riolu and a Zorua all waited for their beloved Guildmaster, husband, son, and father.

Upon seeing them, Ren began to run, focused on the Zoroark that stood higher than the rest. He held himself high, full of confidence and zeal. White streaks were scattered in his mane, giving him a sign of age—but his eyes still shown the shine prevalent in all the descendants of Arthus. He wore a white cloak, emblazoned with the arc of Arceus and a green flame in the center. A golden pendant in the shape of a pair of wings hung around his neck, a green gem embedded in the center. Around his waist was a leather belt, filled with various instruments for writing and study, including a notebook, pencil, and magnifying glass.

He waved a hand and exclaimed, "It's great to see you again, Ren!"

Ren ran up to the Zoroark and gave him a hug, saying, "And it's great to see you too, Sion!"

The Lucario let go of him, and Sion said, "It's Guildmaster Sion now. Elric Alakazam passed a month ago, and he selected me to be his successor."

Lukas Lucario, his fur completely grey, exclaimed, "A great honor, especially from one as wise as him!" He held Corinne's claw, who was as grey as he was.

She gave him a playful slap on his paw and said, "Oh, stop telling your step-son that! You know he's prouder than a Ampharos right now!"

Ren knelt in front of the Zorua, who shied behind the mother Zoroark's leg. "And how are you today, Theo?" The Zorua stepped back, looking up at his father.

Sion gestured for him to come out. "It's alright Theo. This is your Uncle Ren! He's a real nice guy."

The mother held on to Sion's claws and said, "Oh, you know he's a little shy around strangers, honey."

Theo slowly approached Ren, and as he sensed his friendly nature, his tail began to wag.

Sion laughed, holding his wife close. "See Vaira? He just needed a little encouragement!"

Another Lucario drew near stooped, patting her legs. "Come on over to Aunt Liza! That's it!" Theo yipped and hopped into her arms, nuzzling her with his snout.

She laughed ecstatically, petting his headfur. "Oh, he's such an adorable little guy!"

Lexa and Leon came up to Sion and asked simultaneously, "Can Theo play with us?"

"Of course, why not?" Sion exclaimed.

Theo hopped down as the Riolu twins cheered excitedly. They began to chase each other around, and this time, none of Lucario Guild gave a sideways glance to the Zorua.

Sion stepped away from the reunion, bringing Ren with him. "Can Ren and I talk alone for a bit? I want to have some time to catch up."

Corinne pulled Vaira and Liza close and said, "Oh you go on ahead! The girls will be all fine with us!" She shuffled them away as Sion and Ren proceeded to the Master's Tower.

They each pulled up a chair next to the center table. A plate of Cheri Tarts sat on a plate in the middle, and next to it was a pitcher of water.

Ren took at tart and said, "So how's life been as Guildmaster of Alakazam Guild, or should I say _Zoroark_ Guild?"

Sion poured a glass of water and nodded. "It's different than I expected. For one, I can't just be in the ruins whenever I want now. I have to send others to do that for me, since I have to manage everything in the Guild." He sighed. "It's nice being in charge of things, but I don't have as much free time as before."

"I know what you mean; it's no picnic being Guildmaster here either. I have so many forms to sign it's not even funny."

"At least I still have time to write my book."

"Oh? What's it about?"

"It's called _The Legends of Equivos_. it's about the Legends and Myths and the stories that surround them. I've had to read thousands of glyphs on their monuments to find them."

"Sounds pretty hard. I've just been busy helping out Liza and the kids in my free time. I go out for the occasional fight with the kids in the Dojo too, just to keep my edge. How's Vaira been treating you?"

"Trying to get me in social life, per the usual. Faeren keeps wanting me over, but I'm more comfortable in my office."

"At least you have some time to be by yourself. Pokemon barge in here all the time, asking for my opinion about everything."

"The only reason I don't have constant visits is because I keep sending Pokemon out to the research sites. If it weren't for that, I'd be swamped."

Sion finished a tart, taking a swig of water afterward. "At least I still have time to be with my family. There aren't many Zoroarks left in Equivos, and I'm lucky that Vaira found me."

"I know how you feel. I had to go searching for a while before I found Liza. It's a good thing we got along, because I dunno how much longer I would've searched for."

They both laughed.

Ren smiled as he leaned closer. "You ready for tonight?"

Sion nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

In the middle of the ocean, two legendary Pokemon pushed a wrapped bundle off the deck of a ship, weighted by an anchor. The bundle dropped into the water, sinking rapidly into the depths.

Hoopa sniffed, wiping his face. "Frederick was a good guy, if a bit wild. We had many great adventures together, and I hope we can see him again in the Tree of Life."

Matheus nodded, returning to the ship's wheel. "I'll remember him always." He looked toward the setting sun. "I think it's high time we head back to Equivos. Twenty years is a long time to be gone, and I want to see how Sion and Ren are doing."

Hoopa untied the ropes holding the sails, still mourning over Frederick. "Yeah. Can we come back here sometime?"

Beneath them was a beautiful crystal reef, shining orange in the low sunlight. Corsola gathered near each other and relished their meals of seaweed and undersea berries, all the while watching Frederick's body descend.

Matheus jolted as the ship began to move. "We will, Hoopa. We will."

That night, the two Guildmasters sat on the roof, looking up at the moonless sky. A soft breeze blew through, pushing away the few leaves that remained on the Tree of Slumber. All the Pokemon had gone to their beds for the night, save for the two Forgotten Explorers.

"When does she usually come around here?" Sion asked.

"About…now."

A pinpoint of light appeared in the center of the dark moon. It grew larger and larger, until the shape of Lunala finally appeared.

She flew toward them, halting just in front of their faces. _"It is wonderful to see you together again. How are your families?"_

Ren grinned and replied, "Doing just fine! Little Theo is getting along just fine with Lexa and Leon, and our wives are having a blast together."

Sion leaned forward and said, "What story are you going to tell us tonight?"

Lunala's face suddenly became grim. _"I unfortunately have a message to give, from Arceus himself."_ Sion and Ren looked at each other, concerned, then looked back to Lunala.

 _"Years from now, the world will come to be a dark place. The Guilds will fall in a time where Pokemon have dark hearts, with most in the world having no care for their companions. In that time, the Destruction Pokemon, Yveltal, shall fly once more, and use his power to take the Life of all those on Equivos._

 _"Arthus will be released once Yveltal flies once more. He will try to take the life himself, just as he attempted to do in the time of Laryon Lucario. Arceus warns that we must remain vigilant, for although he can see these events, he cannot determine when they'll happen."_

The former Explorers remained silent for a moment, then Ren said, "I'll make sure to fulfill my role as Guildmaster well."

"So will I. I know Arthus, and he would stop at nothing to manipulate everyone to his will," Sion added.

Lunala nodded sagely. _"That is good to hear."_ She smiled, her light-filled core shining even more brightly. _"Would you want to hear a story?"_

Darkness. That's what I see, I feel, I know. That has been my existence for three-hundred-and-twenty years. And I long to escape.

My descendants proved to a valuable tool in the outside world—until my last one decided to betray me. Now I remain here in this Cocoon, away from my destiny, away from my Life, and away from my revenge.

I hate Equivos for what it is. Pokemon are all selfish and vicious at their core—it's just that not all of them show it. You may say that there are good Pokemon, but I disagree. Where there's good, there's evil, even within individuals.

If only Laryon and Matheus hadn't intervened! I could have cleansed this world, make it so Pokemon could do only good! But instead they banished me here, to this world within a world, to suffer within my mind.

Those fools may have succeeded this time, but they forget that Yveltal has to awaken some time. The population of Equivos can't remain good forever. Soon the region will be overtaken with darkness, with the occasional pinpricks of light shining through. I will be ready, for that day.

It will come, I assure you. In my time in this place, I thought of a word to describe it, better than 'inevitable', or 'certain', or anything else your feeble minds may come up with. No, it is grander, a word that ought to exist, yet doesn't. A combination of two words you already know and love: 'equivocate' and 'unequivocally'. With and without committal to what you say by using ambiguous language.

There is no hiding what will happen to Equivos; that is certain. There is no hiding what will happen to me; that is also certain. The Guilds will fall, and the Seal will be mine, and I shall create new life. It is all…

 _ **Unequivocant.**_

 **End of** _ **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Forgotten Isles**_

 **The End of Equivos shall come in** _ **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Unequivocant,**_ **coming December 2** **nd** **, 2017.**


End file.
